The Hawkes
by WickedLovexD
Summary: Two set of twins and their mother. Meep. After this long break, I had other ideas for the way the story is laid out, and I'm going to make some changes XD Don't judge me...Fine, judge me, but don't kill me :( I'm starting to edit in chapter 19, might go back for other chapters, but is changing later chapters for sure.
1. Beginning

_Since the plot in DAII dictated that if Hawke is a mage, Bethany must die, if Hawke is a warrior or a rogue, Carver must die_, _I had took the liberty to change that and have Bethany and Carver not die, and that Garrett Hawke and Marian Hawke is twin. What can I say, I love twins :)_

_Bioware/EA owns everything, lucky them. I just own my creativity. Barely.  
_

_Any suggestion is welcome :)  
_

* * *

"Mother, are you alright?" Garrett Hawke asked his mother as he helped her up. They've been running for a while now, and for a moment, Garrett thought he would loose his mother to the blasted darkspawn. Luckily, Bethany was keeping an eye on their mother, and had intervened in time with a fireball and killed the darkspawn straggler before it could lay its grimy hands on Leandra Hawke.  
"I'm fine. We need to keep on running." Leandra said, pushing at her eldest son's shoulder, urging them on. Garrett shared a troubled look with his twin sister, Marian.  
"Good job, Bethany, seems like you've been practicing." Marian turned to smile at their little sister, making Bethany's twin, Carver, rolled his eyes.  
"Thanks, sis. How far do you think we can run? We should have left Lothering sooner. Why did we wait so long?" Bethany glared at her twin, and received a frown in return. Indeed, the whole family had thought that the Blight wouldn't reach Lothering with the King's army stationed in Ostagar; after all, that army managed to defeat two darkspawn attack, so they had thought...Well, let's just say it was a surprise when Garrett and Carver turned up one day in Lothering and told the family they had to leave. Such a shame, they just had settled in nicely, too. Still, Marian figured their lives is more important than a farmstead, no matter how comfortable it had became.  
"Why are you looking at us? We've been running since Ostagar!"  
"Speaking of running." Marian cut in, glancing at the group of darkspawns waving their swords and hissing at them just beyond the fire barrier Bethany had made earlier. "The Blight isn't going to wait while we stand around pointing fingers."  
"Children, listen to your sister." Leandra agreed, sighing. "Maker save us. We've lost it all. Everything your father and I built."  
"At least we're alive, mother. That's no small feat." Marian grinned, and Garrett smile. That's his twin, the joker of the family. Funny that it would be Marian to take after their father, the rest of the family is more...practical. Still, it's thanks to Marian's quirks that bad situations seems bearable.  
"You're right. Let's push on."  
"Mother, we can't just wander aimlessly." Bethany protested. Truth to be told, they had left their home rather hastily, and there hadn't been time to plan out where to go. It wouldn't be the first time the family - minus their father now - is forced to sleep on the ground, out in the open sky; but they can't keep doing that, especially the Blight is spreading everywhere. Soon, they would have no where to go if they just keep going around like this.  
"As long as we wander aimlessly away from the horde, I'm happy." Marian chirped.  
"Indeed, but I don't think Mother would want to sleep on the ground forever." Garrett commented, and the rest of the group agreed. Marian, himself, Carver, and Bethany is young, so they can shoulder the discomfort; but after the lost of their father, the four of them had agree to do all they can to take care of their mother, to make her as comfortable as they can.  
"Told you we should have take her bed with us. A nice barrier between us and the darkspawn during the day and a bed for mother at night, how's that for practicality?"  
"Marian..." Garrett sighed. "Can't you be serious for a moment?"  
"Admit it, the thought did cross your mind." His twin grinned.  
"Perhaps we can go to Kirkwall." Their mother interrupt them, earning a surprised look from all four of her children.  
"That wouldn't be my first choice." Marian grimaced.  
"There is a lot of templars in Kirkwall, Mother." Bethany agreed.  
"I know, but I- we..have family there, and an estate. I'm sure we can rely on them, at least until we can find another way. I think." For a moment, Marian and Garrett thought there was a sad and unsure look on their mother's face, but Leandra's eyes held a pleading look. It seem like their mother really want to go back to Kirkwall. There had been short stories she told her children about their grandparents, but she didn't tell them much things other than the fact that her grandparents was noble, or why there had been no contact from them. The always curious Marian had push her about details a time or two, but Leandra had held firm on her silence, and their father had told the children not to pester their mother about that, and they had respected their parent's wish. It seem Marian is still curious, even after all that time.

Garrett shot his twin a look, and Marian nodded, understanding pass between them. From what Marian and Bethany speculated over the years, they thought that perhaps their mother had a fall out with her family, especially when Leandra told them that she did left her family for their father (a fact they're all thankful for, they wouldn't have been born other wise); now that there is a chance to see if their mother can reconcile with her family, Garrett know Marian and Bethany would be willing to risk the templars to see their mother happy. He grimaced inwardly; all his life he had play a part in protecting his father, Marian, and Bethany, it would be hard to see them push ahead to enter a city full of templars - the people they have been running their whole life from; but if it would make their mother happy...Well, Marian is a clever woman, and he knew that he and his twin would work as hard as they need to to ensure the family is safe.  
"Alright, Mother. Kirkwall it is." Marian spare a last fleeting look at her twin before turning to Leandra, all smiles and cheerful. "Dare I hope for a silk-"  
"Marian." Garrett cut his twin off, already know what her joke is about.  
"Yes, Master." Marian rolled her eyes, barely holding back a pout.  
"Then we need to get to Gwarren to take ship." Bethany sighed.  
"If we survived that long." Carver said sullenly. "I'll just be happy to get out of here."  
"Why wouldn't we, with your mighty skills?" Marian practically sing the words at her younger brother, earning a frown.  
"Less talking, more walking." Garrett clapped Carver on the shoulder and motion for him to move when Carver open his mouth to give a retort. Garrett start walking again, leading the group away. Carver threw both of his older siblings a dark look and followed, with Leandra in the middle; Marian and Bethany trailing behind, keeping watch in case darkspawns sneaking up again.  
While they was fighting their way toward another city so they can find a ship to sail to Kirkwall, the group met a redhead woman protecting a man in Templar armors.

"Apostate! Keep your distance!" The Templar spat at them, even after they saved him and the woman from the darkspawn.  
"Ha, the Maker sure have a sense of humor. Darkspawns, and now a Templar. I thought they all abandoned Lothering." Bethany sighed.  
"The 'spawn are clear in their intent, but a mage's is always unknown." The Templar sneered, taking a menacing step toward the women he saw casting spells while they were fighting the darkspawns. Garrett block his path with a fierce look on his face as Marian step in front of Bethany with a similar expression. They've come too far to let a mere Templar take their family members. In moment like this, Garrett and Marian shown themselves to be the identical twin that they are, despite Garrett's broad frame and his beard.  
"Wesley." The red head woman spoke up, realizing that the Templar is outnumbered; she did not just protected him from the darkspawns to have him be killed by strangers, and from the looks in the twin's eyes, she have a feeling they can maim her husband if they have to.  
"Those women are apostate, the order dictates-"  
"They saved us, dear." She cut him off, gently pulling him back by putting a hand on his forearm. "The Maker understands."  
The Templar grimaced and reluctantly took a step back, as did Garrett.  
"The wrath of the Templar is terrible indeed." Marian smiled, wanting to lighten up the mood, since it look like the redheaded woman can keep the Templar in check. She was glad not to have to fight the Templar and wasting her strength. She have no doubt Garrett and Carver wouldn't hesitate to kill the Templar and the woman to keep Bethany and her safe, but she rather not have them stain their hands anymore than they have to, or waste time here. And she like the redhead.  
"More so their wives." The Templar chuckled, glancing at the woman beside him with a tender look in his eyes. "But as long as there are greater dangers, you and I have an accord."  
"I am Aveline Vallen, this is my husband, Ser Wesley." The redhead smile at her husband before making the introduction. "We can hate each other when we're safe from the horde."  
"For a while, we thought we're the only ones to escaped the darkspawn." Marian inquired.  
"We're not free of them yet." Garrett reminded her.  
"You didn't see Ostagar, this is just the start." Carver agreed.  
"You were there." A light of recognition flash in Aveline's eyes. "I remember now. Third company, under Captain Varel."  
"Then you saw how the whole army is defeated." Carver sighed.  
"We fell to betrayal, not the darkspawn." Aveline shook her head sadly, and Garrett understand how she felt. They had hope, but there had been no response from General Loghain...  
"This arm of the horde will not have the same advantage." Garrett said firmly; now that they have more swordsman to fight the darkspawn, he believe that they would make it out alive.  
"For now, we move with you." Aveline suggested. "However, the north is cut off. We barely escaped the main body of the horde."  
"Then we're trapped." Carver exclaimed frustratedly. All that they've done, and they're still not safe. Blasted darkspawns.  
"So the main horde in the north, the Wilds in the south. Nice choices, how fun." Marian giggled. "We can either become great heroes and heroines of Ferelden, or to have a nice picnic in the wonderful forest. Should I sharpen my conversation skills with the wild, wild animals? Perhaps find something with big teeth-Bigger teeth," She amended at the offended bark of their Mabari, Marble. "to keep as pet? I'm sure Marble can teach it how to play dead."  
"Not now, Marian." Carver groaned. "We're doom."  
"We're not. If the choices is south or die, I choose south." Garrett frown, taking the lead once again and march past the Templar and his wife. Marian gave a shrug that said 'I tried' before urging the group to move.  
They walk together, with Marian talking to Aveline, asking questions about the redheaded woman's life. Aveline had served in the same army as Garrett and Carver, and even though they rarely met, Marian used that as an excuse to chat with her. Garrett sighed, wondering how well the new companions tolerate Marian's glibness, but his twin usually had a charming way with people. Let's hope that charm help them now.

They have not walk in peace for long before they came upon another group of darkspawn.  
"Oh look, we have company." Marian sighed dramatically as she happily start throwing fireballs. It's not everyday that she can use magic freely in front of a Templar; Marian didn't held back on the destructive skills, part to intimidate the Templar, part to impress Aveline. The woman, so far, had shown more strength and wisdom than her Templar husband, and Marian hope they can become friend. She admires strength, especially in a woman. And she have a fetish for red hair.  
With their combined show of strength and magic, they killed the group with no problem. Marian even whistled a happy tune as they continue on their path; but, again, they were surprised by the trembling ground beneath their feet, and the reason for the rumble block their path, roaring its displeasure.  
"Hmm, someone doesn't like my whistling, it seem." Marian groaned, of all the things they encounter today, it would have to be an ogre. Wonderful. "Well, it's not often I get to entertain a big monster, shall I take care of this?" Marian asked hopefully, pumped up on adrenaline, or Fade magic. Either one, she wanted to test out her power. After all, it's usually Garrett or Carver that take care of powerful thing, but she had been the one to take over the job of protecting their mother and Bethany after the both of them played heroes and joined the army.  
"Have at it." Garrett smile fondly, knowing that Marian can handle anything. She is his twin after all.  
Marian grinned in appreciation, and took a deep breath as she begin to pull power from the center of her being and summon a light portal. From the portal, two giant clawed hands appeared and grip the ogre, holding strong even as the big ogre struggle and roar. With concentration, Marian control the giant hands with her own; the claws shred the ogre into pieces as she force her hands into opposite directions.  
"Nice, sister." Bethany cheered, ignoring the Templar's dark look and a sigh from Aveline.  
Just as Bethany finished applauding her sister, the group was joined by -what do you know - another group of darkspawn.  
"There is no end to them." Bethany, happy a moment earlier, panicked. They've been fighting groups of darkspawn one after another, and despite Marian's show earlier, Bethany knew everyone in their little group is tired. She's not sure how long they can fight, and the distant from here to Gwarren is far. Would they have to fight the whole way?  
Garrett and Marian exchanged another look, communicating silently, knowing each other's thoughts.  
"Perhaps we can find a spot to hide and rest soon." Marian suggest, all smiles, and proceed to battle the darkspawn; but before she can so much as cast a spell, something in the corner of her eyes caught her attention, and she turned to look at the cliff nearby. "Garrett!" She called a warning to her twin, the rest of the group follow her gaze, finding a dragon watching them.  
The dragon open its wings and let out an earth-shaking roar, then flew up and breath fire...on the darkspawns..?  
Marian watched in amazement as the dragon circle above, making quick work of the little monsters. It even dived down, grabbing one of the darkspawns in its talon and flew up, dropping the thing onto the ground - nice splat of blood there. It then dropped down, took the lone surviving darkspawn and crushed the monster's bones; that done, the dragon turn its attention back to the group. A white light flash, changing the shape of the dragon into a woman, and Marian's eyebrows almost touched her hairline. The woman walk slowly toward them, her hand still grip the darkspawn and dragged the corpse a few steps before letting go. The wind, brought on by the flapping of the dragon's wings, still whip around them, and Marian almost choke from the stench of burning darkspawns; the rest of the party didn't fair much better, and Carver complained that the smell will never wash out.  
The dragon..woman walk over the fire toward them, and Marian was impressed at the way the fire seems to caress her clothes but not harming her. Must be nice to be a dragon.  
"Well, well. What have we here?" The woman spoke in a slightly deep voice, drawing out her words. Now that the darkspawn group had been dealt with, Garrett turned to check on the rest of the party. Carver, Bethany, and their mother was not hurt, and Aveline, too; her husband, however, seems out of sort, and Garrett frowned when he saw how pale the Templar is, and how his veins stood out, black lines contrasting with his paper-white skin, even his eyes appear cloudy. Garrett knew that look, he had seen them during his time serving the deceased King Cailan. Aveline helped her husband sit down, and the templar lean against the boulder, breathing raggedly.  
"It used to be we never got visitors to the Wilds, but now they seem to arrives in hordes!" The woman spoke again, drawing their attention back to them.  
"Impressive." Marian clapped her hands. "Where'd you learn how to turn into a dragon?"  
"Perhaps I am a dragon." The woman shrugged, her sharp gaze study the group, then bore into Marian. "If so, count yourself lucky. The smell of burning darkspawn does nothing for the appetite."  
Just as the woman seizing Marian up, the younger woman also take details about this..helper. The older person might carry the white hair, and there are dark circles under her eyes, but her confident exudes endlessly, and the strong aura she carry hinted at the power she possesses. In all her years, Marian had never seen such a person...mage before, all she had know was her father's teachings. He had been a powerful mage, but his skills pale in comparison with this woman-_sorry, Father_, Marian offered a mental apology. She wondered who the mage is, and the reason the older woman is here. Perhaps she was taking a stroll?

"If you wish to flee the darkspawn, you should know you are heading in the wrong direction." The woman said, turning her back to them as she look into the distant, preparing to leave.  
"So you're just going to leave us here?" Carver stepped up.  
"And why not?" The woman asked, looking over her shoulder back at them. Her eyes once again run over the group before settling onto Marian again.  
"I spotted the most curious sight," She turned back to face them. "a mighty ogre, vanquished. Who could perform such a feat? But now my curiosity is sated, and you are safe...for the moment. Is that not enough?"  
"You show me that trick of yours." Marian asked, hopeful. "That look useful."  
The woman laugh, her amusement spread a cheerful feeling through the solemn air. "I dare say it is. Such a clever tongue, for a mage. Tell me, clever child, how do you intend to outrun the Blight?"  
"We need to get to Kirkwall, in the Free Marches." Bethany replied for her, her intention obvious: wanting the woman to help them.  
"So far, simply to flee the darkspawn?"  
"Do you have a better suggestion?" Marian put her chin on her fingers, pretending to think of another place. "I heard that the Deep Roads is vacant at the moment."  
"Oh, you I like." The woman chuckle again, her crisp laughter ringing like copper bells. "Huddle into the chaos you fight, and the world will shake before you." She turned away, looking up at the sky. "Is it fate or chance? I can never decide." The woman sighed, seemingly lost in thought. She took a moment to make up her mind, and turn back to them. "It seem that fortune smile upon us both, dear child. I might be able to help you yet."  
"There must be a catch." Garrett narrowed his eyes at the woman.  
"There is always a catch. Life is a catch. I suggest you catch it while you can." The woman laugh.  
"Should we even trust her?" Carver wondered aloud. "We don't even know what she is."  
"I know what she is." Aveline spoke up. "She is the Witch of the Wilds."  
"Some called me that." The woman shrugged, as if the title was nothing to be bothered about. "Also Asha'bellanar, and 'an old hag who talks too much'. Does it matter? I'll get your group past the horde, in exchange for a simple task to deliver something to a place not far out of your way." The woman raised an eyebrow at Marian. "Would you do this, for the Witch of the Wilds?"  
"What do the rest of you think?" Garrett asked.  
"Wesley is injured, we'll never escape the darkspawn on our own." Aveline sighed, resigned.  
"If you need to, leave me behind." Wesley whispered feverishly, obviously caring more for his wife than himself.  
"No!" Aveline's unspoken devotion shown as she frown fiercely at the thought. "I said I will drag you out if I have to, and I meant it!"  
"We don't have much choice." Bethany sighed, as they agreed to the task Flemmeth gave them.

"Before I take you anywhere, however, there is another matter." Flemmeth turned to look at the Templar writhing on the ground.  
"No! Leave him be!" Aveline protested.  
"What had been done to your man is in his blood already." Flemmeth answered, and for the first time since they met them, a sad look graced the woman's expression.  
"She's right, Aveline." Wesley agreed. He does not have much strength left in him to fight the taint, and he does not wish to suffer any longer, nor does he want to turn into the things they just slain. "I can feel the corruption inside me. All that blood, I knew when it happened."  
"This corruption is the permanent sort, I take it?" Marian grimaced.  
"There must be something we can do to help." Garrett look at Flemmeth expectantly. Surely a mage as powerful as her must know how to get rid of the taint. Or so Garrett hope. "Can you cure him?"  
"The only cure I know of is to become a Grey Warden."  
"And they all died at Ostagar." Aveline cursed.  
"Not all." Flemmeth smiled secretly, then turned serious again as she look at Wesley. "But the lasts are now beyond your reach."  
"Aveline, love, spare me the pain." Wesley begged. "The taint is a slow death."  
"He's your husband, Aveline, I can't decide his fate." Garrett laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. The decision is hers, if she want to keep her husband by her side, Garrett wouldn't mind helping.  
Aveline closed her eyes, pain gripping her heart as thoughts flooded her mind, as well as the memories.  
"Aveline." Wesley whispered again, putting his cold fingers on her face, caressing her smooth, freckled skin.  
"You can't ask me this." Aveline choked, close to tears.  
"Be strong, love." Wesley smiled, he use the last of his strength to pull out his dagger and put it in her shaking hands. "I will be with the Maker, and we will watch over you."  
"Without an end, there can be no peace." Flemmeth said after it was over, and turned away. "It get no easier. Your struggles has only just begun."

The Witch kept her words and brought them to Gwarren, where they took ship.


	2. Nickname

_Just a way to identify which twin is which._

_Bioware/EA owns everything. Lucky them. I only own my weird thoughts._

___Any suggestion is welcome :)_

* * *

"Hawke!" Varric called as he ducked an arrow flying at him. "On your left!"

"Which Hawke?" Marian yelled cheekily as she turned and freeze the thief who is about to chop her head off.

"The one asking questions!" Varric chuckled, letting Bianca have fun with the no good, nug eating, masked thug. It is the third group of assailant they came across during the night, and for the thousandth time Marian wonder about Kirkwall's population. In the years she been in the place, she could have swore that Garrett alone had halves the 'citizen'; where did these thieves, thugs, assassins, random attackers came from, she'd never know. It seem three more would pop up every time Marian killed one; seriously, they are worse than the darkspawns. She have never been able to cross from one building to another without seeing someone wanting to smash her head in, Carver sometimes had said it had to do with her personality. Well, it shown how much of a people person Marian is. At least business thrives because of it, and Marian isn't turning down easy coins.

"Well, would you rather just fight them without conversing? It would be boring!" Marian throw a force shield on Garrett to fence off the rain of arrows from one of the enemy archers, and had to ducked again as one of them came a little bit too close for her comfort. "If you're worrying that people will wake up from my shouting, I'll try to keep my voice down."

"I doubt anyone care enough, Hawkette." Varric replied, surveying the closed, dark doors.

"Indeed." Garrett sighed after he finished clearing the last of the thieves. "Short of making the sun come up by ourselves, no one would wake up. They're too used to the noise."

"I'll refrain from researching about Kirkwall's history then. I'm sure it'll make the Blight seems like a group of tourist."

"I doubt it, Hawkette." Varric grunted, trapping Bianca onto his back. "Kirkwall tend to stay in Kirkwall, those tourist of yours tend to go every where if they're not dealt with."

"So I'm Hawkette now?" Marian grinned. Varric had been talking about getting her a new nickname, but she had wanted to be called Hawke, like her twin, but it had made things confusing for a while. She isn't surprised that Varric have a solution about that, he've always came up with ideas to solve problems.

"And why not? I'm getting tired of having to explain which Hawke I'm calling for."

"It works." Isabela chimed in, still busy searching pockets for coins and valuables. "You're slow, Varric. I would have came up with that nickname a lot sooner."

"Then why haven't you, Rivani?"

"I enjoyed watching people get confused, of course." Isabela grinned, so did Marian. Ever since meeting Varric and Isabela, Marian had been getting worse and worse about being snarky, joking about everything, and as often as she could. Sometimes, Garrett wondered if Marian is trying to become their father, to fill in the void in the family after he passed away.

"That settle it then. Hawke, Hawkette, you, me, Hanged Man?"

"I wouldn't miss it, Varric. Getting there without bloodstain is another matter." Garrett sighed, looking at the splash of blood on his clothes, there's even a spray line on his shoes. He's not looking forward to scrubbing these things out.

"Come on, Hawke, being tired make those drinks taste better." Isabela winks. "And the blood is invigorating, is it not?"

Unexpectedly, Fenris' - an elf they met earlier - words drifted over in her mind. "_Elves, too. We're plucky that way._" Marian managed to not chortle at that, barely. It would explained so much.


	3. Welcome, Fenris

_Having fun here :)_

_Bioware/EA owns everything. Lucky them. I only own my weird thoughts._

___Any suggestion is welcome :)_

* * *

"Think he might appreciate it?" Marian pursed her lips as she peer into the basket – packed with food that Marian herself had cooked.

Garrett leaned his head back on the windowsill – if you can call this hole in the wall a window – fold his arms over his chest and study the bright look on his twin's face. She had been excited ever since they met the runaway slave last night, and had been planning all day to do something nice for the elf. They have to be careful with the budget because they planned to fund the Deep Roads expedition, so there isn't much left over to get something fancy for their new friend; in the end, Marian decided to get some fresh ingredients and cook. 'Everyone like hot food, right?' She had smile cheekily; Garrett wondered if he should fear for her safety, or the elf's. Marian had not been much of a cook, and most dishes made by her...'barely edible' is putting it mildly. Still, there is some dishes she can make well, and she had stubbornly decided to cook those for Fenris, despite the fact that none of them really know anything about the elf, least of all his preference for food.

"Well, it's not like I can change your mind at this point. You already have it all packed in there." Garrett shrugged. "Unless you want to unpack them and share it with the family?"

"And waste mother's cooking?" Marian raised her eyebrow. "She will disown us." With a quick sigh, Marian square her shoulders with a determined look, and take the basket in her hands, motioning with her head for Garrett to go with her. She had asked him to come with her, partly because they're still cautious about the elf, and the streets, partly because it's too personal for her to go to his mansion alone; while she wanted to welcome the elf into their group, it seems the elf doesn't like mages much, and Garrett had advised her to be cautious.

They made their way to High Town before the sun set, and Marian knocked on the door. After a while without answering from inside, Marian exchanged a look with her twin. Maybe the elf isn't at home. Marian sighed.

"A moment more?" She asked, already knocking the wooden door again.

"I'm not in a hurry, but the food might get cold." Garrett lean against the wall, making himself comfortable.

"I hope-" Marian's words was cut short as the heavy door swing open, and steely green eyes matching the steely broadsword greet them. Fenris frown as he look at his visitors, he relaxed a little but did not put away his weapon.

"Yes?" Fenris asked curtly.

"Good evening!" Marian smile cheerfully, holding up the basket. "We brought food! I thought you might like it. Can we come in? It's getting chilly here." Even as she speak, Marian stepped past Fenris and headed into the mansion's foyer, ignoring the glare Fenris gave her back as she went to the nearby table and start laying out food.

Fenris turned and glare at Garrett, but the other twin only smile and shrugged, and proceed to follow his sister inside. If Fenris did not stop Marian, Garrett is not about to, especially when Marian had spend all that time cooking. His survival instinct wouldn't let him.

"I hope you haven't eat, Fenris. I made quite a few dishes, we can share." Marian put the spoons and forks onto the laid out empty plates, and look around for chairs. Spotting them in another room, she walk over to dragged three chairs over. Sighing, Garrett followed and ended up bringing the chairs instead of Marian.

"What is this intrusion about?" Fenris asked, sword still in hand as he look around outside for a moment, checking for suspicious people before closing the door and face the twin.

"I brought food." Marian repeated, motioning for the elf to sit down. "As a welcome. Since your mansion is more spacious than Gamlen's, I just thought you'd want to eat here instead of coming over."

"You assumed I would visit?" Fenris frown, again.

"I rather you don't. I'm trying to keep my friends away from Gamlen." Marian replied. "Really, Fenris. The food's going to get cold."

"It's Ferelden's hospitality, Fenris." Garrett explained.

"We bring dinner to welcome the neighbor, but in this case, new partner in crime." Marian grinned.

Fenris look at the twin, and from the confused expression on his face, Garrett wondered if they would have a fight. Obviously the elf did not like for stranger to enter his place unannounced.

"I.." Fenris started, then closed his gaping mouth. "Why?"

"You agree to help with the expedition, that means we're going to have to know about each other." Marian shrugged. "And new friends is always welcome."

"Hmm." Fenris stare first at Garrett, then Marian, mentally sizing them up. After a moment, Fenris walk over the makeshift dining table; the elf hesitated a moment before sitting down next to Garrett, and look at the plates of food like they're going to sit up and bite him any moment.

Smiling, Marian took her sit on the other side of Fenris, and start to distribute food onto plates, but Garrett stop her.

"Marian, he'll eat what he want. Let him pick." Garrett took the plate from her hands and put it down in front of Fenris, then he get his own plate and take a little from every dish. He had seen slaves before, and understand that most of the things they do was orders from their master; Fenris is an escaped slave, trying to get used to freedom, so Garrett figured the elf would want to have a say in things, no matter how small.

Looking from her twin to the elf, Marian nodded and did the same. With them eating from every dish, Fenris would see that there isn't poison in them. Hopefully.

Fenris shot Garrett a curious look, and reluctantly look at the food. The dishes before him doesn't seem to be anything he've ever eaten before, not that he had much culinary experiences.

"I, uh, hope you'll like them." Marian look at her dishes, seeing them in Fenris' eyes. "They, uh, not really any traditional food. I'm not a good cook, but these..I made them up by myself. It's good, however, even if I say so myself."

"What's in them?" Fenris asked. "Do I even want to know?"

Garrett almost spit out a spoonful of food as he try not to laugh, but he couldn't hold it in, so he swallowed fast and laugh. Loudly.

Marian glared at her twin, mentally promising to pay him back for that laughter later. "It's nothing dangerous." She sighed. "It's just vegetables, mixed together. Chopped vegetables, to be precise."

At that, Garrett have to hold on to the table to keep himself from falling off the chair laughing.

"Family history, I take it?" Fenris asked with a small smile on his face at Marian's half furious, half embarrassed expression. Feeling a little better, he took some of the unidentified spoons of food onto his plate and study the colorful bits.

"You should..have..been there." Garrett gasped, trying to keep oxygen into his lungs. "It was-"

"Don't you dare!" Marian hissed, looking like she's about to hurl something at him. "Garrett Hawke, I will kill you with my bare hands! Garrett E-"

"Alright! Alright!" Garrett hold up a hand, stopping his twin from calling out his full name, and try hard to control himself. After a few moment of wheezing from lack of air and choking from consistent laughter, Garrett pulled himself to an upright seating posture, his face a little tight, the corners of his lips still turned up in a suppressed smile, but he's no longer laughing. He even clear his throat a few time to make sure.

"Ungrateful bastards." Marian muttered under her breath, still seething, and Fenris was surprised to find himself smiling. This interaction, this unguarded expressing themselves freely was new to him, who had been so used to cold indifferent and merciless calculations; Fenris found himself to feel a strong curiosity about these humans. He turned his attention back to his plate, and slowly brought a spoon of food into his mouth, chewing it and trying to make sense of what it is. Interestingly, it wasn't like anything he ever tasted before, nor does he understand the texture. Crispy, tangy, a little spicy, and...very chewy...He frowned, trying to figure out what combination of vegetables that would made such a curious dish. It does taste good, and he can tell that the more he eat, the better it would be, but it's still a little strange.

"Try eating that with this." Garrett suggested, pointing to another dish and grinned. "It'll keep you guessing till next year. And the more you mixed them all together, the more interesting it gets. Hence I have everything on my plate."

"Garrett..." Marian blushed, but her eyes was on Fenris as he eat. She was curious about how he would react to the food she cook, and waiting to see what he would do. Half of her is mortified, half hopeful expectant.

Fenris followed Garrett's suggestion and try out the different dishes together. Indeed, the more he eat, the stranger and more tasteful the food become. After a long silent when Fenris and Garrett was too busy eating, Fenris look up to see Marian staring at him.

"It's...good." He commented.

"Thank you." She smiled brightly, obviously happy. She already gathered that he kind of enjoying her food by the almost empty food plates. Food as a welcome gift is a good idea after all.

"Next time, we'll get you something more practical." Garrett told Fenris, hoping that his twin would take that as a hint and stop cooking.

"We'll see." Marian smiled, and the devilish glint in her eyes make Garrett groan.

Fenris look from Garrett to Marian, and wonder if the choice he made to join them is a good one. Only time will tell.


	4. With Anders

_I'm sure you all have complained and joined in to complain about Anders. I'm a little sad, myself, but hey, Anders is Anders, and it wouldn't have make things interesting if Anders isna a possessed mage. Despite the whining, it's so funny to have him in the banters. Sometimes._

_Bioware/EA own everything. I just own the voices in my head. Maybe._

___Any suggestion is welcome :)_

* * *

"I had a friend like you once." Anders smiled, momentarily loosing himself in memory. "Got in all kind of trouble. Dragged me along. Didn't think I'd be doing that again."

"Usually, trouble have a way to find me, no dragging needed." Garrett chuckled. "Tell me about this..friend...of yours."

"Is that a jealousy note I detected?" Anders snickered, and Garrett rolled his eyes. Great, another Marian it seem. Good thing she's not with him now. It wouldn't be good for her to turn Anders into another Varric or Isabela. "Well, as for the friend...We...It was the first time anyone stand up for an apostate. For me. We sort of rub along well. The Warden Commander doesn't take no for an answer, and when they would have punish me for something I didn't do, the Commander rescued me. Sort of. I rather think the Commander was impressed by how I charred the darkspawns; and they needed to replenish their numbers."

"So they conscripted you?"

"The Templars wasn't happy, let me tell you. They enjoy stringing me along too much. I had hoped to find my phylactery. The Commander even tried to help me."

"Did you ever find it?"

"Eventually. After Vigil's keep, I left the Warden to pursue the blasted vial. Had to go through all sort of strange places, but I found it. There was nothing else to do to pass the time after that, so I returned to the Commander."

"I thought you hated the Grey Warden? Why would you return after you left?"

"It was...strange, and comforting to have a friend that would stand by you. I have never have that before the Commander. Any other people, and I would have been locked up after they don't need me anymore; but the Commander had let me choose what to do, even helped me find a ship to travel on, and wished me luck. It was...I don't know, new, I supposed, to be treated like a human being instead of just a mage. I returned after two months, and the welcoming was...comforting."

"So you're friend with the Hero of Ferelden. Interesting."

"I'm sure there are other..things.. you'll find interesting about me." Anders winked.

"Oh, baby, tell me more." Garrett winked back, setting Anders up for moments of flirtations. He can't see why not, especially when Anders is a handsome man. He also had seen the look on Anders' face when he talk about Karl, and it was a male thing to give himself a challenge to see if he can make Anders feel that way about him. Apparently his life is to be dedicated to mages.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Garrett, really." Marian sighed, pulling the pillow out from under him, bringing him back to the present. "What are you thinking about? Are you even paying attention?"

"I am, but not to you." Garrett admitted with a smile, part of his mind still picturing Anders. "It's late, Marian. Go to sleep already." He took back the pillow, and turned his back on her. Marian huffed, but left her twin to his dreams. She turned and left the room, going back to the spot next to Bethany.

"So?"

"He was indeed daydreaming, or, wakedreaming." Marian giggled. "You should have seen the look on his face this afternoon."

"More mages in our family then?"

"I'll make sure of it."

"Sister!" Bethany protested, knowing that Marian's mischief can end badly.

"Don't you worry, I'll be careful."

"I don't think my careful and your careful means the same thing." Bethany sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Marian, this got to stop!" Garrett glared at his twin, annoyed and tired. "For the past week I've been caved in, trapped, locked in, lost, even assaulted by unknown assailants more than usual. What's in the Maker's name are you doing?"

"Why does everything fall to me?" Marian faced him with an angelic expression.

"If it's not you, why does those things only happened when you're around? Also, you could heal my wounds, but you keep disappeared and I have to go to Anders. Don't you know how overworked he is?"

"How dense could you be, brother?" Marian asked, credulous. "If you know I'm guilty, why aren't you taking advantage of it?"

"I have, but I don't like being batter black and blue by my own sister."

"Tell me you don't like Ander's, eh, healing skills, and I'll stop." Marian folded her arms together and grinned at her twin.

"Look, we'll come around to it on our own, alright? You can stop your meddling now." Garrett narrowed his eyes.

"We? We?" Marian grin broader, and dance aside to avoid her twin's swatting hands. "Have it your way."

"If a word of this reach Varric, I know how to pay you back." He warned as Marian skip out of Gamlen's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hawke..."

"Anders?" Garrett turn his head to look over his shoulder at the man healing a deep gash on his shoulderblades.

"Your twin sister is not trying to kill you, is she?"

"I doubt it." Hawke chuckled. "She's just high-strung, and I'm strong enough for these scratches."

"She is a sadist, then." Ander frown, feeling a little angry at Hawke's sister. Does she not care that her twin brother gets hurt when she get careless? This isn't the first time that Hawke came to him with cuts and bruises all over his body in short amount of time; most of them had required the man to strip off his shirt for Anders to heal. If Anders doesn't know better, he'd say that Hawke is a glutton for punishment...Or trying to tempt him. Anders look at the healing wound, and absently caressing the sensitive red edges. No, Hawke is too much a gentleman for that; beside, Hawke isn't a masochist, so Anders doubt he would wound himself.

"I think the same." Garrett's breath hitched at the gentle caress, and held himself still, lest he startled Anders. He knew the mage doesn't want to get involve with another person, not since the merge with Justice; they have had a little dance ever since they met, with Garrett flirts and Anders flirt back, but it had not gone further than that. Maker knows, Garrett tried, but Andes had warned him that with Justice, he's not fit to love anyone. Bollocks. If anything, Leandra and Malcolm Hawke had taught their children that love doesn't discriminate, and that everyone deserves to be loved.

Anders's questing fingers continues to move along the wound, around the edges of Hawke's shoulderblades, curious at the feel of Hawke's muscles. He had been around mages and templars, and not a stranger to others' bodies, but Hawke...The years of constant fighting and activities had honed the man, all muscles and sinews; the way Hawke moves often brought a longing to Anders's chest, and he felt himself being drawn to the way Hawke controlled his strength, not wasting any movement and applying the right force to each of his attack. In battles, Hawke proved himself to be a great warrior, and Anders envied how Marian and Bethany was protected by such a man; if Anders had meet Hawke earlier, perhaps all these angers wouldn't have rooted so deep in his heart, perhaps they can...Anders sighed, no used to think of the ifs and perhaps; he is who he is today because of his past, the Warden Commander had helped him understand that, and not to be ashamed of himself.

"_If I didn't think you're a great man, Anders, I wouldn't have conscripted you._" The Commander's voice ring in his ears, and Anders smiled at the memory. Of all people, he wouldn't have imagined he would made a friend in the Commander, and he had trusted in the Commander, more than anyone he had ever met.

"_If you trust me, trust that I have good judgement."_ The Commander had replied when he asked why the Commander think he's worthy. _"You give yourself too little credit."_

Those were the words he had hold on to all this time, and he rather like that someone like the Hero of Ferelden think he is not as bad as Anders had imagined himself to be. Those words had brought him hope, and sometimes Anders wondered if he should stop bringing himself down.

"Anders." Hawke whispered, and Anders realized he was still touching Hawke, and his hand had stray from Hawke's back to his collarbone, caressing him in an intimate way of lovers. He jerk his hand back and stare at them like they had sprouted wings.

Hawke turned his body halfway around to look at the healer, and sighed at the forlorn expression on his face. "It's not a sin, Anders."

"I..I'm sorry, Hawke. I shouldn't have. I..Can't." Anders turned away, staring at the wall.

"Can't, or won't?" Hawke stood up, moving closer until his naked chest nearly touch Anders' back. His hands came up to touch the mage's shoulders. "Would it be so bad?"

"You don't know how I've changed. A year ago, we might have something, but now..." Anders sighed, moving away to avoid the heat of Hawke's body and those capable hands.

"I understand." Hawke nodded, stepping away to retrieve his shirt. "I won't push, but don't expect me to stop." He grinned lopsidedly, his eyes kind.

Anders was taken by surprised, he had expected Hawke to be mad; with the understanding in Hawke's eyes and the smile on his handsome face, Anders couldn't help but smile back. "It seem that there is more to you under that scruffy exterior after all."

"There's more where that came from." Hawke winked, and wave goodbye before striding out of the clinic. Maker's breath, but Anders love to watch that man go.


	5. Oh, Merrill

_Brought on by a fit of laughter as I watched Carver 'flirting' with Merrill. I've never have them together in a party before so that little episode from MotA surprised me...And the 'love letter' from Peaches in Lothering addressing Carver. Really, Bioware, you really want Hawke to read that?_

_Bioware own everything. Lucky them. I own the voices in my head. I think. I hate cockroaches._

___Any suggestion is welcome :)_

* * *

Marian look at the piece of paper in her hands like it has fangs, and she let the paper dangled on the tips of her thumb and forefinger like a disgusting roach.

"Maker's breath, Carver!" She glared at her younger brother. "Tell this Peaches to write your name on the envelop next time." Walking over, she flaps the letter in front of him until he took it, scowling as he scant the content.

His eyes widen when he finished reading them and his head jerk up quickly to look from Marian to Merrill with a red face. Merrill had came for a visit, and when Gamlen told Marian she had a letter, the elf had peer over her shoulder as Marian read the letter that was not meant for either of them. Oh Maker, did Merrill...?

"I don't really care what you do, but be careful." Marian chided, turning away to get her other letters, leaving Carver standing there awkwardly looking at Merrill.

Carver wanted to bolt away, but he is a man, and strong men don't run from a problem; Garrett had told him that when the older man had started training him. So there he is, rooted at the spot, staring at the green-eyed Dalish elf. What is she thinking? Suddenly, Carver's tongue feels like it's glued to the roof of his mouth.

"Seem like your friend missed you." Merrill commented, smiling. "It's nice to see that at least someone else escaped the Blight, right?"

"Eh, yes." Carverr mumbled.

"Are you planning to write her back? Perhaps plan a little visit? I'm sure Ferelden is nice this time of year."

"I...don't know."

"Merrill, I'm all done, let's go." Marian called at the door, and the elf dance over to her. Carver's eyes watched the fluid, bird-like movements, and imagine he sweated buckets. Maker help him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought you're all out of sorrows to drown, Junior." Varric said as he watch Carver down drinks after drinks. "Then again, you are always complaining of something."

"Stay out of it."

"And ruin the fun?" Varric chuckled. "What is it this time? Did Hawke learned a new sword skill? Did Hawkette told you to do house chores again?"

"I hate you."

"That's nothing news."

"I don't trust you not to tell anyone, so I'm not telling you anything. Go away."

"Sullen as always, it's nice to see something stay unchanged in this crazy city." Varric got up and left to go back to his suite.

Carver stared at the bottom of his cup, as if it hold all the answers to his questions. At first, he had been curious about the Dalish elf; with their travel, Carver had met a few, but none of them had been as welcome as Merrill. None of them had ever give him an unguarded smile, and ask how his days had been in lilting voice. None of them ever had that innocent look on their face while walking with him, trusting him explicitly not to mess things up. With her, it feels like he can be the protector he wanted to be. With her, he doesn't have to worry about saying or doing the right things. With her, he can just be. With her, he can be wrong without worrying about the consequences. That slip of a girl alone can muddles his mind and still let him enjoy life, enjoy himself. What is he to do?

A group of people walk in the Hanged Man, and Carver sit up straighter as he recognized Marian's voice, along with Garrett, Isabela, Anders, Fenris, and..Merrill. He turned his face to look at his older siblings leading the small band, walking with confident strides – like they owns the place. Usually, they like to visit the Hanged Man after missions as a way for their friends to relax; not to mention that Varric and Isabela lives here, and they're the life of the party, so his siblings indulges them. He wouldn't be surprised if Marian make Varric into a necklace and hang it around her neck, with the way they get on so well. Varric is like fuel to Marian's flame, and the both of them make jokes about everything. Sometimes Carver get jealous at how everything is so smoothly for Garrett and Marian. Who is he kidding? He's jealous all the time. That, he can admit freely; though he wondered sometimes about what goes on in his older sister's head. For all her joking and apparent open-mindedness, Marian had always been secretive about herself; she can charms people into telling everything they know, but no one can get information from Marian that she is not willing to give. No one can see this, they only thought that Marian is too shallow, too happy-go-lucky to have secrets. Carver knew better.

Marian spotted her brother sitting by himself at the bar, and swagger over, pulling him over to the table where the rest of the group sit. "You're a horrible influence on him, Fenris." She chided the tattooed elf as she claimed the sit next to him after pushing Carver down next to Merrill.

"Me? What did I do?" Fenris asked, waving his hand for the maid to bring him drinks.

"You do nothing inside that mansion but drink, and now Carver caught on."

"I'm not that easily influenced, sister." Carver twitches, not knowing what to make of the incident this afternoon. Merrill seemed nonplus about it, and still her face have that sweet, carefree look. Does she not care about what she read in that letter? If she doesn't feel jealous, then perhaps she doesn't like him?

"Oh? So you and Varric was only chatting all those times you two hang around Fenris' mansion? What about when you guys play cards? I know Varric keeps trying to get his playmates drunk so no one can see him cheat."

"You wound me, Hawkette. Even if I don't get them drunk, they still can't win against me."

"We're not all rogues, Varric." Marian threw her hands up.

"No, but they're easily distracted by the chest hair." Isabela laughs. "And Carver is too much of a pup to know how to play cards properly."

"You say that like I'm harmless."

"As harmless as a pup that will someday grow into his fangs and sink them deep."

"Keep teasing, and I'll show you how much of a pup I am." Carver growled.

"I know, that's why I do it." Isabela winked with a laugh.

"Is that a dirty joke?" Merrill asked, looking between Carver and Isabela.

"You're catching on, Daisy." Varric laugh.

"So glad I'm learning new things." Merrill nodded and look happy. "But Isabela, Carver is grown, is he not? How can he grow any bigger?"

"Oh, trust me, Kitten, with the right, er, provocations, little Carver there will be big Carver." Isabela put a finger on her chin and grin at Carver. "How big, I wonder?"

"I don't get it." Merrill look over at Carver curiously. "What kind of provocations that make you grow, Carver?"

"Isabela!" Both Carver and Marian protested.

"You are getting boring, Hawkette." Isabela rolled her eyes, taking a swig of her drink. Varric chuckled at Carver's red cheeks, and Fenris raised an eyebrow at Marian's. Usually, Marian, when Varric and Isabela present, would comment on raunchy subjects, making fun of positions and stamina and sizing up men, joking about how long they would last against Isabela; but it seems she's not willing to do so with Carver, at least not tonight, and Fenris shot a curious look at Marian.

"I still don't get it."

"Oh, Merrill." Marian groaned. Carver gave her a dark look, daring her to continue. Marian just grinned.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Merrill?" Carver hesitate as he walk the Dalish elf home; a request from his meddling sister, using the excuse that Merrill keep getting lost.

"Hm?" Merrill turn her face to look up at Carver, not caring if she can see where she's walking or not. Apparently this is the reason why she keep getting lost so often.

"So...Did you read what was in the letter?" Carver got straight to the point, bracing himself to hear her answer. He wanted to test her reactions, to see if there is anything for him to go on. "The one you was reading with my sister this afternoon?"

"Oh, that. I did. Why?"

"Oh." Carver stopped abruptly. Does she not care? Is the affection only from his side then?

"I've been meaning to ask, but I didn't want to pry." Merrill smiled. "You must missed your homeland."

"I do miss it, sometimes, especially when we had just started to get used to Lothering." He sighed. "What is your question?"

"So is she your friend? She seems to be missing you. It must be sad to leave your friends behind. I don't have many friends in my clan, but I still miss the people."

"She, ah, not my friend exactly." Carver stuttered.

"Oh, she is not? She must be a very giving person then, to do what no one else had for you." Merrill smiled, patting Carver's shoulder. "I'm glad to know there still good people like that."

"It's not...that...It's complicated." Carver shuddered at her gentle touch, wondering if Merrill understand what the letter hinted at. "You don't mind?"

"Why would I? It's rare for people to help out others that they don't know well. You should be thankful for her."

Carver grinned. Apparently all the worrying had been on his part alone. He should have known Merrill is too innocent to caught onto the innuendos in the letter. Well, it's good that he had burn the letter after Merrill left; now, he need to deal with the content of the letter in his sister's head.


	6. Oh, Maker

_Isabela and Varric is my favorite people, though Isabela can be a pain at times. I sometimes want to strangle her, but it's so amusing to have her in the party with Aveline and Sebastian xD And really, Bethany's sweetness give me virtual cavity._

_Bioware/EA own everything. Lucky them. I have nothing, especially that thing they call 'social life'. Meh._

___Any suggestion is welcome :)_

* * *

"Lady Hawke." Sebastian greeted as he joined them in the Hanged Man, surprising the group. Well, except for Marian and Garrett.

"Me?" Bethany blinked, and smile softly at Sebastian. Marian raised an eyebrow at the look at passed between Choir Boy and her sister. Well, well, what do you know? "My sister get that a lot more than I do."

"I don't believe that for a second." Marian disagreed, if anything, Beth is the gentle one, always on good behaviors.

"Yes, you're no less deserving." Sebastian gave her a small bow, and flash her that smile of his. Marian did her best not to guffaw, as she knew Bethany would not appreciate it; and consider how shy her sister is, Marian did not want to ruin the moment, so she behaved herself. For now.

"You think so?" Bethany smile hopefully, and Sebastian nodded.

"Aw, isn't that sweet" Isabela chuckles, making Bethany blush.

"Rivani, don't ruin it. That's a fodder for my stories, if you don't mind."

"Right." The pirate drawl, but Marian put a finger on her lips and ask Isabela to shush with her eyes.

"Well, why don't we get on with the job then?"

"Do I get to come as well?" Isabela asked hopefully. From what she can see, Marian is trying to set Bethany up with the Chantry Prince, and Isabela want to be there to watch the spectacle.

"Sorry Isabela, not this time." Marian shook her head, silently implying Isabela will be too troublesome for her plan.

"Dammit, Hawkette. I'll remember this." Isabela shake her forefinger at her, and Marian rolled her eyes. It's not like she's not going to relay the story to Isabela later, but having the pirate captain in the party now is just annoying, especially when Marian knew the woman would poke fun at Sebastian. She rather not have that while Bethany is within earshot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're cruel woman, Hawkette." Varric chuckles, walking beside the giggling woman as they tries not to make too much noise. Varric's skill in blending into the shadow sucks, but he's better at it than Marian. The two of them managed to stay out of sight, watching in amusement as a bewildered Bethany and a confused Sebastian trying hard to find their way out of the twisted cavern. At this point, Varric is sure that every corner of the cave look the same to them. Poor Sunshine, but this is too entertaining to stop.

Both Marian and Bethany are mages, but since Marian embraced and is more comfortable at using magic than Bethany, the younger woman doesn't stand a chance against Hawkette's maze spell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm a little worry now, Sebastian." Bethany scowled as once again they came upon forked paths, she is sure they're going in circles. "What if my sister is hurt?"

"Hawke is a strong mage, Bethany, I'm sure she can handle monsters; also, Varric is with her, I'm sure they're fine."

"I hope you're right, I'm just not sure where they are. Why did we accepted this job in the first place?"

"I supposed Hawke needed the money?" Sebastian inquired. When they first met, the older set of twin had told him they were trying to raise enough money for the expedition; they've done quite a few jobs together now, but he had not ask if the payments have been enough. He wasn't sure if it was his right to approach them and ask about their finance.

"I guess." Bethany sighed, not anymore knowledgeable about her older sister and brother's pockets than Sebastian. They had not told her anything yet, saying that she doesn't need to worry about the budget, that they would be able to handle it. Of course, Bethany had thought they had taken enough jobs to get enough fund, but she supposed that the profits have to be split between them and the other friends who helped with the job. Still.

Bethany stopped and look around, a frown on her face as she once again saw the familiar edges, the same rock placements, basically, the same environment. Perhaps they have been going in circles all this time?

"Cheer up, Bethany, I'm sure we'll find them soon." Sebastian chuckles at her frustrated expression, and Bethany found herself smiling back at him. He have that boyish devilish smile that make her stomach flutter, and Bethany wasn't sure what to make of it. He is dedicated to the Chantry, surely nothing can come of her liking him. On the other hand, Bethany is unsure if he would even think of her in those terms, so she kept her distance and try to be normal. Bethany rolled her eyes and giggled at herself. 'Normal' wouldn't be a term that she can apply to her life.

"Have I told you you have a beautiful smile?" Sebastian said casually.

"I...Thank you." Bethany blushed, clearing her throat and motion they should move on. "You're too kind."

"Not at all, I merely voiced my observation." Sebastian study her face as they walk together, trying to find the way out. He smiled at her pink cheeks; to him, someone like Bethany was unexpected. When he met Garrett and Marian, and know that they have an apostate sister, he had though that either she would be as cheeky as Marian, or serious as Garrett, he didn't think that she would be so...innocent was the word. He sometimes marvel at the life they had led when Marian and Varric told him of the tales of their lives. Instead of being bitter at how unfair the world had treated her family, Bethany had put her trust in the Maker, and believed that the hardships they endured was to lead them to a better path. That was refreshing, and Sebastian can say for sure he had never meet anyone like her; then again, the Hawkes themselves were hardly similar to other, normal people; still, he was glad to have found them. In the short time he knew them, they've made his life richer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My teeth is starting to ache from all this 'sweetness'." Varric complained, keeping his voice down.

"It's my sister, of course she's sweet." Marian grinned. "But Sebastian surprised me, I didn't think he would sprout such words."

"Well, Choir Boy had been a hellraiser in his pre-Chantry life after all."

"It shows."

"Are you sure about this, Hawkette?" Varric turned and look at her, trying to gauge the expression on her face. Hard to tell what's underneath that big smile.

"Well, she deserves to be happy."

"She is happy, I think. I'm just worry that Choir Boy will choose the Chantry over her, and I'd hate to see her cry."

"She won't." Marian said in a sing-song tone, but Varric detected a firm note in those word.

"That's my Hawkette." He grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I give up!" Bethany groaned. "My feet does not want to move any further. Perhaps we should wait for my sister to find us, she's got a better sense of direction than I do."

"Are you saying we're moving further away from her?" Sebastian chuckled, looking around to find a clean surface they can rest on. He did not have to look far, for the big boulder they passed by twenty times was still there, as if mocking them. Well, he'll put that to good use. He ushered Bethany over, and gestured for her to sit on the boulder, and kneel down at her feet.

"Sebastian! What are you doing?" Bethany gasped as Sebastian took one of her booted feet in his hands and taking them off. She jerked her feet back, or tried to.

"Come on, Bethany, I'm sure you're tired. I could give your feet a little massage."

"Why would you?" Bethany stopped his hands and look into his face, trying to see what he's thinking.

Sebastian froze, realizing he just converted into his old habit. He like to see women enjoy themselves, and oftentimes he was asked to rub his lovers' feet; he still remembers how well they had like his attention. When Bethany had complained about her tired, dainty feet, he had forgot himself. They stay like that for a moment, and stare into each other's eyes; Sebastian can see that Bethany is embarrassed, but he can't just put her foot down, not when he already have the laces untied. For a moment, he considered getting up and move away, but that would just be rude.

"I just want to help you relax." Sebastian said finally, his fingers slowly unlacing the remaining ties on her boot. "Trust me, I can give a good massage, and you'll feel better."

Bethany bit her lips, unsure of whether or not she should run away. No one outside of her family had offered her comfort before, and she certainly did not expected Sebastian to do so. Torn between shyness and the temptation of the feet massage, Bethany almost missed Sebastian's gaze fell to her lips, and the heated look in his eyes as she worry the full lower lip.

"I..." Bethany stuttered, feeling her heartbeat accelerated. She licked her lips, hoping he wouldn't notice her drumming heart.

If anything, Sebastian's eyes burn hotter. "Let me." He whispered, pulling her boot and touch her stocking foot, making her jumped a little at the contact. They were still staring into each other's eyes as Sebastian run his fingers along her small feet, first the sides, then underneath, making her jumped again at the light touches.

"Oh, Maker." Bethany moan softly as his fingertips kneaded the balls of her feet, softly putting pressure on the arch, and running his thumb in lazy circles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Phew, it's hot in here." Varric commented. They couldn't see what Sebastian's hands is doing to Bethany's foot, but the air around Choir Boy and Sunshine practically sizzle from the looks in their eyes.

"I think we should leave." Marian tugged on Varric's coat, understanding they should let her sister have a moment of privacy.

"Can they find the way home?" Varric asked, reluctantly crawling away with Marian.

"You underestimate Sebastian, my dear dwarf." Marian muttered, finding amusement in the fact that she had to crawl on her hands and knees until they round the far corner. "I think he's already catching onto my spell. He's a rogue, after all, and spotting traps is his specialty. Just like you and Isabela."

"Think we can blackmail him with this?"

"Oh, I already am planning on it." Hawkette grinned, wiggling her eyebrows, and Varric contained his laughter until they're out of the cave. Even then, he covered his mouth with his hand and chortle all the way back to the Hanged Man.


	7. Spring Cleaning

_Marian is a clean freak xD This story brought to you by Hawke's own words: "The house isn't going to clean itself, Uncle."_

_Bioware/EA owns everything, including part of my soul._

_Any suggestion are welcome ~ 3  
_

* * *

"I can't stand it anymore!" Marian growled, her eyes glittering. Garrett quickly put down the book he've been reading and muttered something about a job and fleed the house; his younger siblings wasn't as lucky, and only made it to the door before Marian called them back, and they groaned. Their mother only chuckles as she find a chair and drags it to the corner of the house, wisely getting out of the way.

Garrett half run, half walk to the Hanged Man, and only after he entered the door does he breath normal again. As usual, Varric is sitting at their usual table, busy scribbling away. Hawke couldn't understand how the dwarf can concentrates with this amount of noise; but Varric have been making a lot of money off of his stories, at least. Beside, the dwarf lives here, so he guess he's used to it. Hawke joined him, sighing as he stole Varric's drink and down it all in one sitting.

"Tough day, Hawke?" Varric asked, his eyes still on the parchment and his hand still busy jotting down words.

"About to get tougher, luckily, I escaped." Hawke groaned. "We need to get a job done. Preferably now. I think I just remembered that job I accepted yesterday. There was no deadline on it, but hey, let's get it done."

"Are you feeling alright, Hawke?" Varric turned to look at Hawke with suspicious eyes. "Why so eager? I know you need money for the expedition, but didn't you said today is your rest day?"

"It was. Now we need to move, I don't think I want to be in Low Town for the next three hours."

"May I ask why?"

"Marian is on her cleaning binge."

"Cleaning binge? I know you two have been complaining about Gamlen's house, but I'm not sure any amount of cleaning would do that place any good."

"I thought so, too, but Marian..."

"Ha ha, so Hawkette is a clean freak, is she?" Varric chuckle.

"Yes, unfortunately. It was hard to keep things clean when we were on the run, but Marian does the best she can; when we settled in Lothering, it was a little better, since the farmstead we live on was pretty decent. Gamlen's hovel, however, is a nightmare."

"I bet Hawkette have her work cut out for her. I can't imagine Gamlen's house clean."

"Eh, the house won't improve, no matter what we do, but Marian won't let that stop her." Hawke shuddered. "Poor Carver and Bethany."

"Alright, I'm interested. Tell me." Varric turned his eyes on Hawke, he was done with the chapter anyway.

"Carver will be scrubbing the floor, and Bethany will gather things that have no business there."

"And Hawkette is just a drill general then?"

"No, she burn those things that have no business there."

"And Gamlen let her?"

"Do you really think anyone can stop her?" Hawke shook his head and sigh. "No, the first time Marian went on her cleaning binge, Gamlen cried for two days. There were..things...he hid that she found, and it went into the fire. After that..."

"Hmm, I've been by Gamlen's house once or twice – more times than I like, but I didn't see anything 'clean' about it."

"Really, Varric, it's Gamlen's house."

"Make sense."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Hawkette is not coming?" Fenris asked as she follow Hawke down the path leading to the Wounded Coast. It's strange to not see the twin together, especially on a job.

"She's, ah, busy at the moment." Hawke replied, feeling a light wave of guilt about leaving his younger siblings behind.

"What is she doing now?" Fenris glanced at Hawke, noticing the dejected shoulders. Hawke had told his friends today was supposed to be a day where he's just going to take it easy, so he had been surprised when Hawke had shown up in his doorsteps asking him to go on a job with him; but he understood, because it seem Hawke had been driven to earn a certain amount of coins.

"Spring cleaning, she called it." Hawke replied.

"I see."

"You might want to avoid her, too, Fenris; and don't let her go into your mansion for the next few days."

"Right, I forgot about the condition of Broody's mansion. Bet Hawkette will have a field day."

"If you haven't forgotten, Hawke had been by my mansion a few times." Fenris frowned, confused.

"Just for the next few days. After that, she'll be tired then, and her mood will pass." Hawke replied. "She's like that. She lets things be for a while, until she can't ignore how dirty things are anymore, then she'll try her best to make it spotless."

"That might not be a bad thing, consider that Fenris' mansion needed to be clean."

"I would rather not." Fenris fold his arms across his chest. "I like my house the way it is."

"Then I suggest locking your doors."

"Ugh." Fenris grunted, looking uncomfortable at the thought if the crazy Marian invading his house. With a broom. Hmm, if he's being honest, it's not a bad image.

"Hmm, I wonder..." Anders pursed his lips, thinking about his little clinic. It could do with a little clean up, considering that he barely have time to do anything else between healing patients and going on jobs with Hawke.

"I wonder, too." Hawke laughs, understood Anders' thoughts. "If you really need it, I'm sure Marian would be happy to help. It would help her get rid of the restlessness. She's getting more and more edgy these days."

"Flying the red flag?" Varric asked, smirking.

"No, and don't ever ask that around her." Hawke chuckled.

"My survival instinct wouldn't let me." The dwarf laugh, shaking his head. Varric get along too well with Hawkette to know she doesn't really tolerate anyone putting down women, and he might jokes like this with the guys, but he's a gentleman around women. At least in public. "I supposed she's just anxious to get the expedition over with then; can't blame her, I'm the same way. At least it helps me produce great stories."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The job Hawke had accepted yesterday was to find out information about a missing cargo shipment. Marian had asked what the shipment was, and the prospective employer had told them the cargo contained herbs, the expensive and exotic and cost around 20 sovereigns per handful. The cargo was supposed to be a gift to the Viscount, for the birthday party he's holding for his son, Saemus, next month. The ship arrived alright, and the cargo even get registered, but when the buyer went to receive it, the cargo was no where to be found; the buyer wanted the cargo be retrieve before the birthday party, that's why Hawke had not get on the job right away, though he had asked Isabela to keep her ears open. She had told him there hadn't been any ship carrying heavy shipment going out of Kirkwall, so hopefully he'll find the cargoes soon, before they have to leave for the expedition.

Truth to be told, Garrett and Marian had already have the amount needed, and Marian had wanted to get the expedition over; however, Garrett, the practical one, told his twin to be patient, because who know what will happen to them. The Deep Roads is a dangerous place, not a picnic site, and Hawke wanted to be prepared for the worst; the two had discussed the details together, and planned on getting at least 30 sovereigns more and leave it with Bethany so she could care for their mother while Hawke and the Hawkette leave with Varric. They have half of the amount so far, and just needing a few more good jobs and they'll be ready; the problem is neither of the older twin know yet how to choose who else to bring with them, and who is capable enough to stay behind and watch out for Bethany. Hawke and Hawkette is going together, but they wasn't sure if Carver should stay with Bethany or go with them; Fenris is also going, because Garrett like to keep an eye on him - partly because he's their friend, and they know he doesn't really interact with anyone outside of their little group, part because of his hatred of mages, and leaving him alone in the middle of a city full of mage is not practical. They're still working on who else to bring with them. Speaking of which...

"Anders?" Hawke called, glancing at the mage. They're following a lead into a rundown house, and is looking around to see if they can find any clue. Varric is alternating between picking the locks on the trunks they found and checking for traps; Fenris is standing in the middle of the room, sword in hands and ready to fight any attack; that leave the mage walking with Hawke around the place and checking for hidden compartments, and while they're still within earshot of the other two, it still give them a little privacy. Sort of.

"Hm?" Anders replied absentmindedly, looking at the patterns on the wall and patting it.

"Would you mind if I come by the clinic later on today? I have something to discuss with you."

"Sure." Anders murmured, still touching the wall in and odd way. "Just bring it over and I'll find some ointment for it."

"Eh, why would I need ointment?" Hawke raised an eyebrow at the mage.

"Oh, sorry Hawke." Anders stopped examining the wall for a moment to turn his attention to Hawke. "I've have so many patients that I automatically associate the clinic with things I need to heal. What do you need?"

"I'd like to have a word with you in private, of course."

"Oh?" Anders grinned. "It couldn't just be an excuse to have me all by yourself, could it?"

"Would it work?" Hawke grinned back, moving closer to the mage.

"I was kidding." Anders stop grinning and moved back, but his back hit the wall. Using the advantage, Hawke put his hands on the wall on either side of Anders, making a cage with his body.

"I wasn't."

"Other people are looking."

"I don't care." Hawke murmured, his face is so close to Anders that their noses are touching. They stare at each other for a moment, and Hawke lean in close, his nose nuzzling Anders' cheek, then move down to his jaw. The tip of Hawke's tongue barely touch Anders' earlobe, yet the mage shuddered, his hands tentatively touch Hawke's tightly-muscled shoulders. Closing his eyes, Anders sigh as Hawke lay soft kisses on his throat, and felt Hawke's smiling mouth on his Adam's apple; he also smile himself when Hawke lick the protrusion, then move down to nuzzle the collar of his top. Instead of marking him, Hawke simply run a short line with his tongue, getting the taste of Anders' skin. Anders held himself perfectly still, his eyes still close, his mind whirling with anticipation as Hawke put an arm on Anders' waist and pull him tightly against him, letting Anders feel the hard, muscled contours of the warrior's body, along with the half-hard erection hiding under his clothes; Anders' right arm wound itself around Hawke's neck while the other caress Hawke's biceps, waiting for Hawke to kiss him. But instead of doing what Anders wanted, Hawke nuzzle his cheeks against him, and lick Anders' earlobe again, his breath tickling the mage's ears.

"I found it." Hawke whispered, shifting a little as he use his free hand to push on something, and Anders opened his eyes in surprised as he feel the wall behind him give. If it wasn't for the arm holding him back, Anders would have fall backward. The mage scowled, first at Hawke, then at the dark emptiness that used to be the wall.

"What-" He gasped, looking from Hawke to the secret doorway.

"I might be a warrior, but I'm not without observation skill." Hawke shrugged, pulling Anders tight against him for a second before bodily moving Anders aside and let go. "Varric! Fenris! Over here." He called to the other two, and Anders glared at Hawke as he steady himself.

"Got to hand it to you, Hawke, that was fun to watch." Varric chuckled, having been watching the two of them instead of checking for traps like a good rogue. "Isabela would be pissed to have missed this."

"Hawke!" Anders grind his teeth. "Entertaining Varric?"

"Nope, I was looking for the switch." Hawke smile easily, like he wasn't affected, but the heat in his eyes was pretty telling. "Varric, I'm ashamed of you. That wall was pretty obvious from the beginning. Even Anders thought it suspicious."

"Come now, Hawke, if I do my job, you wouldn't have had the chance to tease Blondie."

"Varric!" Anders snapped, feeling a little foolish. "I'm not a joke for you two." He seethes, considering storming off, but that would just be childish.

"I wasn't joking." Hawke turned his serious eyes on Anders. "Varric is just the type to notice everything." Instead of apologizing more, Hawke look at the path before them; he seem to be listening for something, then draw his sword and step over.

"Hawke." Varric warned. Without looking back at them, Hawke nodded. He stopped at the edge of the dark path, and poke his sword on the ground. It met with nothing. Hawke crouched down and move the sword downward to test the depth, but the sword still find no bottom even when only the hilt is visible.

Anders scowled, wondering what Hawke is trying to find; he glance at Fenris, only to be met with the same heavy frown.

"Well, this is nice." Varric muttered, picking up a small rock on the ground and handed it to Hawke, who promptly drop it down. They listened to the silent for a moment, then the clanging of rock against metal, even as it keep falling.

"Spikes." Fenris confirmed.

"Original hospitality." Varric complained. "Blondie, any chance you can give us a little light?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sister." Bethany pushed the last of the trash on top of the neat pile in the fireplace. They've been cleaning for an hour now, with Bethany scouring the small house for things they can need to get rid of (those including moldy cheese wheels, kitchen wastes, broken lamps Gamlen keep dragging home – where did he find these things? Well, one good thing is that he no longer keep inappropriate books and...things... in this house anymore), and Carver scrub the spots on the walls. He had bark at scrubbing the floors, and Marian had agreed that there is no amount of cleaning that would help, so they let it be.

"Thank you, Bethany." Marian smiled, wiping the sweat on her forehead with her sleeve, and tossed a few broken chair legs into the pile before using a fire spell to burn those things. Both sisters watch the fire blaze for a moment and took the time to stretch, then started to get about cleaning the soot of their hands and faces; Carver had long since ran away after he finished cleaning the walls, and Marian made mental note to took a jab at Carver later about his so call 'strength'. And Garrett, of course, how _kindly_ her twin had left when she had started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come now, Anders, surely you can't still be mad." Hawke groaned as the mage roughly pull his shirt up, exposing the wound on Hawke's left side. They still have not found the cargoes yet, but they managed to find some leads - leads that led them to not one but three ambushes. Whoever stole the cargoes had been planning it, and had expected the buyer to try and retrieve it. Hawke will be working on finding those cargoes, and he really look forward to punching the mastermind behind this 'merry' chase in the face.

"Why would I waste my time on an idiot who tried so hard to be a pincushion?" Anders snarled, his hand hovering over the wound was glowing blue, but Hawke could swear Anders' eyes are red.

"How was I to know the knife would be so sharp?" Hawke grinned, trying his best to lighten the mood. "And, well, I think I like you focusing your attention on me." He winced, feeling the flesh stitching itself back together; the wound wasn't deep, but it seem the knife had hit the external oblige, making it hard to move – or breath.

"Dammit, Hawke." Anders sigh in frustration, rechecking the wound. "Did you have some kind of death wish? Why do you keep trying to do everything by yourself?"

"What would you have be do, then?" Hawke frowned, batting Anders' hands aside and stood up, pulling his tunic down. "Do you really expected me to stand aside and let the thug stab you? Would that make you happy then?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"Of course it isn't, but being the stubborn mage that you are, you just have to have a say in everything."

"Just as you have a say in making fun of me in front of Varric and that blasted ex-slave?"

"I wasn't making fun of you-"

"Sure you weren't. You just happened to make a scene while your friends were watching!"

"Well." Hawke chuckle lightly, stalking over to Anders with predatorial glint in his eyes. Unconsciously, Anders back up; catching himself, he stood his ground, a frown on his face. Once again, Anders and Hawke standing within a hairbreadth of each other.

"I hope you won't be protesting this time." Hawke whispered, his hand caressing Ander's face. "There is no one else around."

"Don't play with me, Hawke." Anders grounded out, his eyes sad and unsure. "I told you how dangerous I am. I can't control my feelings, and I don't want to see you hurt. This is unwise."

"So is avoiding it."

"It's better this way."

"Says who."

"Justice."

"Is not the boss of you." Hawke argued, taking Anders' face his hands and forced the mage to look at him. "You might think you're different now, and I might not know who you are before, but I still see a caring person. Just because you merged with Justice did not make it the end of you."

"It might had well been. I had wanted to help a friend, only to ended up changing him into something else; I don't want that to happen to you, Hawke. If you are hurt because of me, really hurt, I don't know what I would do."

"Don't I get a say in it?" Hawke sighed as Anders withdraw and step away, his shoulders and expression downcast. "Don't you think I can take care of myself? Don't you think I'm strong enough to weather whatever you think you might do to me?"

"Don't, Hawke." With those words, Anders' shoulders set in the way that Hawke know the mage wouldn't listen to him, at least not right now. Instead of turning Hawke off, it made him more determined to chase away those shadows plaguing Anders.

"I don't back down that easily." Hawke murmured, leaning over and kiss the side of Anders' neck. "I think you should make peace with that fact."

Hawke turned, leaving the clinic and let Anders be. For now.


	8. Young Hawke's promise

_Thanks to Mila-Valentine on Deviant Art for a burst of idea :)_

_Her young Hawke art located at Young-Marian-Hawke-204584156 (you can either google or DeviantArt)  
_

_Bioware/EA owns all these interesting characters...Why are they so lucky?_

_Any suggestion is welcome ~ =D_

* * *

Hawke stopped at the path leading back to Gamlen's house, and wondered if it was safe to return home. It's been more than four hours since he had left, and if luck is with him, Marian would be done with cleaning by now. And probably is a little angry that he had left. Ah, well, time to face the thunder.

Gingerly, Hawke opened the door, his eyes searching for his twin but only find Bethany reading near the window.

"Bethany." Hawke smile, relieved. "Everything is alright, I hope?"

"If you're looking for sister, she went to the Hanged Man looking for you." Bethany replied absently, her eyes still glued to the book. Hawke took a moment to kiss the top of her head before retreating into the room he shared with Gamlen and Carver, wisely locking the door in case Marian return early.

He unstrap his sword and put it against the edge of the bed, stretching his aching muscles and dropping down to the bed. It's later in the afternoon, and is too early to sleep, so Hawke just lie on the lumpy mattress and let his mind race on the events of today. Obviously the thief that stole the cargoes had put a lot of value on it, to the extend that he – or she, or even they – have to hire a lot of guards and lay a lot of straps for those who was following that lead. Even though the buy had told him it was expensive herbs, Hawke wondered if there was more to it that than. Then again, profits is profits. Still, he'll have to ask for his twin's input on this.

His thoughts stray from the case to the mage Anders, and he couldn't help but smile at the way Anders seem to take offense whenever Hawke is hurt. He, being Hawke, have no doubt that he would win Anders's affections, it's just a matter of time; the ex-Warden is stubborn, Hawke'll give him that, but it make the chase more fun.

Speaking of mages, Hawke closed his eyes, remembering the day Marian came into her magical powers. The younger twin had just been born, Garrett and Marian was just five, and both of them had been excited by the prospect of having new playmates, even though they're tiny. Marian had been cooing by the babies all day, with Garrett watching and laughing at the noises his younger siblings made. Since they had been so taken with the new additions, their Father had started to teach his older kids how to take care of babies; they did not like changing the smelly nappies, but it was worth it to be able to play with the babies all day. In a particular afternoon, where it was a little hot outside and the younger twin was uncomfortable, Marian had thought to try and help her little brother and sister cool down. First she had started to use a fan, but gotten tired of it, that's when she suddenly found ice starting to form around the babies' crib and start yelling for Father with tears soaking her face because she thought she's hurting the little ones. Father took one look at the ice, and calmly urge Marian to look at the babies and show her that they're not hurt. After that, he start training Marian in secret, and Hawke had wondered why, until Bethany started to show signs of having magic, too.

Hawke have been playing around with his wooden sword after Father given him the task of protecting Marian, and he had been thrilled. He, in turn, task Carver to protect Bethany, but he had not fully grasp the dangers of having apostate mages in the family; he didn't even understand what it meant at the time. Not until he learn it the hard way. Hawke closed his eyes, the event of that day forever branded into his memory.

_Father had set out a certain time to train Marian and Bethany during the time where most Templars are busy with their own training, it was as much to hid Marian and Bethany from the Templars as well as keeping the Templars safe from misplaced fireballs or being turned into icicles accidentally. Garrett also take advantage of those free hours to go into the village to get things they need for daily household activities – mostly food for the next day, and occasionally treats for Carver and Bethany. The younger twin had just turned six, but the older siblings still coddle them, and tried to get them little sweet things every chance they get. One day, during the time when Father is training the girls, Garrett took Carver into Lothering to get flours, new fabric bolts (Bethany had been burning Marian's dresses accidentally); he passed by the Chantry, and was greeted by the Templars standing in front._

"_Good day, Garrett." Ser Bryant smiled – or at least Garrett thought it was a smile under that bucket helmet. Ser Bryant had been nice to the family, and Garrett rather like the gentle Templar, and had come to the house a few time to check if they're settling in nicely. Plus Ser Bryant sometimes sneak treats to Garrett and Marian. They were only eleven years old, too young to really understand the threat of a Templar's attention._

"_Good day, Ser Bryant." Garrett smile back._

"_I see your father had gotten you a big sword. Is he training you?"_

"_You know my father, he can't hurt a fly. I've been watching you and your men train, and, uh...I've been working on those attacks."_

"_Oh? So that's why you've been coming to the village a lot. We can train you, and Carver, if you want. Are you aiming to become a Templar when you grow up?"_

"_Well, I like how good you seem to be at swords, but I don't really want to do nothing but stand in front of the Chantry all day." Garrett pull on Carver's hand, eager to get going and return in time for lunch._

"_Wait, that's not-" Ser Bryan tried to explained._

"_Thanks for the offer, Ser Bryant, but we must get going. Mother won't like it when we're late." Garrett wave, and was off before Ser Bryant can tell him the purpose of Templars. Perhaps he can do it next time the boy come back._

_Unfortunately, Garrett had learned the purposed of Templars, but not in a way that Ser Bryant had intended._

_When Garrett next visit the village with Carver in town, it was to get something that Mother wanted, but instead of going to the shop, the boys was drawn by the yelling. Curious, he ventured to where the noises was from, and saw a group of Templars holding a woman back, and another one was pulling a crying boy away._

"_Please! Don't take my son from me!" The woman cried, trying to shake off the Templars holding her back._

"_Forgive me, my lady," Ser Bryant spoke as he tried, unsuccessfully, to calm the woman down. "but the boy is a mage, and he must go to the Circle as is the will of the Chantry."_

"_Ser Bryant!" Garrett called, coming closer to the Templar. Ser Bryant was the one holding the hand of the little boy, and Garrett recalled seeing the boy around town before. So he's a mage, similar to Marian and Bethany? Why are they taking him away? "What is happening?"_

"_It is one of our duties, child." Ser Bryant replied. "We protect the people from the threat the mages raised."_

"_Mother!" The boy reach his small hand back to the restrained woman, tears streaming down his face, and Garrett was reminded of the look on Marian's when she first discovered she had magic. "I don't want to go!"_

"_Let my son go!" The woman screamed, struggling harder, getting more incensed. The air around her sizzle, startling both Garrett and Carver._

"_An apostate? Stop her!" The Templars spoke to each other. At first, the woman was merely trying to get free, but when it seem the Templars will not release their hold on her, the woman begin her attacks. Unfortunately, before she can do more than throwing a few fireballs at her captor, the Templars drain her mana; instead of submitting to them, the woman whirled, taking the sword from the nearest Templar and charged straight at Ser Bryant._

"_Ser Maron! Wait!" Garrett's eyes widen as Ser Bryant yelled at the shadow behind the woman,holding up his hand like it would stop the sword that embedded itself into the woman. She stopped in her track, the sword still raised, and look down at the steel protruding from her stomach._

"_Mother!" The boy scream as his mother's blood spurt from her body. Quickly, Ser Bryant put his hand over the boy's eyes, but it was too late. The woman fell to her knees on the ground and slumped over as all sign of life left her._

"_That was uncalled for!" Ser Bryant grind his teeth._

"_She was about to kill you." Ser Maron frown, glancing from the woman to the children._

_Garrett stared at the red liquid soaking the ground, and turned, blindly run back to his home, oblivious to Carver calling him to slow down. His mind had been full of thought, but foremost was the image of his father, his twin, and Bethany._

"_Father! Marian! Bethany!" He burst inside the house like a whirlwind, and slammed the door close, barely missing Carver, then locked the door before he ran down the hallway into the room where his Father is teaching Marian and Bethany._

"_Garrett, what-" Malcolm Hawke look at his eldest son in surprised, frowning at the wild expression on Garrett's face._

"_The Templars! They killed a mage in front of the Chantry." Carver explained._

"_We need to run away!" Garrett pulled on his father's hand, his wide, blue eyes in stark contrast with the whiteness of his face. "They will take Marian and Bethany away! If they find us, they might even kill you!"_

"_Calm down, Garrett." Malcolm pull his son into his arms, patting the boy's head. "No one here know your sisters and I are mages."_

"_The Order sent more Templars to the city?" His mother asked, having followed Garrett when he stormed into the house, looking like he had seen the end of the world._

"_What are you talking about?" Marian frowned as she tries to make sense of Garrett's words._

_Garrett turned to look at his twin, and run over to hug her and Bethany, tears began to roll down his face at the thought of loosing them. "Why did they kill that woman?" He choked, the image fresh in his mind. "How can they say mages are a threat? Bethany isn't a threat! Bethany and you would never hurt someone!" He sobbed into his twin's hair._

_Malcolm and Leandra Hawke exchange a look, and both of them sighed. Malcolm tried to extract his son from the girls, but the boy held on to his sisters. Marian raised an eyebrow at her twin, and shot a confused look at Bethany; the younger girl only shrugged, but the sad look in her eyes almost match those of Garrett's. Taking charge in her little hands, Marian bodily pulled Garrett from Bethany, and glare at her twin when he started to protest. Garrett look from Marian to Bethany, and he understood; turning, he ran to his and Marian's room while still holding his twin's hand, and Malcolm followed. Leandra took Carver and Bethany to the kitchen, and feed them cookies._

"_Garrett," Father began, sitting down on their bed, then pull his son close. "you know when they say magic is a curse, they're only afraid of what it can do."_

"_How can they say that the Maker love us all? How can they praise a God when He curses his children before they were even born?"_

"_Not everyone in the Chantry is a bad person, dear." Father explained, wiping the tears on Garrett's face. So young, and yet so protective of his family; sometimes Malcolm wondered why children are so wise, more so than the adults around them._

"_But they chose it!" Garrett argued, clutching Marian's hand tighter, making her wince; even so, Marian didn't protest. Garrett was her twin, and they understand each other without words; obviously Marian is upset that Garrett is upset, but she didn't see what her twin did, so she listens._

"_They chose to hate mages!" Garrett continues. "They branded you, Marian, and Bethany a curse when you have not done anything to hurt them. You didn't choose to be born with magic, none of you did! Magic should be a gift, not a curse!"_

"_Perhaps one day it will be different, son." Malcolm smiled sadly. "Someday, we'll make a difference. The Maker give us our paths because He know we can walk it. There are sufferings in the world, but those sufferings give us the opportunity to change, to grow. What we see is only part of life, child."_

"_I don't want you all to be taken away, I don't want you to be hurt like they hurt that woman!"_

"_We won't,"Marian chirped. "we've been careful."_

_Garrett turned to his twin, looking at her, and imagine a life without her, without Bethany, without Father; suddenly, nothing else make sense anymore. He know Mother will be sad, Carver will be sad, and he himself will be sad. Why must the Templars threaten his family so? They've never done anyone harm._

"_I will always protect you." Garrett swore, both to his family and himself._

Hawke opened his eye, and was startled to see the sun had set; apparently he had fallen asleep. The panic when he felt when he was young was still there in his chest, and he feel the urge to see his sibling. Right now. He walk out of the room, and was relieved to see his sister Bethany helping Mother in the kitchen.

"Mother." He greeted her, and kiss her cheek before turning to Bethany. "Where's Marian?"

"Haven't return yet." She replied, wiping off the sweat on her forehead. "Can you carry this to the table?"

"So she haven't come back since?" Hawke frowned, taking the dishes to the dining table.

"No." Bethany lean her head to the side and look at her brother. "Why? I thought you were trying to avoid her?"

"Oh, I just missed her, that's all." He replied, casually shrugging.

"That's true, you two have never been apart for more than an hour at a time." Bethany giggled. "She might still be at the Hanged Man. Or Fenris' house."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hawke debated if he should head to Fenris' mansion to make sure that Fenris and Marian is not engaging in a life-and-death battle over a few decaying corpses, but Fenris' mansion is in High Town; so he headed to the Hanged Man, hoping that his twin will be there. To his relief, she was there, watching Fenris and Anders playing cards with Isabela and Varric, occasionally whisper something into Fenris' ear...Was it a shudder he saw?

His eyes rested on Anders, who have his back to him, and smile; he walk over, and casually rested his chin on Anders' shoulder. The mage almost jumped out of his skin.

"Partying without me, I see." He murmured, deliberately planting a kiss on Anders' neck before moving over to his sister.

"That's what you get for running out on me." Hawkette glared at him, and was surprised when he pulled her into a tight hug. "Too tight." she squeaked, struggling to push him away, and Hawke let go after a moment to face Marian's frown. "I'm not sure what that was for, but it will not make up for this morning."

"What are you two going on about?" Isabela asked, taking the chance to switch her cards.

"Family business." Hawke replied, and Varric got up, giving Hawke the seat next to Anders.

"Brother." Marian glared.

"Anders." Hawke deflected.

"I did." Now it was Anders' turn to frown at Hawke, but Hawke just smile.

"That means you WILL be helping me, brother." Marian snapped.

"Wouldn't miss it, sister." Hawke winked at Anders, and both mages rolled their eyes.


	9. Let's Go, Fenris

_Marian convinces Fenris to join them in the expedition._

_Bioware/EA owns Fenris, and the world. _ Lucky them, indeed._

___Any suggestion is welcome ~_

* * *

Heeding Hawke's warning, Fenris keep Marian on watch, distracting her with other things like cards, jobs, even just asking her to take him on a tour around Kirkwall when she had suggested a visit in his mansion. Hawkette had give him strange looks, but have left it be, and he had wondered what she had wanted to talk to him in private about. After a few days, Anders' clinic is as clean as it could be, and things apparently returned to normal; then and only then did Fenris bring up the topic of Hawkette's desire to visit.

"You said you wanted to talk with me?" Fenris asked when she came to the Hanged Man one evening to watch Varric writes his stories.

"A few days ago, yes." Marian said absently as she pored over the finished pages while the dwarf work on a new one. "But you seemed busy."

Fenris grimaced, knowing Hawkette is downplaying his distractions. It's good that she respects his wish for privacy, at least.

"If you have some free time, perhaps we can talk back in my mansion?" Fenris offered.

Marian finally look up in question at Fenris, and she seem interested and amused; Fenris clear his throat, trying not to look eager, and Marian nodded with a smile before she return to reading, occasionally making some suggestion to Varric quietly. Now that part was off his chest, Fenris let the two jokesters be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I...Might." Fenris grunted, taking another swig of the Agresio. The woman facing him only smile in that strange way – only half of her lips turned up, like she's only half in on the joke, but her cerulean eyes glitter with amusement. He stare into the fireplace, thinking about her offer.

"Come on, Fenris, it's not like Danarius is going to reclaim this mansion while you're gone."

"He might try."

"Think of the profit."

"What good would that do me?"

"I'm sure it would get you more wine." Marian pursed her lower lip, and Fenris's eyes follow the movement. "Beside, what else is there to do here? It'll be fun."

"You think the Deep Roads is fun?"

"Treasures to find, darkspawns to slay. What's not fun about it?"

"When you put it that way." Fenris chuckles, regarding Hawkette with his green eyes. Normally, he would have not associate with mages, and he did have reservations when he first met her and Bethany; but while he's still wary of their power, he feels a kinship of sort with them. They have been on the run as much as he had, and their life experiences made them different from other people; he can even say that he is fast becoming their friend. Friend..What a strange word, a concept that he did not know before, and have not understand before meeting the Hawkes. A few months ago he wouldn't hesitate to kill her given a slightest reason, but now, here he sat, conversing with her like they've known each other forever.

"We can discuss our shares, and with the money, you might be able to live in comfort while waiting for Danarius."

"Hm." He stare at the bottle in his hand, wondering. An image rose, and Fenris hiss, hurling the bottle against the wall.

"Well, that was a waste." Marian raised and eyebrow. "You could have offer me a glass first."

"There is more, if you're really interested." Fenris sighed.

"Perish the thought, how else would you redecorate the wall?"

At that, Fenris laugh, and Marian grinned. She seem to be a person who can make people laugh, even him. He move toward her, and drop himself down to the empty bench near her.

"What would you do if you succeed in this expedition?"

"Move out of Gamlen's house would be my first priority." She confessed.

"What about your old home? Do you never wanted to return to Ferelden? Do you still consider it a home, I wonder?"

"I grew up in Ferelden, it will always be my home." She smiled. "To be honest, there are times when I missed the traveling around, meeting new people. Lothering was the first town that we settle in."

"The Blight is over, you could rebuild what you've lost. Do you truly not want to?"

"I admit, it's an attractive idea."

"But not now, I understand. Still...to have the option, it must be gratifying." Fenris look away, mulling over the freedom to make your own choice.

"What about you?" Marian asked, bringing Fenris out of his musing. "Do you intend to keep living here?"

"For now, it's as good as any other place." Fenris narrowed his eyes. "Unless you plan on doing another 'Spring Cleaning'."

"So that was why you didn't want to let me into your mansion." Marian laugh, and Fenris found himself smiling along with her.

"Hawke had made it out to be stuffs of nightmare."

"This place could use a cleaning session, you know." Marian suggested.

"I think not. I'm fine with the way it is now."

"Including the corpses in the hallway?"

"They keep out intruders." He shrugged.

"Maybe it's just me, but it sounds like you want to stick around." Marian study the elf, watching his face for any expression.

"I could see myself staying, for the right reason." Fenris stared back, surprising Marian. Ever since Hawkette met Fenris, she had flirt with him any chance she get, but only gotten a few smiles in return; this is the first time that he had flirt back, and Marian like it. "Had I know Anso would find me a woman so capable, I might have asked him to look sooner."

"You sound like you're about to ask for a loan." Marian smile slyly.

"Well, this mansion does require some upkeep." Fenris returned her smile. "Perhaps I'll practice my flattery for your next visit? With any luck, I'll become better at it."

"Rather than flattery, you should smile more often, it would help you gain loyal followers faster."

"Dare I hope you count yourself amongst them?"

"That depends. Will you smile just for me?" Marian tapped her chin, looking thoughtful. "Or are you going to let Varric keep having reasons to call you Broody?"

"I don't brood."

"Ha! You should look into a looking glass more often, Fenris." Marian rolled her eyes. "But enough, what do you think of my plan?"

"I'll consider it."

"It would be better than the other jobs you've taken." Marian winked as she stood up, preparing to leave. "I'll make sure of it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He said he might." Marian told her twin later on that night. She was pretty sure that Fenris will be going into the Deep Roads with them, but Garrett had wanted to keep their options open, a back up for the plan. Knowing her brother, Marian figured he already browbeat Anders into agreeing to come; Varric himself had not wanted to leave Merrill behind, seeing as he will not be there to look out for her, so the group had convinced Merrill to come. When they had gathered enough money, Hawke and Hawkette had a small talk with their mother, and they discussed on how she'll manage in the duration they'll be gone; Leandra already knew about the expedition since the start, so she only requested that the older twin leave either Carver or Bethany behind, reasoning that with the dangers they face, it's unwise for all four to go. The only thing left to do is to talk to Carver and Bethany, finding out which of them want to stay behind; Marian suspected it would be a hard decision, seeing as she had originally wanted to take Bethany along, at least then she knew her younger sister will be safe from the Templars; Carver, however, would demand to go, in part because he want in on the glory, the other part is to be with Merrill. They might not have been obvious, but she knew her younger brother is crushing on the Dalish elf. Hard.

"It's good, then, he'll be useful in fights." Garrett threw a knowing look at his twin, but otherwise not teasing her. "Then which one do you think would agree to stay behind? It's a tough decision."

"And that decision would be theirs to make." Marian sighed. "Oh, why Mother couldn't have one last child? I'd hate to leave Bethany behind, she'll be alone without us then."

"I'll ask Sebastian to look after her."

"Oh, Maker, I hope we won't return to a converted Bethany."

"I'm sure he's not that bad-"

"He's not, he's worse. Garrett, don't tell me you didn't notice every other words out of Sebastian's mouth is 'Maker' and 'Andraste'."

"White noise, sister." Garrett laugh. "But that aside, he seems to really care for Bethany. Have some faith in our little sister, Marian."

"I hope you're right, brother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Carver look over to Bethany, and Bethany look back at him; the older twins have told them that they're ready to go, but they can only take either Carver or Bethany, not both. Bethany had understood the reason, but Carver did not like the idea of either one being leave behind, so a little arguing ensued, with Marian and Carver yelling at each other.

"Use that pea-size brain in your head and think!" Marian growled. "Someone have to take care of mother while we're gone."

"And why don't you stay behind, then?" Carver glared. "Bethany and I kept having to stay home and look after Mother while you and Garrett traipsing around Kirkwall being heroes!"

"I am grateful for that-"

"But you think that nothing can be solve if you don't do it yourself. Tell me, sister, do you intend to keep us in your shadow forever? Must the rest of us sit in one place while you play the conqueror?"

"That's unfair, Carver-" Garrett said, trying to calm his siblings down, but Marian hold up a hand to stop her twin. Unlike the diplomatic Garrett, Marian like arguments, saying that the true opinions show itself in heated words.

"Let him speak his mind." Marian crossed her arms across her chest, the look in her eyes challenging Carver to go on. "If he think I'm being controlling and taking the spotlight from him, he's more than welcome to try and show that he's better than me."

"I will not have you two fighting in this house." Garrett warned. "In other circumstances and in a different place, you are more than welcome to have at each other; but not here, not now. We are already treading on thin ice, and I will not have you two get us in any more trouble. Carver, if it means that much to you, you can come; but think of Bethany, will you? Without us here, she's just a mage alone in the city full of Templars, do you really want that?"

"Then why don't you stay?" Carver retorted. "I would think Mother would rest easier with her heir within sight, don't you?"

"We're going, and that's that." Marian glared hotly at her stubborn younger brother. "I rather have someone I can trust at my back in the Deep Roads!"

"Meaning I'm not good enough?" Carver threw her a hurtful look, and Marian regretted her choice of phrase, but stood her ground.

"No, it's just means she doesn't want to see you hurt." Garrett interpreted his twin's words for her.

"I'm more than capable of standing up to the Darkspawns!"

"Carver." Bethany sighed. "Do you really want to go against them again? We've come so far to avoid them; this expedition was a mean to pull us out of our current situations, older brother and sister wouldn't have go if there was another option."

"I know, but I rather be down there fighting the Darkspawns than sitting around in this hovel."

"And yet you're ready to condemned Bethany to that if it means you'll get to have some fun!" Marian threw her hands up, getting tired of his childish way.

"Sister, please." Bethany asked, and Marian grudgingly hold her tongue. "Very well, Carver. If you wish to go, I'll stay."

"Are you sure, Bethany?" Garrett asked, looking at his younger with understanding. She, like him, dislike disputes; but he doesn't like the idea of her staying behind alone, either.

"Yes, Bethany, are you sure?" Marian look at her sadly. "I...I don't know if I can stand to have any Templar after you."

"I'm sure, sister. We have stay out of Templars detection thus far, I'll be careful. Well, more careful than we already are." She grinned cheekily, trying to sooth her sister's worries.

Marian passed a look to her twin before hugging her younger sister, then glared balefully at Carver and storm out of the door.

"She had tormented herself for a while before we decided to have this talk." Garrett sighed, patting Carver's shoulder. "She hated having to leave either of you at home, because she loves you both. Equally. Don't forget that." With a small smile, Garrett went after his twin, knowing she's on her way to talk to Sebastian.

"I know." Carver said to Garrett's retreating back. Impulsively, he hugged his twin, murmuring thanks to her.


	10. The Deep Roads 1

_Darkspawns, huge spiders, tunnels, backstabbing Bartrand. Oh what fun!_

_Bioware/EA Owns Everything. I'm going to sit in a corner and cry now...And dragging this fanfiction out XD I'll get to the good stuffs soon ;)_

_Any suggestion is welcome ~_

"I swear I will find that son of a bitch – sorry, Mother – and I will kill him!" Varric swore, looking around the thaig's chamber. So far, it seem there are only two door, the one Bartrand locked, and the one on the other side of the chamber. "Let's hope there's a way out of here."

"I'm sure we'll find a way, Varric." Merrill comfort the dwarf, but she couldn't hide her nervousness. She have been so used to open spaces that moving into the alienage was hard, and now she's moving around in tunnels; of course she trusted the Hawkes, it's just...too dark here, and gloomy. And she had thought the alienage bad.

"We have no choice but to move forward." Garrett sighed, already moving ahead, the rest of the group exchange glances and followed.

"I don't supposed we can set up house here?" Marian muttered to herself. "In case we can't find a way out?"

"What's with you, Hawkette?" Varric looked back at her. "You're usually more cheery than this."

"Oh, don't mind me." Marian wiggled her fingers. "This gloom and doom does wonders to a person."

"Don't I know it." Varric grunt. "I will not be sorry to see daylight again."

"This is why I left the Wardens." Anders rubbed his temple, getting tired of feeling the taint being active. How did he let Hawke talk him into this? "I hate the blasted Deep Roads."

"Cheer up, Blondie, if we kill all the darkspawns here, your headache will be gone before we make it back to the surface."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While they were trying to find the way back to the surface, they came across the band of hired men; apparently, Bartrand had thought he'll leave faster if it was just himself. That had made Varric madder, and Marian had thought the dwarf would march off by himself to find his bastard of a brother; thankfully, Varric still have some sense in his head and stay with the group, knowing his chances would be slim out there alone, but his impatience is obvious.

"Thank you so much for finding my son, Serah!" Bodahn greeted enthusiastically when the group found the camp. "I owe you a great debt. I will repay it somehow – I swear my life on it!"

"No need." Garrett smile, relieved that he and his friends wouldn't have to wander the Deep Roads alone. "I'm glad Sandal is alright."

"Because of you." Bodahn return the smile, pulling his son forward. "Say thank you to the nice people for saving your life, Sandal."

The boy said his thanks with trembling lips, and Marian couldn't resist hugging the boy. "He would have been fine, even if we haven't found him. You should have seen his talents." Marian let the boy go and pat his head.

"It must be a sight, for sure." Bodahn chuckled. "If there is anything you need, Messere, just let me know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

With the supply still intact, the group plus the hired help was able to sustain themselves during the time it took to get to the surface. The trip back, however, was challenging with a lot of darkspawns, spiders as big as houses, and even shades. The twins and their friends forge ahead, finding the way back while the hirelings follow behind.

"I swear, they're just here to annoy us." Hawkette complained after they battle yet another group of monsters; who knew there are more than just darkspawns in these tunnels? And here she had thought it would be easy. Flames.

"You're the type that attracts these things whenever you go, it seems." Fenris chuckled, sheathing his sword but staying on alert.

"It's certainly have been exciting with you around, Hawkette." Merrill smiled, and Carver took a step over to her before he caught himself. Maker, being this close to her – especially when he isn't sure he'll make it out safely – Carver found himself wanting to go ahead and confess to Merrill; unfortunately, he didn't have a chance yet with all this fighting and the lack of privacy.

"Such are my charms." Marian batted her eyelashes at Fenris, making Carver rolled his eyes.

"Sister, you still have the energy to talk?" Carver scowled, trying to distract himself.

"Unlike you, Carver, I don't need to wave a big sword around to convince myself of my strength."

"Of course not, you can only carry a stick around."

"And blow things up with her fireballs." Varric defended his friend, slapping Carver on the back. "It's the size of the attack that count, Junior, not the size of the weapon."

"Damn you, dwarf. Why do you keep intruding in family business?"

"Because he's family." Marian stated, putting her arm around Varric, and the two of stick their tongues out at Carver. "He could have been more, but I don't think Bianca will appreciate it."

"She wouldn't." Varric grinned, knowing Marian was just joking.

"Alas, that is my fate." Marian pretended to swoon. "A damsel without a hero to rescue her, I guess I should just slay my own dragons..."

"I have a hard time picturing you waiting around for a Prince, Hawkette." Varric caught her before she hit the ground, just like she intended. "You're more likely to have a field day with the dragons then go rescue the Prince." The two of them dissolved into laughter as they pictured her wearing the dragon's skin and fiercely swooping down on the enemies to save the Prince. However, swooping is bad.

"Alright, don't work it too hard, you two." Garrett shook his head, smiling as he took his twin's hand and pull her up.

"Let's rest for a moment." Anders suggested, and the group agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Every chance they get, Hawkette and Merrill sneak off, and Merrill always have a big smile on her face when they returned; at first, Garrett had thought they need to take care of female business, but after the third day, it just seem strange. And dangerous.

"Where are you going, Marian?" Hawke asked when Marian signaled Merrill with her head.

"Women things." Marian shrugged, waving at her twin before she led Merrill of out of sight.

"What do you make of that?" Varric asked when Hawke join him at the campfire.

"I'm not sure, but it's suspicious." Hawke sighed.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one thinking that." Carver muttered, a little anxious. "You don't think sister and Merrill...?"

"Hawkette and Daisy?" Varric laugh, looking amused and shot a glance at Fenris. "It couldn't be. I'm curious though."

"Please don't make this into a story," Carver groan, looking a bit pale. "I don't think I can stand it."

"That depends, Junior. However, I value my life, so I'm not going to jump to conclusions just yet."

"Think we can find out what they're up to?" Anders look to Garrett. "Would it be safe? I wouldn't want her to use my head as a play ball."

"She wouldn't." Garrett assured the mage, also curious about the two women's behaviors, but not sure if he should intrude.

"I want to know what they're up to." Carver stood up, and tried to not make any noise as he follow the women.

"I foresee unpleasant confrontation." Fenris commented. The rest of the men look at each other, and decided to rescue Carver before he get maim by Hawkette, that would be too cruel of a fate.

When they get closer to where Marian and Merrill are, the men heard Merrill giggle in a hushed tone, and some gasps, and Marian murmuring something; curious, then inched closer, but tried to stay out of sight, and ended up clustered together with Garrett flatten against the wall, holding Carver's shoulder so he wouldn't fall down and make noise while Anders, Varric, and Fenris leaning against his back and holding on to each other for balance. If Marian see them now, she would probably laugh herself silly...then fried and feed them to the darkspawns.

Even though Marian and Merrill was just around the corner, their voices was still too low to be heard, to the men's frustrations. After a while of trying so hard to listen, they made out the words 'crazy', 'hard', 'standing straight'; Garrett look over at Varric, trying to find out if he can make sense of what Marian is saying, but the dwarf only shrugged. Thinking that elves have good hearing, Garrett turned to Fenris, only to see the confused expression on the elf's face. Maker, what are they even doing?


	11. The Deep Roads 2

_Bah, I don't really like to see Carver leaving, but since it makes more sense (to me) to have him serve the Warden than the Templars..._

_Everything belongs to Bioware/EA. I'm just a poor student...  
_

* * *

Garrett nudged Fenris, seeing as he seem to be the only one in the group being able to hear the women; the elf snap his gaze back to him, and Garrett was surprised to see the elf's expression changed from confused to a tiny smile. And he stress the word tiny, beside brooding all day, the Tevinter elf rarely show emotions.

He mouthed a question to Fenris, and hope the elf can read lips, the rest of the group gave up trying to figure Marian's words and had since follow Garrett's lead and stare at Fenris with questions on their faces. Fenris frowned, and hastily made a retreat, and Garrett didn't know why, until Marian clears her throat.

"I didn't realized you switched your profession to a rogue, brother." Marian raised her eyebrow, the blue eyes that was so similar to his could have froze them all. Actually, it did, the men stood still in their comical poses, and Garrett mentally cursed Fenris for fleeing by himself.

"Oh my, why are you here?" Merrill asked, looking at everyone, and settled her eyes on Varric. "Were you trying to follow us?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Daisy." Varric said smoothly, adjusting his stance. "We were...concerned. You have been gone for a bit, and we wanted to make sure you didn't run into any, uh, darkspawn."

"You're Varric Tethras and that's the best you can come up with?" Marian shook her finger at the dwarf, pretending to be disappointment. To her delight, the dwarf shift uncomfortably.

"What else is there in here that can possibly be a threat?" He sighed. "Come on, boys, the show is over. Let's run for your lives."

"Not so fast." Marian hold up her hand, and sharp icicles formed on the ground, blocking their path. "How much have you heard?"

"We heard your voice, but couldn't make out the words." Anders admitted, already defrosting the icicles. "Fenris, however..."

"Oh, I see." Marian glanced at Merrill with a smile and a finger on her lips, the Dalish elf smiled back and nodded before walking back to the campfire.

"Shame on you all, acting like gossiping fishwives." Marian rolled her eyes, following Merrill.

"Sister." Carver took hold of Marian's arm, stopping her and turning her around to face him. "What are you doing with Merrill?"

"Something you shouldn't concern yourself with." Marian winked, trying to extract her arm from his grip, but Carver stubbornly refused to let her go.

"Tell me."

"It's nothing serious, little brother." Marian patted his head, and he moved away from her touch. Marian frown and step in closer to look at his face. "Carver, why are you so pale?"

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with." He repeated her words, and move back to the camp. Anders and Varric left, too, only Garrett stayed behind.

"Typical Carver?" Marian glance at her twin.

"He might be worried, you know. What exactly are you doing with Merrill? I don't think it's wise to play with Carver in this way."

"I'm not playing with Carver." She protested.

"Why do you keep going off with Merrill then?"

"You don't think...So that's the reason?" Marian laugh, enjoying herself. Apparently the men in this group is more pervert than she thought. "You have been around Isabela too much, brother."

"Just tell me already."

"You know our little brother likes Merrill, right?"

"Of course, the only one haven't noticed is Merrill herself."

"Turned out Merrill have the same mindset. She's been asking about Carver, so I just feel it's prudent to relay Carver's childhood stories to her."

"You wanted to torment Carver?" He asked, knowing Marian had deliberately letting Carver see her sneaking off with Merrill. "Then..you've been waiting for us, haven't you?" He chuckles.

"Like we couldn't hear your footsteps a mile away." Marian rolled her eyes.

"Then...what was you talking about? I think Fenris heard your conversation."

"Good." She grinned. "Did he say something about that?"

"He ran away, but he smiled before. Or I think it was a smile, hard to tell."

"Oh stop teasing me." Marian stood up on her toes and kiss her twin's stubble cheek. "Don't say anything to Carver, will you? Merrill will take care of that end."

"This should be fun." Already Garrett envisioned a stuttered Carver.

"What about you and Anders? Any progress?"

"Marian...I'm not asking about you and Fenris, am I?"

"Fine, fine." Marian turned away before her twin see the blush on her face.

When the twin returned to the camp site, Varric and Anders was chatting merrily, occasionally glancing in a certain direction – probably where Merrill and Carver disappeared off to; Fenris was sitting nearby, listening but not participating. He look up when the twin came closer, his green eyes curious.

"I'm not sure what you're doing, Hawkette." Varric greeted in his happy voice. "But it was fun to see steam coming out of Junior's ears."

"I think she tends to have that effect on others." Anders muttered, barely glancing at Hawke as he sat close to him. A little too close.

"Stop pouting, Anders, the day is young yet. Or is it night? I can't tell, it's always dark in here." Marian replied, sitting near Fenris but keep her distance.

"Why did I agreed to come again?" The other mage sighed, and Garrett nudge his shoulder with his arm.

"You don't want me to answer that question, Blondie."

"Don't." Anders grumbled, and Hawke barely stop himself from kissing those pouting lips; instead, he clears his throat at Marian's knowing look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You thought your sister and I...?" Merrill's eyes widen, and Carver blushed.

"I thought...Well, you two have been on good terms, and...well..."

"Your sister doesn't like me in that way, Carver." Merrill giggled. "We were actually talking about you. Oh, right, I forgot I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Oh, I hope Hawkette won't be mad at me, she've been helping me a lot."

"You two were talking about me? What about?" Silently, Carver prayed his sister did not reveal embarrassing stories about him. Maker, she probably would.

"I..like you, Carver." Now it was Merrill's turn to blush as she confessed, and she brought her hands up to cover her red face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have say that, should I? I'm sorry, it was too sudden...I-"

Carver was watching Merrill with astonishment when the uttered those words, and for a moment he thought he had dreamed it, but judging by the way Merrill behave...Smiling, he took the elf's hands, pulling it away from her face. She glance up at him, and turned redder.

"Say it again." He murmur, the smile still on his lips as he drew her closer.

"I...like you, Carver." Merrill bit her lips, unsure of what to do. "What do you think?"

"I think I like you, too." Carver lean in closer, and claim her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few days of more short rest and pushing on, the group came upon an empty chamber, where another altar lay; this time, there is no idol but a dragon instead. Marian bemoaned that her charms are so overpowered that dragons keep following her, Varric made a mention to put that in his stories, and the two banter over the best way to portrait her even as they fight the dragon. After the dragon, they encountered some more ogres, occasional skeletons. Then the rock wraiths appear.

"Andraste's flames, what are those?" Marian gasped as they suddenly came up from the ground.

"Rock wraiths!" Varric pull out Bianca. "But they were just legends. They're not even real..."

"Looks real to me." Marian laugh as they engaged the rock wraiths in battle.

"They really seem to like you." Fenris said as they came upon yet another group of rock wraiths, only now the shades joined in, too.

"Why wouldn't they? I'm so charming and drop-dead gorgeous." She managed to wink at him between casting spells.

"Don't encourage her, Broody." Varric groaned.

After they were finished, they walk into yet another familiar-looking chamber, and collective sighs graced the room.

"It never ends." Merrill complained. "Perhaps we're walking in circles?"

"I doubt it, Daisy." Varric shook his head as he study the room. "It lacks dead bodies."

"Oh, that's right, Hawke and Hawkette does seem to rack up body counts a lot." Merrill said, meaning it to be a compliment. Or was it not something she should have said?

Suddenly, the air around them thicken, and a big shadow came up from the ground, the rocks around it assembled around the glowing white skeleton – similar to the rock wraiths, but bigger.

"Enough!" The voice from the skeleton boom around the spacious chamber. Marian rather thought it sounded similar to Anders when Justice come out. "You have proven your mettle. I would not see these creatures harmed without need."

"I'd say being attack on sight give us plenty of needs." Marian replied.

"They will not assault you further, not without my permission." The rock wraith told them, and Fenris frowned; this certainly is a demon, but why is it living outside of the Fade without a dreamer?

"What are these things?" Varric wondered aloud. "They seem like rock wraiths, but..."

"More bloodthirsty?" Marian offered helpfully.

"They hunger." The rock wraith leader informed them. "The profane have lingered in this place for ages beyond memory, feeding on the magic stones until the need is all they know."

"They eat lyrium? Sounds like a healthy diet." Marian sighed, looking to Fenris. If they sustain themselves with lyrium, wouldn't the tattooed elf be effected as well? It's a good thing they killed the rock wraiths, or profanes. "Are you their leader then?"

"I am not the same as they are. I am...a visitor."

"Yet you implied you have certain authority over them."

"It's a demon, come to feed on their hunger." Anders told the group, having Justice seem to give him knowledge about spirits.

"I will not see my feast end." The demon said. "I sense your desire. You seek to leave this place, but you'll need my help."

"Demons and deals." Fenris turned his lips in disgust. "It never ends well."

"Demons will trip you every time." Anders agreed. "Don't do it."

"Just out of curiosity," Marian asked. "why do you think we would need your help?"

"Hawkette..." Fenris growled.

"It's just a question, Fenris."

"There is a key to unlock the path out of this place, if you agree to leave the profanes be, I'll show you where it is."

"Ah, I see. Thank you for the information." Marian smiled sweetly. "I'm sure we'll be able to find it. Right, brother dear?"

"Indeed. Let's end this talk." Garrett pulled out his swords.

"Most unwise." The demon replied, starting his attacks, and summoning the profanes and other demons to help him.

"You..weren't making a deal?" Fenris asked after they dispatched the monsters.

"You thought I would?" Marian frowned, holding her side. She had stay out of range, using distant attacks, but some of the demon's attack still managed to get her; well, it was nothing she couldn't heal, but Maker's breath, being hit by a rock (literally) hurts.

"It..did seems so."

"Bah, why must you not understand the fine point of fishing for information?"

"Probably because I dislike fish?" He chuckled, relieved that he wasn't going to have to deal with a mage making deals with demons. Perhaps there is a strong mage who can withstand a demon's temptation after all. That in itself is a distracting thought, he's already been confused by Hawkette plenty a time as it is.

"That's too bad. Fish is good for you."

"So is getting out of here." Varric dust his jacket and stretch. "I'm starting to think our lives is about killing everything we come across."

"That's not too far off the mark, Varric, but I'll try to control myself in the future." Marian wiggled her eyebrows, making the group laugh.

"The day you learn to control yourself, Hawkette, is the day there is nothing in the world but roses and rainbows." Said Varric. "Now, let's go look for that key. I'd say we've overstay our welcome."

They did found the key, along with a hoard of treasure that would make them rich, all of them. Fenris and Anders were not the type to care much for worldly good, but even they was impressed.

"It's so shiny!" Merrill exclaimed. "I've never seen so much gold before."

When they were examining the hoard, Marian found the key in one of the big chests, and she showed it to the group.

"A key, to that door, I hope." Varric took the key from her hand and try it on the lock.

"It works!" Marian jumped and hug Varric, making the dwarf laugh at her enthusiastic; encouraged, she hug everyone.

"I'm glad, too, sister." Garrett chuckled.

"Maker's breath, sister! Let go!" Carver grunted.

"Does human hug each other a lot?" Asked Merrill.

"There, there, let's go before anymore monsters appear and detain us." Anders smile, patting Hawkette on the back.

When there was only Fenris left, Marian paused in front of him. He had expressed a dislike to touching, and judging from the way he rips the hearts out of those slavers and hunters that touches him before, Marian thought it's wise not to touch him; instead, she winked and blew him a kiss, drawing a little smile from him.

When Varric open the door, the group braced themselves for a surprised attack; fortunately, the path before them was empty.

"I'd say this is our way back." Varric said, looking around at the familiar hallway. It look like the hallway the passed through before being locked in by Bartrand, but the group remains cautious, after all, everything look alike by now.

"How long to get back?" Garrett asked.

"If we're unlucky and keep running into monsters, maybe another week."

"And if we're lucky?" Marian asked in a light tone.

"We stumble over Bartrand's corpse on the way." Varric answered, and both Garrett and Marian laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're back where we started." Garrett grinned. "And only in five days, not bad, eh?"

"Indeed, brother. I-"

"Think we could..take a break?" Carver cut in, staggering. "I feel...wrong."

Concerned, Garrett turn to look at his brother. "Are you-" Before Garrett can finish his sentence, Carver keel over. Marian and Merrill rushed to his side and caught him before he landed on the ground.

"Maker's breath." Marian gasped, seeing his face getting paler and paler by the second.

"I bet it's the mushroom we ate." Varric frowned, moving over to check on Carver.

"It's the Blight." Anders kneel down by Carver. "I can sense it."

"Just like that Templar, Wesley." Carver moaned. "I'll be just as dead, just as gone."

"I'm not going to let that happen." Both Garrett and Marian spoke at the same time.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Marian chided, but the worry in her eyes belied her harsh tone as she adjust him in her arms so he can be comfortable.

"Would it make a difference?" Carver closed his eyes, breathing raggedly. "I'm not going to make it. Not to the surface, not anywhere. It's getting worse."

"Creators, it can't be." Merrill sobbed, clutching Carver's hand. "You will be alright. You have to be."

"Merrill.." Carver smile weakly, raising his free hand to touch Merrill's face.

"Anders, you survived the taint, can you do something?" Garrett turned to Anders, hope in his eyes.

"There might be something we can do." Anders nodded, and find himself in the center of attention as six pairs of eyes look to him. "I stole the map from a Warden that had come to Kirkwall. I...had wanted to know if he was looking for me. He wasn't. The maps ware for planning their own expedition into the Deep Roads."

"Does that mean the Grey Wardens is here?" Garrett was concerned about Anders, he did not want to have him taken away. Not if he have anything to say about it.

"If they are here, we can bring Carver to them."

"And then what? You want me to join the Grey Wardens?" Carver frowned at the group. He know, somewhat, that the taint will still be in him, so what's the point?

"You didn't think to mention this earlier?" Marian sighed, smoothing Carver's hair back from his face. "If it could save Carver, then there is not much that need to be say."

"That's my big sister, making decisions for everyone else." Carver chuckled, but there were no humor in his laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Take care of Mother and Bethany."_

Those were the words Carver uttered when the Wardens took him away, and the group stood there, watching the retreating figures; Marian did not cry, choosing instead to wrap her arms around a sobbing Merrill, giving the Dalish elf as much comfort as she could. After all, she lost her brother, but Merrill lost half her heart, it's not the same. Garrett put a hand on his twin's shoulder, sharing their feelings. When another hand touch her other shoulder, Marian glanced over, surprised to see it was Fenris' hand; he didn't say a word, but he didn't need to. Marian smile at him, appreciate what he's trying to do. When the Wardens disappeared from sight, they move again.

"Thanks the Maker. We've made it." Anders sighed as they reached the surface, glad to see the sky and feel the heat of the sun.

Now that they were no longer underground, they move a little slower, allowing more rest. Soon, they arrived in Kirkwall, and Marian never thought she would have missed Low Town that much.

"Home sweet home. Finally." Varric finally crack a smile. "I wonder if Bartrand came back to the city. You think I'd be that lucky?"

"Luck hasn't exactly been our strong point so far." Marian sighed.

"That is true." Varric pat her hand. "I'm sorry about your brother."

"He'll make it." Garrett assured his twin. "Carver is stronger than he thinks."

"I should have seen Bartrand's betrayal coming. I'll find that maggot if it's the last thing I do." Varric swore, rubbing his forehead. "I imagine you two are heading home to...tell the family?"

"We don't have much choice." Garrett said quietly, dreading having to break his mother's heart. It would hurt her a lot, and Bethany. Maker, how did they got into this mess?

"You'll be wealthy, Hawke and Hawkette. It wasn't all for nothing."

When the twin arrive at their house, they was expecting a family greeting, instead they found the Templars.

"Please don't do anything." Bethany held up a hand to stop them, since both older siblings have an angry look on their faces.

"What's going on here?" Garrett asked, half hoping the Templars are not here for Bethany, but what are the chances? He sized the Templars up, already making a plan in his head to take them out efficiently. Marian step back a little, closing the door behind her; after all the fight in the Deep Roads, she knew these snob Templars will not stand a chance against her or Garrett. Best to get it done quickly and without drawing too much notice.

"Please." Bethany said again, and the twin frown at her.

"Mistress Bethany is being taken to the Circle." The Templars they came to know as Cullen spoke.

"For a tour, sure, but I hope it's not permanent." Marian narrowed her eyes.

"Of course it's permanent, sister." Bethany sighed, her eyes speaking volumes. Since her fate is already decided, she rather not risk having her sister taken away as well. "That's where apostates goes."

Garrett understood what Bethany is trying to say, and he grounded his teeth, caught between wanting to save his little sister, and protecting his twin.

"That's a terrible place. You can't go there." Marian turned to face the Templars, fire in her eyes.

"Sister. I don't mind it."

"I mind!"

"Mistress Hawke, I'll keep an eye on Mistress Bethany, she won't come to harm." Cullen said, understanding the situation.

"Thank you, Ser Cullen." Garrett sighed, putting a hand on Marian's shoulder to stop her.

"Oh, Bethany." Their mother cried, holding on to her daughter's hand. "What will happen to you?"

"Don't worry, Mother. I'll be fine." She turned her attention to her brother. "Look after them, big brother."

Garrett nodded, and went to lend an arm to Mother, she look tearfully at her young daughter being led away by the Templars. When they were gone, Marian turned her fury on her twin.

"She's our sister!" Marian snapped. "How could you just let them take her?"

"Would you want to spill innocent blood in front of her then?" Garrett replied.

"It wouldn't be the first time! Our priority is supposed to be keeping her safe away from the Circle!"

"You might be used to it, but Bethany isn't." He tried to reason with her. "I thought you would have more sense than to exposed Bethany to that kind of cruelty."

Marian clenched her fist, still angry, but she knew he was right. Bethany have a good heart, pure, she would not want to see unnecessary killings; Marian hate it when her twin is right.

"Where is Carver?" Leandra asked, distracting the twin from their thoughts.

"He's...gone, Mother." Marian told her.

"Is he..coming back?"

"I..don't know, Mother."

Leandra dropped to her knees, and the twin rushed over to comfort their mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Marian did after leaving Gamlen's house, where her mother cried herself to sleep, was to visit the Chantry. The sun is setting, bathing High Town in red light – an appropriate color describing her mood; it might be the end of the day, but it's not too late to find Sebastian. She stormed into the Chantry, ignoring the startle Sister who was about to close the door, and march up on the altar, where Sebastian is kneeling and praying by himself.

"You are useless!" She snarled, pulling him by the shoulder and put all her weight and swing, her hand connecting with the 'Prince' cheek, the noise of the slap echoed in the almost-empty Chantry like thunder.

"Hawkette, what-"

"You were supposed to be there for her when we're away!" She swing again, but someone took hold of her wrist, and she turned with a hiss to see her twin. "Do not!" She jerk her wrist back, and Garrett let go, but he put both hands on her shoulders. "He deserved it!"

"He is not to blame, Marian."

"Then why was he not there to look after her? If he had been careful, she wouldn't have been taken!"

"What are you two talking about?" Sebastian gingerly hold his red cheek, looking from the furious Hawkette to the expressionless Hawke. Maker's breath, that little woman pack such a punch, he suspect his jaw will be sore for a week. "And welcome back, by the way."

"Thank you, Sebastian, we'll be on our way now." Hawke nodded, and Marian glared.

"You're letting him off just like that?"

"I said he is not to blame, Marian."

"May I ask what is going on?"

"Bethany is in the Gallows, thanks to you!" Marian snarled.

"What? When?"

"When you're too busy paying tribute to the same god that condemned my sister and I, despite the fact that we have done nothing to deserved the Chantry's wrath except for being born!"

"Marian! Enough!" Garrett said in a calm voice, but the iciness of his tone stopped Marian. She look around, noticing the Sisters and Chantry people milling a distant away.

"Very well." Marian turned and storm out of the Chantry.

"Good evening, Sebastian." Garrett followed his twin, leaving a confused and bewildered Sebastian to his Maker.


	12. Transition

_Varric Tethras is awesome =D_

___Bioware/EA owns awesomeness, apparently._

* * *

After distributing the riches from Deep Roads equally between the group, Marian and Garrett used part of their share to purchase the Amell estate, hoping it would cheer their mother to live in the house she grew up in. They both felt that they had a part in the loss of the younger twin, and tried to make up for it in other ways; words arrived that Carver did made it through the Joining. Garrett and Leandra keep in touch with him through letter, and occasionally Marian joined in to tease him about his new life as a mighty Warden, she also encourage Merrill to write to Carver.

As for Bethany, Marian keeps coming by the Gallows to visit her sister; Cullen kept his words and does his best to keep Bethany safe; Marian was grateful for that, and every time she visit her sister, she brought Mother's homemade sweets for Cullen. Now that they have a place of their own, Marian is even starting to try her hands again at cooking.

"Marian..." Garrett sighed, leaning against the door frame as he look at the disaster that used to be a brand new renovated kitchen. "The kitchen is for cooking, not using it for explosive made of food."

"I'm trying!" Marian growled, wiping the bits of half-cooked flour bits that clings onto her forehead. "Make's breath, how does Mother make it seem so effortless?"

"I think you should stick to blowing up bandits, Hawkette." Varric grimaced as he back out of the kitchen. "Less messy that way."

"Think of Bodahn." Garrett tried again to convince his sister to give up. "He still have nightmares after cleaning the kitchen the day before last."

"You have servants now, Hawkette, put them to use." Varric agreed.

Marian sighed, blowing the strand of hair in front of her face. "But I don't want to keep bothering Mother to bake things every time I come to the Gallows."

"Now that we have an estate and servants to wait on us, she doesn't have anything else to do but bake and socialize, let her." Garrett step in the kitchen and pull on Marian's arm. It was nice of her to try, but he don't know if he can stand to have her destroy the kitchen; they're rich, but not that rich.

"Indeed, also, if you're that bored, I think I might be able to find a few jobs for you." Varric told her, wanting to distract Hawkette from her fruitless endeavor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Marian is getting another bath and change, a messenger came by with a letter from the Viscount requesting the Hawkes' present. Garrett waited until his twin reappeared and show her the letter, earning a raised eyebrow.

"We're moving up in the world." Marian quirped. "Let's go see what he want now."

When the twin approached the private study of the Viscount, they heard a brief conversation between the Viscount and Seneschal Bran.

"The compound was not meant to be permanent. There are concerns the Qunari influence is..no longer contained." The Seneschal paused when he saw the twin coming into the room. The Viscount also look to them, but he continued, meaning to include the twin in the conversation.

"Was it ever?" The Viscount sighed.

"Don't keep us in suspense." Marian grinned.

"Leave us." The Viscount said to the Seneschal.

"Meredith at my throat, Orsino at my heels, and a city scared of heretical giants." The Viscount said once the door was closed. "Balance had held because the Qunari asked for nothing. Even the space in Low Town was a 'gift' to contained them." He turned, regarding the twin with his deep blue eyes. "But now the Arishok asked for you two, by name. Tell me, what did you do?"

At the mention of the Arishok, Marian was reminded of the event where the twin had thought to join in with the dwarf Javaris and obtain the gaatlok from the Qunari. That was when they discovered Fenris could speak the Qun, somewhat, as he had greeted the Arishok in his own language and found out that Javaris had made up the deal in his mind. The Arishok forced the dwarf to pay the twin, they have not heard from the dwarf since.

"We got his attention a few time, but that was years ago." Garrett replied.

"We can't help it if we made an impression." Marian shrugged.

"Apparently not." The Viscount smile a little. "I remember how you helped my son. It seems you are meant to have influence over your station. Speak to the Arishok. Give him what he need to keep the peace. Can you two do that for Kirkwall, Hawkes?"

"We're always willing to assist." Garrett nodded, understanding the situation. So far the Qunari is staying silent, but the Arishok had made his opinion of this city clear. "Though, the Qunari usually arrived as conquer. Odd that this have gone on so long."

"I don't understand it either, but they're not making a move. That is enough for now, I don't like to see this city being attack. Appease the Arishok. Take his demand and let him return to dormancy. As awkward as this has been, it's better than the alternative."

"Have the years been kind to Saemus?" Marian asked, drawing the attention away from talk of war. They just made a home here, she'd hate to have to find a new one.

"He is his own man, but your actions had tempered him somewhat. He's...not so angry at the world." The Viscount smile once again, and the expression on his face bespoke of his pride for his only son. "I thank you for that. I might not agree with him on many things, but I am proud of what he's becoming."

With a nodded, he bid the twin goodbye, muttering "It's heading for a fall, I know it is."

The twin left the Viscount's palace, going separately to collect their friends; Garrett went to Anders to ask for his help in case there are fighting and they'd need a healer, Marian went to Fenris' mansion to see if he can help them to deal with the Quns.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Marian let herself inside the unlocked mansion, she heard voices talking. Curious, she follow the voice, and found Fenris entertaining a guest. So that's why the door was unlocked.

"So the tax collector won't be coming again, as you asked." Isabela said. "Funny story."

"I'll pass." Fenris wave his hand, noticing Marian standing at the door. "But thank you for the help."

"Spoilsport. Why you want to squat up here in High Town is beyond me."

"I like the view." Fenris murmured, his eyes still on Marian.

Isabela turned to look at what Fenris is looking at, and she sighed, standing up. "So do I." She give a last shot, looking at Fenris from head to toe then turn to leave, winking at Marian on her way out.

"Three years." Fenris sighed, looking absently outside his window when Marian took Isabela's seat. "There's still no sign of Danarius. I begin to wonder if he's finally giving up."

"Don't tell me you're going to miss all the attention." Marian raised her eyebrow, smiling. Fenris smile back. Strange how he's been doing that a lot lately in her company, then again, Marian is such a jokester.

"Tell me: what do you do when you stop running?"

"You take a breath, look around, and start anew."

"I don't know how." Fenris sighed, and Marian's heart jumped at the sad puppy eyes. "My first memory is receiving these markings, the lyrium being branded into my flesh. The agony wiped away everything. Whatever life I had before I became a slave...it's lost." He stood up, pacing a little. "I shouldn't trouble you with this, my problems are not yours."

"I may be able to help with your problems...Or give you a few more."

"Only a few?" He chuckles.

"It depends on if I really work at it."

"Tempting. You're a beautiful woman, Hawkette, is there no one else who has your..attention?"

"Do you see anyone else here?"

"I'm an escaped slave, and an elf, living in a borrowed mansion. None of those things bother you?"

"And I'm an apostate refugee, as well as a human. Does that bother you?"

"You have me there." Fenris paused. "You raised an interesting point. I'll have to..consider it."

For a moment, Marian thought she's being delirious. Sure they've been flirting with each other now and then, but he seem to be starting to take her affection seriously. Dare she hope...? Clearing her throat, Marian decided to let Fenris think on it; Maker know, she more than like him, and wouldn't hesitate to be with him, but if he want to be with her, he'll have to make that decision. In the last three years, she had seen him warmed up to the idea that not all mages are bad; and even though he still stubbornly hold on to his hatred of mages because of his master, he had decided to trust her, and deemed her an exception to his fear of mages. Time will tell if he want more than just friendship with her.

"There's another matter I want to ask you, Fenris." Marian said, putting her personal thoughts to the back of her mind. "Remember the Arishok? It seem he wanted to talk to Garrett and I. Want to come and see if your insight will help?"

"Why does the Arishok want to speak with you?"

"That's what we're trying to find out."

"Well, he does have high opinions of you and Hawke-"

"Thanks to you, of course." Marian grinned, reminding him of his unconventional knowledge of the Qun wisdom. "Will you help us again in this?"

"Alright, let's go then. The Qun dislike wasting time, and the Arishok is not a patient type."

"I'll take your words on that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Garrett step over the drunks laying on the ground, and had to dodged a few unidentified flying objects before he arrived at Anders' clinic and saw Isabela arguing with Anders.

"Don't come to me next time you picked up one of these diseases." Anders smirked even as he handed Isabela something.

"Isn't that the point of magic?" Isabela frowned and turn away, glancing curiously at Garrett as she walk past.

"I don't want to know." Garrett grimaced, but turn serious at the grim look on Anders' face.

"Things just keep getting worse." Anders sighed. "I had Templars practically on my doorsteps the other night."

"Were they after you?" Garrett asked, concerned.

"Not me specifically. They were just checking the refugee camps."

"We all had a share after the expedition, Anders. You could have move somewhere safer." Garrett mentioned, then glowered as a thought come to him. "You gave it away, didn't you?"

"Not all of it." Anders smile sheepishly. "I kept some for supplies."

"I'm starting to think you really like Dark Town." Garrett said, and Anders laugh.

"Maybe you're right, I might have to move to somewhere else." Anders conceded. "It's not like this place is a secret. It's only a matter of time before they catch up to me."

"Don't tell me these things. I might have to lock you up to keep you safe." Garrett muttered.

"They're not interested in me as much as...destroy my kind and what I represent." Anders couldn't help by smile at the sullen look on Hawke's face. He's such a boy sometimes. "Just being with me put you and your twin at risk."

"They took Bethany from us, and even though she's doing fine in the Gallows, there is no way I'm letting them take you or Marian." Hawke frowned, still retaining some anger from the time he witnessed the Templars leading his little sister away. Now they lock her up in the Gallows like a prisoner. Damn them.

"The Knight-Commander has declared supporting apostates a hanging offense. The thought of them hurting you..." Anders groaned, his hand stroking Hawke's face. "Everything I've done to control this..I don't care. I would drown the city in blood to keep you safe."

"Don't say that, Anders." Garrett took Anders' hand and kiss his palm. "I won't loose you to this."

"The world need to see men like you." Anders smiled tenderly. "Who do not fear to stand openly at a mage's side."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Marian walk together with Fenris, and Garrett with Anders beside him; the twin met up at the compound, and the group move toward the Arishok's carved bench. While the Karasten summon their Arishok, Marian took the moment to admire the wooden throne, she had been fascinated by it when she first saw it, but the Qun didn't seem to welcome them, so she had left. Now that she had a chance to look at it again, she wondered if she can commission a bench like it, if so, then she better memorized the details. Or she could risk the fate of Kirkwall and ask the Arishok if he could give his chair to her.

"Serah Hawkes." The Arishok made his appearance, and once again Marian is taken by how much authority seems to roll off of him, and his majestic horns is eyecatching. Fenris frowned at her when he saw how she was staring at the Arishok; starstruck is not the word, yet Marian certainly have an interested look in her eyes.

"Messere?" Garrett greeted back, curious as to what the Arishok need. He remembered Varric saying that the Quns want nothing, if they do they can usually get it by themselves.

"In the last few years, you've change your fortune. The Qunari have not." It was hard to read the expression of the taciturn Qunari, but both Marian and Garrett can tell he's frustrated to have to stay so long in a city he despised. "I offer you a courtesy, Hawkes. Someone had stolen what he thinks is the formula to the gaatlok."

"That merchant Javaris?" Marian raised her eyebrow. It been three years, and she had forgotten the dwarf.

"Saar-qamek is a poison gas, not explosive. A courtesy, Hawkes. You will want to hunt him."

"Thank you for bringing it to us." Garrett nodded to the Arishok. It seems they aren't finish with the dwarf Javaris yet.

"Panahadan Hawkes. I do not hope you die." The part words of the Arishok was accompany by a smirk, and it reminded her of Fenris so much that Marian smiled and almost blew the Arishok a kiss. Almost. She's not that suicidal yet.

"Hunting a thief? Seem like we should go to the Coterie." Anders advised, and they agreed. Marian do a little skipping and hum a little song as they walk to Dark Town, thinking about the Arishok.

"He is impressive, isn't he?" Marian giggled.

"He is of high station, Hawkette, and he hates human." Fenris growled, earning a surprised look from Garrett.

"He didn't seem to hate me." Marian sigh with a smile.

"Then you are foolish." Fenris muttered, walking past her, his face sullen.

"What did I say now?" Marian wondered as she matched Fenris' pace, albeit almost having to run to keep up.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me. You're more broody than usual."

"Leave it be."

"You don't like Dark Town, is that it?"

"Daft woman." Fenris replied, walking a little faster; he knew Marian does not think much of flirting, but he took her easy smile and sweet words personally, and he thought she did, too, for in all of the time he had known her she have not care much for any other men they've meet. Then again, most men in Kirkwall are weaklings that cannot lift anything heavier than a fork, foolish outlaws intending to try to go against them and fail, or other refugees; those choices have not been very appealing to Marian, but the Arishok...He is a leader, worthy of respect, the only minus is Marian would be collared, bound, and have her mouth sew shut for being what she is. He cursed furiously at the thought. Marian would sooner die than submit herself to such thing, and Fenris can't imagine what it would be like without her. He had came to...care...for her, for a mage. Four years ago, he would have laugh at the thought, but now...

"Fenris, for crying out loud, wait for us!" Marian reached out her hand, about to pull him back, but she stopped and withdraw her hand instead. "Are you intended to run off and do this quest by yourself?"

"I...apologize, I was thinking."

"You're getting that habit of spacing out from Merrill." Marian sighed, glad to stop and catch her breath while waiting for her twin and Anders.

"I'm not getting anything from that witch."

"Fenris! Really!"

"I...I'm sorry. I did not mean to imply you as well."

"Bah, I'm not about to turn into an abomination and kill everyone, Fenris-"

"Must we have this talk here in the open?" Garrett chided, ushering his twin along the way. "We're looking for someone, remember? Let's get on with it."

They followed the dwarf's trail, and found him just outside of Kirkwall.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Marian smiled, helping the dwarf onto his feet.

"You? Granny's garter, she would hire you. I can't buy a break on discount." The dwarf cursed.

"What are you talking about?"

The dwarf proceed to mutter his indecipherable curses, and Marian had to put a hand on her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Dwarves are so funny. Speaking of dwarves, she should have bring Varric with her; she and the dwarf are usually shadowing each other, but Varric had important Merchant Guild things to take care off. She'll make sure to drop by and visit him later.

Since the dwarf is not guilty, of stealing the Saar-qamek at least, they left, leaving Javaris behind to loot his dead bodyguards, muttering "Hire cheap guards, Hawke kills them. Hired good guards, Hawke kills them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is more trouble than I imagined." Marian sighed, rubbing her aching neck. They track the thief down, and it – she – turned out to be a deranged elf, planning to take revenge against the Quns. Wonderful.

"We need to alert the Arishok." Aveline said. They had swing by the barracks and asked her to come with them when it seems the guards can be of help to herd the citizens to a safer place. "Tell him he's right. And wrong."

They went to tell the Arishok to be careful, that the are being targeted by zealots, and the Arishok just shrugged it off, figuratively, of course. Marian tried to reason with him, and the Arishok just stare at her with that black eyes of his.

"Are you sure you don't want to pack up and leave?" Marian asked again. "It would help both you and the city, there have been too many body count already."

"I am fulfilling a demand of the Qun, I cannot leave until it is finished."

"So you intend to stay here and let the zealots turned the citizens against you?"

"They were not on our side from the start, Hawke. If they wish to test our strength, then they are free to do so. I might even welcome a chance to show them they're nothing but trash."

"Wonderful." Marian mumbled under her breath. She admire the Qun for their conviction, but they're more stubborn than a wall; she wonder if she could wear them down with her arguments? "Arishok, may I request permission to visit the compound in the future?"

"Yes."

Marian was surprised at the ease of acceptance, for she had thought the Arishok would not like her to bother him. "Just like that?"

"You have more sense than the rest of the city. A day will come when the Qun demand an accounting, until then, I shall show respect to the most promising."

"Thank you." Marian smiled, plans already forming in her head.


	13. Arishok and the Mage

_The Arishok is one of the people I respect, and it's such a shame he only have a few short quest. I'd love to learn more about him XD_

_Bioware/EA owns everything, evidently._

* * *

The Arishok kept his words and allow Marian and Garrett to visit the compound during the day, even if they visit several times a day. At first, the conversation was general, mostly about what the Arishok thinks of the people in Kirkwall and whether or not he think they can change themselves for the better; then as the Arishok and the Karasten gotten used to the twin, the talk turned into personal opinions.

"Why do you insist on being persistent about the subject?" The Arishok growled, pacing from one end of the room to the other. They have dispensed with the formality, and the Arishok had long since made a room for the twin inside the compound, where they can talk without prying eyes. Marian and Garrett have been asking him to let them help with his mission, which had offended him at first, but he realized they only meant well. However, the Qun have pride, and allowing outsider to help...

"You don't like this city, yet you stay behind to fulfill the demand of the Qun, we admire that; that's why we're offering our help so you can return home sooner." Marian told him, her arms crossed. And since she was sitting down, she had to look up – way up – at him, it reminded her of that time she was trying to convinced her father of doing something. This is like that, only now she's a full grown woman, yet the Arishok easily dwarf her with his size.

"If you insisted to help, why not convert to the Qun?" He turned, his black eyes boring a hole in her. They have this conversation before, and it's and endless cycle: they offered help, the Arishok refused any help not of the Qun, they don't want to join the Qun, Arishok said they can't help, yet they keep offering.

"It's a tempting offer, Arishok, but I doubt I can be a good Qunari. I don't take order, for once." Marian smile. There is another reason why she could not join the Qun, but she is in no hurry to tell the Arishok.

"That much is obvious. You don't have to be a soldier to be a Qun." He tried again, moving to sit in the opposite chair. "There are many positions for you and your brother."

"Thank you, but I really don't want to be involve in more politics." Marian declined politely.

"It is not politic, though it would seem as such." He sighed, and Marian was drawn to the markings on his chest. Oh boy, it's hot in here. Qunari don't like clothing much, do they? Marian look up in time to see the Arishok noticed where her gaze was, she grinned sheepishly, but she can tell he doesn't mind.

"Are you not at least tell me what is it that you're looking for?" She asked, changing the subject. "I might be able to find information about it. I do have some contacts."

"The chatty dwarf?"

"Well, Varric does knows almost everything."

"You are not going to leave it be, are you?"

"I'm trying to help here."

"You shouldn't concern yourself with things like this, Hawke."

"I'm not one to stay in my place." She frowned, knowing that in the Qun society, women are contented to be housewives and doesn't really involve themselves in 'men's concerns'. It was one thing that the Arishok had told her at first, that women shouldn't try to be men; he had not change his mind, though he certainly had added her to an exception list.

"Do not bristle. It is not my intend to offend." Arishok said gently, even allowing a small smile at the woman before him. "Though I do think you were born with the wrong gender. You would have been a good man."

"True that, because men can't cook well, and I certain don't cook at all." Marian pursed her lips.

"So I've heard." Arishok chuckles, and Marian stare at him in surprised. The Qun was thought to be emotionless – though she had seen the Qun soldiers grumbled and expressing themselves before to know it's not true; however, this is her first time seeing the Arishok laugh, perhaps they're getting along better than she thought.

"You've heard the tale of how I destroyed my kitchen just by walking into it then?" She smile, knowing who the culprit behind the stories is. "Thanks to that I can't find a job as a cook anymore. There goes my retirement plan."

"You are a strange human." The Arishok shook his head, bemuse.

"I think that is my cue to leave." Marian stood up, smiling. "Otherwise you'll challenge me to a game of chest again, and without my brother's help, you'll beat me to a pulp – figuratively."

"Indeed. Tell your brother to come back soon, I need to settle some score."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fenris, I have something for you." Marian smile at the sour-face elf that is glaring balefully at her. He had been in a sullen mood for the past few weeks, and she thought this might help.

"It's...a book?" Fenris look down at the object in his hands. Over the years, Marian had give him many gifts without a reason, so he had gotten used to it, but he did not expect this one. "You know I can't read, why are you giving me this?"

"The book is by Shartan, the elf who helped Andraste free the slaves. I just thought you might want to read about him. He's an example of a great elf."

"I know about him. It's just...Slaves are not permitted to read. I've never learn."

"It's not too late to learn, Fenris."

"Isn't it? Sometimes I wonder."

"I'll help you."

"I appreciate it. Is there something you want in return?"

"Don't tempt me, I have a lot of ways that you can return the favor-"

"Don't play with me, Hawkette." He frowned, and Marian look at him, puzzled.

"What did I do wrong now?"

"You flirt too much."

"What?" Marian raised her eyebrow. "I don't remember flirting with anyone beside you."

"A likely tale."

"Right, ignore my innuendo, you dense elf." She rolled her eyes, of course he would. She had thought she made her intention clear, but obviously this elf wouldn't response to anything less than a hammer to the head. "Do you not like women? Or is it just me? Oh, Maker, that's right. You don't like mages."

"It's not that."

"Then what? I thought it over and over, but I can't understand it."

"You are a beautiful woman, Hawke-"

"So you said before, but your actions and your words doesn't seem to match."

"Don't."

Marian throw up her hands, but inside she does understand him, more than she like to admit; it's just a little frustrating to have made so little progress with him. Well, a little is better than none. Sighing, Marian look back at the brooding elf, a smile plaster on her face. "Since I'm already here, let's do a little light reading. I'll bring some ink and paper next time to practice some writing."


	14. Making Peace

_I do like Sebastian, somewhat, but his personality is annoying. His voice though, is perfect XD_

___Bioware/EA owns everything, including weird character that attracts weird people._

* * *

"Sister, do you intent to be mad at Sebastian forever?" Bethany sighed, nibbling on the cookie Marian brought. Cullen is also eating the sweets, but he sit a little further away to give the sisters privacy. It's been like this every time Marian came to visit. Mages are not allowed to interact with normal people, but Cullen had deemed that since he's there as a chaperone, it is alright; not to mention that the Hawkes has the approval of the Viscount, and the twin had helped the Order before, therefore they have the privilege.

"Did he asked you to do this?" Marian look at her sister sharply, knowing that Sebastian visit Bethany almost every day.

"No, but I noticed you don't talk about him, or go with him to visit me. I'm not stupid, sister."

"I didn't say you were."

"You should know he's not to blame."

"Maker's breath, between you and Garrett..."

"You should start listening then."

"I don't really blame him for not watching over you properly." Marian muttered, fidgeting with the napkin in her lap. "I'm not even mad at him, at least not anymore."

"The Circle is not so bad, sister. I have access to a lot of books, and Cullen keep watch on me."

"But you can't leave this prison. And don't tell me otherwise, it is a prison."

"You're changing the subject."

"And you won't let me do that." Marian sighed. "I don't know, Bethany. I don't blame him, but I..."

"This is not about me and Sebastian, is it?"

"You likes him, he likes you; I have no trouble with it." Marian shook her head, trying to find the right words. "It's complicated..."

"No, it's not."

"You know that we love you, right?"

"Stop stalling, sister."

"I'm not, I'm just trying to explain it to you." Marian closed her eyes, then open them again to look at her sister. "We wanted the best for you, and one of those was to give you a normal life, of letting you be free. Before we left, we entrusted that responsibility to Sebastian, hoping he'll keep you safe; he didn't. He failed us, he failed you."

"Didn't you said you don't blame him?"

"I don't blame him for failing us, but I can't forgive him for failing you; if that make sense. We had thought him to be capable of protecting one woman in a city full of people, yet he couldn't be bother."

"He tried his best, sister-"

"It's not enough."

"I'm not going to be able to change your mind, am I?"

"No." Marian confirmed. "But I'll try to be civilize to him, for your sake. What do you see in him anyway?"

"He have a pleasant face, and his voice..."

"There is more to a person than that, Bethany."

"Sister..."

"Fine, have it your way." Marian lean in to kiss her sister's cheek. "I have to leave now, but I'll be back tomorrow. Stay safe."

"While practicing magic?" Bethany rolled her eyes, and Marian giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you, Cullen." Marian said when she returned to the Gallows an hour later. She had meant to talk to him earlier, but a lot of things happened. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"It's no trouble." The Templar smiled, and Marian returned the smile. This is probably the closest thing she came to liking a Templar; she's not ever going to be their best friend, but some of them are decent and she can be polite. Courtesy of Garrett. "You did help us before, I'm just repaying that kindness."

"I have been hearing about Knight Commander Meredith, when do I get to see her?"

"She have not been herself lately." Cullen admitted, smiling ruefully. "Though I think it's because the city had been demanding more of her, she have to have an iron spine to deal with them."

"Indeed, I'm starting to think Kirkwall really love trouble." Marian smiled. "How are you doing, by the way?"

"That's kind of you to ask. There's not really much to do except trying to keep the order in this chaos."

"That's...very informative." Marian grinned. "But I can take a hint, I won't pry. You have been helping us out, a lot, so I'd like to offer my help. If you need us, just let us know."

"Thank you, Hawke. I might hold you to that soon."

"Wouldn't miss it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm not sure if that move is wise, Arishok." Garrett said quietly, peering over Marian's shoulder.

"I have my plan." The Qun leader replied, moving his horse two spaces closer to Marian's King, placing it in the path of her knight. Marian is not good at chest, but even she can tell he deliberately made that move. To tempt her, obviously.

"You're impossible." Marian told the Arishok, checking the board to see what she can do. At the moment, it look like she cannot move forward at all, as the Arishok's pawns blocks all possible move, unless she want to sacrifice her Queen. "Urgh."

"Look at your horse, Marian." Her twin advised.

"You don't want me to play at all." Marian look accusingly at the Arishok, who shrugged, looking innocent. "Why don't you kick me out of the compound and be done with it?"

"I think he's too entertained by you to do so." Garrett chuckled, earning a glare from his twin. Marian fumed, and stood up to switch places with him.

"I think I'll hold on to what left of my sanity and just watch now." She practically pushed Garrett into the seat opposite of the Arishok.

"Alright, now that we're done with teasing my sister, shall we get serious?"

"I'm waiting for your move, Hawke."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marian stood outside of Varric's suite, wondering if her twin is out of his mind. He knew what she think, most of the time, so why is he being annoying now? Wait, he've been mostly annoying.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Marian growled at the man that look exactly like her.

"The both of you had been grumpy lately - well, more than usual - and we're sick of it." Her twin replied. "Get in there and face the dragon already!" He pushed her inside, and slammed the door.

"I hate you, brother." She muttered as Fenris look up from his drink. From the way his green eyes widen, he's as much surprised by her being here as her. They have not talk to each other, really talk, since their little chat in the Chantry. It had started with her visiting Sebastian to see how he's doing; she have not forgive the Chantry Boy with the Andraste Belt-buckle yet, but for Bethany's sake she was going to be friendly with him. Even so, she didn't want to go alone, so she had asked Varric and Fenris to go with her. It was going well, Marian was smiling and everything, even have a little chat with the Grand Cleric. Somehow it turned into a mage talk, which Marian tolerated – she was in the Chantry after all. It would have been fine, but then Sebastian had to ruined it with the sentence "The last time mages rebelled against the Chantry, they ended up ruling Tevinter. Should we just ignore them?" Right then and there Marian had want to send him to his precious Maker. How could he say such a thing? Especially when he knew she and Bethany are mages. She had thought she dislike him before. To her disbelief, Fenris chimed in with "I knew I like you." She had understood his meaning, but she cannot stand by and do nothing. Things started to went downhill from there; Marian said farewell to the Grand Cleric, ignore the rest, and left the Chantry with murder in her eyes.

"Hawkette?" He frowned, pulling her back from the flashback. "What are you doing here?"

"Varric told my brother we're fighting." She said, also frowning. "You said something to him, didn't you?"

"Why would I?"

"Bah!" She start pacing back and fro near the door, willing with her mind for Garrett to open the door. Since they're twin and had been closed, she knew her twin can feel her frustration; too bad it goes both way, and she can feel him trying to sooth her. Dammit. She's not ready to play nice.

"They locked the door, didn't they?"

"Yes, and they're not opening it until we either make up or kill each other."

"I see no reason why they should poke their noses in private business."

"Because you readily make it public." Marian run a hand through her hair, trying hard not to tear it out by the handful. If she is to tear anyone's hair out, it should be his. It is his fault after all. She is sick of it. Frustrated, Marian stopped pacing and pound her fist on the door. "Open this up, Garrett, or I will burn it down."

"You're welcome to try, Hawkette." Came the muffled voice of Varric, a dwarf she thought was her friend. "Blondie is here, he'll put the fire out."

"You're risking both of us for this?" She shout.

"You're the one risking it. We won't do anything until you force us to." Anders answered.

"I hope you'll be happy when you bury us under six feet." She swore. "I will come back from the Fade and haunt your dreams!"

"Hawkette..." The deep, rusty voice behind her almost make her jumped out of her skin. She turned her head to see Fenris standing three steps away. His big green eyes seemingly staring into her soul, hypnotizing her. She look away and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I know you don't want to be here. Neither do I." He said again. "But apparently our anger is putting the rest of our...friends...at risk. Let's get over it."

"I am over it."

"Acting like a child is over it?"

"I am not—You are the one acting childishly. I simply am tired of being clump together with the rest of the mage population."

"Will you not listen to reason?" Now it was his turn to sound frustrated, and part of Marian was glad. Ever since the fight, they have not speak more than two sentences; being the talkative person, Marian found that annoying. She had tried to engage him in a verbal combat, but he merely says "We should move on" and proceed to ignore her. To work out her frustration, she started to come to the Qunari compound and ask for duels with the warriors; at first, the Arishok had forbade it, but even he gave in to her request after seeing how agitated and curmudgeon she was. While she is a mage and have not have much experience in combat, she did not watch her brother fight all those year and not learn a thing; they were gentle with her, she could tell, and gradually taught her to fight better. She's not the best fighter there is yet, but now she could stood her ground in a bar fight – and did so yesterday afternoon. And she didn't even have a broken rib, just some bruises on her shoulder when she didn't dodge fast enough to avoid a wayward flying chair. Not bad for a mage.

That bar fight, however, had set off Fenris, and it took Garrett, Varric, Isabela and Sebastian to hold him back lest he go after the man that had thrown the chair and rip his heart out. Bar fight is one thing, but murdering in front of the masses with his skill is another, especially in the Hanged Man.

"Reason?" She whipped around, almost hitting him in the face with her hair. Too short, need to grow it out longer. Marian realized then Fenris is only a moment's breath from her. Did he got closer when she wasn't looking? Marian frown, trying to ignore those eyes as she tries to remember her strand of thought. Right. "What kind of 'reason' are you using when you group us mages together? I've heard that kind of 'reason' all my life, and I understand what you feel, but to condemned us...me just because I might be a target for demons? What kind of reason is that?" She turned away again, trying to control her feelings.

Hands, strong and warm, clasped her shoulder, and Marian stiffened; she stood perfectly still, both surprised by his touch and...wanting it.

"I...may have misspoken." The voice seems to rumbled from deep within his chest, making her aware of how close he's standing; his breath stirs the hair on the back of her head, and Marian barely refrained from shivering. The glint of his gauntlets seem to fill her vision, even though she's staring at the pattern on the wooden door. Maker, how come he can have such an effect on her while he seem impervious to her? There is no Justice in the world...Well, except the one sharing body with Anders.

"I apologize." He spoke again, and Marian think they ought to outlaw this kind of voice. It seem to conjured up nights in tangled silk sheets, and days spend languishing in each other's arms. Marian doesn't even know what really happen between silk sheets, for Andraste's sake; she've been sheltered all her life, yet this elf managed to make her yearns for things she doesn't even understand.

"You know I am a mage, Fenris." Her shoulder slumped, and she sighed, feeling like she haven't sleep in weeks. And indeed, she have not have a full night's sleep, and the dark circles under her eyes can attest to that. "I cannot just stand by and let other people jail us for being born with magic."

"I will kill anyone who try to jail you." He murmured, his hands tighten on her shoulders.

"You say that now, but you're always on guard."

"I'm a warrior, Hawkette. I'm always on guard." He had slip into that soft voice again, the voice he uses when they were alone, when she came over to teach him how to read and writes, those nights when they share bottles of wine in front of a fireplace in his mansion.

"It's not fair." She whispered, not sure if she is still talking about the mages' plight or him. Either way, weeks of not speaking and sleepless nights, plus days of fighting against the Qunari left her in no shape to resist him or stay angry any longer.

Feeling her surrender, Fenris turned her around to face him; his eyes roam over her face, taking in the details, seeming to memorize every little freckle, the lines on her face, the restless eyes. She turned her face away, unwilling to let him see her in this tired state, but he took her chin and turn her head back, forcing her to look at him, and she noticed that he, too, look haggard. This silent treatment seemed to affects them both; a tiny, vicious part of her was glad. She's really such a terrible person.

"It's really not fair." She repeated, feeling like a parrot. A foolish parrot. He just smile that lopsided smile, and leaned his head down, his hot lips found hers.

"Don't play with me." She whispered, trying to draw back, but the hand under her chin held fast.

"I would never."

"A likely tale."

He chuckles, then lean in to kiss her again, and she was lost to the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think we should intervene now." Garrett said when it got so silent, moving toward the door. Anders and Varric pulled him back.

"I don't think so." Varric chuckles.

"That's my sister in there!" He protested.

Varric throw Anders a look, and Anders nodded. Together, they dragged Hawke downstairs.


	15. Ketojan

_The Saarebas in Shepherding Wolves make a very big impression on me :) With his glittering 'jewelry' and all._

___Bioware/EA cut the Saarebas' horn(?)_

* * *

"Will you please stop grumbling?" Anders sighed. After he and Varric dragged Hawke down to the bar of the Hanged Man, the man had started to sulk, his eyes kept going up to where Varric's suite is. Sure Hawke wanted them to stop fighting, but he doesn't want the elf to seduce his sister.

"Weren't you the one that wanted them to reconcile?" Varric reminded Hawke.

"You aren't the one that can feel her emotions." Hawke sulk, his face downcast in a boyish way, making Anders smile.

"Yes, well, you weren't the only one feeling bad about their fight, Hawke." Varric said, scribbling down something. "I don't want to see her unhappy, either."

"She's my sister." Garrett said again.

"You don't say." Varric snorted.

"Ugh." Garrett pout again, and Anders leaned in and kiss Hawke. After a moment of surprised stiffness, Hawke buried his hand in Anders' hair and kiss him back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know you have your anger and hatred, Fenris." Marian lay her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbearts through his plate. They are still standing in the same spot, having to stop and come up for air. "I understand them, and I'll even say that you're justified in feeling that way; but I am a mage, the subject does come up often. I don't want to have to pay for other people's mistakes."

"You won't." He whisper, trying to slow his breathing.

"We'll see." She smiled sadly, and Fenris' heart twist to know he had started this. They had reached an understanding long ago, when they first met; Fenris had thought that was enough, and he gotten used to her ability to understand him without him saying anything that he forgot to consider her feelings. He promised himself he'll do better.

"We should tell the others we've made up." She said, putting light pressure on his chest. Fenris took it as a hint and took a step back. Marian clears her throat, combing her hair with her fingers and put them up in the usual ponytail, then smooth her tunic. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She tried the doorknob, and found it unlocked. "Great, I guess they're not that stupid." She sighed her relief, and open the door. Fenris step forward to walk by her side down the stairs; they search the crowd and found her brother with Anders while Varric is ignoring all in favor of writing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even if he was distracted by Anders – and he knew the mage did that on purpose – Hawke still keep half an eye toward Varric's suite, and he was relieved to see his sister and the Tevinter elf walk down the stairs moments later, thanks the Maker. He broke away from the kiss and look fully at his sister, not finding anything amiss. Marian clear her throat and tried to glare angrily at him but failed, instead, she blushed.

"So you decided not to kill each other, Hawkette?" Varric chuckle, glancing up. "Good to know, I'd hate to fight without you, wouldn't be as much fun."

"You have much to answer for, meddling dwarf." Marian wag her finger at him.

"I learn the art of meddling from you." He replied, and Marian snort.

"That settled it then?" Garrett look from his twin to the Tevinter elf, amused at the way they avoids his gaze. Good to know he's not the only one uncomfortable.

"Hawke." Anders sighed. Obviously the man have a dead wish, Anders is not really looking forward to healing his innumerable wounds if Hawke successfully pissed off his twin sister.

Hawke muttered something quietly under his breath, something like 'of course it'll have to be a homicidal elf, she never does anything normal', Fenris glared at him, but did not say anything to defend himself. At least he understand what he is. Good. Sort of.

"Just so you know, there is a talk of a Chantry Sister looking for help." Varric told the group, glad to see they snapped to attention; it's been too awkward the past few days for his liking. "I can't come with you, but I heard that she's in Low Town."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Hawkette was the first to move – bloodthirsty as always, the rest followed her. For a mage, she like to be in the front line too much; at least she had the good sense to stay range when it comes to the actual battle.

They went to Low Town, found the Sister they're looking for, though it looks like they weren't the only one; after an impromptu rescue – they seem to be doing that a lot lately – the Sister invited them to a secluded house, where she show them a Qunari mage.

"Dear Maker." Marian gasped as she saw what the Qun really did to their magic users. There had been talk at the compound, but what she had learned was that the Qun respected their mages because of their inner struggles. This doesn't look like respect, and is as far from the 'respect' she knew as the Sun is to the Moon.

Anders have similar expression as her, and for the first time he considered how hard it was to be mages in other religions, not just the Chantry.

Both Garrett and Fenris grimaced, glancing at Marian and Anders with a little concerned. Fenris knew some of the Qunari custom, and had worried when Marian started to interact with the Arishok; despite their little 'friendship' now, he knew the Arishok wouldn't hesitate to bind and collared Marian if he discovered what she is. Suddenly, it was clear to him that this must be what Marian was referring to when she said others condemning mages. He knew what happens to mages outside of Tevinter, and had not care before, but now...Now it's personal. He doesn't care for other mages, because to him they're still weak, but this mage...If anyone dare to touch her, he would kill them.

"Would even the Templars bind a mage like this?" Sister Petrice asked, trying to make her point. "The Qunari is nothing but savages, heathens; their cruelty existence is an offense to the Maker."

Marian snapped her gaze to the Sister, wanting to slap that smile off her face. Marian might not know everything about the Qun, but she know most of them are honorable, more than any human she've met. How dare the Sister spout her baseless zealotry so confidently? Then again, the Chantry people have not been very intelligent or understand the fact that their will is not the Maker's will.

"You just don't stumble onto something..someone like this." Garrett stated, expecting an answer. He had interacted with the Quns too many time to not know that if they bound and chain something, they would definitely keep that bounded thing on watch. Inwardly, he haven't stop cringing, glad they were born human and not Qun. He can't bear the thought of his twin and Bethany being abused like this. He like the Quns, respect the Arishok, and even agreed with the Arishok's point of view a lot of times, but this...This, he can never agree with.

"For all their blasphemous certainty, the Qunari do have deserters." The Sister replied, looking smug. Anders took hold of Marian to stop her from doing body harm to the Sister. "Those who seeks freedom are hunted mercilessly. Even their rebels conform. This mage is the only survival."

"He would do better out there than here with the Templars." Anders said, and Garrett nod, accepting the job.

"But where would he go like this?" Marian asked her twin when they were moving in the tunnels leading to the Vinmark Mountain pass. "It's like releasing a bird, cage and all."

"Does he even know where to go?" Anders wondered.

Garrett sighed, his own mind had also been swimming with those kind of questions, but he couldn't think of an answer yet. "We'll see after we get to the mountainside. Perhaps we can let him stay with the Tal-Vashoths?"

"I wonder if they'll be more friendly than they were the last time."

"We'll see."

As soon as those words were uttered, they ran across a group of bandits. It didn't end well, especially when the Qunari mage decided he doesn't like the bandits very much.

"Let's get you out of here before you 'help' again." Marian muttered.

Soon they reached the opening of the tunnel. The warm wind blew past the cave, bringing the smell of the ocean with them. Marian positively became livelier, she had always love the ocean; Garrett think that a small cottage near the beach isn't that bad of an idea, especially Kirkwall gets smellier and smellier by the day. Garrett, like Marian, also have a fine love of nature, so the twin took a moment to gaze at the scenery, identical smiles on their faces. Fenris stared at the relaxed, happy expression on Marian, transfixed, while Anders smile wistfully at Garrett.

"We should leave Kirkwall more often, brother." Marian stated, slowly walking out of the cove. "The weather is lovely."

"We should." Garrett agreed, his mood lightened, a lot. Back in Ferelden they have always been cautious, staying out of other people's way and always on the move, so the twin didn't have that much chance to enjoy the places they've been to much; now that they have an estate, and enough income from joining in Varric's ventures, perhaps they will be able to enjoy themselves more. Maybe he can convince Mother to have a little picnic with them on the beach sometimes.

"Ugh, good feeling's gone." Marian scrunched up her face, bringing Garrett's attention back, and he look over to where she's looking to. More Qunari.

Since the mountain pass was pretty open and flat, the Qunari saw them, too. Garrett had hope that they're Tal-Vashoths, but their armors suggest they're part of the Arishok's soldiers.

"Hawkes." When they saw the twin, they stood up, but paused when they saw the Saarebas with them. They talk between themselves as the group move closer. "Why did you took this Saarebas from his karataam?"

"Arvaarad." Garrett greeted. "What do you mean I took him?"

"The Saarebas' karataam lies dead. I am following the trail, but it ends here, and you're with the Saarebas."

"Careful with the accusations, Arvaarad. We didn't kill this mage's karataam."

"The Tal-Vashoths killed them, that battle was expected. The survival of the Saarebas without his Arvaarad was not. Even if you are on good term with the Quns, you have no claim to him. He will be returned and this crime cleansed."

"Crime? He have not done anything." Marian frowned.

"What if he doesn't want to go back?" Garrett intervened.

"Saarebas, show that your will remain bound to the Qun." Arvaarad said, and the Saarebas kneel on one knee, speaking through grunts. Apparently, that appeased Arvaraad. "The Arishok know what is to be done with Saarebas who lose their Arvaarad. There is no greater threat to their control."

"What? You think he is corrupted just because he's without a lead?"

"Saarebas is always under the dark influence of corruption, the karataam is meant to control them." Arvaarad replied.

"He had followed my lead, I am his controller. Is that not enough?" Garrett steps in.

"You are not a Qun."

"But I am in the position to lead. Or are you questioning my ability?"

"The Arishok seem to hold you above the rest of this city. He will decide."

"He should be able to choose his own path." Marian argued.

"He wants what the Qun demands. He is nothing else."

"Very well. Let's take this to the Arishok." Garrett sighed, already he can tell it will not be pleasant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

"You intended to hand the Saarebas to the Tal-Vashoth?" The Arishok asked, his voice calm, but anger evident in his eyes. "Saarebas means a dangerous thing, an accusation and a warning. You should have heeded it."

"He is a part of your people, Arishok." Garrett replied with the same calm voice, but inside he's a bundle of feelings. Anger, nervousness, but most of all, exasperation – strangely enough; anger because of the way they treat mages, nervous because...well, he's not afraid that the Arishok will harm them physically, but over the years the twin had developed a fondness for the Arishok, and he's more worry about disappointing the Arishok rather than fearing his swords; exasperation, because the Arishok can be a stick in the mud about his faith. "After the Tal-Vashoths and the battle between the two of you, I would have thought you'd be more careful not to loose more of your soldiers."

"Do not presume to know my will." The Arishok growled, and stood up to pace. He paces a lot when he think, and the twin is used to it. The fact that the Arishok came as close as friendship with anyone outside of the Qun humbled them greatly, and they value the Arishok's trust. "You had dared to claim lead of a Saarebas outside his cage."

"His karataam was attacked, and he's the only survivor. Should I not have protect him? And to speak the truth, I was not the one who found him. It was a Chantry Sister-"

"A human other than you? Where, exactly?"

"She confessed that her bodyguard came upon the fight, and found the Saarebas. She told me she wanted to free him, and hired me to escort the Saarebas outside Kirkwall. The rest you've heard from Arvaarad."

"You're telling me a lone guard witnessed the fight between the Qun and the Tal-Vashoths and managed to rescue a Saarebas?" The Arishok looks back at him, and Garrett sighed.

"Validating the truthfulness of her tale was not high on my priority list." He admitted.

"The tale does sound very farfetched." Marian agreed, she herself have been pacing on the other side of the room, and only now joining in the conversation. "I must say that we were too surprised at how the mages are treated in the Qun to really think it over."

"The Saarebas are a threat, to themselves and to others."

"As are a lot of other things, no magic needed." She crossed her arms and stare at the Arishok defiantly.

"It is the will of the Qun."

"But as a living being, don't you think it's wrong?"

"Marian." Garrett spoke, wanting to stop his twin before she goes too far; she can say things when she's mad, and he's not ready to have her bounded and collared. Ever.

"You are different from other humans, I admit." Arishok sat down and look at the two gravely.  
"And we think differently from most, too." Marian stared back. "We don't conform to religious teachings, and we've been through our shares of death to know that life is precious. There are people that just want to live, Arishok."

"A wretched existence without order."

"That should be their choice."

"Many said that before they know the certainty of the Qun."

"So it's 'do this or you'll die' certainty?"

"You have not been raise as a Qun, Hawke." Arishok sighed, resigned himself to being a teacher. "In the Qun, we believe everyone have a purpose, to contribute themselves to the good of all. Think of body parts, you can do more with limbs than without, and each part in the body does a specific task; each task might be different depends on the body part, but all the tasks is done for the wholeness of the body."

"Then each part of the body must **live** to make sure it can contribute to the whole."

The Arishok sighed again, and look to Garrett, his eyes implore him to say something to his twin.

"As much as it pained me to say this, but both of you are really stubborn." Garrett hold up his hands, palm out. It wasn't the first time they pulled him into their argument. "I see both points of view, and I agreed with both. There should be a compromise."

"What do you suggest?" The Arishok and Marian spoke at the same time, then look at each other. Marian grinned, and the Arishok smile. Actually smile.

"I asked, but I think I already have an idea." The Arishok said, standing up and motion for them to follow him. Confused, they went with him to the front of the compound, where the soldiers milling around; blank faces look over to them, and lined up in military formation when he flick his hand. It's fascinating how he control his men with nothing but a small gesture, like they can understand what he's thinking. However, the Qunari believed themselves to be one.

"Stand before you is the Hawkes." The Arishok announced, his voice booms in the silence of the compound. "They have proven themselves to be allies of the Qun. They shall be granted Basalit-An. They will accept your challenge and fight for their honor; if they win, every one of you will give them the respect befitting to their title."

Stunned, Garrett and Marian look at each other, then look over as almost half of the soldiers step forward to challenge them, the rest forms a circle around the open area of the compound.

"And if we loose?" Marian whispered to the Arishok, hoping for...something.

"Then you will be dead." He simply said, walking over to the wooden bench and sit down, preparing to be the judge of the battle.

"Why does no one ever surprise me with cake?" Marian muttered as Garrett pull out his sword, making his way down to the center of the circle. The Arishok only chuckle lightly.

Fighting without magic would be a challenge, but she have been trained for a while – by these same Qunari soldiers, so she had seen some of their techniques, not to mention she knew how to whack people with the half-sword; though both her and Garrett had to be careful not to kill them, only knocking them out cold. Through the dodging, making the Qunari faint, and stepping over those bodies to get at the others, the twin keep constant watch of each other's back, moving uniformly as one. They have been fighting alongside each other for so long that it was done unconsciously, and even though it was a little awkward for Marian at first to not use magic, they quickly adjusted and adapt to new tactics. The Arishok silently watch.

The twin are good at what they does, felling one Qunari after another while not harming them much, and only suffer a few superficial cuts – after all, with Marian not able to heal them openly, Garrett had to hold himself back somewhat, and the fight last a little longer than it normally would; however, they are still the victors, surrounded by bodies on the ground. They look at each other, assessing the wounds. Marian had several cuts on her left arm, a long gash on her right bicep, there's also several slashes on her legs and a long cut running from her right shoulder to underneath her left side (it would have be fatal if Garrett hadn't drive the force of the attack away with his sword). Garrett himself have a gap in his armor on the left side, his right arm are crisscrossed with little cuts, a lock of his hair was chopped off – well, he's just about to need a new hair cut anyway, his right pant leg had been turned to several strips of ribbons, literally hanging off of him by the threads. Those wounds are oozing blood, but it's not severe enough for them to bleed to death, and the twin look both dangerous and comical.

Seeing that the only standing Qunari are the original circle of blank faces, the twin nonchalantly put away their weapons and walk up the stairs back to the Arishok.

"Now I have an excuse to get new clothes." Marian crossed her arms, pursing her lips at the Qunari leader.

"Mother will be thrill to get you new dresses, sister." Garrett chuckled, coming to stand next to her.

"Oh Maker, I hope Mother is not home when we returned." Marian replied with a terrified look on her face.

The Arishok look at the two people bickering among themselves like nothing had happened, the soldiers were not harm much, and throw back his head and laugh, then he stood up and made his way in front of the twin, the Qunari soldiers snapping to attention again, turning in their position to face him.

"These two are now Basalit-An, worthy of respect."

The soldiers nodded, and the Arishok turned, walking back inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the Arishok dismissed them, the twin returned to their estate in High Town, ignoring the curious look of the citizen, but Marian noticed the way people stay away from them. Well, they probably look worse than they thought.

They found Fenris and Anders waiting for them at their home. Anders was sitting with his hands clasped in front of him, staring into space while Fenris paces. Both of them look to the door when they see the twin stepping into the foyer.

"Andraste's flaming sword, what happened?" Anders jumped up and rush over to the twin. Fenris was rooted in place for a moment, his eyes widen, and he muttered a few Tevinter curses as he, too, approaches Marian.

"We're fine." Garrett reassured them, closing the door and move up the stairs in the direction of his room.

"Fine? You're a mess!" Anders said, following.

"It's nothing a little healing spell won't fix." Marian pat his shoulder as she walk past him. "I really hope Mother isn't home."

"Did the Qunari attacked you?" Fenris asked, fast on her heels.

"Erh, sort of." Marian step into her room and put her weapon on the bed. She jumped a little when Fenris gingerly hold the uninjured right forearm and examined the cuts with his eyes. Finding the cut to be surface wounds, he sighed his relief, but stiffened when he noticed the slash on her chest; the way the fabric was cut, it could have killed her if the wound was deeper.

"Fenris, I'm up here." Marian sighed, making a little joke even though her face is turning red. Fenris look up at her strained smile, and suddenly realized which direction he had been looking at. He let her arm go and jumped back like he was burned.

"I...apologize. You probably need to change." He mumbled, turning away and quickly left her chamber, closing the door hastily behind him. Marian rolled her eyes, finding the situation a little amusing and a little mortifying. She make quick work of healing the cuts, and changed into something less tattered. Andraste's flames, that was her favorite tunic, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm fine, Anders." Garrett sighed, batting the mages' hand away. After Anders used a healing spell on him, the mage couldn't stand still and have to circle around Garrett while he took off his armor, looking to see if there was any wound he missed. "The fight was not even a serious fight. If the Arishok had wanted us dead, we would have been buried by now. It was a only a test."

"He took offense to you rescuing the mage then?"

"You know the answer to that." Garrett pull his tunic off, then look at his pants. Better burn them. Mother would have a fit if she saw these.

Anders stare at the dusting of hair on Garrett's chest with fascination, and Garrett chuckle. Really, the mage can be a tease sometimes. Well, two can play at that game. Slowly, Garrett pretend to check on the already-healed wounds, flexing his muscles and made a fine display of his naked chest. Sure his chest hair is not as impressive as Varric's, but he's confident it does a fine job in capturing people's attention. Namely the mage standing in front of him. On a daring impulse, Garrett unhook his trouser's button, letting it fall in a heap at his feet. He have nothing on underneath. Anders' gaze jerk up to Garrett's face, and Hawke grinned at the color spreading on Anders' face. Anders turned redder, and storm out of Garrett's room, slamming the door behind him.

Garrett sighed, resigning himself to the task of find something else to wear.


	16. Rescuing Ella

_I don't think I really want to take side, because both Mages and Templars are crazy. Sure there is some good people, but overall..._

_Bioware/EA loves blood too much, hence they own Dragon Age XD  
_

* * *

Ever since the test in the Qunari compound, Fenris had started to accompany the twin on their visits to the Arishok. At first, the Arishok had wrinkled his nose, though he doesn't object. The elf seem to know some of Qunari's customs, and the Arishok use Fenris as a go between when teaching the twin about the Qun because the elf is more adept at explaining things than him, and it is not his role to teach the Hawkes.

The Saarebas they rescued had been assigned to another karataam, and it seem he's adjusting nicely. Marian had been allowed to see him a time or two, but the Arishok made a point to tell her she shouldn't be around Saarebas much. She had respected his wishes, and they have moved on to other topics. To others, he's as grumpy as always, but to the twin, his scowling face is endearing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you noticed how many Tranquils are in the Gallows' courtyard lately?" Anders asked one evening Hawke came to visit. "And don't tell me I'm being sensitive to it, I've been watching."

"Didn't the Chantry's law say that mages who passed their Harrowing can't be made Tranquil?" Garrett frowned. After they took Bethany away, the twin had research and read about the laws concerning mages in the Circle; some of them made Marian angry, the other ones are somewhat comforting.

"Exactly! The Templars is using the Rite of Tranquility to silence those who speak against them."

"Who is behind this?"

"The plan is the work of a Templar name Ser Alrik. I've had a run-in with him myself, he's the one that did the ritual on Karl."

"Hmm." Garrett look at Anders, gauging the mage. Anders have been getting more and more agitated lately, and now this. Things have been bad lately, but there is more to it that Anders haven't tell him. "You..have a run-in with him?"

"I.." Anders paused, seemingly arguing with himself. After a moment, the mage give in. "I'm leading a mage underground revolution."

"Do you know how dangerous it is for you?" Hawke frowned. "What if..What if they catch you?"

"I've been careful." Anders shrugged. "But that's not the point. I need your help to stop this plan."

"What is this plan exactly?"

"Ser Alrik plan to turn every mage in Kirkwall Tranquil within the next three years."

"Over my dead body." Hawke swore. Now more than ever he wished they have stop the Templars when they took Bethany.

"I...have a secret path leading to the Gallows. We can use that to find out more about Ser Alrik's plan."

Hawke sighed, nodding. He doesn't really want to kill the Templars without cause, so this would be a good chance to find out what they've been up to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hawkette! I...erh.."

Marian paused at the door leading to her living room, glaring at the man intruding in the comfort of her home. "What are you doing here?" He was the last person she expected, especially after today. She had visit Fenris this afternoon, bringing with her some cake Mother had made, she was happy. Sebastian ruined it. Again. She had walk in on Fenris' conversation with Sebastian, when he was expressing his concern about letting apostates be free. Well, 'maleficars' was the word. Even though she knew he wasn't talking about her, her hackle still raised because the mages he wanted to turned in was Anders and Merrill, her friends.

"I..um...Wanted to talk." Sebastian fiddle with his bow, and Marian crossed her arms, waiting for Chantry Boy to stop mumbling.

"Make it quick, I have somewhere else I need to be." If he want to talk, he could have send a letter. However, now that he's already here, Marian couldn't just kick him out (though she really wanted to), but she's not going to make it easy for him.

"I...came to apologize."

"I can't imagine a Prince such as yourself have something to apologize for, least of all to an apostate like me."

"You're making it much harder than it need to be."

"You don't have to be here. At all." Marian said cheerfully, gesturing with both her hands toward the door.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian tried again. "I really am."

"Uh huh. Sure you are." Marian stifled a yawn. "It's really late. Isn't there somewhere you need to be?"

"Hawkette..."

Marian only raised an eyebrow and lean against the door frame.

"I...really am sorry." Sebastian repeated. "You're a great person, unlike any other mages I've met, and sometimes I forgot that you are one."

"Flattery is not a way to make me ignores what you've said."

"I know, and it's not flattery, it's the truth." Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out how to phrase his words. Already he had messed up twice. "You know some part of my life before I came to the Chantry, I was different, wild. After I found peace in the Maker, my eyes was opened, and I embraced the teachings, maybe a little too much. Andraste's words can be interpret in many ways, but it was made very clear that mages are dangerous."

"Of course we are, but that doesn't mean the Chantry have the right to suppress us. The Circle is nothing more than a glorified prison, more so if they actually put mages in cells meant for slaves."

"Of..Of course." Sebastian flinched under Marian's icy gaze. "I might not agree with some of their methods, and if I can help to rectify the situation, I would do my best. The point is, before I met you, I know nothing about mages beside what the Chantry taught me, and you must admit, the mages we have saved so far have a tendency to turn to Forbidden Magic. You and Bethany was the only exception-"

"There's Anders, too. Don't forget he have been using magic to help the citizens."

"He's...different."

"And Merrill have not harm anyone in all these years."

"But she still uses Blood Magic, she even talk to demons. I know you care for them because they're your friend, but I don't think it's wise to trust in them. To be honest, I only tolerated them because they're your friends; you and your brother have my trust, and Bethany, but they...will be dangerous."

"If you're here to berate me for making friends with other mages, you can leave now."

"No! I'm sorry about that." For a moment, Marian thought the Chantry Brother would break his own bow, he's clenching it so hard. Sighing, she motioned for him to continues. _Bethany, the things I do for you_, she thought. "Well, it's just that...Like I said, you and Bethany are not like other mages, so much that I don't even think of you two in that term. And you use magic for good. I believe that the Maker was wise to let me meet you when I did, though I'm sure He's up there, disapproving at the way I've been mucking this up. If you give me a chance, I'll try my best to learn to be more open-mind."

Marian studied the hopeful expression on his face, and wondering if she should forgive him. She considered what he said. She might not like him much for his devotion to the Chantry, but he's honest, she'll give him that, and she understand what he've been trying to say, ironically enough. She had came to Kirkwall, and was outraged at the way the mages is confined in what was once a holding cells for slaves, yet almost every effort she made to rescue the mages turned into a disaster by the mages themselves turning to demons for help. She understood their desperation, but fail to see their excuses as justified; same thing with the Chantry, she understand their faith in the Maker and what they're trying to do, but their methods is just as bad as what they're afraid of, if not more. So far, it seem that both the Circle and the Chantry had forgotten to see each other as living beings instead of enemies.

She sighed, turning her attention back to Sebastian. He's squirming. How amusing. It's also sweet how he tries so hard to please Bethany by playing nice with her older siblings. The twin themselves is guilty of spoiling Bethany. She sighed again, and smile at Choir Boy. Not a full smile that reach her eyes, but a pleasant smile nevertheless. Sebastian smile back, showing her his full set of white teeth, and, looking giddy, bow at the waist and make a quick exit. Going to Bethany to boast of his victory with the draconian Marian, no doubt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anders show Hawke the secret tunnels he've been using to sneak mages out of the Gallows, asking Hawke to keep it a secret. Well, to keep it secret between the friends, because Hawke and Anders can't just go by themselves, so Hawkette joined in, along with Fenris. Lately, wherever Marian goes, Fenris follows, especially when 'the abomination' is there. Fenris had made it clear a while ago that he does not trust the safety of the Hawkes to Anders, but Anders ignored him. What matter now is to rescue the mages from the 'Tranquil Solution'.

"This tunnel should lead us to the Gallows." Anders told Hawke, pulling on a slab of wood that otherwise wouldn't be notice by anyone to reveal a trapdoor.

"With any luck, we'll be mistaken for thieves and not conspirators." Fenris murmurs dryly, and Marian laugh. His humor is improving.

"We do a lot of crawling through dark tunnels, don't we?" Marian groaned as they wade through the sewers underneath the Gallows. At least this section isn't the worst place they've been to. Yet.

"I'm starting to think shoes might be a good idea." Fenris sighed, trying his best to walk on dry areas of the ground. Marian smiled at him, and the Tevinter elf give a little smile back.

Anders rolled his eyes, as did Hawke. He think they should just lock themselves in a room and get all that tension out of their system. Not that Hawke would allow it, but something is just beyond someone's control.

They made their way around the twisted paths, with Anders leading the way. They came upon a group of Templar surrounding a mage, and their conversation clearly show how 'honorable' the Templars is.

"The Chantry frowns on Templars who take personal advantage of their charges." Marian sneers, drawing their attention. A fight broke out, which the twin was glad for. These Templars do not deserve to breath the air. Unfortunately, they angered Justice.

"The Templars is gone, you can stop glowing now." Marian told Anders...Justice...Janders...after they had finished off the Templars, but Anders had not revert back.

"She's one of them, I can feel their hold on her." Justice said.

"Anders, she's a mage. We rescued her from being made Tranquil. Don't turn on her now." Garrett said carefully, hoping to reach Anders. Marian let her twin do the talking, and prepare to freeze Anders if he doesn't stop.

He doesn't seem to listen, and for a moment Garrett thought Anders would harm the girl, but somehow he gained control of himself and stop in time. The girl, Ella, took the chance to run away.

"Maker, no...I almost...If you weren't here..." Anders' face contorted in pain. "I need to get out of here."

The group watch as Anders fled the tunnel, and the twin wore a similar sad expression. Marian pity the mage not being able to control himself. Garrett, well, Garrett love him, and seeing him like this hurt him, too. Fenris wisely stay quiet, reading between the lines.

"You should go to him." Marian told her twin.

"I know."

When they exit out of the sewers, they saw Ella was waiting for them.

"What..was that?" The girl asked, still scared but was glad to be rescued.

"It's an elaborated stun, to scare you from ever consorting with demons." Marian said, trying her best to keep a straight face, but her eyes crinkle.

"I would never! I..."

"It's a joke." Marian pat the girl's shoulder to calm her down, then look over to her twin. Ella obvious wanted to visit her family, and it's a knee-jerk reaction for the twin to tell Ella to go somewhere safe, but she will be hunt. A lone mage.

"Do you have any other family you can stay at?" Garrett asked.

"No, my Mum is the only family I have left. I'm worrying about her being alone."

The twin look at each other again. Marian closed her eyes briefly, then open them and nodded at Garrett.

"You should go back to the Circle." Garrett told the mage, and Fenris look at him in surprise. "If you tell me about your mother, I believe I can help. But you cannot endanger her, and now that Ser Alrik is gone, the Circle is your best bet."

"I..." Ella's shoulders slumped, but she agreed. She doesn't want to live her life on the run, and if Mother will be cared for... "Perhaps Bethany is right. With Ser Alrik's gone, the Circle is not that bad."

"You're friend with Bethany?" Marian perk up. "How is she doing?" She does visit Bethany fairly often, but seeing her in the open of the Gallows is not the same as actually knowing how her...cell is.

"Oh..I see it now." Ella look from Garrett to Marian, gracing them with a smile. "I can see the resemblance. You're the older twin she keeps talking about. Thank you, serahs, for helping me. I can see why you, of all people, want to help a mage. She's doing fine, really."

"Thank you. Please take care of her, and yourself." Marian step closer and hug the mage before helping her return to the Gallows as quietly and as quick as they can.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Throwing those away won't make you feel better, Anders." Garrett said gently, watching as Anders sorted out his things, throwing away most. He have little to begin with, and now he want to get rid of more...Garrett sighed, pulling the mage into his arms, but Anders pushed him away.

"Should I feel better? You saw what I almost did in there."

"You were out of control, that's true, but you heard what I said and stopped. That's what matters." Garrett put his hand on Anders' shoulder, wanting to lessen his pain.

"I don't know how you keep believing in me, Hawke."

"Because I understand how you feel, and I believe in your cause. I myself would do anything to protect my sister." Hawke lets out a breath, thinking of Bethany in the Gallows. "I failed Bethany, but I'll do my best to make sure she won't suffer."

"She was lucky to have you, Hawke, most mages couldn't say the same."

Garrett give the mage a painful smile. He had tried hard to shake the idea that her capture was his fault, because logically it's not, but after being responsible for her all those years...

"I have this." Garrett pulled out the papers in his pocket. "It's proof that Ser Alrik was acting on his own in the Tranquil Solution."

Anders took the papers and read the content, his face lighten up.

"So...The Grand Cleric and the Divine both rejected it!" Anders' hands was shaking, relieved to know that the plan was not going to be carry out.

"Indeed, I think I'll take this and have a talk with the Grand Cleric."

"I should come with you."

"I don't think it's wise, Anders." Garrett shook his head, pulling on the papers. After a moment of resisting, Anders return them to Hawke. "Think of the implication. These are personal papers, and the Templars will find Ser Alrik's corpse soon enough, I don't want them to go after you."

"But-"

"We'll be fine, with Bethany in the Gallows I can claim interest in this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good day, Hawkes." Cullen wave at them from his post when the twin arrived, they wave back. "I think Bethany is studying right now, so I'm afraid I can't bring her out to you."

"That's alright, Cullen. I appreciate the thought." Marian look at him, a little disappointed. The twin had wanted to check on their sister, and to see if Ella made it back alright. Well, they can come back later.

An idea came to her, and she hold her hand out to her twin. Garrett reluctantly put the papers in it. "Say, what do you think about this?" She asked, presenting Cullen with the papers.

He took a moment to read them, then scowled. "I won't ask how you came to have personal items from the Templars we recently found murdered-"

"Murdered? My my, I wonder how that came to be." Marian raised her eyebrow.

"You must know that he had been using his position to take advantage of the mages here, most of all the Tranquils." Garrett said without hesitation. Cullen is the Knight Captain, and he seem to be a decent man, if he doesn't know things going on in the Gallow, Hawke doesn't know who would. And with Beth in here, he have more than passing interest to make sure it won't happen to her.

"I...We were investigating it." Cullen grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck. "I have my suspicions, especially when he...disappears for an amount of time with the mages. I also have other Templars keeping watch, and I tried talking to the mages he had been seen associate with. They seem to fear him, and didn't want to say anything at first, however, I did obtain proofs, and was on my way to confront him. That's when we found his body."

"How fortuitous." Marian exclaimed. "You didn't have to deal with a despicable person, yet get rid of him at the same time. I'd say it's a win for all."

"I...will not pursue this, seeing as how it saved the Order the embarrassment, but know this: I don't want these, erh, unknown assailants to keep taking things into their own hands."

"If I ever meet the unknown assailants, I'll be sure to let them know. Nothing is certain though." Marian shrugged innocently. "Say hello to Bethany for me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The twin's next stop was to the Grand Cleric. The visit was fine, but the Grand Cleric's actions was a surprise to them. When they show her the papers, she didn't ask where they came from. Marian had asked if the Grand Cleric intended to stay neutral. Her answer was "It's all in the Maker's time" and left to think about the situation.

"What is there to think about?" Marian muttered bitterly. Obviously, the Grand Cleric is not going to do anything. Bah, why did they even bother?

"She...must be busy." Garrett said, looking around at the Chantry Sisters and worshipers.

"You heard her, she's not going to stand between the Templars and maleficarums." Marian emphasis the word. "She claimed neutrality, but it's already clear which side she is on. I don't mind that she's siding with the Templars, I mind that she's not actively showing her support."

"I think it's more complicated than that, but yes, I know what you mean."

"She thinks if she folded her hands and smile prettily, the situation will go away."

"Involving in politics, are we?" Garrett chuckles, ushering his twin out of the Chantry.

"I...Ugh." Marian covered her eyes. Maker, what is this city doing to her? "You're right. I just...get frustrated when people sit on their hands and pretend they're doing something important."

"I know." Hawke kissed her forehead. "Why don't we visit Varric? He must have a new story written up already."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anders?" Garrett look at the mage as he lay out a plate of...milk? "What are you doing?"

"Putting out milk." Anders replied, stating the obvious. "I missed having cats around."

Right, Anders is a cat person. That explains the standoffish-ness. Not that Hawke doesn't think it's cute.

"I want to thank you, Hawke. You didn't need to stick your neck out for mages, but you did." Anders stood up and face Hawke. "You're the kind of leader we need."

"You're still with the mage underground?"

"Of course. I have to help them, however I can."

"I love it when you go all hotheaded revolutionary." Garrett chuckled, expecting a comedic response from the mage, but the heat in Anders' eyes surprises him.

"I tried to hold back. You saw what I am, what I almost did to that girl. But I'm still a man, don't expect me to resist forever."

"How long will it takes until I drive you mad?" Garrett teased. He had thought Anders would act sullen for a couple of days, but Anders grab Hawke's face and kiss him. He return the kiss, taking the chance to show Anders a hint of his...skills. The kiss went on and on, and Garrett instinctively reach his hands under the mage's shirt, caressing the hot skin. Anders moaned, his hand fisted in Hawke's hair, and Garrett answered by tugging on the feather coat, and unbutton the shirt underneath, exposing the healer's smooth chest.

Anders half moan, half laughing as he felt Hawke kissing his neck and tickling him with his stubble, and sighed in contentment as Hawke touches his lips to the hollow of his throat.

Garrett discovered he have a thing about collarbone, and he made it a point to nibble on them. He had been with a few partner, men and women both, and he had always like to look at the strong lines of their bones and compare the difference between male and female. Women's bone structure is always graceful, dainty while the men's shown their strength. Anders, however, is a mix of both, graceful, yet solid.

"Hawke..." Anders whispered, putting his trembling hands on Garrett's shoulder, holding on for balance when Hawke brush his thumb across the hard nipple. His mouth soon follow, nibbling the bud gently, and Anders twitches, imagine what else Hawke can do with that mouth.

"Ex..Excuse me..." A voice, sounding so far away, broke into their privacy. Two heads whip around to see a scared little boy whimpering in the arms of an exhausted-looking woman. "My son broke his arm, please healer!"

"Of course!" Anders jumped back from Hawke, buttoning his shirt and rush over. "Put him on here."

"Anders is a good healer." Garrett said, calming the woman. "The boy'll be as good as new."

The woman smile gratefully at Hawke before looking over at Anders. After he was done healing the boy, Anders instructed the woman to make sure the boy have some rest. Before they leave, Hawke crouched down in front of the boy and fish out a sweet treat and gave it to the boy, ruffling his hair when the boy smile.

"Thank you, Messere!" The woman bow her head to them, then lead her son away.

"Anders, I.." Garrett was the one to break the silent first, but Anders hold up his hand.

"I thought..with Justice, this part of me was over. This will be a disaster, but I can't live without it. If your door is open tonight, I will come to you. If not, I'll know you heed my warnings at last."


	17. After Dissent

_My grammar is awful, just be warn D:_

_I know I should write more about Garrett and Anders, but Marian and Fenris is just so...XD _ and I don't have any experience in writing malexmale smut, so rather than ruin it, I'll just leave it up to your imagination._

___Bioware/EA has better sense than me, hence they made Dragon Age. With better grammar._

* * *

Garrett paces back and forth in front of the fireplace, a habit he picked up from the Arishok. Before he came to Kirkwall, Hawke had been a calm, think-before-he-act kind of person; with all the troubles in Kirkwall, it seem he's turning out worse for the wear. Between running into dangerous things on the jobs to being disappointed when things turned out the way he wished it wouldn't. There had been talk of ousting the Qunari, and he dreaded it. So much. He'd hate to see this city survive the Blight only to be detroy by the zealots in their righteous attempt to prove they're the true devotees. Speaking of the Chantry, Hawke's thought turned to Sebastian.

While Marian was being mad at Sebastian, the Brother had came to relied on him to sooth her anger; Hawke himself was angry at Choir Boy at first, but he understand that if Sebastian could have prevent Bethany from being taken to the Gallows, he would have. The rogue was resourceful and skillful at what he does, but he's too honest, his ideals too rigid to understand the struggle of the mages against the Templars. Hawke had understand it, so did Marian, but his twin wanted Sebastian to know that being with a mage outside of the circle is not easy. Plus, Bethany is their baby sister, and the twin had decided to make the man work hard at getting their approval for her. So far, it seem Marian is succeeding, and she's manipulative enough to make them think they're the successful ones.

In any case, all the things, the troubles whirling in his mind doesn't compare to the anxiety he felt as he continues to pace. Anders had said he might come tonight, and Hawke had waited impatiently for night to fall, and now that it has, Anders is nowhere in sight. Garrett go over his memory again to make sure that he had told Bodahn to leave the door to the cellar open, since it lead right to the front of Anders' clinic, which had help the mage sneaked away when the Templars searches Dark Town. By the Void, is the mage intended to keep him waiting?

A shadow fell across the room just when Hawke thought he'd go mad, and thankfully the shadow doesn't belong to his twin.

"I didn't think you would come." Garrett sigh his relief, crossing the room to reach for the mage.

"Justice does not approve of my obsession with you." Anders confessed with a smile. "He believe you're a distraction. It is one of the few things on which he and I disagree."

"I'm a little disappointed that you don't think I'm a distraction." Garrett teased.

"You are, and I..." Anders look at Hawke sadly, and for a moment, Garrett thought the mage might turn him down. "When I was in the Circle, love was only a game. No mage I know would dare to fall in love, it's a rule I will most cherish breaking."

Anders lay his palm on Hawke's face, and kiss him. Garrett pull on Anders' hand, leading him to the bed.

For a moment, they do nothing but kissing each other, then Hawke rolled Anders over, quickly stripping the mage out of his coat and shirt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marian was sleeping soundly when she was startled awake by a loud creak. Without a thought, she grab her staff and jumps off the bed, looking wide-eyes around for intruders, but there was no one. She closed her eyes, trying to locate the source of the noise. She heard voices, too low to hear words. Moans. Her brother's name in a familiar voice. She opened her eyes, embarrassed to know she's listening to her brother making love to Anders.

"It's about time, brother." Marian giggled softly, putting down her staff to grab a cloak. With them doing that right next to her, Marian knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Which one of them thought it's wise to have adjoining room again?

She leave her room, careful to not make any noise, though she doubt that either her twin or Anders can hear her. It was midnight, and the rest of the household is already asleep, so there was no one to question her when she left.

Standing in front of her estate, Hawkette contemplate where she should go. No doubt the Hanged Man is still open – it never closes – and Varric is probably still up writing something or other. No, it's too cold, and she's too lazy to make the walk from here to Low Town. That leaves Fenris' mansion. Marian hesitate for a moment, then told herself to buck up, and walk around to the back of her house and the few steps that take her to the elf's mansion. At his door, she hesitate again before she knocks. A moment passed, and she wonder if he's sleeping.

"You know you could let yourself in." Fenris said as he open the door, already knowing that Hawkette is the only one that bother to knock anymore.

"I didn't think you'll be awake." She smile.

"I was reading." He step back to let her in, then look around to see if she had come with her twin. Seeing no one else, he closed the door, motioning to her with his head to the room in the back. She followed him, wrinkling her nose at the pile of new bodies.

"Seem like you have some new visitors." Marian said as she took off her cloak and put it on the long table with her half-sword, then sit down in front of the fireplace, warming herself.

"They was pretty nice, but overstay their welcome." He shrugged, getting the bottles and glasses on the table and sit down next to her. "It's a little late for reading lessons, isn't it?" He asked, pouring her a glass.

"It is, Garrett chased me out."

"Did you two argue?"

"No...He's, ah, with Anders."

"What your brother sees in that abomination, I'll never know."

"Anders is Anders." She defended him. "And it's not like anyone of us can stop the force of love."

"You sound like you have been reading a lot of fairy tales lately." He chuckles, drinking straight from a bottle.

"I was...researching. If I don't read them, how would I know what book to recommend you?" Marian took a drink herself, then glance at the bottle. "Is that Agresio?"

"The last bottle." He nodded, glancing at it, too. "I've been saving it for a special occasion."

"And what's that?"

"The anniversary of my escape. Astia valla femundis."

"You were celebrating without me? Tsk. Tsk." Marian cluck at him.

"You are here, are you not? Care to hear the story?"

"I thought you avoided talking about this?" She asked, sitting up straighter.

"Not on special occasion."

"Well, I enjoy listening to you talk." Indeed, his voice is sin and chocolate.

"There are few pleasure in talking with a beautiful woman." He smiled.

"You're becoming more and more incorrigible." Marian laugh. For a while, she listen to him telling his tale, letting her know more about his past, his pain.

"This can't be easy to talk about." Marian told him when he was done. She admires him for having been through to much, and had change and grow. But most of all, she was glad that he's alive, and here.

Fenris look at Marian, seeing her emotions on her face, hoping he won't find disgust, or worse, pity. Finding nothing other than understanding, he sighed, contented, and took a long drink, feeling the burn of the alcohol straight to his stomach.

"I've never spoken about what happened to anyone. I've never wanted to." He smile, again, and Marian is thrilled to see him comfortable around her. "Perhaps this is what it means to have a friend."

"It might mean more than that, Fenris." She draw his name out flirtatiously, even dramatically batting her eyelashes.

"I...have never allowed anyone too close. But you are unlike any woman I've met. With you..it might be different."

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Marian raised her eyebrow. It's hard to imagine someone like him have not been with anyone, he's just too good looking not to.

"If there was someone before the markings, I have no memory of it."

"There was no one else after you escaped, even?"

"I stayed nowhere for long. Who would I trust?" Fenris said, and Marian smile at the implied meaning. He trusts her. That's...unexpectedly sweet. Well, he did trust her to have his back in battle, but trusting her in this intimate way...Who knew the elf can be this romantic?

Marian lean her head to one side, watching him, feeling a little flutter in her stomach. He...wants her. An image rose in her mind of the two of them on the bed, with nothing on. She blushed.

"I didn't think I need anyone. Or wanted anyone. Until now." Fenris wound a strand of her hair around his fingers, and brought it to his lips, watching her to see if she object. Marian did not, she sucked in a breath, and lean closer.

"We could find out." She murmured before her lips touches his. He took her mouth, smiling lightly as she open for him. His tongue slide into the warm darkness, seeking hers, tasting her. She is sweet, the smell of spring teases his nose as he tasted the Agriso and...Marian.

He pull her closer, pressing her warm body against him, groaning when he feel her softness. Without breaking the kiss, he lay her down under him. Her hand at the nape of his head, playing with his hair, feeling the smooth texture. His hand touches her shoulder, the pulse at her throat.

"Fenris." Marian moan his name, adding fire to his blood, but at the same time make him realize what they're doing. He look around, seeing themselves laying on the floor of his run down mansion. With anyone else, it wouldn't have matter, but this is Marian. She deserved better.

It took every ounce of his will to slowly disentangled himself from this woman in his arms, when all he want to do is to feel her, all of her.

"Fenris?" Marian push herself on her elbow, looking at him with confusion. He couldn't help but taste her lips again, but draw himself back before he looses all his control.

"I want you, Hawkette, but not like this." He murmured, helping her to sit up. "I have too much wine, I'm afraid. Perhaps on another evening?"

"You're such a spoilsport." Marian pout, and he stare at her lips, swollen from his kisses.

"I wouldn't want to pass out in the middle of..." He explained, smiling at her blush.

"Oh, stop teasing me." She swatted his shoulder. He caught her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"Do you...want to stay here tonight?" Fenris wondered what her reaction would be like, but he decided he like her ease of acceptance. "Just to sleep."

"Well, since brother is probably going to be busy all night, and Varric's suite is too far away, I'll stay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love you." Anders whispered, laying a kiss on Hawke's chest.

"I love you, too, Anders." Garrett closed his eyes, his arms tightened around his lover. He feels so happy, and at peace.

"Do you mean that?" Anders hold himself up with his arm, looking down at Hawke.

"I wouldn't have said it if I don't mean it." Hawke replied, drawing Anders down for a kiss. "What do you think of moving in with me?"

Anders sit up on the bed and search Hawke's eyes, wondering if the man was teasing. He was not, the tender look in his eyes was completely sincere.  
"You would really have me here, living with you? That's a big declaration, Hawke."

"I don't see any problem with it."

Anders lean over, kissing Hawke again. "For three years I've lain awake, aching for you. I'm still terrified I'll wake up."

"Let's make sure you're so tired you know you're not in a dream." Garrett chuckles.


	18. Good Morning

…_.I really have no idea what I'm doing anymore..._

_Bioware/EA owns everything, including my life :P_

* * *

Fenris had always been an early riser, up with the sun. Today, however, he only woke when the bird started to chirp. Normally, he would get up as soon as his head is clear; but now, when he open his eyes, Fenris doesn't feel the need to move, despite the chill. He just feel strangely...at peace.

The quiet breathing at his back make him turn his head, to find Hawkette curled up next to him. A smile graced his lips. With the blanket wounding around her, and only her head visible, she looks like a caterpillar in a cocoon. As quiet as he can, Fenris turn his body around, putting his head on his fist, and...just watch her sleep. It was still early in the morning, and the quiet that he was so used to now feels wonderful.

Fenris is no romantic, nor he is any good at compliment, and so he cannot honestly say that Hawkette look like she belongs here, because she doesn't. In this old house that he had not care to fix up, she looks so out of place, and yet she's comfortable being here. The tightness in his chest - the same one that have plague him ever since he met her - does not make itself known anymore. Not with her here, in this bed. Fenris want to reach out to touch her, to make sure she's not some kind of illusion, but he refrained from doing so, lest he wake her up.

The light stream in from the window make her frown, and Fenris feel the urge to kiss that frown away. So he did, knowing that she'll wake soon anyway.

Marian mumbled something when his lips touch her skin, then she smile softly.

"Good morning." She murmured, snuggled in to his touch, then open her eyes to look at him. He could really lost himself in those blue, blue eyes. In this light, her eyes sparkles, bottomless.

"I'd offer you breakfast, but I'm afraid there's no food here."

"That's alright. I'm not hungry yet." She sat up and stretch, careful not to hit in with her arms, and clutch the warm blanket to her, shivering in the morning cold. "Though, I'm a little curious. What do you do for food around here?"

"I go outside and catch the first cat I saw."

"Ah, so that's why the cat population had declined so much." She giggled. "You're improving. Your jokes I mean."

"Blame Varric. That dwarf is too chatty."

"And here I thought I was rubbing off on you."

"You could try that again and see."

"Oh, you!" Marian blushed. Maker, she have blush more in the past week than she have her whole life. "Beside cat, what else is there?"

"There are vendors all around Kirkwall. One only needs coin."

"Or you could come over for a meal." Marian offered. "Actually, you can come over to eat anytime. Maker knows, Mother likes to cook, and she'd like more people to eat at the table."

"I...don't think it's appropriate."

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody teaches slaves table manners, Hawkette."

"You don't need table manners at my house." Marian reach up to sooth the scowl on his face. "We used to be refugees, remember? We're not exactly blue stock. Beside, you have seen my brother, he's a savage when it comes to food."

"Then...I would like that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Garrett chuckles into his lover's hair, rubbing his bare back.

"Go away." Come the muffled reply.

"Can't. This is my room."

"Then be quiet." A hand reaches out and pull the pillow over his head.

"Oh, I'll be quiet. I'm not sure about you." Anders didn't see Garrett grin widely, but he felt his warm hand as Hawke stole under the sheets, touching him, and Anders moan and gasp as his body – not his mind, not just yet – came awake completely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Marian returned to her estate, Bodahn was up, and he jumped when he saw her sneaking in. She put a finger on her lips. Bodahn nodded, his eyes went to the elf behind the mistress. The elf only nodded his greeting, then look back at Marian when she whispered something in his ear. The elf nodded.

Marian hurriedly went up the stairs to her room, and change. Fenris asked Bodahn to show him the way to the dining room, and waited for Hawkette there. It looks like Hawkette's household wake up early, too, for the plates had already been laid out, and there are covered dishes in the middle of the table, steaming. Hawkette returned after a few moments. She had changed into her normal armors, and smile at him. Fenris thought she would sit down with him and eat, but instead, she went to the cupboard to get out two more plates, which she gave one to him and put the other on an empty spot on the table. Frosty air swirl around her fingers are she draw shapes on the plate she put down and the plate next to it, then she sat down next to him, and motion for him to go ahead and eat. He glance curiously at her, then look over at the plates to saw a heart made of ice in each.

"The heart is to congratulate them, but made of ice because it was cold last night when I went out." Marian explained, uncover the food dishes.

"I see."

Just as he and Marian begin to get food into their plates, Hawke and Anders walk down the stairs. Hawke looks like he have more energy than ever, and Anders looks rumpled.

"Here comes the main characters." Marian put down her plate and clap. Hawke didn't even missed a step, but Anders paused when he saw Marian. And Fenris.

"Good...morning." Anders greeted. He had almost forgot that Marian lives in this house, too, considered she had spend so much time with the elf in his mansion. Andraste's flaming knickers, was she here last night? Anders remembered that he was pretty vocal when...Oh, dear Maker.

"I'm sure you're hungry. What with the, erh, exertion last night and all." Marian said, her face doesn't show a thing as she get more food. Fenris put down the spoonful he was about to put in his mouth, knowing what's coming next.

"Marian." Garrett sighed, pulling out his usual seat, and he motion for Anders to sit next to him before his eyes caught what was on his plate. "Oh, Marian."

"I think I'll need to move to another room. Preferably on the opposite wing."

"That's..." Anders stuttered as he saw the ice heart. His eyes narrowed and he melted it.

Marian didn't say anything, but her body was shaking from suppress laughter. Fenris himself was also smiling, enjoying the mottled look on the abomination's face.

"Marian." Garrett said again.

"Is grateful that her brother is so kind to keep his voice down so she can sleep in peace."

"It's not funny." Anders glared at her.

"It is." Fenris said.

"Dare I ask if you'll be staying here, or is my brother moving to Darktown?"

"I can see the appeal." Garrett rub his chin, appearing to considering it. "Lots of rats down there, and sick people, oh and don't forget the drunkards. They're pretty fun to be around."

"Oh, I see. I'll make sure to find a lot of rats to keep you company then." Anders muttered, a little offended that they're joking about him like he's not there.

"You'll get used to it, Anders. That's what family is for." Leandra Hawke walks in, patting the healer on the back. Garrett stood up to pull her chair out for her, and she smile at him. "They'll drive you nuts, but at least they're more entertaining than normal people."

"Mother Hawke." Anders smiled.

"Good morning, Mother."

"Misses Hawke." Fenris greeted awkwardly.

"My, my. It's so wonderful to have company so early in the morning." Leandra beamed.

Bodahn and Sandal joined them at the table, and laughs a little at the bickering Marian and Garrett before they, too, dig in. Fenris quietly observed, watching, considering. At first, he wasn't sure what to do other than listening as conversation flows, thinking it's so rare to witness a close-knit family, but soon the rest was pulling him into their talk, and Fenris found himself a part of...warmth. Contentment. He never knew what that word meant until he met the Hawkes.


	19. The Red Bond

_I'm not sure if I like how this turn out, I might have to edit it soon, depends on if I can come up with better part for Marian and Fenris.  
_

_Bioware/EA did it_

_P.S. Finally gotten around to changing it. We'll see what this change will do :) I kind of do have an idea, but we'll see xD I love the Arishok too much, and do want him to be alive...So we'll see :P_

* * *

The group - which consists of Aveline, Varric, and the twin – wondered where Fenris went. They knew better than to go look for him, because he's like a wolf going off to lick his wound alone. They thought it was better to let him be for now. When he's ready to come back, he'll do so.

They went home. Actually, Aveline went back to the barracks. The twin and Varric went to the Hanged Man, where Varric was detained by Isabela. Seeing there is something else to do, the twin returned home. Marian walk silently beside her brother, replaying the recent event with a heavy heart.

"_What has magic touched that it doesn't spoil?"_

She knew he was only speaking out of anger and grief, but it sting, just the same. When he had uttered those words, she merely raised an eyebrow at him, and he realized that magic was standing in front of him. He left, claiming to need air. She wonder what he would do next.

When she got home, Bodahn was standing in the foyer, wringing his hands.

"There's an...elven woman, Messere. She claimed to have been sent by you, I, ah, didn't know what to do."

"Ah, she's the one you want to hire?" Garrett chuckled, nodded in greeting at the elf, then walk over to the desk, where several letters was waiting to be read.

"Thank you, Bodahn. I'll take care of it." She smile at the dwarf, and went to see the elf, whom she intended to hire. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, Mistress." Orana managed a smile, and Marian proceed to secure a new servant for the house. Maker knows, Bodahn can certainly use the help. And she's sick of enchantment soup.

Marian paces her room for a while, wondering if Fenris is alright.

Of course he's alright, he's an accomplish warrior. Marian knew he would be able to defense himself if the need arise, yet she can't help but worry.

Flames. Why does she always go for the lone wolf?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While his twin was busy worrying about Fenris, Garrett was sitting calmly, talking to the Arishok. He is calm. Calm. On the outside. Amidst the letters, there was a short missive from the Arishok, summoning him to the compound. Alone. Garrett had thought it was unusual at the time, but did not think much of it. The leader of the Qun can be eccentric at times.

"These provocations we suffered had work, Hawke." The Arishok glance at the human before him, his black eyes is cold. The Arishok and the twin had long since ignore the formality of their social position, so the stiffness in the Qunari's stance spoke volumes about the topic. The Arishok doesn't make slight threats, and Hawke dread what he's reading in the thick tension.

"Don't be marching your men without cause." He tried to reason with the Arishok. Knowing that the Qunari can snuff out their lives like squashing butters, there are people who still want to rile up the horned men. Garrett did not blame the Arishok for being angry; rather, he had thought it was impressive that he had not blow Kirk Wall up sooner. However, this is still his home, so he would rather not loose it due to people having too much time on their hands and nothing to do but test the patience of the person who can leveled the city just by breathing hard.

"This is cause! You have seen how they were quick to lay blame at our feet. Bas hates us, but dare not challenge us face to face because they are too weak. In all these years I have stay quiet, but they will not let us be. I still not have satisfy the demand of the Qun." The Arishok growled. Too long had he been in the city without seeing fruit of his search. He was only being indulgent thus far with this rotten city because of the Twin, but three years had passed, and he cannot delay his duty to the Qun any longer.

"Then let us help you." Garrett tried to smile, but sighed instead. A smile does no good in this situation, and they both know it.

"At this point, even you cannot help. I do appreciated the offer." The Arishok stood up, turning his back to Garrett to look out the window.

"What do you mean?" Garrett ask the Arishok's back, the butterflies became rocks and sank all the way to the bottom of his stomach. Normally, every time he offer to help, the Arishok would tell him the only way for him to help is to convert to the Qun. This time he didn't, and the finality in his voice worries Hawke. "What are you planning?"

"I have made my decision, Hawke. You should wisely watch over your sister." The Arishok turned, his eyes level with Hawke, and Garrett could feel his heart stop.

"You...knew?" Garrett asked.

At first, the Arishok said nothing, just continue to look at him with those sharp gaze, then he turned his back on him again. "I know of what she is, yes."

"Are you-"

"I am not heartless, Hawke." The Arishok's hands behind him clenched. "I had my suspicions, and that was confirmed when we started training her."

"Does every one know, then?" He asked weakly, trying hard not to bolt out of here and take his sister away.

"No. They were too busy not to kill a human I respect. I watched, and she thinks I don't know."

"What do you intend to do then? Know that I will not stand by and let my sister be treated like you treat the Saarebas." They had come too far for his twin to be harm like that. He will make sure she wouldn't have to.

"I am bound by duty to do as the Qun demands. I am bound to SERVE." The Arishok's voice shook even as he grounded out the word. "But I cannot bring myself to expose her. I had thought she had corrupted me, but it is more than that. This is no magic. This is not the will of the Qun. She is not of the Qun."

"Then isn't it just as well that we did not convert?" Garrett pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to make sense of what the Arishok is hinting at. "Were you even serious when you offer us a place in the Qun?"

"My offers was as the Qun wishes." The Arishok turned back to look at him, and give Hawke a sad smile. "You two have spirits. In the Qun, you would do well. Even I did not wish to break your sister's will. As you said, it was a good thing that she did not accept."

"You sounds like you're saying goodbye."

"Not yet, but you will know." The Arishok paused for a moment, looking out the window; but instead of looking down at the people in disgust, the Arishok look up at the sun. This city is doomed, there can be no help for them. "She reminds me of my own daughter. With less discipline."

"You have never said you have children."

"It did not concern my task here."

"I see."

"Leave, Hawke. We will talk another time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Instead of going home, Garrett opted to visit Anders' clinic instead. He needed to think about what the Arishok told him, and he misses Anders. Knowing Marian is safe took a lot of weights off his mind. He didn't think Marian would need to know, but he himself need the reassurance of someone he love. Someone like Anders.

When he got to the clinic, Anders was busy writing something. Hawke smile, walking quietly over to the healer and nuzzle his chin against his neck. "What are you writing?"

"Hawke." Anders leaned back against him, momentarily distracted as Hawke kiss him.

"Is there any chance there's a private room in here?" Hawke asked, and Anders chuckled.

"I'm working, love."

"There's no patient here, and you need a break." Hawke haven't forgotten why he was here, but for the moment, he wanted to think of something else. Anders stood up and pull him to the storage room, closing the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He returned, and he's the one that seek her out. She understood his reason, his hatred of magic. He had explained he doesn't hate her. She didn't want him to leave, and it was the rare moments she touches him voluntarily without thinking it would bother him, asking him to stay.

He reacted, the slavers and Hadriana still fresh on his mind, until he realized who he was talking to. She only smile that devilish smile and push him against the wall, kissing him with all her being. He kissed her back, the memory of her body rebrand itself into his mind. He clutched at her, trying not to get lost in a sea of feelings.

He had wanted to flee. He should have.

Fenris lay next to Marian as she sleep, his eyes open, watching her at peace. Pain wreck his body, but it was not the physical kind. He closed his eyes, trying to capture that flash, trying to remember what he had remembered. Instead, he saw her naked under him. Her small gasp of pain when he took her innocence. Her moans of pleasure as he give himself to her. Her fingers digging into his arms. Her body writhes under him, against him as he brought her to completion. In turn, she had give all of herself to him, and he had thought he found peace in her. Those moments didn't last. When he drops down beside her, almost out of breath, he found his mind races with images, people, him. He tried to hang on to it, elated that he can remember his past, but that, unfortunately, was gone before he can form a single coherent thought.

Silent descended over the room, and Fenris can barely breath.

He move the hand that was laying across his chest and sit up, staring into the darkness of the night. His mind is still racing, but he can't find the images he did not know he needed to see again. They escaped his mind, and refused to come back; just like he refused to return to Danarius.

Must it always be this way? To have what he want, then keep on loosing it?

Hawkette sighed, turning her head to him in her sleep, frowning as though she can sense his unrest. Fenris stood up from the bed, careful not to wake her, and retrieve his clothing, strewn carelessly on the floor. As he dress, his eyes went to the fireplace, where the fire burn dimly. Hawkette has this habit where she would stare into the fire when she's deep in thought, and Fenris thought that if he try that, he might find the answers in the flickering flames. Like a moth, he went blindly toward the fire, only pausing to look down when he felt something underneath his feet. When he remove his foot, the bright color greeted him. He pick it up, dusting it, a little smile on his lips. This little piece of fabric are deceptively valuable, not as much material as sentimental value. She told him about this, the first handkerchief she had sewn, one of the things she successfully brought with her from her childhood. He fingered the silky fabric between his fingers, it reminds him of how her skin had felt. He took it with him to the fireplace, mulling on his past. There are lingering feelings from the lost memory, but the more he chases it, the more firmly it eluded him.

"Was it that bad?" Marian's voice make him look back at her. Her eyes glint from the firelight, reminding him of everything that happened. She jokes just like always, but there is a softness in her eyes as she look at him, they shared a moment of connection before he remembered that he doesn't remember.

"It was fine." He sighed, fisting the fabric in his hand. Once again, the memory of them flooded his mind. He never would have thought such pleasure was possible, until her. Even if he doesn't have the memory of ever being with anyone but her, he doubted that this kind of pleasure is commonplace. "No, that was insufficient. It was better than anything I could have dreamed."

"Your markings...They hurts, don't they?" She wondered out loud, seeing the troubled he was not able to hide on his expression. It didn't seem like he was in pain when she had touched him, but his face right now is tight. He had told her a few times about the pain he experienced when the marking was carved in his flesh. Does the pain still lingers after all this time?

"It's not that." Fenris look back at the fire, telling her of his loss of memory. "It's too fast...too much...I cannot do this."

"We can work through this, Fenris." Marian sounded sure of that, of him. But he's not. How can he be with her when he doesn't even know who he was? He had thought it didn't matter, but now that he lost his memory again...He can't offer her half a man. She deserved so much more. How can he give her all of him when he doesn't even have his own self?

"I'm sorry. Forgive me." He left, unable to face her, to see her expression. He just can't.

Marian stared at his retreating back, feeling like there's something she should have said, but not sure what.

After he left, Marian just sit in her bed, staring at the fire as she try to make sense of things. They were fine - no, better than fine - before. She had hoped...Marian let out a low laugh, a laugh without humor. She had give herself to a man, and he had walk away without a backward glance. So much for happy endings.

She should stop reading fairy tales.

She closed her eyes, letting the cold emptiness consumed her heart; however, she refused to cry. There is no use, if Fenris doesn't want to have a relationship, there is nothing she could do about it. She know he cares about her, but even so...

"Mistress Hawke?" Bodhan's voice and the knock on the door call Marian back to the present.

"Yes, Bodahn?" Marian was surprised her voice came out a little hoarse, despite her grip on her emotions.

"There's some very, uh, stoic horned men waiting for you in front."

"I'll be right out." She told Bodahn, a little confused. It's pretty late, why would the Qunari be here? She get up and dressed, thankful for the diversion. She went downstairs, expecting the Qun to tower over Bodahn in her foyer, but they were waiting outside.

"Hawke." One of them greeted when they saw her.

"May I ask the reason for this unexpected visit?"

They parted like water to revealed a wooden bench. _The_ bench. Marian gasped in delight.

"The Arishok wishes for you to have it." They said.

"He did? Why? Not that I'm ungrateful." Marian barely refrained herself from jumping for joy. "I...Please tell the Arishok I'm very grateful for his gift."

They nodded, and she asked for their help in moving the chair to the study.

"It's perfect." Marian smile dreamily, thinking of nights sitting on it to read. It's big enough for her to lay down, too. "Thank you very much."

The Qunari left, and Marian waltz up to her room, then she remembered...She closed her eyes briefly as the sadness came back, but she is determined to not let anyone see her in this way. Marian is tired, but she know that she cannot sleep in her room, not when it still smells of him, remind her of him; she took a change of clothing, then went to her brother's room to wash. She scrubbed until her skin turn red, but she can still feel his hands, his lips on her. She gave up after a while and get out, feeling the cold of the water through her bones.

She tossed and turned on her brother's bed for a long while, feeling exhausted but not able to sleep. Sighing, she get off the bed, already making her way out of her estate.

Closing the door behind her, Marian let the cold air welcome her, and walk blindly toward the Qunari compound. Usually, there would be thieves and thugs that ambush lone travelers, and she had hoped to find some of them. At least then she would be able to relieve some of her anger. Tonight, however, she made it to the compound with no one standing in her way. Where are they when she needed to vent her anger?

Marian sighed, a little disappointed. She then remember the Qunari group. It's very likely that the group had cleared out the way when they visited her.

"Serah Hawke." The Qunari guard greeted her.

"Evening, Karasaad. Is there any chance the Arishok still up?"

"He had been expecting you, Hawke. Enter if you need to."

Well, that was...unexpected, but Marian walk into the compound anyway, wondering what the Arishok wanted. It must be something big, for him to give her his chair and then waited for her. It couldn't be a trap, for the Arishok is very straight forward, not to mention the bell of her intuition is not ringing.

"Arishok." She smile at him. He was sitting, drinking something, and waiting for her. "I hope I didn't make you wait long."

"I was contemplating, Hawke."

"Care to share?" She ask, sitting down near him. The strong smell of alcohol wafted up, and her eyes water. "Sweet Maker, that thing is strong."

"I'd offer you a taste, but I doubt you'll like yourself very much in the morning."

"Qunari have very strong tolerant to everything, don't they?"

The Arishok only smile.

"Before I forget, thank you so much for the bench."

"I thought you might like it, you certainly keep staring at it every time you're here."

"It certainly is eyecatching. May I ask the reason why you gave it to me?" She eyed the flask on the table skeptically. "If you're drunk, and gave it to me by mistake...You're not getting it back."

"I doubt it will be of much use to me in the future."

"Are you leaving then? Did you, by any chance, found what you're looking for?"

"I am leaving, in a sense." He sigh, taking another drink.

Apparently, the Arishok is not very informative tonight. Marian is now more curious than ever, but she doubt even she can fish information out of the Arishok unless he wishes to. "I think I would like to try that, if you don't mind." She look at the flask again, wondering how the Arishok managed to get Qunari alcoholic beverage in Kirkwall.

"I do not mind." The Arishok handed the flask to her.

Marian took a deep breath, and take a sip. She put the flask down, her eyes everywhere but on the Arishok as she manage to swallow the liquid fire. She could actually feel the liquor burn it way down from her mouth to her stomach. She waited for her head to stop spinning before letting out a shaky breath.

The Arishok chuckles, taking the flask and drink several gulps, like it was water.

"Show off." She chokes, trying not to cough.

The Arishok observes Marian for a moment, then push the flask toward her. "It'll taste better."

Marian look down at her stomach, wondering if her innards had turn into liquid yet. So far, she's feeling alright. She took the flash and drink again, but this time she was prepared for the heat.

"You are much like my daughter." The Arishok smile, liking her courage.

"You have a daughter?" Marian gasped, as much from the liquor as surprised by his words.

"I wasn't supposed to know I have one, but I do." He shrugged. "I did not think much of it when I knew, but I watched her a time or two. She was a fierce warrior, a Besrathari."

"Was?"

"She is dead."

"I am sorry."

"I am not. She died serving the Qun. That's an honor."

"Still, don't you miss her?"

"No. I knew she was my daughter, however, there is no bond between us. I might have sired her, but we never met formally. She was raised by others."

"It's one of the Qun thing?"

"It is, but that was not what I meant." He said, but refused to speak more of it.

They sat in comfortable silent for a moment, and the Arishok watches as Marian mulls over the strange customs of Qunari. He can see the wheels moving in her head, and he expected her find questions to ask him. It was strange, since he was usually the one that ask others questions, and they are bound to find an answer for him. He should be offended that a mere human want to know more about the Qunari through him. It was not his role. Yet the Hawkes are no mere human, especially this female, and he find himself looking forward to their conversations. He supposed it's much better than sitting around waiting for the relic. He have not forgotten his duty, but there is amusement to be had in talking to the Hawkes.

"May I ask why you think I'm similar to your daughter?"

"While you are not in the Qun, your beliefs is similar to us. You fought for others. I had thought you'll be a greedy bas, but you've proven yourself to be a champion for those who can't stand up for yourself."

"That's a lot of high praises, coming from you."

"That is the truth, Hawke. Had you accepted the Qun..." He cut himself off, and sighed. It's another thing about Hawke, he knew what she is, but she made it so easy to think of her as something else. She is still dangerous, but not in that term. Even though three years is too short to have known anyone inside out, he was confident that this female will not be tempted by the demons.

Marian quickly took a sip of the liquor again, thinking she should change subject. She have heard this from the Arishok too many times, and tonight she doesn't really want to argue with him about why she should convert to the Qun. She's adventurous, not masochistic.

"Hmm." Marian hum, taking another sip. The Arishok was right, the more she drink, the better this thing tasted. It wasn't bitter, in fact, it was rather fruity, though it does pack a heavy punch. She doesn't feel the burn anymore, she supposed it's a good thing. Good thing indeed.

That was her last thought as Marian crumpled onto the table. The Arishok reached out in time to save the flask from dropping onto the floor, this was his last. A taste that remind him of home. Befitting that he shared it with her.

The Arishok stood up, finished the content of the flask, then pick Marian up and carry her to his personal quarter. He put her down on the bed, and covered her with the fur before going back to the room he reserved for the Hawkes. He expected the male Hawke to be here soon, either tonight or tomorrow morning.

If the Arishok was a betting man, he'd have win his bet. However, he does not indulges in games of chance.


	20. Education

_Wahhhhhhh, Arishok, wahhhhhhh. Why U no let Hawkes help you before?_

_Oh wait, I know why._

_I left out the Aveline's little quest because in my opinion, Aveline is the type that wouldn't let such a thing slip x3_

___Bioware/EA did it._

___P.S. Revised version :)_

* * *

Garrett woken to voices speaking something, and he opened his eyes to see darkness. "Anders?" He called, but no one answered. Panic, he shot up, and went to the door, hoping that the people talking outside wasn't Templars and that they haven't taken Anders while he slept. Two pairs of eyes looks over to him, one was Anders's, and the other was a drunk man. Relieved, Garrett smile at Anders, wink at the drunk when he laugh and point at Garrett's nakedness. He retreated back to the room to dress, leaving the door open because he can't see otherwise.

"You should have woke me up sooner." Garrett embraced Anders from the behind after he was dressed, the drunk was long gone. "I hope there isn't any trouble?"

"You look so comfortable, I thought I'd let you sleep." Anders leans back against Hawke, taking a moment to relax. "And no, I've just been busy."

"You work too hard, Anders." Garrett gave him a quick kiss before letting go. Anders had been a healer when they met, and even though Garrett thinks the man should take a few break now and then, he know what it meant to Anders to help others. "I'll go check on Marian. Come home when you're done."

Anders keep smiling even after Hawke had left. Home. What a word, and that's what he have now. Home, where Garrett waits for him.

Anders whistle tunes after tunes as he prepare supplies for patients.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Garrett trudged into his estate, his clothes and shoes splattered with blood. Bodahn greeted him at the door, already used to the sight. Between the master and the mistress, it's a wonder Kirkwall still have living people.

"Did Fenris come by, Bodahn? What about my sister?"

"I think I heard Master Fenris' voice, but I didn't see him, Messere. The mistress went out with the horned men a few hours ago."

"She...went with the Qunari?" Garrett paled, and sprinted out of the house toward the Docks.

"Hawke. You're a little slow." The Arishok stood up as Hawke walks into the room, his face hard.

"Where is my sister? If you so much as -"

"Do not spew threats at me unless you want me to respond." The Arishok made a motion for Hawke to follow him, and Garrett muttered under his breath, but he complied. "She is not harmed. She just can't hold her liquor. Technically, my liquor."

Hawke look into the spacious room, and spotted his sister's hair under the fur. Scowling, he went over.

"Maker, how much have you been drinking, sister?" Even at a distant, he can smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Not much, but you human don't have strong constitution." The Arishok chuckles.

Garrett sighed. Of course Marian would seek out a drink with the Qunari who can ordered her gag and bound, but the twin trusted the Arishok as much as he seem to trust them. He should be grateful. "Thank you, Arishok. I'm going to take her home."

Since Marian is in no shape to walk, Garrett scooped her in his arms, wondering how he can make it home like this. Hopefully there won't be any bandits after the last group he dispatched.

"Have her drink this in the morning, it will help." Arishok put a small green bottle in Marian's limp hands, and arranged it so that her hands are crossed over her stomach. "I'll send some of my soldiers with you to make sure you'll reach home safely. Panahedan, Hawke."

"Thank you." Garrett nodded at the Arishok and left, shadowed by tall, horned men in red paints that disappeared into the darkness after he entered his house. He wondered if he should tell his sister that the Arishok knows, but decided against it, it'll just bring discomfort to her. The Arishok doesn't seem like he want to harm her, that is enough for him. For now.

He put her down on her bed, pulled the cover over her, and give her forehead a kiss. Mysterious bottle in hand, Hawke turn to put it on her writing table when he saw the steel gauntlets on it. He frowned, putting down the bottle down and pick the gauntlets up. Why would Fenris' gauntlets be in Marian's room? The elf was rarely seen without it, as he had little belonging, and this was as much a part of him as the big sword he lugs around. It was not strange for Fenris to be here, because he is a dear friend, and there is something between Fenris and Marian. He had long since accepted that his twin is carrying a tendre for the elf, but the gauntlets is hinting at something more. Fenris is not a careless man, and for him to have left these here...

Garrett likes to think of himself as a calm, reasonable person, if not polite to a fault. He doesn't feel like any of those at the moment. Damn the elf, he is taking advantage of his sister!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Fenris," Hawke tossed the gauntlets at the gloomy elf with as much force as he could. "Mind telling me what these things was doing on my sister's table, you know, the one in her room?"

The elf did not even wince when the gauntlets made contact. That make Garrett madder.

"If you found this, then she must have told you already." Fenris replied without displaying his inner turmoil, instead, he merely picked up the gauntlets and put it on.

"No, she was too drunk to say anything." Hawke ran a hand over his face. "She was drinking with the Arishok, Fenris. And he knew that she is a mage."

"He know?" Fenris frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He had knew what she is a long time now. You do have an idea of what they do to mages in the Qun?"

"Where is she?" One moment, Fenris was sitting down, the next his hand clenched around Hawke's arms. "Tell me!"

"She's safe." Hawke shook the elf away, and Fenris took a step back, closing his eyes to still his fear.

"How did he know? What is he going to do?"

"He had implied he would not harm her. Don't change the subject."

"We're talking about the Arishok, a leader of the Qun, and your mage sister. Doesn't that worry you?"

"The Arishok have not done anything to her so far. But you have. Tell me, Fenris, why was it that she felt the need to get mindlessly drunk while your possession is not with you?"

"It's complicated."

Hawke smile brightly. Then he drew back his fist and punched Fenris, the force of it push Fenris backward into the big desk behind him.

"Did that make it less complicated?"

Fenris wiped the blood from his cut lip, and glared at Hawke. "No, it was not your concern in the first place." He said, already jumping toward Hawke, his fists ready.

Half an hour later, the two still glares at each other, with various cuts decorated their body and bruising forming on them. Neither of them want to give up, but neither is winning against each other. Fenris had to hold on to the surface of the table to keep himself from falling, and Hawke was leaning heavily against the wall. Even without using his lyrium ability, Fenris had kept Hawke on his toes; in turn, without the markings, Hawke can still make the elf feel like there's not a place on him that hadn't experienced Hawke's attacks, Fenris suspected that his innards are turning blue from the bruises.

"You are a fool." Garrett pant, giving up trying to stand and just slid down onto the ground. Fenris did the same, his arms was shaking too badly to keep him up any longer. "Maker, if a thief come in right now we'll be nothing more than new corpses decorating this mansion."

"You might be her brother, but this is between me and her." Fenris chuckles breathlessly at Hawke's attempt to joke. "I'm sure she'll be glad to have me out of the way so she can clean."

"I'm not sure about Tevinter's custom, but if you walk out on a woman after you slept with her, I don't think there's anything between you and her." Garrett groaned as he clutched the wall for support and stand up. They can't stay like this. Thanks the sweet Maker his house is just around the corner. "She's going to kill us both when she wakes up."

"I don't think so, she'll probably hang us up between the Twin."

"At least the air up there would smell better." Garrett stood for a moment, making sure he can walk, then glare at the corner of his eyes at the elf. "Be thankful I'm too scare of my sister to do you serious harm, she'll like that privilege for herself."

"Not do me serious harm? What do you call this?"

"A friendly warning." Garrett shrugged, instantly regretting it, his bone feels so brittle and he's sure he just pulled a muscle. "I won't stand around and do nothing while you crush her heart in your hands."

Garrett left, concentrated hard on walking and missed Fenris mumbling "I was counting on that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hawke!" Anders exclaimed when Garrett slowly made his way up the stairs. Anders had been waiting for a while, wondering about Hawke when the man came in, looking like he met every group of thugs there is in Kirkwall. "What happened?" Anders rushed over and wrap and arm around Hawke, steadying him. He guided Hawke to the bench in the foyer, and use his magic to heal him.

"You should've seen the other guy." Garrett chuckles after Anders seen to his wounds.

"Guy? There's only one? Who?"

"Fenris. With Marian." Garrett put his face into his hands and groan.

"I...see..."

"Marian is going to kill me."

"No she wouldn't." Anders laugh, patting Hawke's shoulder. "She prefers torture over death."

Hawke groans again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marian woke up to hell. Or what she thought was hell. This headache is making it hard to think. She had been drunk before, many times - because, really, who can say no to Varric? - and had woke up hating herself before, but those time was nothing compare to now. That's it, she's never going to touch anything of the Qun again. Well, except for the chair.

Marian crawled out of bed, holding onto the bedpost until the world stop moving. When she's decently half-dead, Marian move toward the bathroom, barely registered that she was back in her room but feeling too rotten to care, and proceed to almost drown herself in the bath. Oh the advantage of indoor plumbing.

Satisfied that she no longer smells like a brewery in the middle of the sewer, and only feeling a margin better, Marian dressed herself and stumbled out of her room, ready to ask Bodahn to arrange for her funeral. She opened her door, and slumped onto the ground.

"So you're up at last." With each word Garrett utter, the drum in her head seems to beat louder. If she have any energy, she would have glare at him, but she can only let out a pitiful whimper.

Garrett sighed, stepping around his sister to get the bottle on her desk, then he help her to drink it. He had thought it would taste bad, and that she would probably spit it out; surprisingly, she drank it all. The Arishok apparently had thought of everything, and he probably know that just about anything taste like raw garbage with a hang over. He wondered what was in the drink, perhaps he could ask the Arishok later.

"Is she alright?" Anders asked, walking out of their room.

"She'll make it." Garrett replied, carrying his sister downstairs to the dining room, where he ask Bodahn to make her some tea. Marian doesn't get drunk often, but she always like tea after, even if she didn't like to drink them when she's normal again. Hawke settle down to his chair, eating breakfast with Anders and watching Marian until some color came back into her face.

"I don't appreciated you sneaking behind my back, sister." Garrett laid down his spoon, looking sternly at Marian.

"Stop screaming." Marian's eyes was still closed, and she took a sip of the hot tea. She was feeling much better, but her ears are still sensitive. "I wasn't sneaking anywhere. You were the one running off by yourself."

"I don't think I want to hear this." Anders took the last bite of his food and stood up with the plate, taking it to the kitchen, then fled to his clinic.

"You...were with him when I went to the clinic? Marian!"

"I said stop screaming." Marian sighed, finally open her blue eyes to look at her brother. "Look, don't ask me these things. I didn't ask about you and Anders."

"Anders is not a murderous elf with a penchant to run off alone."

"Anders have an angry spirit living in him." Marian giggled. "Oh Maker, our tastes in men sucks!"

Garrett grudgingly agreed that neither of them can choose their men well, and he let it slide. "You, ah, might want to check on Fenris." Garrett said, pushing his plate aside so Marian couldn't grab at the sharp objects.

"He's the last person I want to talk to now, Garrett."

That was useless, her gaze is sharper than any knife presented at the moment, and Garrett squirms a little. "I, ah, have a little talk with him last night. Anders have to patched me up."

"Garrett!"

"Well, what else do you want me to do? Suddenly you run off to get drunk with the Arishok, and Fenris acted like he just came back from hell. Am I supposed to just sit and watch?"

Marian growled. A dragon wouldn't have been more menacing.

"I think there's..someone that needed rescue. From a tree." Garrett stood up and made a beeline for the door. He doesn't want to be around when she saw the bruises on her elf. Well, the bloody elf can just deal with it.

Marian slumped in the chair, half exasperated, half dejected. She knew her brother means well, but why couldn't he just leave it alone? It was her problem to deal with. Though, right now she doesn't know how.

She doesn't want to see him, not until she know she can control her emotions and not break into pieces at the first sight of him.

Marian stood up, anger in her eyes, both at herself and at Fenris. How dare he reduced her to this confused state? She hates weak people, she have never been weak, and she sure as the Void is not going to be weak now. If he want to walk away from her, she's not going to hold him back. She paused at the door of the kitchen and sighed. Who is she kidding? She loved him, and he had break her heart when he left. However, she is a Hawke, and her pride of a Hawke will not let her give in so easily. She'll just have to gather the pieces of her heart and move on, the best she can.

With her head cleared, she went to her room and changed into her armor. She is going to a war, albeit a silent one.

When she got to Fenris' mansion, she doesn't bother to knock, but walks right in. She found him sitting in front of the fire, still only using the room in the back. He was trying to bandage himself. Unsuccessfully.

He looks up when she moved into view, and she frowned at the bruises on his face, and arms. How many are there hidden under his clothes? He looked away, but she rolled her eyes and grab his chin, turning his head to face her, trying her best to ignore the look in those green eyes.

"You two are such idiots." Marian made a face, beginning to heal him. He disliked magic, so she understand his reluctant to seek out Anders; but really, Fenris can be such a fool, to suffer when it would have been a quick fix. He didn't seem to mind when Marian uses her magic to heal him before, so Marian hoped he wouldn't protest. Well, even if he does mind now, he'd have to put up with it. "What if thugs attack your house? How would you fend them off in this state? And how long have you been staying like this?" Marian wanted to yell, it would help her get this anger off her chest, but she doubt it would help much.

"Give me some credit." He said after she was done, sullenly taking the unnecessary bandages and put them away.

"Now that you and my brother almost killed each other in an attempt at being manly, can we just move on?" Marian put her chin in her hand and watch as the elf move restlessly around the fireplace. "I mean, I have a reputation to keep here. What would people say if you two keep walking around with bruises all over? Before you know it I'll be called S&M Queen."

Fenris laugh softly. "It wouldn't be far off, seeing as you keep leaving bodies behind you every time you go somewhere."

"Speaking of bodies...When are you going to get rid of the ones in your mansion? They are starting to smell bad."

"Hawkette, leave it be."

"Fine, fine. Have it your way." Marian stood up to leave, but stopped at the door and look back at him. "Wicked Grace at the Hanged Man?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Fenris smiled, graceful for the olive branch she's offering him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please leave me, Serah." The Viscount said quietly, staring down at the face of his beloved son and know that he will never open his eyes again.

Both twin put their hand on his shoulders and squeeze gently, then left the Chantry. Saemus was a nice young man, he shouldn't have pay for other people's desire, but he did.

The twin doesn't say it, but they both feels that the blasted Mother's dead is too merciful. There is no honor in using religion to kill others, not to mention as a Chantry Mother, she was supposed to be merciful, an example of Andraste's love for people.

"Nobody came out of that looking good. What are you planning to do?" Varric asked.

"Well, we go home, clean up, and wait for trouble to find us." Marian said cheerfully.

"I don't think we'll have to wait long, Hawkette." Varric laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Once a thief, always a thief." Fenris spat. Isabela had ran away, and Marian want to chase after her. It turned out she had always known what the relic was, and could have say something, but instead, she let the twin stay in the dark. Why did the Arishok not told them? They could have helped both of them much sooner.

"Let's take it to the Arishok, I expected him to want an answer. " Garrett sighed.

"I myself expect and answer from him, too." Marian march with her twin, and they found the Arishok waiting. This time, he meet their question with a serious demeanor, and he talk with them in front of the whole compound.

"What would it have help? The relic did not surface for three years, and the thief seem to be on good terms with you."

"If you have told us, we would have been able to find it for you."

"At first, I did not mention it because you were not in the Qun. After that, it just seem irrelevant."

"Irrelevant?" Marian raised her eyebrow. "Don't you think you didn't have to suffer this city if you had let us help?"

"I had wanted to see what you would become. Not only I, but the Arigena and the Ariqun expresses their interest. They had thought you would make great Qunari."

"There have to be another explanation. Surely you wouldn't stay in this city just to try to get two converts?" The Arishok might have like them, but Garrett have no illusion that the Arishok would value them over the relic.

"I have told you, Hawkes, I am here to retrieves the relic. My duty forces me to stay. Interacting with you while I wait is an additional amenity."

"What do you plan to do now?"

"I will do what I must. The Tome of Koslun must be return to its people."

"Isabela is probably halfway across Thedas by now, do you intend to give chase?"

The Arishok look at them for a long moment, then he nod his head at the Qun soldiers behind the twin. Marian and Garrett turned their head to see the soldiers all exit the compound, only five remains. They turned back to the Arishok, both frowning. What is he planning?

"The Triumvirate had been notified of my progress. They, too, are eager for the return of the Tome. I will offer you one last chance: come to the Qun."

The twin look at each other, grimacing. He want to convert them now? After all that happened?

"You know as well as I that neither of us can accept the invitation, though we are grateful you think we're worthy."

"I thought as such. Leave, Hawkes."

"Tell me, what are you planning?" Marian persisted.

"I will do my duty, but before then, I shall attempt to correct this diseased city."

"You're planning a war?"

"War implied they have the ability to stand up to us. They do not. This is an attempt to open their eyes, nothing more, nothing less." The Arishok crossed his arms, signaling the end of their conversation, and the twin took the hint.

They left the compound, a little on edge. The Arishok just declared that he will do something about the city, and they know it's not going to be something small. The Arishok is as diplomatic as an ax.

"Any luck?" Aveline waited for them in front of the compound, looking expectantly from Marian to Garrett.

"I'm afraid not, he already made up his mind it seems." Garrett sigh, motioning for Aveline to walk with them. If there is to be a fight, the guards better be prepare to defend the city.

"Isabela running off with a sacred relic seem to made him mad." Marian said lightly, bringing to the attention the fact that Isabela left them to deal with the Qun. "One mess after another, it's never dull here."

"I will kick her ass the next time I saw her." Aveline swore.

While Aveline left to rally her guards, the twin went to collect their friends. Better to have them where the twin can see them than loosing them in the fight. It was the first time in years that everyone get to fight together, and from the smiles from everyone's faces – all except Fenris and Aveline – they are happy and is looking forward to it.


	21. Farewell, Arishok

_The Arishok's death is so sad D: I've been stalling this chapter because of it =(_

_Varric needs some love, and Isabela and Merrill and Bethany and Aveline and whoelseisthere? Carver doesn't count because he's not within walking distance xD_

_I'm putting off Leandra's dead in Act II, because she deserved to see her children became Champions :D_

_Bioware/EA just released some news of DAIII. And they own DA I&II._

_Whhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeee ~_

_P.S. I reread this, and for some reason I felt that this chapter is rushed, with too much going on in one chapter. I'm putting in a little more effort._

* * *

The twin figured that the Arishok would capture people, and he did, just not the citizens. The Arishok does nothing on small scale, so the twin wasn't really surprised that he took the Viscount's Keep. The Arishok and the nobles...That's not going to end nicely.

While they made their way to the Arishok, fighting through numerous Qunari soldiers and numerous supporters of the Qun (when and where did the Arishok find all these people?), they met the Knight Commander Meredith and the First Enchanter Orsino. After a bit of bickering, the twin decided to lead, asking the First Enchanter to distract the Qun soldiers so they can sneak into the Keep. It is faster that way, plus they considered the Qun soldiers their...very distant friends, so killing them is just sad.

"Hawkes, I've been expecting you." The Arishok look at the group when they entered the room, his captives also look over, hopes in their eyes.

"That was uncalled for!" Marian frowned, first at the decapitated head of the Viscount on the floor, then the Arishok.

"That buffoon of a Viscount did not deserve his place, I merely remove him from the position."

"He was still the representative of the people." She argued, knowing that while the Arishok's point of view is valid, the people will not take kindly to this.

"A useless man who couldn't control his people. He was just a puppet."

There is truth to the Arishok's words, but his methods is just too extreme. The twin told him so.

"Those who failed to do their duty to their assigned role do not deserved to live." The Arishok narrowed his eyes.

"Not many people do well being hold against their will, Arishok." Marian let out a frustrated breath. She can see that the Arishok is not going to relent. What can she do now?

"Perhaps we can still work this out." Garrett spoke.

"No. You know that I am denied Par Vollen until the Tome is returned, but I refuse to allow these filth to fester any longer."

"What if we offer to find the relic for you? Will you let these people be?"

"I have offered these bas a chance to learn, but they refused. They are worth nothing as they are. Left alone, they will be a thorn in my side. I will take this city, and find the Tome later."

"And you want to resolve things by force?" Marian sighed. She knew that his stay here had not been a pleasant one, yet she didn't like the idea of him leaving nor does she want to see this city in the hand of the Arishok. He had been 'nice' so far and stayed in his corner, but once he truly gain the control of the whole city...Marian shudder to think of the consequences for the mages.

"Look what I found: your reason for leaving." Came a sing-song voice from the door, and everyone turned around to see Isabela sashaying into the room like nothing had happened. She stepped right up to the Arishok, handing him the Tome. "You'll find it...mostly undamaged."

Marian raised an eyebrow at Isabela, but the pirate only shrugged innocently. "Now that you have the Tome," Marian turn back to the Arishok. "you can return home, and leave this city behind. Problem solved."

"That might be so." The Arishok gave the Tome to one of his men, but made no move to leave. "We will return with the thief."

Now that was a surprise. The twin look at each other, wondering if staying for three years at the compound finally gotten to the Arishok. He had not express his dislike for any of Hawkes' companions before, other than the "all of you are incompetence" kind of looks.

Knowing that the Arishok planned to punish Isabella severely, or turn her into a mindless laborer...They can't let such a thing happen to a friend, even if that friend had been keeping secrets from them.

"I'm afraid I can't give her to you." Garrett said, earning a grateful look from Isabella.

"If anyone is going to kick her ass, it'll be me." Aveline protested, but the Arishok ignored her. Now that the tome is recovered, it seems he is focusing his attention on the Hawkes only.

"I challenge both of you, Hawkes, with her as the prize."

Now the twin is shocked, especially Garrett. The Arishok's face betray none of his feelings, but Garrett finally understand what the Arishok meant when he said he will step down. All this words, all his actions in the last couple of days, it was for this. He did not want to hurt Marian, but he did not want to forsake his duty to the Qun, so this was his answer to both dilemma. Either the twin kill him, and help him live by the Qun's teachings; or he kill them, and fulfill his duty. Suddenly, Hawke understand what the Arishok meant when he said that he will know when the Arishok is saying goodbye. This is it.

Hawke looks at his sister, noticing her reluctant. She doesn't know, she only thinks the Arishok want to take over the city. He will spare her the truth.

"Very well." Hawke accepted the challenge, since there is no other alternative. If he turn it down, he will not only belittles the Arishok, but also diminishes the pride of the Hawkes.

Marian seem to catch on with the situation, and the twin honors the Arishok by attacking him with all their might, though Marian is going melee combat and not magic. The Arishok responded by giving them the fight of their lives.

"We will be back." The Arishok promised with the last of his breath.

Garrett put a shaky, bloodied hand on his twin's shoulder, and she looks at him, unshed tears and the question "Why" in her eyes. "We honored him, Marian. He died a warrior's death."

The Qunari soldiers departed without a word, taking with them the Tome. At least it was not all for nothing.

The Knight Commander and the First Enchanter entered. Around the twin, people cheers and named them Champions, but the twin wasn't happy. This 'victory' left a bitter taste in their mouths. They had won the fight, but in the process they lost a dear friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Life goes on, people rebuild the city and went back to their lives. With both the Viscount and the Qunari gone, the only threat in the city is Mages, or so the Templars think.

"You know, he would have been mad if he know you're pining." Garrett told his twin, sitting down in the carved bench and hand her a cup of water. They didn't know it back then, but this was his parting gift for her. She have been coming into the study and sit on this bench when it's getting dark outside.

"I know." Marian accepted the cup without looking away from the fire. "Sometimes I walk by the compound, and wished that he's still in there, looking at us with his impassive face."

"Me, too, sister." Garrett sighed, touching the dragon head, tracing the lines. They have been mourning him in private, and even though it's been three months...It felt like it was just yesterday that they met the Arishok, those days of sitting and simply talk, his straightforwardness. "I missed him, too."

"The more I interacts with the nobles, the more I misses him." The Arishok had always took a direct approach, and says his mind; sure it can be harsh at times, but the twin always knew where they stand with him. The nobles, however, likes to hide their true self behind pleasant masks. "I'm getting sick of their empty smiles."

Garrett didn't have anything to say to that, already in agreement. For a while, the two stares into the fire, memories with the Arishok flitted through their mind. They have to move forward, for themselves and for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marian swings by the alienage a few times a week to check on Merrill, the poor girl had became more withdraw since Carver's unfortunate departure. They still keep in contact with him through letters, but with the Warden's busy schedule, his replies became less and less frequent, and there are times when months gone by without his letter, and Merrill doesn't come out of her house days on end. Varric took it upon himself to have food delivered to her door, and Marian was grateful for his help.

"Come on, Daisy, you'll wilt if you keep holing up in here." Varric said as soon as he step into Merrill's house.

"I'm not a plant, Varric." Merrill spared them a glance, and stand docilely while Marian gave her the usual greeting hug.

"You're getting thinner, Merrill, this is not healthy." Merrill is nothing but skin and bones in her arms. If Carver know this, he'll be mad at Marian for not taking care of the Dalish elf properly, not that Marian can force-feed the girl, even if she wanted to.

Hawkette and Varric looks at each other, then grinned. Together, they kidnapped Merrill.

Well, kidnap is a strong word, Marian preferred 'whisked-away'. She put a sleeping spell on Merrill, and Varric helped her carry the girl to her mansion. If the people of Kirkwall thinks it's strange for their Champion to carry an unconscious elf girl to her house in the middle of the day, they never said anything about it, but the looks they gave her...She'll just have to tell them Merrill is drunk, if anyone bothered to ask, that is.

"Marian, what are you doing?" Her twin asked, pausing at the bottom of the stairs and stares at her. "Is she hurt?"

"Nope. We're going to a picnic, brother. You're coming, too." She replied, quickly giving her sleeping burden to him and ran up to call on their mother.

"Varric?" Hawke look to the dwarf, awkwardly supporting Merrill and not sure what's happening.

"We're trying to cheer her up, Hawke. The rest was Marian's idea."

"A picnic? Oh my, we better prepare for a lot of food then!" Leandra smile at her daughter, glad that she's being a normal Marian. The past few months her children had been sad, so this is a nice change. Not to mention Leandra herself need time to unwind, too. After her oldest twin became Champions, nobles of Kirkwall had been sending invitations after invitations requesting the Champions be present at their party. She had been so busy attending them in the stead of the twin, and managed to bring the twin with her sometimes.

The packing of the picnic basket didn't take long, seeing as it was almost lunch and the food was already cooked - Leandra likes to cook, even though neither her or the twin hardly eat at the house anymore, but it gave Orana something to do. The poor girl rarely go out the mansion. While Leandra and Orana pack the basket, Garrett went to the clinic through the house's cellar to get Anders, Marian left to call on Fenris and Aveline, and Varric return to the Hanged Man to bring Isabela, leaving Bodahn to watch over the sleeping Merrill. They were all waiting in the foyer when Leandra and Orana carry the basket out. Garrett took the basket for himself, and the group – plus Orana, Bodahn, and Sandal, since Leandra managed to sweet talk them into going – make their way to the Wounded Coast, Marble happily barks and race ahead of the group. It wasn't a short walk, but fortunately the weather was very nice, and they found a decent spot to unpack the food.

"Wakie wakie, Kitten." Isabela give Merrill a gentle shake, but the girl didn't respond. "Hawkette, you wake her up."

Marble came over to sniff at Merrill, and licks her face. Marian giggled, and Merrill gave a startled laugh, pushing the dog away. Her eyes open as she sat up, and she gasps, looking at the rolling sea nearby. "Hawkette! By the Creators, have we been taken by surprised?"

"Calm down, Kitten, we're safe. Unless someone want to drown in the ocean." Isabela shrugged, glancing at Fenris. Despite the cheerful surrounding, Fenris still have that brooding demeanor about him, and the pirate liked it.

"Oh." Merrill look around her again, noticing Marble had ran off to chase the waves, Varric and Aveline help themselves to some of the food, Hawke and Anders are sitting with their hands together, Leandra chatting merrily with Bodahn, Sandal is chasing after Marble, Hawkette is coaxing a wide-eyed Orana to go to the edge of the water, and Fenris is watching Hawkette with a little smile on his lips.

"It's been such a long time since I have a chance to come out here." Isabela sighed, contented to feel the warm breeze plays with her hair. The salty smell of the air, the sound of ocean, the warm sand, Isabela love all of it. Aveline, too, let herself relax and enjoy the moment, she rarely get some down time like this, especially after the disorder the Arishok left behind.

Merrill nodded, sitting back to watch her friends and feel the sun shining down on her. It was also a while that she's been out of Kirkwall and see this..freedom. She have been feeling down lately, for a lot of reasons. She misses her clan, but she can't come back there; Keeper Marethari is gone because of her, and her clan had expressed their distaste for her, thankfully Hawke had stepped in and convinced them not to kill her. If Hawke was not there...

Another reason she is sad is because Carver, in his letters, seems like a stranger lately; he have been writing her about his adventures, and in those stories, he told of the people around him, they sounds so adventurous, unlike Merrill herself, who haven't have any interesting story to write to Carver about. There is nothing to tell, really, life is dull in the alienage, and she haven't go anywhere in almost 7 years. And Merrill is jealous of the female Wardens Carver keep telling her about. Just a little. Fine, a lot.

A giggling Marian waltzed over to Merrill, having already abandoned her boots in favor of the water, and pulls on Merrill's hand. "Come on, Merrill, it's very warm!"

The Dalish elf let Marian led her to the water, she really can't stay sad in this nice setting, and before long she was already laughing and playing in the water, letting Marble chase her and Marian around. The hound was completely soaked, and obviously determined to have his mistress suffer the same fate; he jumped into every wave, sending water splashes everywhere, and everyone laughs at his antics. Even Fenris was chuckling at the dog.

"Come on, Anders, let's go play with them." Garrett took the chance to lay a kiss on Anders' lips before joining his twin, Isabela behind him; then it became Garrett who chases after the dog, splashing anyone nearby. Anders wisely took off his jacket before joining in, and soon, all of them was dripping water from head to toes. Anders joined forces with Merrill, and together they pinned Hawke down so Marian can tickle him. Hawke struggled in earnest, and was able to get away; he quickly crawls toward Leandra, hiding behind her and begs her to protect him as the other three laughs, plopping down into the water and holding their aching stomachs.

"Now, now, children." Leandra tried to hold back her laughter, but she couldn't help it. "Come and dry yourselves."

They complied. Garrett unabashedly took off his armors, leaving only his pants on, winking at Anders when the mage stares at his chest. Varric nudged Isabela and grinned, giving the pirate ideas to write some overdue friendfictions, and Aveline rolled her eyes, already knowing what's in Isabela's mind. Anders responded by removing his shirt also, and Isabela coos over two half-naked hotties.

Merrill was also wet, but she is only wearing light clothing, so she isn't really worrying much, knowing they would be dried soon; Marian is the same, and already begins to get herself a meal.

"Thank you for inviting me out here, Hawkette." Merrill smile, biting into a turkey leg. "It has been so dull in Kirkwall."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Garrett patted Merrill's head, also enjoying the scenery. He hope things would stay like this forever.


	22. A Bad, Bad Dream

_Traumatic points + 9000_

_I took the liberty to give Leandra her age, since I couldn't find her birthday. I estimated her to be 67, correct me if I'm wrong._

_I'm also trying out new words, courtesy of the online Dictionary xD_

___Bioware/EA did it!_

* * *

Garrett Hawke bolted awake, panting; he glances around the room, fear increased in him when he barely see anything.

"Hawke?" Anders murmured sleepily, turning his head toward him.

Without a word, Garrett's hands reached for Anders, touching his hair, his face, his shoulders, his chest.

"For Andraste's sake, you still have some energy left?" Anders groaned, but he let Garrett continues to touch him. However, unlike the times when Garrett seek him for intimate moments, Garrett's hands now feels like he's looking for something else entirely.

"Hawke?" Anders called again, puzzled. "Did you have another nightmare about the Arishok again?" Anders shook his head, clearing the sleepiness and sit up to look at Hawke in the darkness. He had knew – all of Garrett and Marian's friends had knew – that the twin had liked the Arishok, to the confusion of others. After the Arishok's death, the twin had been down, but perked up right after, so the rest didn't think much of it. Anders, however, sleeps next to Hawke every night, so he knew sometimes Hawke have this nightmare in which both the Arishok and his twin sister died. Anders had tried his best to calm him down, and Hawke haven't have that dream for a while, so Anders had thought that...

"It's not that nightmare." Hawke had calmed down a little, having reassured himself that Anders is here. He put his face in his hand, trying to slow his breathing down. Maker's breath, the dream had seemed so real. In the dream, he witnessed Justice, or Vengeance, found a way to kill Anders and, instead of returning to the Fade, Justice rose from Ander's bleeding body to possesses Merrill; Merrill then changed into Aveline. Talk about very strange dream, uh, nightmare. He still have trouble pushing the image of Anders laying dead on the ground out of his head. For a dream, it was very vivid.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I...I'm fine now. Don't worry about it, it's just a silly dream." Hawke answered, hoping that the dream isn't an omen for the future.

Wanting to comfort Hawke, Anders wrap his arms around him and pull Hawke toward him for a kiss. And more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean she's missing?" Garrett frowned at his uncle. Leandra Hawke visit Gamlen on every Thursday, and she's nothing but punctual. Hawke had been working on a job, and returned to see his uncle asking Sandal where his mother is.

"Your mother didn't show up for her weekly visit. I waited for a bit, thinking she might be late, then I came here."

"She did left the house in the morning, Gamlen. I thought she went out with her suitor, because the lily arrived shortly before she leave." Bodahn told them, and Garrett muttered a curse, remembering the white lilies bit from DuPuis.

"Go home, Uncle, and wait for her there. She..might have been detained by the nobles. You know how they are." Marian said, her voice steady despite the panic in her chest. "Let's go find her, Garrett."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They found their mother, but they were too late to save her.

"Take care of each other, my darlings." Leandra whispered, and she passed away in Garrett's arms.

"No, no, no, no. This can't be." Marian sobs, clinging to the cold hands. They're not even Mother's hands, yet they were part of her. Garrett can only kneel on the hard ground, unable to processes the fact that Mother is gone. His sweet, caring, gentle Mother who had never hurt anyone in her life. Absently, he noticed his hand clutching Marian's shoulder. Like a puppet, his body started to move on his own while he's inside his mind, observing details that have no meaning to him. "If you don't mind," Someone with his voice said. "please gather the other...parts. I imagine they'd want a funeral." His body carry the body out of the foundry with steady steps, barely seeing Fenris helping Marian up while Aveline and Anders hurriedly using the sheets to carry the bloodied, mutilated body parts and follow behind. He took Mother to the undertakers, asking them for a casket big enough for...everything. They was surprised, and started to ask questions, but Aveline stopped them, and using her authority to make them give Hawke what he wants. His body nodded at Aveline gratefully.

"Do you intend to bury her, love?" Anders put his hand on Hawke's shoulder.

"I'm not sure yet." His voice replied. "Ferelden's custom is a pyre, but Kirkwallers do bury their deads, don't they?"

"Let's bury her, she was from Kirkwall after all. Same with these women." Marian wiped her eyes, standing up straight. Her hand patted Fenris' chest twice, signaling that she's alright, and Fenris let go of her. She move out of his embrace, and went over to hold Garrett's hand. "She will be happy to return to the soil where she was born, brother."

"Then that's what we'll do." His body squeezes her hand, assuring her with a calmness he doesn't feel. Marian probably picked that up, because he can feel her thoughts trying to sooth him.

"Where do you want to bury this casket?" One of the undertakers asked.

"I...We can bury her in the Amell's graveyard." Marian replied, taking over and making arrangements. This had happened before, when their father died. Garrett is usually the pillar of the family, but he had broken down then, and Marian had stepped in to fill his role until he can resume his own self. She is doing it again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took half a day for the undertakers to dig a hole in the Amell Graveyard, and the twin watches them the whole time. Garrett have no idea when, but Varric had gathered all of their friends, and managed to talk Cullen into letting Bethany out of the Gallows for the funeral rite. It would have took others a week to finished, but Leandra Amell-Hawke would be bury in her ancestral ground the same day she died, and Garrett has never been so grateful to be a Champion of Kirkwall. The title bears more weight than he had thought.

He stared at the casket being lower in the hole, remembering his mother's face – not the moment when she died, but her smiling face as she cooks for the family, her brows furrowed when she was angry, her tears when they watched his father's corpse burns, her laughter just yesterday when they have the little picnic. It was just yesterday that she was with them.

There was a faint crying sound behind him, and Hawke's body turned his head to see Marian holding Bethany while she cries. His twin murmurs something to Bethany and kissed the top of her head, then lay her cheek on the black hair, looking at him, silently assessing his state. Behind her, their friends stands with various emotions, ranging from sadness to discomfort.

When the casket is firmly on the ground, the undertakers asked them to scatter the first dirt; the three of Leandra's children gathered a handful of soil - Bethany took two handfuls, one for her, one for the absented Carver - then stood next to each other, acting like they have rehearsed this before and lined up their fist, Garrett's hand on top, then Marian's, last was Bethany's. Slowly, he released his fingers, the dirt streams from him to Marian, then through Bethany's hands it falls down onto the top of the casket, representing the farewells of her children. After that they hold hands, offering a quiet prayer for their mother's soul; they were not raised as Andrasteans and did not pray as such, instead they wish their mother happiness in the next life.

They stayed, so did their friends, until the last of dirt had been shoveled and a marker had been placed.

"Leandra Amell-Hawke

Beloved Daughter, Wife, and Mother

8:70 Blessed – 9:37 Dragon

Go with Peace"

Garrett was the first to move. He hugged Bethany with a promise that he'll come by the next day, and parted the crowd behind him, walking mindlessly back to the empty Hawke estate. Marian asked Anders to go with her twin, said goodbye to her friends, then give Bethany a kiss on the cheek and went with her and Cullen back to the Gallows.

"If you need to talk, I'll always be listening." Marian told her little sister when they were standing in front of the Mages' Hall.

"I...I'll be fine, sister. It's just...so sudden." Bethany had stopped crying, but her eyes are still full of tears, and Marian is worry that her sister will be alone in the Gallows. She probably going to cry herself to sleep tonight, and the thought hurt Marian.

"Maybe I could ask the Knight Commander to let you stay with us tonight, considering the situation?" She said to her sister, but look over at Cullen for confirmation.

"I'm afraid not, Champion." Cullen said, his eyes full of regret. "She had been more firm in her orders lately, and despite everything you've done for the Order...She had strictly expressed that all mages are to be confined. Bethany being allowed to go out today was already her special consideration to you, Champions."

"Thank you, Cullen." Marian sighed. After the Viscount's death, the blasted woman had became more and more out of control.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm here for you, love. Whatever you need." Anders sat down next to Hawke.

"Thank you, Anders. I appreciate it." Garrett was slowly coming back to himself, feeling the weight of grief growing heavily on his shoulders. "I...don't know what to do now, Anders. The person I needed to protect the most..."

"It wasn't your fault, love. The mage was crazy, no one could have seen that."

Garrett didn't have anything to say about that, because the murder has paid for his crimes, but it didn't bring his mother back. He feel lost, with no purpose, no aim left. He have money, an estate, a title that commands respect, and the man he loves is with him. What else is there? Marian has her own life, as does Bethany, limited as it is, and Carver is busy with the Grey Warden. "I have nothing to do now."

"Then come with me, love. The Mage Underground is almost wiped out, and we need someone like you to fight for us. Together, we can make a place in the world for people like your sisters."

"But not you?" Garrett turned to look at Anders when he caught the slip, and the dream where Anders lay dead plague his mind.

"I'm not sure why you still have faith in me, my love." Anders sighed, looking down at the floor. "Before Justice and I merged, my mind was fill with nothing but physical lust, without a thought to other people's feelings. I was selfish. After meeting the Commander, I had the chance to look around; I regretted the time I wasted, there was so much things that needed to be done. I really wished I could turn back time and change what I could."

"The past made us who we are, Anders." Garrett smiled. "Beside, I think you turned out alright, and I'm glad you're with me now."

"I am thankful everyday we're together, my love." Anders grins. "How about I show you my gratitude?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marian went home, where Bodahn and Orana expressed their condolences. She thanks them, and Orana left to busy herself in the kitchen; Bodahn look at her worriedly, but the little smile on her face seems to pacified him, and he returned to his post.

She went to her room, passing her mother's and Garrett's, she smiled at the faint chuckles. It sounds like her brother is over his initial shock. She retreated, not really wanting to intrude in their time, and went to the study instead. She touched the bench, it had became so much a part of this house, and seeing this help her be calm. She sat down and stares into the fire, letting her mind go blank. It's much better than to relive today's event. The house is too quiet, too empty. She focused on the blazing fire, letting it drain her of her emotions.

"I..don't know what to say, but I am here." Fenris' voice startled her, and she look over to him.

"Just say something, anything." She whispered.

Fenris hesitated for a second, but he went over to sit with her. He wasn't sure how to comfort her. "They say that death is only a journey, does it help?" He offered, hoping he's saying the right thing.

"A journey to where?" She wondered aloud, then sighed. "Well, Mother has been taught by the Chantry, so I guess what I should say is that 'she goes back to the Maker when she died'. Personally, I just hope her next life wouldn't be as hard as this one had been."

"I hope so, as well." Fenris folded his hands on his knees. "I am sorry for your loss."

"You said that already this afternoon, but thank you. Again."

"Varric and Aveline is worry about you. Perhaps you should visit them? When you're feeling up to it, that is."

"It is rather late, maybe tomorrow I will." She stood up, going over to the bookshelves and took out a thick book. "I've been meaning to give you this, but...I didn't have the chance."

"Hawkette." Fenris took the book, his hand linger a second over hers. "You know, it is alright to be emotional, you've been through a lot."

"Said the stoic warrior whose brooding demeanor is known in all of Kirkwall." She laughs softly.

"I mean it."

"What's the use?" She shook her head. "Nothing I do now will bring her back. I am not over her death, not yet, and it will take a long while for me to accept that there was nothing else I could've done to save her. I am sad, but I will not let it hold me down."

"You are getting stronger, Hawke." And that scares him more than he'll ever admit.

"Thank you, Fenris. Since you're already here, do you want to practice that book with me?" She asked, and he could tell she was hoping he'll stay. That give him a little comfort, knowing she still want him around. Perhaps it's just that she doesn't want to be alone, but he'll take any chance he can get to be with her.

"That's a good idea. Where do we start?" He handed her back the book so she can pick out a chapter.


	23. Decisions, Decisions

_This chapter is brought to you by the inspiration of **In Finem** by the talented **EvilBad**. I read it and it literally gave me ideas xD That's me, unoriginal..._

_Disturbed yet?_

_I'm still horrible at describing action scenes :( I'll try my best though._

_I do not have a good grasp of Merrill's personality beyond that she like to think demons are friendly (and she really scared the crick out of me with that), so I can't go deep into her thought process...If anyone want to enlighten me on that end, please few free to tell me of her personality, and I'll see if I can get into writing about her end of the experience. If not, I'll just forge on XD_

___Bioware/EA is the devils who owns everything =x_

* * *

Fenris stares into the fire, trying to sort out his thoughts. It's another habit he picked up from Hawkette. He had trouble sleeping lately, and this at least keep him from pacing and making burrows in his mansion. He had been thinking of her more and more, his mind full of questions and problems. If he doesn't sort them out soon, he'll likely go mad from just thinking.

Hawkette had changed a lot since he met her a few years ago, she had been a lighthearted person, making jokes about everything; she is still that way now, but there's a seriousness on her face, like she had been hardened. Well, he understood that, her life certainly had been one trouble after another in all the time he knew her; how she still see the bright side of life and laugh is a mystery to him.

Speaking of life, his and hers seem to be similar, perhaps that is why they have been able to get along better than the rest of them, though he's not sure of that. Not anymore.

After he left her that evening, he had tormented himself on the possibility that she might hate him; instead, she had silently accepted it, and had allowed him to slink away like the coward he is. She had even respected his choice not to talk about that. Part of him was glad for it, the other part questions her true opinion of him. Does she really care about him? Was he just a much-needed distraction from the troubles of her life? Shouldn't a woman who love him would be mad when he ran from her bed? Did he risk loosing her friendship with the way he behaved? Those kind of questions had him stayed inside his mansion trying to find the answers. He had hated himself for those few days, cursing his weakness.

Somehow, he had felt the need to watch her when he can, trying to deciphers her expressions, her body movements. Without a thought, his eyes would seek her out every time she's near. Even in a crowd, he can feel her present, and he can always find her, the one woman that keep him up at night, remembering the feel of her.

He is a man of no past, his future is uncertain, and doesn't have any worthy belongings. What can he offer her? He had tried so hard to remember, but even after all these years, he is still unable to. After that night with her, he had feel like part of him was missing, whether it was because of the memories, or because he had walk away from her, he wasn't sure. Perhaps it is both, he doesn't know. What he does know is that he and Hawkette can't be together, not until he can offer her all of him, and he is not whole unless he find out about who he was before.

He had tried a few methods over the years, from hypnotism to meditation, with no success; he had even foolishly bought some concoction that claims to support brain's health and improves memory. He's running out of options, and the more time passed by with no result, the more anxious he became. He had hoped he would remember soon, and come to Hawkette asking for her forgiveness, but he wasn't sure time is on his side. Since Hawkette had not expressed her interest in anyone, he had vainly presumed that she still have some feelings for him, and he had hoped with all his heart that she will wait for him. However she had been changing, becoming more and more capable of doing everything on her own; she had been a strong woman from the start, but after loosing her siblings, then her mother, she had hardened to the point of shouldering everything by herself. That little talk at her estate had his inside in knots. What if she decided that he's not worth the trouble? What if she decided that she doesn't really need him in her life? The stronger she gets, the more he worried that he would loose her, and he cannot bear that.

He sighed, there is only one option left. It would be risky, but if it give him the chance to get back his past...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fenris!" Merrill gaped as she look at the person who had knocked on the front door. She is more than surprised to see him here, given what he thinks of her and the alienage. She stepped aside to let him into her house, wondering about his reason for the visit.

"I..." Fenris started, not sure how to phrase his question. "I want to ask for your help."

"Me? What can I do?" Merrill blinked. Surely she's hallucinating, or dreaming, or..something. Perhaps she had ate some strange things this morning? Was there mushrooms in the beef? It had looked so appetizing. Well...

"You can enter the Fade, correct? I..thought perhaps you can see into other people's dreams. Like Feynriel." He replied, shifting from one foot to the other, obviously uncomfortable.

"Wouldn't Hawkette better suited at this than me?"

"I don't want to bother her." He said sharply. "But if you can't help, that is fine. I apologize for the interruption."

"No, no. I can do it." She said quickly, always eager to help out, especially if it's Hawke's friend. Fenris doesn't have high opinion of her or mages, except for Hawkette and Bethany, so she hopes to change his opinion. "What do you need?"

"Dreams contains fragments of the past, don't they? I...need to remember."

"That's right, you don't remember who you were." She clapped her hand together, as if it just occurred to her.

Fenris is starting to have doubts about this plan.

"I will try my best, Fenris, but I don't think I can do this alone. Are you sure you don't want Hawkette to help?"

"Positive." Fenris rather he himself learn of his past first, he's not really sure what kind of person he was and how he had lived. What if Hawkette doesn't like what she saw? What if he himself doesn't like what **he** see? No, it's best to do this without her.

"Then I'll ask Anders to help us."

"Why do you need abomination? Does it have to be him?"

"I'm not strong enough on my own." She explained. "Not if you don't want me to use the old magic. If..the Keeper is still alive, I could ask her, but...There is only Anders that can be of help, and that spirit Justice used to live in the Beyond, I'm sure we'll manage it."

"Marvelous." Fenris grimaced. He had already starting to regret this decision, but...Well, there is nothing else he can think of that would help, might as well proceed and hope for the best.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You want me to do what?" Anders asked, wide eyes looking from Merrill to Fenris. Merrill had came to his clinic and asked him to come with her to her house. He had been curious because she stuttered when he wanted to know why, but he went with her anyway. He didn't think he would see Fenris in Merrill's house, given that they don't really get along, but here he is anyway, with that sour look and muttering in Tevinter's language. Probably curses.

"Are you surprised? I was, too!" Merrill giggled, earning another sour look from Fenris. "It would be exciting!"

Anders didn't think the elf would want to brave the Fade again, after the last time he was there. It didn't go well, and the elf had been tempted by the Pride Demon. Why Hawkette had forgave him, he didn't understand then, but she had made it clear it wasn't any of his concern. She would do better without him, not that Hawkette would listen to him. Hawke had told him the matter of the heart can't be control, and Anders had stayed out of it, knowing it to be true.

"I'll...try." Anders agreed. What else is there for him to do?

"Just...Don't tell Hawkette about this. I mean it."

"Why would I?" Anders' eyes twinkles, and Fenris glowered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since the ritual required all three of them to sleep, Anders suggested that they should ask someone to keep watch while they're in the Fade, because any interruptions could mean the dream would be stopped and they would have to do it again, and none of them want to do this more than once. Since both of the Hawkes can't be involve – Fenris' decision, not Anders' – they opted to invite Varric, reasoning that the dwarf can work on his novels meanwhile, and Bianca never misses her marks. If it was under any circumstances, Fenris would have been amused, because the more he want to keep it limited, the more people get dragged in. Originally, he had thought it would be just between Merril and him; the abomination's present was not his choice, but if it help him get this over with without Merrill making a deal with a demon...And now Varric would be here as well, he wondered if it is wise; however, Varric can keep a secret. Probably. Still, he'll keep the things in the dream to himself. And Anders and Merrill.

While waiting for Anders to get their dwarf friend, Merrill get to work preparing beddings – she wouldn't be a good hostess if she let them sleep on the floor, and her bed is too small for the three of them. Not that they would agree to sleep together (not together together of course because they don't think of each other that way), Anders wouldn't cheat on Hawke (she don't think), and Fenris seems to like Hawkette, and there's the matter of her and Carver, though he's really not here...Merrill decided to get busy with her hands before her thoughts became more tangled.

Anders return with Varric. And Isabela. Merrill turned her questioning eyes to Anders, he only shrugged.

Fenris hunched over, looking haunted.

"She wanted to keep me company." Varric explained.

"What have you told them?" Fenris asked Anders with a glare.

"Just that you're going to dream about your past." Isabela answered with a devious smile. "I hope you'll regain...certain skills." She winked, preferring to him being similar to the assassin name Zevran they met not long ago.

"Does everyone in Kirkwall want to know every sordid detail about my past?" Fenris already can see it wouldn't end well. Isabela is the pestering type, and she probably will ask him what he found in the Fade. He really, really hope that he won't wake up naked.

"I know I do." Isabela grinned.

"I'm ready if you are." Anders cut in, and Varric locked the door to Merrill's home, then settled down and lay out a deck of card on the table. Isabela took a seat while Anders, Merrill, and Fenris take their sleeping spot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Justice, despite his long time in the Fade where demons represented almost more than half of the spirits living there, and had seen most of their works during his time, yet he is disgusted by the level of corruption and cruelty of the human world. And Anders had thought his life was tough.

Merrill had gone past dubious, shock, and now is sobbing uncontrollably as they uncovered more and more of Fenris' past; Justice can understand, for he is feeling the same sorrow.

It had started out as an uneventful childhood, surrounded by his mother, his little sister, and the children of other slaves. It was a happy childhood even, full of new explorations, discovering, learning, the comfort of a mother's embrace, the only restriction is that they have to keep out of any magister's sight; Fenris and his sister had made that into a game, that was where he learned to be stealthy, not as a rogue but of a patient hunter stalking and evading dangerous beasts. Even young, he had the marking of a noticeable warrior; unfortunately, it was because of those skills that he grew prideful, and challenged the children he play with. He had won, of course, and, with his ego inflated, he had boasted of his winnings to his master. His master had thought the boy was being funny, and had relay the story to his friends as a joke; there was three other magisters who thought the boy might be of interest, and had ask Fenris' master to bring him out to show them. Needless to say, they had like what they saw. Fenris was young, easily impressed, and still have the innocence of a child; it had became a contest of strength between the magisters to obtain him. The kind of magic they used, the lives they took trying to outdo each other make Justice sick to his stomach. In the end, the magister name Danarius had simply killed Fenris' master, and in the process obtained everything he owned, including Fenris.

For the first time since merging with Anders, Justice considers what magic could do, and he started to have second thoughts about the freedom Anders wanted. Is this what can happen? He can certainly see why people fear mages. He still think that the Templars had no right to subjugated the mages, but he is seeing for himself how much damage magic can do in the wrong hands. If he had learned anything inside or outside of the Fade, it is that human are fickle; their greed can corrupt, give them power and there are things they can do that can surpassed even the demons in his realm. When he was still living in the Fade, he had not bothered much with humans, and when he first started to learn about them in the body of Kristoff, he was fortunate to know the Warden Commander. He saw the Commander as an example of a fine person, and had thought other people to be like the Commander. He had learned a lot since then, but this...This is truly the reason why spirits like him thought humans to be beyond help. He had been so sure of his cause, of his reasons and the thought of trying to bring justice to mages; now, he's seeing that might not be a good idea. He might still be disapproving of the Templars, but he's starting to think that the reason there are decent mages, people like Hawke's sisters, is because of the mistreatment they were forced to endure.

Justice would like nothing more than to have time to contemplate, but he had to keep watching as Danarius trained and molded Fenris into a ruthless fighter; at first, the boy had thought he could convince the magister into not ordering him to kill, and when that had fail, he had suffered whippings and days of not having food. That was not enough to break Fenris' strong will, so the whippings and tortures had turned from him to his sister.

Fenris had begged on his knees for the magister to stop while Varania cried out with every lashing they gave her small back, promising to do whatever the magister want him to as long as he stop hurting her.

Merrill had dropped on her knees, too, as Danarius had tested Fenris' words and order him to kill everyone currently presented in the courtyard, everyone but his mother and his sister.

Justice put his hand on her shaking shoulder as blood stained the ground. She didn't look at him, unable to take her eyes of Danarius as he laugh, pleased that his fighter is finally finally starting to learn that his wishes is the only thing that matter. They stayed like that, suffering as Fenris suffers, as gradually he changed from a laughing little boy to a bloodthirsty killer; they look on in disgust as Danarius started to use his bodyguard for more than protection, the perverse things he made Fenris do, to him and his 'guests'.

The day came when Varania is old enough to be noticed by Danarius' guests, and they cringed in sympathy as Fenris had to resorted to...giving himself to them so they won't touch her. A few days of that, and Danarius found out what his 'friends' had been doing to his toy without his permission. He had challenged them then, by holding a contest: if they win, they shall have Fenris; contrarily, if Fenris win, then his little wolf will be granted a boon, anything he desired. Anything except for his freedom.

Fenris had won, and since he can't be free himself, he had ask for his mother and sister's freedom. Danarius agreed, but only if Fenris allowed himself to be 'marked', so as to no one would question Danarius' ownership of Fenris.

Fenris had agreed.

Both Justice and Merrill screamed as the agony was so strong that it transmitted itself to them, breaking their concentration and the magic keeping them in the Fade.

They opened their eyes, still screaming, to see Isabela and Varric frantically shaking them.

"Ancestor's hairy asses, what happened in there?"


	24. Does it matter?

_Sorry this chapter is short XD The next one is a little long, so I thought to keep this one clean._

_Thanks for your continuous reading x3  
_

_Bioware/EA did it =x  
_

* * *

Fenris opened his eyes, but lay still for a moment, listening to the movements of the people around him. He supposed he should get up and do something about the choking and gasping sounds, but he doesn't want to. A veil of despair settled on him, and he just lay there, feeling like the weight of the whole world. Well, at least he remembered that he had a mother and have a sister.

He had wanted this, so he had no one to blame but himself.

"Are you..alright?" Merrill hovered over him, but he didn't even bother to look at her and continues to stare at the ceiling.

"It must be a shock." Anders murmured, and Fenris can actually hear the mage winced in symphathy.

"Keep your presumption." Fenris replied, slowly getting up. Merrill and Isabela reached out to help him up, but he evaded them. He does not want to be touch, not now.

Ignoring their concerned gazes, Fenris left, returning to his mansion.

Varric look back at Anders and Merrill, a question in his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They probably think he was disgusted by the magisters and his history of slaughtering people, but that was far from the truth. He had no problem killing people that needed to be kill, and his dislike of magisters is nothing new. No, he was shocked that he had been used, physically. The feel of cold fingers make his skin crawls. He had not thought much about what his past, only caring in getting it back. Now that he does have a past, he can't get rid of the memories. Irony is his one strong suit, it seems.

He had hated the magisters, now he is repulsed by them. The physical abused he could tolerate, for he did not expect them to behave in any other way, but to used him in that intimate way...He feel unclean just thinking about it. No wonder he had an aversion to being touch. Even without the memory, his mind was still wary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?" Hawkette raised her eyebrow at the group in front of her, they all spoke at once the moment she had come home, and she've been having trouble understanding them. "What do you mean Fenris might kill himself? He's not that type."

"But you don't know what we know!" Anders wanted to shake her, but that wouldn't help.

"Yes, Hawkette. It was very, very traumatic." Merrill gushed. "You need to comfort him, or something bad might happen. Very, very bad!"

"What exactly happened?" She asked again.

"Just..go to him, Hawkette." Varric took her arm and pull her toward the door.

"Varric! Tell me what's going on!"

They ignored her, and shut the door in her face. She stares at it with shock. She have just been kicked out of her own house by her friends. What a day. If they made such a fuss, and the only one who can tell her is Fenris, then might as well give him a little visit.

She found him sitting with his legs curled up in front of the fire, and she smile. He looks so cute like that, and it make her want to tackle hug him. He probably wouldn't appreciate it though.

"Fenris." She called, and he looked over. She frowned, seeing the paleness under his dark skin. "What's going on?"

Fenris let out a sigh. Of course she would be here. "It's nothing, Hawkette." She is the last person he want to know about his so sought-for past.

"Hmm, Isabela and Varric was panicking, Anders was white as sheet, and Merrill had looked like she was ran over by a Bronto, and you're saying it's nothing? Well, if that was nothing, I'd hate to see what 'something' look like."

He merely grunted.

"You know, I'm a real person, wishing me away doesn't work." She sat down near him, copying his posture.

He wished she was the type to complain, it would make it so much easier to deal with her.

"If you truly don't want to tell, I won't ask." She said easily.

"That's kind of you." He sighed, again.

"You know what would be fun?"

"Killing bandits?"

"Well, I was thinking of a stroll around the Wounded Coast, but that works, too. We usually encounter a lot of bandits anyway."

He chuckles. And sighs, for the third time. She didn't comment on it, patiently waiting for him, just like she've been waiting for him all these years. He owed it to her, she deserved to know the truth.

"I...wanted to know about my past." He started, carefully watching her expressions while telling her of the things he saw in his dream. "Truth to be told, it was my past, but I felt like I'm an outsider looking in."

"So you do have a sister."

"Yes. Hadriana did not lie, for once in her life."

"Do you intend to find her? She's the only family you have now."

"I...Well, I didn't tell you about it, but I did try to find her after Hadriana told me. I found out that she is indeed not a slave, but I didn't believe she's my sister until now. It is one good thing out of this, I suppose. I shall get in contact with her and see if she still remember me."

"I'm happy to hear that, Fenris." She smile that smile of her, one that light up the darkness, and his hand come up on its own to touch her face. He was as surprised as Hawkette, he quickly withdraw his hand.

"I'm not a rotten thing, you know." She said lightly, but he can see the hurt in her eyes.

"You're not, but I am."

"What? Don't be ridiculous!"

"The things they did to me, that I was willing to do...I am tainted, I had wished to know of my past, but now I hated it."

"The past is the past, Fenris. You did not have a choice."

"That might be so, but I..."

"Fenris." She called his name, then muttered under her breath. With his elven hearing, he can perfectly heard her called him 'heartless, stubborn, hardheaded mule'. Well, it could've been worse, Isabela had improve Hawkette's cursing vocabs over the years. "Listen to me, do you think it matters to me who you were? I like the person you are now, you slow elf."

"You don't care? How can you not? I had thought that by recovering my past, I would be whole, but I'm not. I can't give you a good life, not like this."

"A good life? I don't think there is such a thing. To other people, yes, but in all the time you know me, have my life ever make sense?"

"That is why I want to be able to..."

"Have I no say in this?" She clenched her fists, wanting to punch something. "There are things I want to change, however, I cannot return to the past and erase them. I wished I could do so with all my heart, to make both of us whole. You suffered, and I did, too, but that is why we learn from our mistakes and make the best of our present."

"But I have nothing, Hawkette, what can I offer you?" He stood up, turning to look outside.

"Are you just giving up then? Because that excuse is pathetic." She also stand, and glare at his back. This is all she've been seeing lately. "That 'poor me' excuse might work on others, but I know you're stronger than that. You are making progress, don't stop now."

"You...don't mind my past?" He looks at her curiously.

"Why would I?"

"That is a good question, isn't it?"

Hawkette frowned at him, not understanding his meaning, and flinched back when she does. "You..You think I don't care enough? You, what, think that your past is something so terrible that if I have feelings for you I should be worrying myself with it? You're questioning MY feelings?" She pronounced each word slow and carefully. "I can't believe this."

"Hawkette..."

"I can't believe this." She repeated, more to herself than him. She drew herself to her full height, and look him squarely in the eyes, her words slow and clear. "That is indeed a good question, Fenris. One that I know the answer, but you will have to find out what the answer is for yourself. I have fought this...battle by myself long enough, but every time I thought I gain and inch, I found myself a yard backward. I know nothing I say now will convince you, and to be honest, I don't think I want to; this cannot continue, I don't have that much strength, not while...If you don't want me, be clear about it, stop stringing me along because I'm starting to think you like seeing me suffering. If you want me, really want me, and not just the physical wanting, you'll have to fight for me because, Maker knows, I would, and did." The ball is in his court now, and he can choose his move, but she is tired of this game. Physically and emotionally. Well, they have been playing it for three long years after all. She is tired of it all, her bruised heart can't make do with just scraps any more; it's either all of him, or none at all. "When you're done with making excuses, you know where you'll find me."

She turned, and walked out of his mansion with her head held high.


	25. The Redheaded Elf

_ElderDragonEffect group is holding a contest for their anniversary on Deviant Art, and I made an OC for it, then I can't help but want to put her in this fanfiction just for a little shiggles and gits and break out of the monotony of the already existing characters._

_Then a friend told me how my OC resemble a cross between Morrigan and Zevran. I didn't realize it before, but he was right XD I guess Dragon Age affected me more than I thought :P_

_If you want to enter into the contest, then please hurry :) The contest is open to all, and I believe the deadlines for Dragon Age contest is around the 17-18, not sure about the ones for ME and Elder; though they did said that the contest will be running for 2 weeks, and according to the time line it's been 1 week and 12 hours. That would give anyone wanting to enter 6 days to come up with their own OC :)_

_My own OC is named Serre, and ever since I made her, her craziness and humorous-ness had been leaking to my other characters...Especially Hawkette and Varric, even Fenris' lines had been lacing with her =x Don't worry, she won't be here long (technically, she wasn't supposed to be here at all, because she was born after DAII, but meh XD)_

_Bioware/EA owns everything, and that make people crazy (with love) XD_

* * *

Fenris could only stare as Hawkette left his mansion. Not want her? That's the most ridiculous thing he had heard. She was the reason he is still in Kirkwall. She doesn't know how many times she was in his dreams, the reason that he wakes up in the middle of the night, aching to hold her again. It was because of her that he cared about his past at all.

That did not change the fact that she had walked out, and the tightness in his chest increased tenfold. He try to imagined a life without her, and he is scare of how empty the future would be.

What can he really do?

She was right to say he's just making excuses. All those years, wasted, because he was too busy beating himself down.

Will she really leave? He's afraid to think about it, about the answer to that question.

An idea came to him. Of course!

Varric had been with her longer than he had, and the dwarf seems to know almost everything, especially he's so closed to Hawkette. Not that he's jealous or anything. Maybe a little. Ugh, a lot, but he figured the dwarf wouldn't be interested in her that way, and neither would Hawkette, and Varric had been a good friend to both of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've seen my share of idiots, Fenris, but you surely takes the cake." Varric told the elf, who had came to him asking how to 'woo' Hawkette. Dense elf is dense.

"What would you have me do? I've never done this before." Fenris growled.

"So now you want to buy her flowers and serenade her at night? You of all people...Never mind."

"I don't think I can sing well, but I can try."

"You're asking to be hit over the head." Varric just hope he'll be there when Hawkette push this elf off a cliff. It won't kill him, but it would be entertaining. Interesting that he would choose this route, when Hawkette had never been a flower and song type of woman, but hey, this is too amusing.

"What do you suggest?"

"Actually, I think you're onto something there. Hawkette had said she liked your voice, perhaps try to sing a few song underneath her window? You do know which one is hers, right? Would be awkward to sing to Hawke, not that he won't appreciate the effort, but Anders would get jealous."

"Ugh."

"I think Hawke told me the kind of flowers she like, let's go get them and surprises her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hawkette step into her room, her bones aching and she felt like a really, really old woman. She had give Fenris something to consider, but it also made her think. She have never been sure about his feelings for her, and he had never verbally say anything to reassure her, one way or another. She wasn't very big on words anyway, because his actions had told her that he does have some feelings for her; how deep those feelings goes she can't be sure. That was why she had been on edge, because she want him, much more than he seems to want her.

Fenris is a man of few words, and she doesn't mind that, but this is something that needed to be done. Neither of them can really go back to the way things were, so why drag out the inevitable? He either go after her, or he won't. Hawkette is not sure if she is strong enough to survive the latter, but she rather get it over with, because her heart is already bleeding too much.

At first, she was too preoccupied to notice anything, but as soon as she sat on the bed, her eyes started to water. "What's in the Maker's name..." She couldn't finish the sentence, and started to sneeze. A lot.

Hawkette had always had a strong constitution, and she rarely get sick so she doesn't think she's coming down with anything now; the last time she had reacted like this is...In between sneezes, she managed to look around and found the floral arrangement on her desk. She quickly got out of her room, and it took a moment for her nose to stop itching.

"Bodahn? Orana?" She called, and the dwarf came out from the study wearing a cleaning apron, and Orana peeks out from the dining room, also wearing a cleaning apron.

"Mistress?" Orana looks expectantly at her.

"What can I do for you, Messere?" Bodahn asked.

"Did either of you put flowers in my room?"

"No, Mistress. We didn't think you like flowers." Orana blinked, then look over to Bodahn, but the dwarf shook his head.

"I thought the same, Messere. Why? Did you want us to?"

"No no, please don't." Hawkette waves them back to their tasks, then knocks on her brother's door. She crossed her arms and wait as a thud came from inside the room, a muffled protest, and Garrett opened his door, his hair disheveled and the robe he wears at home appeared to be throw on hastily, barely tied at the waist for propriety's sake. The door was only slightly opened, and Garrett use his body to block the view. Well, she doesn't want to see a naked Anders anyway, and she is sure he's naked.

"Yes, sister?" He frowned at her.

"Did you, by any chance, put the Heathers in my room?"

"Aren't you allergic to them? Why would I put them there?"

"Anders? Did you?" She wouldn't put it past the mage to pay her back for those time she teases him about him and Garrett.

"No!" Came the replied inside the room, and he sounded so affronted that Hawkette believed him.

"Oh, alright. Sorry for the interruption, carry on." She barely finished before her twin closed the door.

Since thieves don't leave flowers behind (not a whole arrangement anyway), there's only two possibilities: a secret admirer or an enemy that knows she is allergic to heathers; either way, they were able to sneaked in and put the flowers in her room without anyone the wiser. That's interesting, but now she can't go into her room, and it's probably going to take all night for the scent to disappear, meanwhile...

She asked Bodahn to go and take the flowers away, then went to the Hanged Man. If this is the work of Varric, she'll kill him.

She made the trek to the Hanged Man with her eyes still red and watery, and four pairs of concerned eyes follows her when she stepped in the tavern and walk over to their table, but she's glaring at the pair of eyes that is full of mirth, confirming her theory.

"Hawkette, why are you crying?" Merrill asked. "Is there anything I can do?"

"This should be good." Isabela sighed. "Which group of thieves should we decimate now?"

"Is Bethany alright?" Sebastian hesitated, having noticed that Hawkette rarely cry unless it concerns her family members. It would kill him if the Templars did something to Bethany.

Fenris had went rigid when he first saw Hawkette, and now apprehension and hope clear in his face. Well, to Varric anyway, because he's been watching. Like a hawk. His eyes went from Fenris to Hawkette, barely able to suppressed his laugh, but it tickles his throat, and he clears it, trying to look as worry as the other people. Fenris probably wouldn't like it if he burst out and laugh, neither would Hawkette.

"What do you need me to do, Hawke?" Varric asked, already prepared himself when Hawkette grip the arm of his coat and dragged him backward up the stairs and into his suite.

"Explain to me why I returned to my room, intended to rest but found the only thing I'm allergic to in my room? Don't you dare say it was someone else, you're the only one that know beside my family."

"Do you know what Heathers means in the language of flowers?"

"Being romantic now, are we?"

"It means admiration, like, and protection." Varric told her, smoothing his jacket down, acting like he's dealing with a child.

"And? Is that your feelings to me? Because there are other flowers that have much better meaning and I'd react more favorably to them, too." She frowned, giving him a confused look. "But I can see that it's not from you, so why and who?"

"Who else do you know that is desperately wanting to please you?"

Hawkette was silent for a moment, looking at him like he had lost his mind. "It's...Are you sure?"

"As the sky is blue."

"You set this up, didn't you?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "You knew what those flowers would do to me, and you knew how I would react."

"No one can really resist a damsel in tears, Hawkette."

"You are one fearsome dwarf. Are you sure dwarves can't be mages?"

"Hawkette, please, you should know by now I can work magic without magic." He winked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Next time, pick something else, please. I don't think my respiratory system can take the stress."

"There won't be a next time, Hawkette, so let me enjoy it while I can."

"You're horrible! Incorrigible!" She muttered, but paused before she left. "Thank you, Varric."

"Anything for you, Hawkette."

Marian opened the door to see Fenris pacing at the bottom of the stairs. He looks up when the hear the creaking – another attribute to elven' sense of hearing, to be able to hear it with all this noise. She wanted to put her hands up her face to hide the redness, this time it was not from the flowers. He was so sweet to get her those, but she can't give in that easily. He would not learn that way, and he needs to know the answer, to understand it to the extend that he will not have no doubt of her feelings, ever again. She don't think she would be able to bear another instance of him leaving her.

"Hello Fenris." She nodded, then walk past him to get to her friends. He look over at Varric with panic in his eyes. The dwarf only shrugged.

He glared at Varric and went back to the table.

"What did Varric do this time?" Sebastian asked as soon as Hawkette stopped by.

"He's being nosy, that's what he is."

"Oh, Hawkette, that's nothing new, he's always nosy."

"Are you alright, Hawkette?" Merrill was still worries.

"I'm alright, I'm just allergic to Heathers, that's all."

"You...are allergic to it?" Fenris winced. So the dwarf had been playing with him.

"Yes, and I need to talk to you, Fenris. Alone." Hawkette went outside, and Fenris goes with her, feeling like a fool that Varric made him into.

"I don't need gifts, Fenris." She said when they found a quiet corner outside of the tavern. "It was thoughtful of you, but I'm not a flowers and jewelry type of girl. Please don't trouble yourself."

"But...what can I do?" His voice. Maker, help her. She can tell this would be much harder on her than it would on him.

"There's only one thing I want, but you need to find out what that is."

"You're being difficult."

"I am, with good reason." She give him a sad little look, wondering when he would realize what she feel for him. For an intelligent elf, he's pretty slow when it come to things that matters. "I can't help you with this, and neither can our mutual friends. You'll just have to work this out yourself."

Since there was nothing else to say, Hawkette and Fenris return to the Hanged Man, where she asked Varric to let her stay overnight – it is his fault that she can't use her own room in her own house. Well, there are other rooms in the spacious mansion, but she want to bother Varric, so she opted to stay here. Whether she can sleep is another matter, because the thoughtfulness of Fenris getting her gifts is so out of character for him that she is excited, those puppy eyes of his make her want to tease him more. She rarely get such a chance, and she's going to enjoy it.

With Hawkette making it clear that giving her gifts is not going to change her mind, Fenris returned to his mansion, taking the quiet time to think long and hard. What exactly does she mean?

Haven't he proved times after times that he does want her?

Wait, he didn't.

He thought he did, but fighting alongside her is not really something that stands out, because that's what they all do; it's also just things that friends do for each other.

He doesn't think of her as a friend, and he doesn't want her to think of him as one, either. Well, he like to be her friend, the one she depends on, but not in that sense. Ppfff, wanting to be friends without wanting to be friends, that's...Ugh. Fenris knew he is not good at expressing himself, but obviously his skills is lower than he thought. Perhaps he should be more vocal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as she predicted, Marian was unable to sleep. She tossed and turned, trying to put all her thoughts away so she can have a little rest, she would need all the strength she have to shouldering this silent war. When it's apparent that sleep deserted her tonight, she gets up, thinking she'll just go for a walk but then decided against it; it's pretty late, and a walk this time of the night is just idiotic. She went home instead, might as well get some reading done.

She made it home somewhat undisturbed, and went to her favorite chair and lay down on the space - it was enough for her small frame, but only if she pull her knees up; well, it is comfortable anyway. Strangely enough, she fell asleep that way.

And wake up to find herself staring straight into a pair of silver eyes.

She jumped backward, and curse when her behind landed hard on the floor; she quickly summon a fireball as she stood up, but the person...elf hold up her hands.

"Relax, relax. I'm not here to hurt you."

"How did-?"

"I'm light on my feet." The elf grins, and Hawkette look her over. This female elf had flaming red hair, a mask – such a pretty mask. The bow on the elf has strange pattern carved into it.

"What are you doing here?" Hawkette let the fire fizzle out, but she doesn't drop her guard. The elf had managed to sneak into her house without alerting her, and that speaks well of her skill. Hawkette had never had that happened to her before, and she is intrigued; not to mention that there was no killing intention or malice coming from the elf, that's probably why she didn't detect her earlier.

"I heard of you, and just wanted to see what kind of person you are."

"You could have send a letter, and I'll describe everything."

"It's more fun this way."

"In the middle of the night?"

"The best time." The elf stood up with a wide grin. "You are as beautiful as they say. The Goddess of the cursed city."

"Are you calling me a Goddess? I think I like you."

"Everybody likes me."

"Now that you saw me for yourself, the front door is that way."

"Didn't you just said you like me?"

"Doesn't mean I like a stranger watching me sleep."

"What, you want flowers and wine?"

"Eh, no, I have enough of that."

"Hmm, too many suitors?"

"Get to the point."

"Ah, so you prefers direct approach, I'll remember that next time."

"There is a next time?"

"Maybe, maybe not." The elf had the gall to sit down on her favorite chair. "I'm being hunted-"

"I can't imagine why."

"I can't, either, I'm so charming and all." The elf said, an innocent look on her face. "Seriously, though, up for a little killing and torturing?"

"Not until you tell me all the details."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fenris walk into the Hawkes' estate, and went to the study to find Hawkette talking to a strange elf, and she seems to be having fun.

"Hawkette." He called out, and both heads turned to look at him.

"A surprise present? I like." The redheaded elf grins, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Serre..." Hawkette gave her a sharp look.

"Oh. Oh I see." Serre shrugged. "I don't blame you, nice markings there. Are you Dalish?"

"No."

"City elf, then? Haven't seen one like you around."

"No."

"Dear Maker, make him stop! He's going to talk my ears off."

"That's our Fenris." Hawkette giggled. "What can I help you with?"

"I...need to talk to you. Alone."

"I can take a hint. Why don't we talk again, love?" Serre stood up and gave Hawkette a bear hug. "I will be back in a couple of week or so, I should have good information then."

"Just watch your timing." Hawkette told Serre, and she nodded before literally disappearing into the darkness. Some rogue. Wait until Varric and Isabela meet her.

"A new friend?" Fenris asked, stepping in closer and sit next to her on the chair. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"We just met, she needed help on a mission."

"Doesn't everybody?" He grunted. "I apologize about the flowers, had I know you're allergic to it, I wouldn't..."

"I know, Fenris. Varric can be a pain sometimes."

"Are you really not going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"Then I will have to find it out by myself." He muttered, and one moment he was all stoic and serious, the next he was on her, tickling her. She can only gasp in surprise and yelp, struggling to get free; however, his grip are strong, and Hawkette thought she would die of laughter.

"Tell me."

"! N o !" She choked, and it went on for a long while. He stopped to let her breath, and she quickly scrambled out of his reach.

"You devil!" She accused, holding her sides and gasping for breath.

"Have to try it." He shrugged, looking again like the broody Fenris.

She didn't imagine that, did she?

No, her clothes have shred marks, courtesy of Fenris' sharp claws. Thankfully he know how to not injure someone, least of all her.

His determination set the pace for the next week, where he serenade her – real singing, and she had thought his voice was sexy before; she had to make him stop because other women was looking his way with appreciations. He also tried cooking for her, and it seems he's much better at it than her (probably because he had been on the run with no one to care for him while she had her family), read stories and love poetries to her (Varric had a hand in this, she bet), show off his fighting prowess (apparently he want her to know he can protect her, it was so hard for her to just walk on normally after the fights when she wanted so much to hug him and ran her hands on those hard muscles); he's been starting to tell her more things about him, too, little things that he notices about her, compliments now and then on her dresses (and he was sincere at it, too, with that heated look in his eyes, making her wanting to give it all up and just have him kiss her), walk her home every night, accompany her on every job she took, making sure she has enough lyrium and health potions.

Maker, give her strength. It's been only a week, and she's ready to jump into his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serre returned two weeks later, officially asking her to take the mission. She did.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hawkette?" Varric glance at her across the table.

"What's with you and elves?" Anders rolled his eyes. Even Fenris laugh at that.

"She's cute and all, but you hardly know her, and my instinct is waving its hand around."

"She is cute, isn't she." Isabela smile. "I like her, redheads are _very_ fiesty."

"Why don't you try me and find out." Serre appeared out of nowhere, wink at Isabela and took a seat next to Merrill. "Talking about me behind my back already, I feel so special."

"I've seen your back, honey, and I'd like to do more than just talk."

"I like where this is going." Serre blows a kiss to Isabela. "But before we have that kind of fun, let's talk about the killing fun."

"She IS fiesty." Isabela caught the kiss and deliberately plant it on her bossoms. Very buxom bossoms.

"Isabela.." Hawkette groaned.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Serre cut in with a smirk. "Here's what we need to do."


	26. Flashes

_Thanks for reading this, and sorry about the absent :heart:  
_

_Another chapter with Serre in it. I need to get my act together, but hey, she have real business here this time :P_

_Marble because he doesn't have enough limelight x3_

_Bioware/EA did it all. Serre belongs to me :)_

* * *

Serre laid out a plan, with maps. She seems to know the place like the back of her hand, and pointing out key areas to the group, explaining the details they needed to know.

"One thing though, there is one person I don't want you to kill."

"The boss?"

"Eh, no, you can kill him with my blessing, he had been kidnapping children to do...strange things to them. He doesn't deserve to live." Serre pulled out a sketch. "This person, however, needs to be rescue."

"Did you draw that? It looks nice." Merrill peak over Serre's shoulder.

"Yes, and thanks. He is a friend of mine, though I'm not sure if he still think of himself such."

"What do you mean?" Hawke asked, noticing the angry look on Serre's face. Odd expression for talking about a friend.

"He...have been hypnotize, or so it seem. He was taken in the middle of the day in a crowded area, but no one seems to remember seeing him. I tracked him down and managed to talk to him...It didn't go well, he had no recollection of who I am, at all. I need to get him out of there."

"Hmm." Hawke look carefully at the sketch, it seems there was more to it than that. Judging by the details and the expressive face of the person, Serre probably have feelings for him.

"I think I can guess what you're thinking, but no. He had been a childhood friend, and he's married." Serre guessed Marian's direction of thoughts.

"That usually doesn't stop people from loving someone." Varric teases.

"I think of him as a dear older brother, and I owed him for the times he helped me out. Not to mention his wife is 5 months along, and I'd like for him to return to her before his firstborn come."

"It's getting more and more complicated." Fenris muttered.

"Nothing fun is ever simple." Serre winked, rolling up the sketch and put it away before standing up and wave at the group. "See you lovelies early tomorrow."

"Who want to go with me?" Hawkette asked her friends.

"You can't go without me, Hawkette. Blood and hot elves. Hmm." Isabela wiggled her fingers, and Marian doesn't really want to think about what the pirate want.

"You know me, Hawkette, if I don't go with you, how would I tell your stories?" Varric winked.

"I will go as well." Fenris simply said, with a smile for her.

"Broody, you might want to stop smiling so much or I will need to come up with another nickname for you."

"He only broods when Hawkette is not here." Isabela laugh, making Fenris scowled.

"I'm afraid I have to stay home, I'm expecting a letter from Carver you see." Merrill beam, and Hawkette couldn't help but to embraces her in a hug. Merrill is so adorable when she smile.

"I'm afraid I have to stay home, too, sister." Her twin said with a glance to Anders. There is something in his eyes that make Marian felt a light apprehension. What exactly are those two doing? Ever since after Fenris told her about Anders' and Merrill's help in getting back his memory, her twin and Anders had been tense, and Garrett' uneasiness make her edgy; it was one of the reason she had took this job: to take her mind off of it. She doesn't want to pry, especially when she know if he had wanted to share it with her, he already would.

"Alright, then I guess we shall get ready and wait for Serre."

A _whuf_ came from her feet, and she glance down to see Marble wagging his tail.

"And I'm taking Marble." She rubs the dog's head, and received a hand licking in return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serre was waiting right outside of Kirkwall at dawn, and she led the group toward the Vinmark Mountain, putting a finger on her lips and point toward a tree. And ordinary looking tree amidst others.

Marian raised an eyebrow at her, but keep quiet.

Serre approached the tree, crouched down to search for something at the root, and pulled up a trap door. From that moment on, Serre move quickly, darting in and out of shadows with a speed that make even Isabela dizzy, only stopping now and then to look around for guards.

"I don't like this." Serre stopped suddenly and move back toward the group. "It's too quiet. There is not a guard in sight."

"Indeed." Hawke agreed. "Think they're waiting for you?"

"Could be. Stay out of sight, I'll go ahead and check things out." Serre pointed to a dark corner, and disappeared before anyone could protest.

"She's quick, for an elf." Isabela grin.

"I wonder where she learned those skills from." Hawkette leaned against the wall, keeping in the shadow, her watchful eyes waiting for signs.

Serre took a quick tour of the underground building, staying above the ground on the beams, moving from place to place. After five empty rooms, she found one that have a few candles in it, barely lighting the tired faces of seven children huddled together; ignoring them, she move to another room, and another, and another...Serre grimaced at the body parts that was cut up and tossed every where, blood literally making the room red, and there is strong smell wafting up. Serre moved out of the room to find another.

Satisfied that she found the room, Serre return to the group.

"It's this way." Serre said, and the group jumped before looking up to see her hanging upside down on the beam.

"So that's how you've been moving around." Varric chuckles quietly.

"It's one easy way, and nobody really look up."

"Except skirts." Isabela chimed in.

"Let's get moving." Fenris said, feeling edgy.

Since there was no guard, the group move around more freely but still keeping watch for surprise attacks. Serre leads them the quick route, but when she glance back to check on them, she saw Hawkette had stopped, a frown on her face.

"What?" Serre whispered, the rest of Marian's group had stopped behind her, also listening.

"I think..I hear crying." Hawke said, retracing her steps back to a locked room. Serre caught her arm before she call either Isabela or Varric to open it.

"Lemme tell you what I found." Serre said, looking straight into Hawkette's eyes, and Marian could swear there was fire in those green gaze. "There is a mage ahead, and he is sacrificing living people. Do you want to waste time checking around? He could be killing someone while we're here."

Reluctantly, Hawkette followed. They went to the room Serre found, and the smell greeted them before the people does. Ignoring the subtlety she've been employing up till now, Serre kicked the door in. A few dozen heads whirled to look at them with empty eyes, except for the one in the middle.

"Been expecting you, knife-ear." The man with hatred in his eyes spit.

"So you can't resist me, either? It's such a burden being beautiful." Serre smirked, but her eyes burn as much as the mage. "But I'm afraid I can't stay long, have to be back before dinner. Do me a favor and die fast, hmm?"

"If anyone is dying today, it'll be you and your stinking friends." The man tapped his staff on the ground, and the other people in the room snarled and rush over, weapons in hands.

"You talk too much." Serre sighed, engaging in battle. She was fast on her feet, and her form blurs from one end of the room to the other, trying to get to the man but every time she gets close, a group of his henchmen would push her back.

Hawkette and her friends joined in, hacking and laying waste to the fighters, and soon, they cornered the blood mage.

"You fools!" The mage laughs, not caring that he's surrounded by bloodsoaked warriors.

"Oh. Of course. Why did I think you'll be different?" Serre ran a hand over her face, then quickly turned to warn Hawkette. The bodies they killed was now rising, being controlled by the mage. Every time they fell one, it raises back up again, fighting without knowing pain.

"Burn them!" Serre told Hawkette, knowing that they can't fight like this forever. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the mage sneaking away through a secret door, and she followed.

For once in her life, Serre lost sight of her target.

But not for long.

She found him standing in the middle of the tunnel, seemingly waiting for her. He laugh in her face when she move near.

"You can never kill me." He taunted. "You are too weak."

"No. No. No no no no." Serre stopped in her track, as she realized there was something wrong. The mage had not cast any magic. When they was fighting, he was just standing there, watching. She had assumed that the dead body controlling thing was him, but it wasn't. "No!"

She run full tilt toward him, but he, too, started running. Bah, when did he run this fast?

Probably when they turned him into somebody else.

Hawkette and the group made it to the tunnel in time to see Serre punch the mage in the face, knocking him out cold, and tied him up when he's down. Apparently it must have been hard, because sweat was running down her face. Or tears. Or both.

"Serre?" Hawkette approached the elf.

"I...He's safe, for now. I think I must have reset his mind or something. I'll deal with him later."

"Isn't that the mage?" Varric ask, looking at the clothes.

"He's not a mage." Serre said, pulling on the man. "Can I get a hand here?"

Everyone look at Fenris.

"Ugh." Fenris grunted, picking up the man and carry him like a sack of potato.

They were on their way back out of the cave, when Hawkette stopped again.

"I swear, I can hear crying." She said, looking at the door of the dark room. Well, they're all dark, but the noise seems to come out of this room.

"It's probably nothing. Caves, you know, winds can make noise." Serre tried to herd her away again, but Hawkette stood firm.

"That!" She look from Varric, Isabela, to Fenris and back at Varric again, ignoring Serre. "Can you hear that?"

"Faintly." Varric replied.

"It's nothing!" Serre insisted, pushing Hawkette away, and Marian batted Serre's hands away.

"What are you trying to hide?" Marian frowned, and this time Varric unlocked the door. A vile, salty, rotten smell pours out, making the group cringes.

Serre pushed Varric aside and slam the door shut. "Do not!" She warned them. "This is not something you should be near. Fenris, you feel it too, right?" She locked the door again.

"Maybe she's right." Isabela said, feeling the tension.

"Tell me already." Marian narrowed her eyes on the redheaded elf.

"Well, there is a blood mage, and he did experiments. I told you that. And he took the children..."

"So there is children in that room? Why aren't you letting them out?"

"They shouldn't be out, they-"

"How can you say that? Don't you know how hurt their family must be?" Hawkette snarled. Varric wisely open the lock.

"These are not the children they once were, Hawkette. Don't go near them."

"What?" Hawkette peers into the dark room, seeing gauntly small faces. Seeing the group, the children huddled closer together and cry. "We need to take them to safety."

As soon as Hawkette steps into the room, the children bare their sharp fangs, and claws replaces their fingers.

"No! Hawkette!" Serre yelled, sprinting to reach her, but even as she caught Hawkette's sleeve and pulls her backward, two of the children already had latched onto her, their claws making contact with her flesh and cutting deep. Marble sunk his teeth into one of them and viciously dragged it back as Varric fired a bolt from Bianca, pushing the other away from Hawkette. Fenris quickly put the man down in a corner, then he and Isabela hacks into the small bodies, taking down as many as they could. Fenris paused, watching in shock as blood spurted freely from Hawkette's arms and chest.

"Son of a nug!" Varric swears, and Fenris turned back to the children with rage in his eyes. In a matter of moments, bodies piled on the floor, blood soaked the ground; they check to see if there are any more of those things before running over to where Serre is kneeling over Hawkette's form.

Not a stranger in these situations, Serre quickly use her knife to cut Hawkette's clothes and used the strips to tied the lacerated flesh and staunching the blood flow.

"Varric, can you please get her some potions?" Serre asked when Varric came closer, the dwarf hurriedly search in Hawkette's bag, and helped Marian drink it. "We probably need to get her to a healer, and fast."

"I..think..I can heal myself..." Hawkette choked out, wincing with every word.

"Don't be ridiculous, your muscles are shredded to pieces. Stop talking."

As it were, Serre was right, those sharp claws had cut into her upper arms and her chest, leaving her skin in strips and her bones showing through the cut. There is no way she can move her arms, not to heal, not to anything.

As if agreeing with Serre, Marble let out a long howl.

Without a word, Fenris put his arms under her, lifting her and already walking briskly toward the exit, taking care not to jar her too much. Even so, there was moment when Hawkette couldn't hold in her moan of pain, and every one of those is like a knife to his heart. How he wish it was him being wounded instead of her, this small woman that hold him in her thrall.

It seem to take so long to reach Hawkette' estate, and most of them was winded through the long run. Marble was running ahead, Serre and Isabela having to alternate and keep pouring as much healing potion down Marian's throat as possible. By the time they arrived in Hightown, Serre already had went through all of Hawkette's supplies and half way through her own.

"Anders!" Fenris roar as soon as he step foot in the estate. Marble, too, bark loudly.

Bodahn, Orana, Anders, and Garrett all rushed out, responding to the urgency in Fenris' voice and the ruckus Marble made. Seeing the state Marian is in, Garrett paled, and Anders actually jumped over the balcony to get to her faster.

"Andraste's flaming knickers, what happened?" Anders asked, directing Fenris' to lay Hawkette down, but Fenris needed no direction, Marble followed, keeping out of the way but watching his mistress.

"No...not _the_ chair.." Marian groaned as Fenris put her down as gently as he could. "I don't want...to...bleed all over it."

"Stop talking!" Fenris growled, looking helplessly as Anders begin to heal her.

Marian cough, and winced, then hiss as the flesh begin knitting themselves together.

"What exactly happened?" Garrett turned to Serre, glowering at the innocent expression on her face.

"I stupidly ignore her advice." Marian sit up, grimacing at the lingering pain and look around. Fenris, Serre and Isabela was covered in blood, and she have no doubt the stains on Fenris' arms and chest are hers – it looks like she was about to bleed to death, if it wasn't for Serre's quick thinking... She glance down at the chair, and groan at the thin, Marian shaped blood lines on it. She'll personally scrub it off. When she feel better, that is.

Now she's dizzy.

Very.

Well, she did lost a lot of blood.

She stood up, a little wobbling on her feet. Fenris, Anders, and Garrett simultaneously caught her. She let out a small breath, trying to stand still in the whirling world.

"I think you should just sit for a while." Anders said, helping her sit down.

"I think so, too. Sitting is good." Marian smiled.

They let go of her, though her twin keep his hand on her back in case she faint. She want to scoff at him, she have never faint, but decided against it. She should save her energy. Marble bark once, and lay down at her feet.

Orana had left to fetch Marian some soup, and for a moment everyone just stand around and watch as Marian sip the hot broth.

"Now that you're better, I think I left a headless person behind." Serre sighed her relieved when Marian's face gain a little color. The mage she's tracking is still on the loose, though she did found the person she needed to find. Better get back there and get him away before they catch him again.

"Not so fast. I want the whole story." Garrett hold Serre back by her shoulder before the elf can do one of her disappearing act.

"Get it from your sister, handsome." Serre winked, laying a quick kiss on his cheek and slipped from Garrett's grasp, already moving toward the door.

Hawke turned back to his sister, feeling a little better at the flush in her cheeks. She had been so white...

"What did she mean?" He asked, sitting down next to Marble.

"She wanted to rescue the children." Varric answered, also making himself comfortable. It seems that they would need him to tell the story, and he's gladly doing that. It is his joy in this life, next to Bianca, of course; the rest of the group sat down, too, and taking turn telling Garrett and Anders what happened, with Marian groan and put her face in her hands now and again when they poke fun at her. Only Fenris remain standing, his eyes watching Marian's every movement, and his shifting revealed he's still on edge.

He's covered in blood. Her blood.

He thought he had known panic before, it was nothing compare to the moment when he saw her fall.

Varric finished telling the story, with a few embellishments, and Garrett frowned.

"So they have been doing that for a few weeks?"

"That's why Serre was here." Marian replied. "She had been tracking the magister from Tevinter, and the trail ended up here."

"Kirkwall is known for the strict Order of Templar, why would they wanted to come here?" Anders wondered.

"That's because of Vinmark mountain, they thought they would find something there. The experiments is just part of it."

"And I think they wanted to flaunt themselves in Kirkwall, making fun of the Templars." Varric added.

"Well, I'm glad they're dead." Marian sighed, slumping a little. Garrett took the bowl from her hands, and she yawn. "I think I'd like to go to sleep now."

"That's a good idea." Varric glance at Hawke, seeing the stress in his face. "Drinks on me if you're coming to the Hanged Man."

"I do need a drink." Hawke nods, helping Marian up and walk her up the stairs. He wanted to carry her up, but Marian is stubborn about things like that, and unless she's drop dead or so wounded like before, she want to walk by herself, even if she was white in the face. And by the time she made it into her bed, she fall asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

"The rest will be good for her." Anders said, looking at the worried expression on Hawke's face.

"She scared me, I thought..."

"She's stronger than that, Hawke." Anders hug Hawke from behind him, and for a moment, Hawke leaned back, taking comfort.

Fenris slowly back out of the room, not wanting to disrupt the private moment between Hawke and the abominate...Mage, he reminds himself. He owes Anders a lot for healing Hawkette, and for helping him getting back his memory. He still find it hard to think of Anders in friendly term, but his gratitude is clear.

Apparently, Hawke caught Fenris' movement, and move away. "I think I'll take Varric up on his offer." He clears his throat, stepping out of Hawkette's room. "Fenris, are you coming, too?"

"I..think I'll stay here and watch over her until she wakes up." He needed to see her, to know that she's real, still breathing.

Hawke nodded, and tell Bodahn to bring food up to Fenris when he have the chance, then headed to the Hanged Man.

Fenris took a chair and quietly brought it over near the bed, and just watch Hawkette while she sleep. It's probably a bit creepy for other people, but after the scare Hawkette gave him...He sit, with his chin on his hand, and study Marian's sleeping face. Marble had followed his mistress, and is now laying on the end of the bed, keeping her feet warm under the blanket.

Marian slept for a long time.

She remembered it was noon when she got home, but it's dark now, the only light was from the dying flames in the fireplace. A shadow fell across the floor, and she follows it to the form that was casting that shadow.

"Fenris." She whispered, still a little sleepy.

He got up, walk over, and sit on the bed. He took both her hands, making her look at him in surprise. "I...apologize for the way I behaved."

"What do you mean?" She asked, holding tight to his warm hand.

He had been thinking while she was sleeping. A lot.

He thinks of the little smiles she display when she came upon cute little things.

He thinks of the times she bravely defended slaves, mages, those who can't fight for themselves in general.

He thinks of the way she answer questions with jokes, no one can really get a straight answer from her. He likes that about her.

He thinks of how she had lost so much, yet she is still so giving.

He thinks of how he want to protect her.

He thinks of what they can have, together.

And he realizes that the emotions he's feeling now is not just admiration – although he does admires her, but it is much deeper than that. It...is...love.

Like a blind man that just found the ability to see, he looked back at the first time he saw her to the present, and he understood why she act the way she does, why _he_ acts the way he does. He was puzzled by it at first, and had not thought of how he and Hawkette affected each other. He had been fascinated of her, and had been taken by her but he couldn't understand what it was, or put a name to it.

Now he can.

Now he understood why she was mad.

Now he knows what she needed.

And, oh boy, he knows how much groveling he's going to have to do.

"I mean...I was selfish, and I took you for granted." He murmured, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I..found myself around this woman, this generous woman that accepted who I am, even though I gave her many reason not to."

"I think she understood." Hawkette smiled. "She knew, or have an idea, of how much you have suffered."

"That's the thing, Hawkette. I didn't know what that was like before. I didn't think anyone would care for me the way you did."

"You have such pretty eyes, how could I not?"

He chuckles, bringing her hands up to his mouth and kiss the chilled fingers before tucking them back under the blanket. She snuggled closer to him.

"Have you...?" Marian asked, then stop. She doesn't want to rush this.

"I have." Fenris smile down at her. "And I..understand."

"Say it then."

"I've thought about the answers a thousand times. I didn't understand it before, but now I do." He sighed. "I had thought that you would hate me, I certainly deserved it. I was being a coward. If I can go back and change it, I would, and tell you what I feel."

"And that is?"

"I am yours."

She smile, so bright that it blinded him for a moment. He smiled, too, knowing the words he said made her happy, and in turn made him happy, too.

"I received a letter." He said. "From Varania. She's coming here to meet me."

"When?"

"Two days from now. She asked if there is any place she could stay for the duration-"

"She could stay here, we have a lot of empty rooms."

"That's kind of you, but...I already told her I'd pay for her room in the Hanged Man."

"Why?"

"Because...She might be my sister, but...I haven't seen her in a long time. I don't feel like I know her, not anymore."

"If that's what you want. The rooms will still be here if you need." She offered, but didn't coerce him. She wanted to, but she won't.

"I appreciate it." He smooth her dark hair back, feeling the silky strands between his fingers. "I...Would you come with me to meet her, Hawkette? It...would mean a lot to me. That's all I ask."

She smile, but didn't answer. Not in words, but her eyes say plenty. He knows.

They still haven't gotten to the important part yet, but he knows. That's enough for her. For now.

Impulsively, Fenris leaned down to kiss her. She sighs in contentment, and the sound make his blood run hot. Maker, he had missed her. That one night...

"If you want to comfort me, you're doing it right." Marian giggled when he touches her face. "But if you're trying to make it up to me, it'll need to be more than this."

"I know." He smile, kissing her again.

"I'm not going to just forgive you like this." She pulls back, even though she want the kiss to go on.

"I know." He trace her eyebrow, the one that like to quirk up when she's being snarky. "That's what make you..you. This stubbornness, you won't give up until you have your way. I admires that about you, you really follow your convictions."

"Keep sweet-talking me, I think I rather like it." She wound her arms around his neck and pull him down for another kiss.

At the end of the bed, Marble did as close as an eye-roll for a dog, and close his eyes, sleeping again.


	27. Sisters

_Mwhahahha, this story just went out of control and spiraling to a place where I don't even know anything :D_

_I'm still horrible at writing smut, so I'll spare myself the embarrassment.  
_

___Bioware/EA owns everything, and they have driven me insane =x_

* * *

Marian woke up the next feeling much better, but she still haven't recovered her full strength yet. Well, she could use that excuse to stuff her face, because she does need to regenerate back the blood she lost. Let's go with that.

She went downstairs to see Anders gloomily leaving the house, and Garrett seems to be in the same mood. He barely mumble 'good morning' to her before going into the dining room. She follows.

"I know I shouldn't pry-"

"But you're going to?"

"Not if you don't want me to." She said gently, sitting next to him. His grumpy face is funny, but she's not going to tell him that.

"I'm not even sure, sister, Anders isn't telling me anything these days. He seems to be thinking hard about something. I respected his wishes, but it's...not comfortable that he's not sharing his troubles with me."

"I see. Maybe you should just lock him in your room all day until he does?"

"That's a tempting thought, but I don't think so."

"Don't tell me you're not confident of your own prowess?" Marian winked, and Garrett choked on a spoonful of soup. "There, there, everyone have their own problem-"

"Marian!"

"I'm just saying."

"I have no problem in the bedroom!"

"That's ok, brother." She laughs, and he flings a spoonful of peas at her head, which she ducked. "Orana will skin you alive, brother. Stop wasting food."

"This is serious here."

"I know, I know." Marian held up her hands. "I'm just thinking that Anders might be...disturbed by what he learned from Fenris' past."

"So Fenris told you all of it?"

"You don't want to know. It's...harsh."

"I supposed so, otherwise Fenris wouldn't be such a grump." Hawke shook his head, resigned to wait until Anders want to tell him things. He had thought they had reach the point in which they're comfortable sharing everything, but obviously he have to work harder. For both Anders and for himself.

"I would say Anders is much more grumpy than Fenris lately. I'm here for you, brother."

Garrett nodded, smiling in comfort. "Me, too, sister. Whatever you need."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Varric?"

"Yes, Merrill?"

"Tell me a story, will you?"

"Sure, Princess, what would you want to hear?"

"Something naughty?" Marian chimed in, sitting down at the table. Varric had been working on his paperworks, and was complaining, so she thought Merrill would be a nice distraction for him. It works. The three of them is now sitting in the relative quiet of Varric's suite and enjoying a nice lunch.

"How naughty exactly?" Varric look up from his glasses to grin at Hawkette.

"Something to keep Merrill blushing and me learning something new?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Sure thing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marian returned home around noon, to find Orana wringing her hands.

"Orana, what's going on?"

"Mistress...Sandal is stuck on the chandelier..."

"He was swinging on the chandelier again? Sandal!"

After she finished extricating the dwarven boy from the ceiling, Marian received a letter.

"What is this? 'Meredith's a looney'...Who sent this?" Marian rolled her eyes, tossing the letter into the fireplace. Kirkwallers apparently have nothing better to do. But yes, Meredith is a looney.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Marian woke up early, and Fenris was sitting on the staircase when she got out of her room, and she smiles at him.

"Are you hungry?" She asked upon reaching him.

"I don't think I can eat." He said, abashed, but smile back at her. "If you need to, I'll wait."

"That's ok, I'm too hyped up to eat. I mean, you're meeting your sister! How wonderful is that?"

"Thank you for caring, Hawkette."

"So you're thinking about it at least?" Marian winked, walking out of her estate and froze.

Sebastian was waiting on her doorstep.

"Sebastian?" Marian raised her eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you, Hawkette, and your brother. If you have time, that is."  
"Actually, I'm going to be busy. Would you mind coming back around the afternoon? Unless it's really urgent..."

"Might I come with you?" Sebastian tried to smile, but looks like he's grimacing instead. "Unless it's private..."

Marian look over to Fenris.

"I don't mind." Fenris shrugged. Actually, he was pretty unease about meeting his sister, so the more go, the less awkward it would be. Advantage in number, so they say.

"Alright then. Let's-"

"Going somewhere so early, sister?" Garrett poked his head out the door.

"Eh..." Marian look at Fenris again, and the elf shrugged once more. "Come with us, if you want."

She had thought it would be just Fenris and her, but apparently Varric joined in when he saw her at the Hanged Man, so did Isabela. Apparently it was not just her and Fenris.

Together, the six of them searched the Hanged Man, and found a female elf sitting timidly in the inner corner of the tavern, looking like she's going to bolt at any moment.

"Look familiar to you?" Varric asked, and the whole group was looking at Fenris. He shift uncomfortably.

"She..look familiar, yes."

"Come on, Fenris. Let's go meet her." Marian smile, gesturing over the table.

Nodding, Fenris walk over, the rest followed.

"Varania?" He asked, stopping in front of her.

The female redheaded elf jumped. She look up, and up to Fenris. "Leto?" She tilted her head, before standing up and coming closer. "It is you!"

"Hello, Varania." Fenris said, his voice cracked a little. He does remember how close he was to his sister, how he was willing to save her. Some of the emotions are still there, and he found himself shudder a little when she embraced him.

"I've missed you, big brother." Varania sobbed.

Fenris awkwardly put his arms around her, feeling some wetness in his own eyes. "How...How are you?"

Varania let him go, only to grab his face in her hands, looking at him, seeing him. "You've changed."

"I have...It's been a long time." He replied, standing still and letting her touch his face, his markings.

"Are you..living here now?"

"For the time being. How...Is Mother properly buried?"

"She is, thanks to the money you send us." Varania smiled sadly. In her letter, she had told him that their mother died three months before he first sending her letters. Fenris had scrounged up enough money to send her so that she would be able to buy a grave for their mother.

He remembered his mother, how she had took care of both of them when they were little, and the childhood memory. It had seem to foreign before, but not he's finding comfort in all that, and facing his sister now making it more real.

There was a collective sighs behind him, and Fenris turned back to see his friends smiling. He clears his throat at their half-smirking and look back at his sister – who had just noticed the staring of those people and is now staring back with wide green eyes that is a few shades darker than his.

"Varania, meet my...acquaintances, and Hawke and Hawkette." He clears his throat again.

Marian and Varric raised their eyebrows at being call 'acquaintances', but did not comment, instead they all step forward, greeting Varania with big smiles.

"Very well met, m'lady." Sebastian flashed a smile, and Varania blushed.

"I am glad Fenris found you, Miss Varania." Varric took her limp hand and kisses the knuckles, ever the charming rogue. "Maybe now he won't scowl so much."

"I'm also glad he found his family." Garrett smiled as he took her other hand and kissed the back of it, already considered Varania part of the extended family.

"I'm very happy to meet you." Marian hugged the flustered woman, who obviously have not expected to be greeted by so many people.

"You are such a delicious dish!" Isabela exclaimed, touching Varania's hair. "I do so like redheads."

"Leto?" Varania squeaked. She wanted to run and hide, but she was rooted to the floor.

"Apparently we're scaring the poor lass." Isabela sighs, shooing the others away and put an arm around Varania. "Don't worry, sweetie. Isabela will protect you against the big bad wolves."

"Said the fox." Varric chuckled.

"Leto?" Varania squealed again.

Fenris gently push the pirate away, standing protectively next to his sister. "They're...eccentric, Varania. You need not fear them, they won't hurt you."

"I...am, uh...Nice to meet you?" Varania smile softly, looking from Fenris to his friends.

"Are you going to stay here for a while?" Fenris asked.

"I'm...not sure. I haven't thought about it."

"Say you'll stay." Marian commandeer Varania's arm, and the elf woman jumped a little, startled by the ease of affection. "It would be so nice for you two to united."

"Marian." Garrett pulls on his twin's arm. "Don't coerce people. What if she's married and have a family already?"

"I don't." Variana replied when Fenris send a curious look her way. "I've been living with mother up until she...passed away."

"Then you...Will you come to live with me?" Fenris asked hopefully. "I can provide for you."

"I'm a seamstress, it's a decent living." Varania said defensively.

"It is. I just...Would you consider it at least?

"I..." Varania glance at the faces in front of her, all of them seems like they wanted her to stay. "I'll think about it." This had been a strange time. After Leto disappeared, she had thought he had died, but he is here, surrounded by people who appears to like him. This is so strange to her.

"That's...very nice of you." Fenris nodded, trying not to sound too eager.

"Where are you staying meanwhile?" Marian asked. "I hope you're not going to leave right away?"

"I thought I would spend a few days here." Varania said. "I have rent a room here. I'll see after a few days."

"Since you're here already, perhaps I can offer you a room at my estate?" Marian offered. "It would save you the money."

"That's very kind of you, but we hardly know each other."

"You're Fenris' sister, and we're his...acquaintances." Marian repeated Fenris' word, and enjoyed the slight cringe from him. "We're not bad people, honest. Otherwise he would have get rid of us sooner." She winked. "Really, I would like for you to. Maker knows, there is a lot of free rooms in my house. I'll be glad to lent you one."

"I'm..." Varania glance over to Fenris, and he nodded. "If you don't mind.."

"We don't." Garrett smile reassuringly.

Varania did not bring a lot with her, so moving from the Hanged Man to the Hawkes' Estate was a fast change. She had paused and look apprehensive when she first stepped into the big estate, and had wanted to go back out, but both the Hawkes was fast to usher her further. They even had let her pick a room for herself, and she modestly choose one that is the smallest; even so, the room was a lot bigger than her whole house, and Varania wondered if she's dreaming. This is strange.

A room of her own and servants doing all the work.

This is...strange.

She need to stop saying that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Fenris come over to Hawkette's house to have dinner with his sister. She was surprised that elves dines with human, and had been uncomfortable at first, but Marian keeps a cheery banter going, with Hawke being his diplomatic self and put Varania at ease. It also helped that Marian invited Varric over, and the dwarf can charm a miser off his last coin. It was a friendly dinner, with everyone taking care to make Varania feels at home; halfway through, Varania relaxed and started to enjoy herself.

"Orana, thank you!" Anders sighs happily, patting his big stomach. "That was wonderful. Perhaps we should invite more people often."

"You are too kind, Master Anders." Orana smile gently. She normally didn't say much, but had joined in the conversation sometimes, trying to show Master Fenris' sister that the Hawkes are kind.

"I might have to find a way to get Orana from you, Hawkette. Meals in the Hanged Man isn't as nice."

"Orana likes me better than you." Marian wagged her finger at her dwarf friend. "And she can make her own decision, right Orana?"

"Yes, Mistress." Orana giggles, standing up to clear the dishes.

"Servants can eat with master here?" Varania blurted out, then covered her mouth, ill at eased. "I'm so sorry!"

"Orana, Bodahn and Sandal are family." Marian replied with a light tone, not taking offense. "We don't stand on ceremony here, Varania, don't worry about it."

"And she cooks much better than Hawkette here, which is a life saver." Varric laughs.

"Yes, yes, laugh at me. See who will beat you at Wicked Grace later!"

"You're a hundred years too young to beat me, Hawkette."

"Didn't you said that last time, too? And yet I won three whole rounds."

"You had helped from Isabela."

"Sourgrapes."

"Just stating the truth." Varric sat back and crossed his arms, challenging Hawkette with his eyes. "See if you can do well by yourself!"

"Challenge accepted!" Marian huffed, making a face.

Varania sighed her relief, she had expected a scolding, but apparently the custom here is different than Tevinter.

Someone laid a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped, then glance over to see her brother with a small smile. She smiled back.

"I think I have some paperworks that need doing." Garrett said, reading the atmosphere and quickly made himself scarce.

"I'll help you, brother." Marian stood up, too. "Fenris, Varania, have fun now."

"I'm going back to my suite, have stories to write, Guild meetings to make excuses for." Varric, too, disappeared.

The rest made their excuses, and left Varania and Fenris alone. Apparently they need to have a family talk.

Now that they're alone, Varania sat back, studying the color patterns on the plate in front of her. They stay silent for a moment.

Then Varania speaks. "You are fortunate, brother."

"I am." He agreed, grateful for the help from those people. "I didn't think I would met someone like them."

"Mother spoke of you often. She was worried how you would fare."

"I would have send words, but I didn't remember my past."

"You...lost your memory?" She looked at him, surprised.

"For a long time, yes. I only recovered them recently."

"I...see."

"Have you been well?"

"It was a hard life, brother." She said, meaning the times when she and her mother have to fend for themselves.

"But you were free."

"That we were. And we have you to thank." She looks out the window.

"You don't have to live by yourself anymore, Varania." He said quietly. "I mean it."

"You want me to live with your friend? Imposing on them like this?"

"No. I have a mansion of my own." One that is badly in need of repair, but it's still his. He'll take on jobs, earn enough money to fix it, and they'll have a place to live. "It needed a bit of cleaning, but I'll see to it. Then we can live there. I said I'll provide for you, you don't have to work if you don't want to."

She looks at him, puzzled. Would he really do that? Working had been all she know, and she wonder what it would be like to not have to do so. "Would you? You care that much? Or is this a dream?"

"It seems like it, isn't it?" He smiles gently, taking her hand in his, showing her that he's real. "I myself never thought it would happen like this, but I'm glad it did. I'm glad you're here. We can start a life."

"We..can." She smile back. The future seems promising.

"Then I'll start cleaning up the mansion, sister. I'll show you after it's done. It's not as big as Hawkes' Estate, but it's more than enough for us."

"Can I help?"

Fenris thought of how run down his mansion is, and shook his head. He would not subject her to that. Even Hawkette had cringed at the decaying bodies, for someone that had not seen a lot of death like Varania, it wouldn't do. "I don't think so. I have money, Varania, I can hires people to do that."

"Alright, brother."

"Is there...anyway you can just live here and not go back to Minrathous?" He asked. He's happy, but not completely forgot that the threat of his old master still looms over his head. If it's possible, he doesn't want Varania to go back there. "I can buy new things for you here."

"I don't have much things, anyway." She nodded, then hesitated. "But mother's grave..."

"We can return sometimes, if you want. When it's safe." Fenris made a note to himself to do something about Danarius. It need to be done, so that his life can be uncomplicated.

"If that's what you want." Varania squeezes his hand, and he squeezed back. "How long do I need to stay here? I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"It might be a month or so, sister. Don't worry about the Hawkes. Like I said, they're good people. They wouldn't mind." And he needed to expresses his gratitude to them. It was quick and wise thinking on Hawkette's part to have her stay here instead of his mansion or the Hanged Man.

"If you say so." Varania sighed. "I'll take your words for it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hawkette, there you are." Fenris walked up the stairs of the study, and found her perusing the bookshelves.

"Oh, Fenris. Did you have a good talk?" She asked without looking at him, still reading the book titles.

"I did. I think I convinced her to stay with me. You don't mind? I have to fix the mansion-"

"You don't need to worry, Fenris. She can stay here as long as she want."

"Hawkette? Is there something wrong?" He asked her back.

"Why would there be? You found your sister, and she's going to live with you. I'm happy for you, very happy." She look over her shoulder at him with a small smile, her eyes caught the red cloth at his hand, and momentously remember what is it, but she turned back to look at the books. She pulled a book from the shelf, and took it downstairs to sit on her recently-cleaned carved bench.

"Hawkette?" He followed her down, and stand in front of her. She ignored him, turning the pages and read. He look at the title. _Leather to Feather: Crossroad of Forms_...Didn't she found the book confusing? "Hawkette?"

"Yes, Fenris?" She turned another page, reading intently.

"Hawkette, look at me." Fenris crouched down, putting a hand over hers.

She sighed, then look at him. "Yes?"

"Won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"Why would something be bothering me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, I apologize."

"If you're not sure what you're apologize for, don't." She closed the book, giving him a leveled look. "If you want to ask for help cleaning up the mansion, I'll be happy to. I'll go to Lowtown tomorrow to find people to fix your roof and rebuild the walls."

"Hawkette?" He hold her wrist, unwilling to let go even when she try to shook his hand off. "Tell me."

"You want to know? Fine, I'll tell you. I'm just being foolish, alright? I was hoping you would say something, about...this." She point at him and herself. "I was thinking you'll...I was...I don't know how to say it. I had thought you understood."

"I do understand." Fenris took her hand, staring into her eyes. "I want you."

"As an acquaintance."

He winced. "I..mispoke, again. I keep putting my foot in my mouth, don't I?"

"You have talent in that department, yes." A corner of her mouth lift up, but her eyes aren't smiling. He winced again.

"I wanted to make sure of us first, Hawke. I want to make it up to you."

"Us? Is there something between us, then?" That eyebrow raised up again, and he smile, tracing it.

"If you don't mind that I'm not so good at expressing myself. I know you love me, Hawkette."

"Rub it in." Hawkette turned completely red, and Fenris smile.

"I know you don't care if I have money or not."

"Go on."

"I know you don't care if I'm an elf."

"Your ears is cute."

"I know you like it when I do this." Fenris bend his head to kiss her collarbone.

"Trying to seduce me?" Marian sucked in a breath, surprised. "Be serious!"

"I am." He looks at her, grinning. "You only want me. Just me."

"Are you sure? I could be after you for the money you earns. And yes, I know about those jobs you took outside of Kirkwall."

"I thought you would." He chuckles, kissing her again. Marian give in for a moment, but pulls back.

"You stubborn woman!" Fenris growled, then sighed. "Must I say it?"

"Not if you don't want to." She turned her head away. He grab the back of her head and gently press her face to look at him.

"Hawkette, you hardheaded, infuriating woman. I..love you."

"That's..nice." Her eyes was wide. She had expected him to say something else, something to placate her. This...is unexpected.

"I just told you how I feel, and that's all you say?" Fenris chuckled. "Daft woman."

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to say that."

"Like I said, daft woman." He shook his head, then kissed her. "You know, that night...I remembered your touch as if it was yesterday."

"It was a long yesterday then. Care to refresh my memory?"

His answer was to trail his lips down her throat, placing light kisses on her collarbone again while holding her hips against his growing arousal with one hand, and cupping her breast with the other, making her moan.

Apparently her body still have not forgotten his imprint.

Sometime later, much, much later, Marian shivered, being waken up by the chill. There's a source of warm right next to her, and she snuggled closer. A light chuckle made her pillow shake...her pillow? Marian move her head, opening her eyes to see a bare chest with white tattoos, barely illuminated by the dying flames. An arm wrap around her, pulling her against the chest, and she smile sleepily. "We probably should go to my room. It's getting cold here."

"A bed would be good, yes." He agreed, but neither move. She's too comfortable, despite a little cold, and he want to keep feeling her in his arms.

"How can you be so warm?" She ran her hand on his chest, watching the beat of his heart. Touching his skin, his tattoo. He sucked in a breath, and she look up into his green eyes. "It really doesn't hurt?"

"No...You..It feels good." He smile, closing his eyes as she run her fingers along the lines of the tattoos.

He let her play with his chest for a bit, then grab her fingers. Marian doesn't mind the cold anymore, because all she feel is him.


	28. A New Plan

_Meh. Anders is so hard to write because I can't really agree with what he did in the actual game, so go AU fanfictions XD Because I can, ok?_

_Bioware/EA owns it all. Even my sanity._

_Any suggestion is welcome, with love ~_

* * *

After seeing the memories of Fenris in the Fade, Justice had wondered how he would react in the body of Anders. It had been strange to not feel angry all the time, he hadn't thought he would miss the Fade until he was back. He had know the normal feelings he had in the Fade would be change when he's back in Anders' body, even so, he wasn't prepare for so much conflicting thoughts that both he and Anders get. It shouldn't surprise him, given what they both saw in Fenris' memory; it was one thing to think mages should be free, but it's another to actually see what the freedom allows the mages do. Anders had wanted mages not to be oppress, and that is a noble idea, but now they both doubt their own intentions. It had been hard trying to support a cause while the results of that cause was what had caused so many needless deaths. It was no wonder Fenris had hate mages.

Tevinter or Templars.

What a choice to make.

"You have been quiet." Garrett stated, pulling himself up with an arm and look over to Anders laying next to him. Anders had told him about his part in helping Fenris recovered his memory, and Garrett was glad for the elf; however, Anders had not mention anything about what he experienced in the Fade, and Hawke wondered if it was that bad, or Anders simply doesn't want to tell him. It's been two days, and Anders had been positively glowering and moody. He had asked, but Anders had been saying he needed to think. It had made both of them tense for the past two days.

"It's been...strange." Anders sighed, caressing Hawke's bare shoulders. He knew that his silent is putting a stress on both of them, even so, Hawke is still patiently waiting for him. Might as well tell him. "I've been thinking, love."

"Care to share?" Already Anders have a heavy frown on his face, it must have been bothering him. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, love. I wasn't sure how to approach this subject. It's not like I can casually say 'Hey, I've seen how slaves live in Tevinter, and now I'm wondering myself if giving mages freedom is a good idea'; beside, I still believe that mages shouldn't be oppress, I'm just having a hard time coming up with a better way."

"Does this have to do with Fenris' memory?"

"Indeed. I've..seen things...bad things we mages are capable of. I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing anymore."

"Hey, now." Hawke put a finger under Anders' chin and tilt his head up. "Just one or two bad mages, wasn't that what you told me?"

"The whole Tevinter is like that, Hawke. And I know there is good mages. It's just...hard to think about what happen if mages are free. I'm not sure what I want to do. The anger was what drive me, without it...Justice's been quiet, too, but I can feel what he's thinking of. In a way, seeing things through Fenris' mind changes everything. I can understand him a little bit better. Don't get me wrong, I am still supporting my own cause, but...When will it end? Where do we start?"

"Maybe letting mages, especially children, stay with their family is a good starting place?" Garrett smile. So that's what Anders have been thinking about. It was a subject that Hawke himself is familiar with. "My sisters was taught by Father, and it helped that the running give us the closure that a normal family doesn't have. We learned to do what is needed to survive and keep my sisters safe. Carver probably would have disagree with me, but in the end he still chose to protect Marian and Bethany. That's what make a family family. That's what matters most. Most mages don't have that, and that's why they choose to turn to blood magic, I think, because there was nothing to loose." Garrett settle back on the bed, his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. "It's a big thing, important thing, to know that there is someone care enough to keep you safe, that's what give people the incentive to protect that. People might think it would make mages more dangerous, but having and belonging to a family would make them more...I'm not sure what the word is, sensible? Well, with a family, they learn to love, and nobody would really trade that for anything."

"You might be surprise, Hawke. Power can corrupt."

"That might be so, but love is a strong emotion. If given a choice, a sensible mage would choose their family over power, those who choose otherwise doesn't deserve their power, but that situation can be apply to everyone, not just mages. Kings, beggars, human, elves, they're all the same. There's good and bad in everything."

"That's one way to put it." Anders chuckles.

"You only look at mages and templars, I look at everyone." Garrett smiled, turning to lay sideway and drape an arm over Anders. "And I don't say that to boast. Before Lothering, we have to move from place to place, and learning to read people is a necessary skill to have."

"So I've noticed." Anders laid his arm over Hawke's. "Not everyone is like you, love. You have the freedom to roam and move freely, the mages in the Circle can't."

"I know. Isn't that why you wanted to free them?" Hawke runs his fingers through Anders' hair. "My sisters is proud of the things you've done, but they told me there should be a better way."

"What did they say?"

"They said I should keep you lock up in my room." Garrett grins.

"I don't think so." Anders flicks Hawke's forehead.

"Well, I rather think it's a good idea. Seriously though, Marian said it's dangerous and you could risk being hurt. I agreed with her. There should be a better way than doing this, not to mention the mages you free are also at risk of being caught."

"What did you have in mind then?"

"I do have a plan, I'm just not sure how to put that in motion."

"Spit it out already."

"What if we, somehow, established a Circle where magical talented children are allows to stay with their family, but learn from Senior Enchanters, similar to going to school, and in there they learn how to control their magic and how to control themselves? Any mages are welcome, and if the family come from another city, we could set it up so they will have room and board?"

"That sounds like you're planning to build a new city. What about the Templars? You know they will not let mages have control of their own Circle, unless you want to establish a new Tevinter."

"I'm not ready to be hunted down by the Divine." Garrett laugh. "No, it won't be another Tevinter. Templars will be there, but I'm thinking of pairing them with the mages, letting them learn about the mage in their protection, letting them see each other as friends. I'm thinking it might make a big difference."

"That sounds like Thrask's plan."

"It is, I'm just readjusting what he had been working on before...you know."

"He was a good Templar." Anders admitted.

"It would take a lot to oversee though. Think you could give me a hand?"

"Only one?"

"Because I have plans for the other." Garrett wiggles his eyebrows.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebastian returned in the early afternoon, asking for both Hawkes. The twin looks at each other, dreading what he have to say, but invite Choir Boy in the living room nonetheless. They offered him tea, but Sebastian refused. The twin sat, watching Sebastian fidget in his seat; after a few minute of hemming and hawing, Sebastian took a deep breath and spoke, each of his word is like a cannon. At least to Marian.

"I would like permission to court your sister, Bethany."

"You what?" Marian gasped.

"I said-"

"I know what you said." Marian stares at the man, wondering silently if the man is pulling their legs. He likes Bethany, and her little sister likes him back; that much had been obvious, but only now the boy decided to make his intention know? She narrowed her eyes. "If you touched Bethany, I will strip the skin from your living flesh!"

"What? No!" Sebastian wave his hands frantically. "No, nothing like that. I just thought to make my intention clear."

"We know you and our little sister have feelings for each other." Garrett said, putting a hand on Marian's shoulder to calm her down. "But why only now that you want to tell us this? Did something change?"

"I...love her." Sebastian confessed. Marian raised her eyebrow at the expression on his face. This is too sweet for her liking...Well, maybe it's not her business, still. "I wanted to make sure of my feelings before approaching you. If it's possible, I would like to ask for her hands."

"Wait, what now?" Marian couldn't believe her ears. "Didn't you said you wanted to remain in the Chantry? Didn't you took a chastity vow?"

"I did. I'm asking for your sister's hands in a chaste marriage."

"A what?" Marian now feel like a parrot. In a nightmare.

"She meant the world to me, Hawkette. I want to serve the Maker with her, and show our pure love with a chaste marriage in His eyes."

"Brother dear?" Marian said in a sweet voice.

"Uh, sister?"

"Can you dig a hole in our backyard? I feel a need to bury a body there. Preferably alive."

"No, Marian." Garrett sighed.

"Suit yourself. Sebastian?"

"Eh, Hawkette?" Sebastian asked, already caught on to what's going on. He gave Garrett a look, his eyes asking if he should just make a run for it.

"Would you mind digging it for me?"

"I'll just leave." Sebastian stood up, his survival instinct is kicking pretty strong. This give a literal meaning to digging your own grave.

"I'll come by the Chantry later, and we'll talk." Garrett told Choir Boy, his hand still holding onto Marian.

"Good. I..eh...See you later."

"Are you seriously considering that?" Marian growled at her twin.

"Of course not, but we're just going to have a civilized talk." Garrett stress the word. "Why can't you and Sebastian get along? He's a decent person."

"A decent person that just asked our little sister's hand in a chaste marriage!" Marian spit the word out like it's poisonous. "I've tolerated him because Bethany likes him, but seriously, he is an idiot."

"Sister..." Garrett sighed. "Just...talk normally, explain to him why you don't think it's a good idea."

"Very well."

Later on that day, the twin visit the Chantry, finding Sebastian on his knees praying, a pose they're used to seeing.

"Sebastian." Marian call, leaning against the barrister and gripping the balcony behind her back. Civil, calmly, she told herself.

"Oh, Hawkette." Choir Boy quickly stood up. "Hello, Hawke."

"We've discussed between us, and we came to a conclusion."

"And that is?" He asked hopefully.

"We cannot, in good judgment, allow you and Bethany to have a chaste marriage."

"Wha-Why not?"

"First of all, Bethany was not raised as an Andrastean-"

"That can be rectified. I can ask the Grand Cleric to make her a sister in faith-"

"No." Marian shook her head. "Bethany deserves more than an empty marriage."

"It will not be an empty marriage, I love her."

"Did you even asked her if she want what you're proposing?" Garrett asked, but he already knew the answer.

"I...have not. I thought I should do the proper thing and ask for your blessings first."

"The proper thing would be not subjecting my little sister to a sham of a marriage. I'm sorry to say this, but as long as you think that way, we cannot agree to this."

"Hawkette, Hawke, won't you reconsider?"

"Do you realize what you're asking us? What you're asking of Bethany?"

"A marriage."

"In name only."

"Our pure love-"

"Love is not like that, Sebastian. What you're describing so far sound more like brotherly love than a love between a man and a woman. Not to mention you're forcing my sister to convert to your faith, and that's not the way to express love." Marian stood up, preparing to leave.

"What my sister mean," Garrett pats her shoulder, knowing she's angry but is trying her best for Bethany. "is that a marriage should be a marriage, a matter to take seriously. If you love our sister, then you should considers her needs before yours, as that is what she deserves."

"Before you were a Chantry Brother, you have a history, and I'm sure you know what I mean. My sister have not know anything like that, and I feel that you're cheating her out of what a woman need. What about children? What about a real family, one that will think of her and put her wishes before ours? We have been doing that, but you're not." Marian stated, trying to make Sebastian see her point of view.

"We can adopt."

"That is a noble idea, and I'm sure Bethany would be glad."

"Then you agree?"

"No." Marian is still standing firm in her decision. "You're taking advantage of Bethany's heart, and I don't want her to be hurt when she realizes your love is so shallow. Think of all that you've said, and think of what you're requiring of Bethany. Since you're asking Bethany to choose, I'm also going to ask you to choose. A life with Bethany, or a life by yourself in the Chantry. You cannot have both."

"Indeed." Garrett sighed. "Think on it, Sebastian. I'm sorry, but I'm with Marian on this subject."

"Nature designed men and women, don't use religion to deny nature." Marian told Sebastian, then walk out of the Chantry with her twin, leaving a scowling Sebastian behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He...wants to marry me?" Bethany blinks, the hand holding a piece of candied apple frozen halfway through her mouth. After the chat with Sebastian, the twin had went to the Gallows to have a talk with their sister.

"He wanted to ask us to bless you two in a chaste marriage." Marian rubbed her temples. This is more of a headache than she want to deal with.

"A chaste marriage?"

"You won't be sleeping with him."

"Oh." Bethany look so crestfallen at the news. "What did you say then?"

"I refused him, of course." Garrett replied, grimacing at discussing the intimate subject to Bethany.

"Oh."

"I'm wondering if he really have a brain up in that head." Marian sighed. "You deserves better, sister."

"I can't believe he..." Bethany put the piece of apple back into the basket, staring at her hands with sad eyes.

"Neither can I." Marian hugs her sister. "For now, let's just keep you out of his way for a few days, let he thinks of what he'll be missing out on."

"I'm sure he'll come around, sisters." Garrett also joined in the hug. "He's not unreasonable."

"I hope so." Bethany smile softly. "Still, it was nice to hear that he want to marry me."

"But it's not a real marriage. We won't agree until he comes to it, don't you worry."

"Good, because I don't think I'd do well being a Sister in the Chantry." Bethany groaned.

"Nope, you're too full of life, Bethany. We'll see to it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marian had to keep running between Lowtown and Hightown, arranging for workers to fix Fenris' mansion. There was a matter of bargaining for the right price, and Marian did that, too; also, the mansion technically wasn't his, but there was no Viscount, so there was nothing to do about it. For now, Fenris and Marian keeps their fingers crossed and wait for either Danarius to come back and claim this mansion, or for a day that Fenris have enough to purchase the mansion in full. Both Hawkes had offered to help, but Fenris refused, saying he needed to do this on his own.

As for Marian and Fenris, they made up and spend almost every night together in Marian's room which had moved to the other side of the house while they're fixing his mansion.

"So...you and Hawkette?" Varania asked quietly. It had been a week since she start living in the Hawke Estate, and it's hard to miss Fenris coming out of Marian's room early every morning. She is pretty comfortable now and had is used to the Hawkes. She's not completely feeling at home yet, because this is not her home, but come as close to it as she could ever be while living in someone else's estate in the noble's district.

"Yes...I've been meaning to tell you. It's been hectic." He smiled, at ease at addressing their relationship. It had been something new at first, that he was welcomed back in Hawkette's arms. He was embarrassed about spending so much time at Hawkes' Estate, but after being continuously seduced by just a mere sly smile of Hawkette, he had stopped thinking about the inconvenient of moving between Hawkes' Estate and his, and think of her smooth, soft skin and sweet kisses, and many, many other things they do between the sheets. Things that have him half-hard just thinking about it.

"Do you intend to live here, then?" She asked, wondering why he would bother to fix up the old mansion she been by it a few times out of curiosity when he spend so much time here.

Fenris gave his sister a troubled look. It was a good question, one that he keep asking himself. Hawkette does not mention it, because she know how independent he is; she doesn't even seem to mind, but he keep thinking about it.

The mansion was his, in his mind if not by proper recognition. He had took it from Danarius, it was a symbol that he won a battle with his old master. He's holding on to it like a trophy, flaunting his skill to Danarius. Unfortunately, Danarius did not seem to care to claim it back, but that didn't matter to him. What matter is that the mansion is his. Once it was fixed, he was planning on living there with his sister, but she was right, he didn't have to live here when he have Hawkette. Yet he is still holding on to it, spending almost all of his coins to fix it up nicely even though there might be a chance the rightful owner will come back to claim it.

"I was thinking both of us live in our own place." He said, feeling confused by his own intentions. "Or don't you want to?"

"Of course I want to." Varania assured him, sending him worried looks. "I'm just...I just don't want to offends the Hawkes, after they've been so nice to both of us."

"I know." Fenris blew out a breath. "I'm sure they won't mind. And if you misses them you can visit them, and vice versa. Our mansions are not that far."

"Mansions. Maker, I never thought there's a day we will be talking in these kind of terms." Varania shook her head, smiling wistfully. "We're talking about big, expensive houses like they're pieces of stale bread."

"I know what you mean." He chuckles, hesitantly patting her hand. "You'll get use to it. We have coins, and a new life, sister."

Varnia only smile a big, bright smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure?" Marian asked, putting down her spoon.

He was at the dining table, alone, when she woke up, and had told her what he planned to do.

"Not that I don't think it's a good idea, but it would take a lot of preparations, and I'm not sure if people are really sure about this. I mean, it's basically asking people to do dangerous things, and you know how the mass response to fear." Marian continued. "It is a good plan, in theory."

"That's why I want to ask for your opinion first."

"You know I will always support you, brother." Marian pat his shoulder casually. "I'm just trying to put things into my mind. First, you would need a place big enough to house a new Circle. Since the cost would be tremendous if you're starting everything from scratch, I would suggest you seek out a city that is sympathetic to mages' cause. You'll need someone with influence, and the means to support the mages' family, one that would make protesters pause before giving us trouble..."

The twin look at each other, and grin.

"Sebastian." Garrett nodded.

"Got to be." Marian sighed.

"Let's hope he agree, sister."

"I can knock him in the head if he doesn't."

"Let's not. We need all the help we can get."

"Then we need to plan more. It won't be easy to ask mages to come out of hiding, not to mention it would sound crazy to ask the Orders to send children with their family to us instead of putting the child into the Circle. Oh, and of course, don't forget to keep the Divine from breathing down our necks."

"You have something in mind?"

"We can only use our reputations as Champion so far, brother, but hopefully we'll garner some support from the Nobles. Kirkwall is in need of a Viscount-"

"So help me, if you're thinking of putting me-"

"Don't flatter yourself. I was thinking me."

"It would mean a lot of works, sister." Garrett groans. "I'm not going to let you do it alone."

"Oh, man up. It'll be a breeze."

"In the deadman's noose. Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The plan went from just theory in Hawke's head to a game of playing with the nobility. Normally, politics and the Chantry doesn't mix, but Hawke went to Sebastian, asking him to convince the Grand Cleric of putting Hawke on the vacant chair of the Viscount. Sebastian already had wanted Hawke to take control of the city, so he was willing to do so, also hoping to gain Hawkette's approval in the process. With the backing of the nobles, the Hawke twin officially became the new Viscount and Viscountess of Kirkwall, sharing their responsibilities. Hawke had a head for calming people, so he took over the duty of settling disputes and uniting the nobles. Hawkette is the go between for the Circles and the Orders, strangely enough, and she knows how to throw the best party in Kirkwall, where roles and class matter less than the fun mingling. For the first time, Kirkwall have two rulers at the same time, working at different angles to make things better for everyone.

The first month was hectic, as the twin have to sort out the old problems while the new ones keep piling up. Garrett was stuck in the office all day, reading the reports with the help of Aveline; Marian was luckier, she gets to arrange workers to redecorate the Viscount's Keep, though she had to keep writing invitations by herself because Garrett is already up to his neck in paperworks. Both twin often forgot the time, and loosing weight fast because they don't remember to eat; they usually return home after midnight, and was fast asleep when they get to the bed, only to be wake up at dawn to get other things done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is not healthy, Hawkette." Fenris murmured, watching as Marian dragged herself out of bed at the first light. She had lost much more weight than he think she should, and those dark circles...

"I know, but it'll be only until things are sorted out. It wouldn't be long now. Garrett is already done with the old reports, we're tackling the new ones. They're not as bad."

"Don't run yourself ragged. It'll only make it worse."

"Parties after parties, who wouldn't want to be me?" She laughs, still as flippant as ever. She dressed herself, enjoying the heated looks in Fenris' eyes as he laid on the bed, watching her. Unfortunately, they don't really have time for this; they do sneaked off to have much needed alone time, but those was few. The only constant thing was the amount of work she had to do, at least she still get to sleep in his arms every night. Too bad it's just sleep. It would help much if the twin fully move into the Viscount's Keep instead of going back and forth from their mansion, but neither wanted to. The Viscount's Keep doesn't feel like home, and both of them is too proud of Hawkes' Estate to leave it. It had been something that kept their close feeling with Mother, and a quiet place to unwind. There is just too much interruptions in the Viscount's Keep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Similarly, Anders is also worries about Hawke. He had been buried in paperworks that the old Viscount left behind, and have been trying his hardest to do everything at once.

"You need to eat, Hawke. You won't last long at this rate." Anders nagged, sitting up on the bed and watches as Hawke staggers about, dressing himself in the long and heavy robe of a Viscount.

"I will, I will."

"You keep saying that, but you won't. Don't make me come over and make you."

"That sounds tempting." Garrett chuckles, leaning over to kiss the frowning brows. "It would be a nice diversion."

"I mean it, Hawke. I won't have you dropdead from exhaustion."

"I wouldn't mind you spoonfeeding me." He winked, taking Anders' lips in a kiss before drawing back, groaning, to go to work.

The twin meet at the stairs, grimacing at one another. Everyday is a long day now, and they're sick of all the annoyance people throw at them.

"How about we switch?" Garrett suggested, feeling what Marian thinks.

"That's a good idea. My face feels like it's going to crack from all the smiling."

"And my eyes is getting tired of reading."

"Very well, brother. You need to covers the Docks, tell the shipping masters they need to give you shipping registry for the last three days, then go to the Gallows to see what the Mages need. They've been complaining about the restrictions on potions and such."

"Alright, I'll do that, and I'll check on Bethany when I'm there. You need to read the files on the third shelves, they're in a red box, you won't miss it. If the Essants complain about their shares of the toll fees again, tell them they need to pay their own fees to have a share. Oh and don't forget to see about the restoration of the Genrad's Estate, they just have a new heir in line and is planning to give one of their houses to him."

"Will do, brother. Give Bethany my love."

"See you tonight, sister."

"Stay alive, brother."


	29. Progress

_Orsino and Meredith. Hmmmmmmmmmmm._

_This is what the characters in my head is doing:_

_Garrett: Why have I been taking a backseat to Marian? That's not fair._

_Me: Because I'm obsessed with Fenris?_

_Marian: Erh, must I remind you Fenris is mine?_

_Me: Fenris doesn't belong to you, he belongs to Bioware/EA, in fact, Bioware/EA owns it all, you included._

_Marian & Fenris: …..._

_Gender-bender, because this just need something different XD_

_Any suggestion is welcome with love ~_

* * *

"A mage, and a grown man, and Anders can't pick up his own socks?" Garrett muttered, kicking the offending piece of clothing into a corner before dropping onto the bed. Marble let out a bark, then circle around his feet, hitting Hawke's shin with the wagging of his tail. Strange how many things go for the shin.

The twin had switches their duty as often as they can to change the pace, making the work less strenuous. It had helped, and now that they had finished all the old complains – thanks the Maker – and is now almost finishes with the new ones. Nobles, they can be such a pain. Mages and Templars, too.

However, Hawke's plan is in motion; he already petition the Divine for the right to oversee the Circle. The Divine had been curious, and with Sister Nightingale putting in a good word for the Hawkes, had agree to see how his plan will play out. The Gallows now is not a prison anymore, but had been changed into rooms, real rooms with nice and new wood doors. Marian had declared the statues in the Gallows an offense to aesthetic senses, and had ordered them to be melted down; there had been a few complains from a few Templars, but they shut their mouths when those statues provide new weapons and ironwork necessaries. Knight Commander Meredith grudgingly agreed that it was a good and practical use for the metal. Not only that, but Marian converted the space where the statues was into small gardens. Merrill was ecstatic when Marian put her in charge of planting and caring for those sections.

Kirkwall have been a buzz of activities lately, both large and small. Changes to the city was a must, and the twin had combine their forces, using both charm and diplomatic skills to convince others to agree to their ways. Talk is easy, real obstacles was actually putting it in practice; it had took a lot of coins to renovate the city, a few voiced their opinion openly about how the Viscount and the Viscountess is wasting tax money, but none protest about the new opportunities the city gives; from small jobs, street clean ups, to new changes and new environments. Roads are now less dangerous to travel in, even at night because the guards under Aveline is well-trained, citizen's lives is a bit easier, with new improvements in the taxing system, less people go hungry, more productions, etc., etc.. It was still in progress, but already Kirkwall showing promises of a self-efficient city.

There were still problems, both from outside and the inside, since people are still fearful of the mages, but they watches to see if the twin's plan is going to work. Garrett had issued an order to start letting the mages live with their family, setting up the houses so that the Templars and Mages lives next to each other, allowing them to see the other's daily living. Marian had lined up the Templars and Mages, assigning them into pairs; when friendship struck, they are less likely to hurt each other, instead Templars are more protective of their charges, and the Mages are careful to not give their guardians problems.

It was nice to see Mages chatting with Templars happily instead of being fearful of them, and the reverse was true, Templars are now less troubled by Mages turning into blood magic out of desperation.

It took a little to get used to at first, but day by day, Mages and Templars are able to converse freely with each other and normal civilians. Even the school system in Kirkwall are changing, for all children are required to go to school; children with magic is taught by the Circle Elders along with normal children, and while the normal children are not able to do magic, they have a better understanding of the mage children. Reversely, magi children are in class with the Templar training, allowing them to see what Templars does, therefore removing some of the fear, as they get an understanding of the things Templars needed to do. Also, since children are easily impressed, showing off the Templars' skills and getting a few hero-worship looks was a side bonus. The Templars are getting more credits to their skills and worth, plus they're getting more recruits to booster their ranks after a few inspiring 'performances'; with their family being able to mingle amongst the common people, they are more tolerated with less misunderstanding fears, and Kirkwall citizens are now more comfortable seeing a mage around, especially when so many of them are specialized in healing, giving Kirkwaller a chance to see good magic and benefits from healing magics. Fatality rate is down, healthy living is up, and the twin gets buried in works daily. More and more the Hawkes' name passes around with respect, and people sleep easier at night knowing that there is more than just demons in the Fade but also benevolent spirits, too.

It had been a busy, busy months.

More mages family are moving into Kirkwall, and the twin had to ask for Templars from outside the city to come so they have even numbers. Tensions are thick the first few days the pairs are made, but Marian make sure to keep watch on them, and soon enough she spend around half her days in the Gallows. They gets more and more comfortable with each other, and seeing other friendly Templar-Mage pairs, more and more try to make friends with their partner. The Gallows is now like a small city within Kirkwall, full of activities and people.

"Still alive, brother?" Marian laugh softly, leaning against the door frame.

"Barely, sister." Garrett sat up, stretching his abused muscles. "Orsino and Meredith is at it again."

"Why can't they learn from their underlings?" Marian rolled her eyes, coming to sit next to her brother. Marble circled her feet, too, and settle himself down to sleep. "I think we should just lock them up in a room with a big, big bed for a day and let them work it out of their system."

"They might burn Kirkwall down, sister, and I've put in too much work to let it go down like that."

"Or they might stop harping at each other." She yawns. "It couldn't hurt. Even the others had started whispering about them. Isabela had been writing Maker-know-what novels, and the recruits are passing it amongst themselves, even the mages are now starting to read it."

"That sounds like you managed to caught them in the act."

"I did, they offered to let me read them, but since it was from Isabela, I thought I shouldn't. I borrowed a copy though, in case you want to."

Garrett groaned, dropping back down to the bed, but he smile after. "You might have the right idea, sister. Let's see how much trouble we'll get into."

"Indeed, I missed our haydays. Oh to just freely walk around with nothing to do all day."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Works can make a man goes out of his mind, Hawke thought, deciding the saying must be true for him to go along with his sister's plan. Normally, he's much more calm headed and serious, but right now he just feels...so..happy. It's hard to explain this giddiness that he felt. Well, Marian is being giddy right now, he can tell that, but it's strange that her mood would affect him like this. Ah, well, best to enjoy this, because it is funny.

He had send a missive to Meredith, saying that he needs her present in the Viscount's meeting room, Marian send a similar missive to Orsino, requiring his help. That's where they are now, waiting impatiently, glaring at each other out of the corner of their eyes. The twin had told workers and guards alike to clear out of the Viscount's room for a while, and not to come near it. They had kept out of the front of the Viscount room, but they're with both the Hawkes, observing and quietly whispering bets. Somehow, Varric is here, too, after visiting the Hawkes and listening to the servants, so now the twin, Varric, and a handful of servants and guards stand watch at the secret entrance, watching Meredith and Orsino started to bicker about everything, from the delaying of the Viscount and Viscountess to why it's each other's fault.

"Don't trifle with me, Mage!" Meredith grounded out, glaring at the maddening mage. An elf and a mage. "Just because the Viscountess is a mage does not mean you also have such authority!"

"I never claimed authority over anything but my students. You were the one that had kept them on a leash. If it was not for the Viscount and Viscountess, we will still be under your heels being ground to dust!"

"I simply was looking out for the city, unlike your talk of rivaling the citizens up." Meredith saig haughtily. She had not been promoted to her current rank because she cower under glares, no matter how angry that glare is; she can also give and take with the best of them, this mage elf is not up to par with her skills. "Was it not your student that turned to blood magic, and it was me who had to deal with them for a long time before the Viscountess is even here."

"Oh, Maker, stop dredging up old things and kiss him already!" Marian muttered quietly.

"It was because you were a tyrant, must I reminds you of how many innocent mages that you turned tranquil?"

"I only turned those who poses a threat!"

"Hawkette, are you sure this is a good idea?" Varric asked, keeping his voice down. "If they destroy Kirkwall, I will blame you."

Marian just rolled her eyes and put a finger on her lips, still watching the spectacle.

"Half the tranquils was made so by one of your Templars, Ser Alrik! You should have control your underlings better! You could have stopped him!" Orsino seethes, clutching his staff tight. He was passed angry and moved into incense when he remembers of how it was before the Champions, now the Viscount and Viscountess took charge of Kirkwall.

Instead of a retort, Meredith had a sad look on her face. "I know." She said, almost a whisper. "I wished I could have turn back time and change that." Meredith sighs, surprising everyone. "Believing anything you want, but know this: I'm doing what my duty is, and that is to protect this city with the last of my breath."

Orsino crossed the room and took both of Meredith's arms in his hands, his eyes the same level with the Knight Commander, and in a move that was expected from the hidden bystanders and shocking the Knight Commander, he kisses her. Briefly, too briefly. It lasted only mere seconds, and Meredith was still gaping when Orsino let go of her. "That's what I like about you, Knight Commander." Orsino smile softly. "But your methods leaves a lot to be desired."

Meredith turned as red as a lantern, and practically run from the room.

"Viscount, Viscountess, I hope you both enjoyed the show." Orsino returned to a staid expression, and look over to where the secret panel is. He winked quickly before going after Meredith.

"That sly fox!" Both Marian and Varric chuckles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now that the Templars and Mages cooperate, the twin's works is lessen, but Marian still keep visiting the Gallows, half to keep watches on her charges, half to check on her sister. Ever since the change, Bethany had been allowed to move back to the Hawkes' Estate, but she didn't want to, saying that she's used to the Gallows, and now that it's fixed up so nicely she might as well stay. It's almost half a year since the twin denied Sebastian's courtship, and the dejected Chantry Brother had been quiet, more so lately. Bethany, too, had been concentrate a lot on her teachings; Marian had wondered, Bethany likes children and no doubt enjoying being a teacher, but there have to be more than that. She knew Bethany too well for the younger girl to hide things from her.

"Do you miss him then?" She asked, walking with Bethany, Cullen walks on the other side. Now that things are more settle, she doesn't feel the need to keep Cullen at a distant, not when she want Bethany and Cullen to be an example to the other pairs of Mages and Templars, and especially when she's the one that paired these two up.

"He might be confused." Cullen explained. "Chantry teachings are strict, as you've discovered, and he even took an oath to be a Brother. It might take a while longer for him to figure things out."

They came at the end of the Gallows, and the three of them sat down on a bench under the shade.

"He had five, or six, years, that's a long time to try and figure something out." Marian made a face. "I have been patient with him, but he's not the sharpest knife in the drawers."

"Your family tend to...confuse others, Hawkette." Cullen laughs. "It would take normal people a while to keep up with the flow."

"That's true, the Templars often wondered what it was that you two did." Bethany giggled. "They used to question me when they had the chance."

"I hope you told them I like to take picnic at the beach."

"Given that's where you keep winding up, yes. I also stored quite a bewildering weave of answers as well."

"That's my sister." Marian hugs her.

"You just like to have them spread rumors." Cullen accused.

"Varric's better at that than I am, but he does make up delightful stories." Bethany shrugged.

"Speaking of Varric, he is inviting the whole lot of us to the Hanged Man tonight. Are you going, Cullen? Bethany? I think I will. I need a break."

"You've been so busy, so yes, you do." Bethany nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, Hawkette, you can do better than that." Varric taunted, looking over the cards at her.

"Stop baiting me, you cheating dwarf."

"Can't call me a cheater without proof, Hawkette." Varric chuckles at the scowl on her face. Garrett had long since folded and now looking over Marian's shoulder. She does have good card, but she's pretending she doesn't. Garrett kept his face blank in order to not give her away.

"Have it your way, but I did saw some card missing." She raised an eyebrow, pushing half the coin on her side into the middle. Varric responded by putting the his entire pile in the betting area. Marian sighed.

"Show your cards already." Isabela urged impatiently.

They did.

It was a draw.

Varric groaned, and Marian grinned. Since it is a draw, the pile is split between the two. Marian didn't win, technically, but she still gained some profit.

"I think I should hang on to these." Marian wound her arms around the coins, winking at Varric. The dwarf good naturally laugh, but promised revenge.

It was past midnight when the twin said goodnight to their friends, and walk home, with Anders and Fenris accompanying them. It was a nice change from the fast pace the twin was under for the past six months, and they had missed being able to visit their friends. They are not as busy anymore, and they're going to take advantage of that.

Garrett wound his arm around Anders, and they chat quietly, both of them smiling.

Fenris is holding Marian's hand, and the two contentedly walking in silent, enjoying the quiet of the night.

Each pair went their separate way after they returned to the Hawke Estate.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"How is Varania?" Hawkette asked, looking at Fenris in the reflection of the mirror while combing her hair. It had gotten much much longer, and she didn't have time to give it a cut; she probably should, because it's such a pain, though it provided a nice warmth against the chilly winter. It'll be spring in another three months, and she probably should cut it shorter then.

"She's been excited." He smile at her, taking off his armor and putting it on the table, then came over to kiss her shoulder. "The fixing is almost done, another week and she can move in."

"Orana will miss her, as will Bodahn." Marian sigh, putting the comb down as Fenris started to undress her.

"They can come visit, my mansion is only a few steps away." Fenr replied, tossing the flimsy gown haphazardly on her dressing table, and carry the naked Hawkette to the bed.

Marian didn't say a word, too busy enjoying Fenris' thorough attention.

Early the next morning, Fenris woke up to the feel of Hawkette's hand roaming his body. He chuckles, his mirth rumbled his chest. "Good morning." He murmured.  
"It is a good morning so far." Marian giggled, moving up to kiss him. He took her face in his hands, deepening the kiss before pulling back, frowning.

"Hawkette, you're a little hot there."

"Flatterer." Marian grinned down at him. Fenris smile a little, but he touched her forehead again.

"You're having a light fever." He told her.

"Pish posh, I feel fine." Marian touch her forehead, too, but feel nothing unusual.

"Are you sure?"

"The last time I have a fever was when I was five years old."

"Hmm." He hold a palm against his own forehead, then moved it to hers. "It's not very high, but I'm sure you're running a temperature."

"There goes my plan of making mad, passionate love to you to make up for all the times we have to rush." She sighed theatrically.

"Well, if that's what you planned..." He grinned, positively wolfish, and pulled her down on him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Garrett is happy, so happy that Anders was consumed in three bouts of lovemakings.

"Maker, you're worse than the Wardens." Anders panted.

"Is that a complain?" Garrett asked, almost out of breath himself, yet he still want Anders. Well, he had missed him, a lot it seems. Beside, this is making up for having only small tastes for the past six months. He was so busy he didn't get to spend a full night with Anders after all.

"Just stating the facts." Anders chuckles. "Wardens are known for their stamina, you know."

"Let see how long we can last." Garrett grins, already taking Anders in his hand and stroke the hard member lightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the course of the day, Hawkette developed a light coughing. It wasn't serious, but Fenris was with her thorough the day, and he commented on it. Hawkette told him she feel fine, and she doesn't have a fever anymore, so Fenris let it go, thinking it might be nothing. However, the next day was a repeat of light fever in the morning, and coughing during the day.

"You need to take better care of yourself, Hawkette." Fenris frowned, leaning against the table and watching her writing reports.

"I am, it's been light works. I don't do anything more strenuous than these reports." Hawkette replied absently, coughing a little. "My throat had been dry, that's all, and these dust."

"I thought you hired cleaners?" Fenris glance around the spotless room. There is no dust.

"I did." Marian continues her scribbling. "I guess the sleep deprivation finally caught up to me. It'll go away soon, don't worry about it." She was a little puzzled, because she was completely fine, it was Fenris that she's worrying about. She had thought he was a little cold in the morning, and that's why he thought she was feverish. "You haven't caught a cold, have you?" She look up at Fenris.

"What? No." He touches his throat. "I supposed my throat have been dry lately, too. It might be the weather."

An overworked Hawkette and a coming-down-with-a-cold Fenris. Wonderful. Marian just hope they won't be spreading whatever it is around, though she doubt it's anything serious. However, she'll make a cold remedy for both of them tonight; she doesn't get sick easily, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

She did made the hot drinks, not just for her but for the whole household and convinced them to drink the Hawke family's traditional fix-all – which is just a lemonade drink made with honey, but it had done the trick for the Hawke children ever since they were small. Her mother swear that it prevents one from coming down with a cold, and she haven't doubt it so far.

It worked.

Marian woke up the next morning, feeling very refreshed. She yawned, sitting up in the bed. Her hair falls into her face, and she smoothed it back, staring blankly at her chest for a moment, still sleepy. Perhaps she should go back to sleep? It's not like there's a lot to do today.

Wait.

Her chest.

Wide awake now, Marian stared at her chest.

There's nothing there.

Disbelieving, she touch her chest, the smooth plane told her she's not dreaming. She sat up fully, taking a look at herself.

She's...a man!

Marian lift the cover, peeking underneath.

Yep, she have _that_. Definitely manly. Rather impressive even.

But how?

She look over at Fenris, still sleeping, and peer at his chest. She sighs.

"Fenris?" She poked at his shoulder.

Oh, ok, her voice is deeper than usual.

"Hmm?" Fenris opened his eyes, looking up at her with hooded eyelids. They had stayed up late lastnight, and, well...

"You're not going to like this." She, or he, said sheepishly, pointing at her chest. Fenris' gaze move down to where she's pointing, and his eyes widen. He sat up, touching the area.

"Wha-?" He look at himself, his jaw dropped.

Overnight, Marian had turned into a man, and Fenris is now a woman. His voice is a few octave higher, but still retains that rugged rumbling. Bedroom voice, she had called it; now on a female Fenris, the breathy voice make Marian think of naughty nights, and her manhood twitches and harden.

This is going to be good.

For once, Marian is more muscular than Fenris. She's going to enjoy this.

"How?" He asked, taking a survey of his body.

"I don't know, but this is fun." Marian laugh, flexing her muscles, then she eyed Fenris' bossoms. He's...bigger than hers when she was a female.

"What kind of fun? This...Am I dreaming?" Fenris rubs his eyes, doing a double take at the grin on Marian's face.

"Why don't we try things out and see?" Marian trail her fingers from his collarbone to the sizable breasts. "Didn't you once said to Isabela that a pair of breasts on your chest would make you feel better about the lyrium tattoos? Well, these are much better." Her thumb brushed over the dark nipple, and Fenris gasped at the sensations. Is this what Marian feels when he..?

"Hawkette! What if this is permanent?" He wanted to stop her, to make her think about the situation, but it's hard to think when her hands is caressing his chest.

"Then we better learn to enjoy it." Her mouth settled on him, and he moans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anders woke up to Hawke laying on top of him, his mouth nibbling on Anders' shoulder.

"Hawke." Anders sighs throatily.

"I think we have surprise." Hawke murmurs against his skin, making Anders shivered.

"What do you mean?" Anders blinks, then frowned a little. "Hawke, where did your beard go? And-"

"It's not just my beard." Garrett chuckles, rubbing himself against Anders.

Anders was aware of the different feels to Hawke. How can he not, after spending every night in his arms?

He look at the space between them.

"Wha-"

"That's what I mean." Garrett watches Anders carefully.

Anders sees two pairs of breasts, pressing against each other. One of them is Hawke's, and one of them is his. Or at least it looks like it came from his own chest and Hawke's.

"What?" Anders looks back up at Hawke, bewildered.

"I don't know, I woke up like this."

"Could this be Hawkette's work?"

"Maybe, but enjoy this now, ask later?" Garrett smile, resuming kissing Anders' soft throat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They came out of their room, walk halfway across the hallway, and stares at each other.

Marian is wearing a home robe, tied at the waist, but she's much bigger than the robe so the chest was opened. Fenris is glowering, looking flushed next to her, wearing his usual armor, adjusted to his new size.

Garrett is wearing the Viscount's robe, but it hangs off him, three sizes too big. Anders is grinning, wearing his usual clothes but have to cinched the belt a few more knots to fit his smaller body.

"Looks like I'll be borrowing your clothes, brother." Marian said, rubbing the stubble on her face. How can her brother bears this? It's so itchy!

Garrett was a little startled to hear his sister's voice, because it resembles his own – when he was a man. In turn, his voice is similar to his sister's now. "How did you managed this?" He asked.

"I didn't! I woke up like this." Marian threw an offended look at him. "I thought it's just me and Fenris, but apparently-"

Her words was cut short as a loud yelp came from downstairs, in the direction of Orana's and Varania's room.

Two doors slammed open at the same time, and both Orana and Varania ran out, wearing hastily thrown on house robes. They're both taller and broader.

The twin looks at each other.

Fenris sighed.

Anders shook his head, amused.

"Brother!" Varania spotted Fenris, and stopped dead in her track.

"Mistress! Master!" Orana looks wide-eyed between the twin.

"Calm down." Garrett told them.

"I'm sure it'll sort itself out soon." Marian said.

"How?" Varania asked.

"If it affected the whole household, then it must be a big spell." Marian looked over at Fenris.

"It doesn't smell like a spell." He shook his head, adorably flustered. "Nor feels like one."

"Oh Maker, your voice!" Marian gushed, pulling him to her and kiss him.

"Hawkette!" He protested weakly, but make no move to break the kiss. If anything, he was the one to deepens it.

"Rise and shine-" Varric stopped at the door, his eyes wide at the scene. "What the..?"

"I'm sure we have an explanation." Garrett smiled painfully.

"Oh ho, this I have to hear." Varric laughs, looking from sullen faces to the grin on Hawkette's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Xenon!" Garrett growled.

"It is a complete accident, I swear." The ancient shopkeeper cackles.

"Do you still have any of that in stock?" Marian asked, grinning.

"Unfortunately, Thadius dropped the jar when he was cleaning. I don't even remember what's in them." Xenon sighs.

"Do you know how long the effect will last?" Garrett asked.

"Like I said, I don't even know what's in them, or what it does."

"If you receive anymore strange shipment, let me know." Marian winked, and pulls her twin out of the shop. Xenon laughed.

They had tried to trace back what they did yesterday, or think of who could turned the whole household – except Bodahn and Sandal – to the opposite gender. Since Orana rarely go out of her house, and Varania does not have enemies like the twin, they could only think it was the drink Marian made lastnight. She had picked up some exotic honey from the Black Emporium, and had tried it in the drink. Apparently it have a much different effect than any of them could guess.

"Come on, brother." Marian laughs at the downcasted expression on her twin's face. "Don't tell me you're not enjoying it."

"I am, but...it's strange like this. What if it's permanent?"

"Fenris asked that this morning, too. It's just honey, I bet it wouldn't last long."

"I hope so." He sighs, then smile. "I guess we'll just enjoy it while it last."

"That's the spirit."


	30. Unfinished Business 1

_Whhheeeeeeeeee ~ Thanks for putting up with my horrible grammars._

_Cafe Breve is good :) Green tea frappuchino is wonderful, too xD_

___Bioware/EA owns it all =x_

* * *

Varric had dragged the twin to the Hanged Man after they explained to him how it happened, he in turn called on all their friends to the tavern to show the twin off. At first, they was only curious about why Hawke had a lesser beard than normal but with long hair, and why Hawkette cut her own hair shorter.

The real surprise was when Anders and Fenris walk in, finding the twin sitting with their group of friends. Anders had accepted the whistling and the disbelieving stares, Fenris had quietly sat in discomfort as Isabela jibes at him. He didn't have to come here, but he did, knowing Hawkette enjoys the shock looks on their friends' faces; that, and he owed Varric a favor, and the damned dwarf called him on it.

After the initial shock and surprise, they settles down to a night of drinking and playing cards, but Aveline and Sebastian keep looking at the female versions of Anders and Fenris, while Isabela commented that Fenris should wear something more feminine and wanted to see what their bodies look like. Fenris ignored her. Anders put a hand over his heart and dramatically tell Isabela that he's taken.

Isabela had turned to the twin, demanding them play strip poker with her.

Marian had wanted to, because she's having fun with the new male body, but she declined after a frown from Fenris.

Garrett naturally knew Isabela intended to write naughty things about this, so he declined also, making the pirate pouts for the entire evening; not to mention he's not yet used to his own body as a woman. He had never thought there would be a day when he would wear his sister's clothes pretending to be her, and vice versa. Marian, though, had really took to being a male, showing off her figure in his clothes.

When the twin arrived at the Viscount's Keep, they received some stares, but like their friends, it was due to seeing Marian – whom they thought is the Viscount – without the beard and having long hair, and Garrett being mistaken as the Viscountess. Since it would take too long explaining, the twin let people think they're each other, and went on doing their jobs. They went to their joined office and see to the reports and letters. The original office was small, but the twin had opted to share it rather than finding another empty room to make a new office; the Keep was not that big, and more than half of it is already housed the guards, so they didn't want to trouble Aveline about having to rouse out her guards for an empty room. They talked about expanding the barracks, but Aveline had decline, saying she doesn't want to waste resources unnecessary, opting to use the budget for more practical things like armors and weapons for her guards.

The next morning, Marian knocked on his door early. He was already awake – the twin was used to waking up early for work, now they don't have to anymore but still just getting used to sleeping in.

"Sister?" He opened his door a crack, looking at where her head used to be before having to look up. After turning into a man, Marian is taller, approximately his height before he was...shortened. She's wearing her own robe, with her chest bare again, and with the height different the robe only reached her knees instead of her shin. He himself had thrown on his own robe, now longer than it used to be on a smaller frame.

"It itches!" She complained, scratching her face. He had helped her shave yesterday, now dark stubble grown over the smooth skin.

He chuckles, remembering he used to have to shave twice a day before letting the beard grow.

"Help me out here." She muttered.

Still grinning, Garrett let Marian into his room. She walk straight toward the wash room, sticking her tongue out at the giggling Anders in the bed. Garrett winked at Anders when he follows his twin.

"It's strange seeing you two side by side like that." Anders said, wrapping the sheet around him and went after the twin. "It sort of look like you two switched role."

Marian sat at the edge of the stone tub, letting Garrett gathered her long hair and tied behind her.

"You look good." Anders leaned against the wall, watching as Hawke mixed the soap and water and slathers it on Marian. "I mean as a man, with your hair long." Hawkette is a beautiful woman, and as a man, she's really dashing. It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that she looks similar to the man he love. Not at all.

Marian winked, but sitting still while Garrett work on her face. The warm suds helps relieves some of the itch, and Marian suddenly think of taking a hot bath, with foam. With Fenris. She tried not to squirm when her body stiffen at the image of a soaking wet Fenris. Maker, a man's body can be inconvenient sometimes; thankfully the house robe she's wearing is long enough, and the belting cover some of the erection.

"Should I take that as a hint and grow my hair out?" Garrett chuckles, one hand holding onto Marian's shoulder for support, the other deftly maneuver the razor over her skin.

"I'm sure you'll look good, too, Hawke." Anders shook his head. "But you'll get tired of it."

Garrett finished shaving Marian, and hand her a wet towel to clean the soap off.

"That might be so." Marian rubs her now-smooth chin, and wrinkle her nose. "Taking care of long hair is annoying, brother." Yet she pulled off the hairtie, shaking it out and made a pose for Anders' sake. Anders whistled, then laughs.

"True." Garrett took the razor to the basin and wash it off.

"You're going to try, aren't you?" Marian laughs, pulling her brother – or sister – in for a hug, already hearing the stubborn note in his voice. "It would be fun to see you with long hair. You'll look like me."

"I was born first, that should be you look like me." Garrett returned.

Anders study Marian for a moment. She had been a feminine version of Hawke before the change, but now, the woman is a mirror image of Hawke, minus the beard and the long hair. Though, Hawke had a stronger bone structure while Marian's jaws still held the soft lines that she had in her female form, and her nose is thinner than Hawke's. For anyone else, the twin would have been hard to tell apart, but to Anders, Hawkette might look similar to her brother, but he can tell the differences between them.

"By mere seconds, brother." Marian made a face, then stoop down a little to kiss Hawke's cheek. "Thank you, brother. I'll leave you two be. See you at lunch."

Garrett rolled his eyes, understanding the implied words that she'll be busy with Fenris until lunch.

It's a good thing they don't have that much work anymore. Or maybe it was because they don't have a lot of work that the twin can fool around.

And fooling around is what he intended to do, pulling Anders toward the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Marian returned to her own bed, green eyes watching her as she crawls onto the soft mattress. He had always been a light sleeper, and she probably woke him up when she left the bed because it looks like he's waiting for her. He lifted the cover, and she snuggled into the warmth, wrapping her arms around him, making him grunts as her cooled skin touches him.

"I could have shave it for you." He said with that breathy voice, touching her chin.

"Oh, you could?" She kisses his palm, then lick the lyrium lines. "It would save me from running across the house. It's cold in the morning."

"Silly Hawkette." Fenris chuckled, pushing her back, and move over her, kissing the silky skin of her neck.

It was almost noon when they dragged themselves out of bed, sleepy but hungry. Marian watches Fenris as she dress, her eyes still taking on the differences in his body. It's not that she have a fantasy about female, being one herself, but Fenris was attractive, and Fenris as a woman...Marian really want to lock him in this room with her and have fun while she can; unfortunately, works await.

Fenris put on his gauntlets, and Marian's eyes caught the red cloth tied there. She smile, moving to stand beside him and touch the fabric. Fenris paused, looking up at her.

"In all those years, this is what gave me hope." She told him, remembering her own surprise seeing him wearing it the next day. She had searched for it after he left, only to found out he have it. It was the visible token of their affection, and each day she woke up alone, she look forward to seeing him with it around his wrist.

"I didn't know I was holding it." He confessed. He had meant to only pick it up and give it to her, knowing it was a reminder of home, of Ferelden for her. "I tied it around my wrist to remind myself that I had selfishly took from you. I wanted you to know, even back then, that you're constantly on my mind."

"As were you." Hawkette took his face in her hands, kissing him until both of them were out of breath. "You were worth waiting for, every minute of it, Fenris."

"I am yours." Fenris replied, meaning it with all his heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The house is finished." Fenris announced at lunch, after everyone had done eating. His sister's head snapped up to look at him, her eyes eager.

"I can help you move over." Marian offered. "You don't have that much things anyway, so it wouldn't take long."

"You just want to test your manly strength." Anders giggled. In answer, Marian hold up an arm and flex the muscles, making everyone laugh.

Fenris shook his head at her, but he was smiling.

He found her in the study later, reading a book on the chair. It was strange seeing Marian as a male, though he had benefited from the change. Marian had been very inventive, saying this is a rare chance; it had been only one day, but the things they do...

He cleared his throat, sitting down next to her. She looks over at him and smiled.

"Do you mind?" He asked. "About Varania and I moving back to the mansion?"

She closed the book and turned her body toward his, regarding him with the blue, blue eyes.

"I don't mind." She said finally, putting an arm around his shoulders. "It was yours from the start, and Varania deserved a home of her own, as do you. I figured you would move her there anyway, and I'm glad you finally fixed the house up. Home is important." It's not that she isn't bothered by the fact that he refused to move in, she is, but she understood what it meant to him. The mansion is the proof that he can beat Danarius, that he can take charge, that he can be independent. It would be a gift that he can give his sister, by providing her with a home that they both lost. A home that they can build together.

She knew, because that's what she had done with Garrett, and she will not stand in his way.

Fenris smiled, feeling a warmth washed over him. She understood. What did he ever do in his past life to have found her in this?

"Thank you, Hawkette." He said, dropping a quick kiss on her lips that is fast turning hot.

"You can show me your gratitude upstairs." She winked, and he was only too happy to comply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marian did indeed helped Varania moves her meager belongings into Fenris' mansion. Varania was impressed at the structure. The mansion is spacious, smaller than Hawke's, but it's home; for the first hour she just walks around the house, getting used to the corridors and hallways, touching the walls and doors, picking things up and putting it back down.

Marian figured Varania would want to redecorate the house, it does need a woman's touch. She could see her being happy here.

Fenris himself was delighted at the happiness rolling off of Varania.

Both of them still ended up being in Hawkes' Estate most of their days, but they know they have their own mansion, that is enough.

After three days, the Hawkes' household returned to normal. Well, not normal, but they returned to their true gender, that is.

Garrett opened his eyes, looking up drowsily as Anders kissing his head.

"We've turned back." He said, with a regretful note. They did had so much fun, Anders was having a wonderful time as a woman. Ah, well, at least now they can show each other what they missed about being men.

Similarly, Fenris woke Marian up, and laughing soundlessly as she pouts about not having that big male body anymore, but soon her mind went blank when Fenris proceed to show her what else he had learned in the time he was female.

A week went by, with the twin taking on odd jobs between working in the offices and making their routes, because it had been a bit boring for them, whom had never been the type to sit still. They don't have to stay out until midnight anymore, and now come home before dinner, which is shared between the twin, Anders, Fenris, Varania, Bodahn, Orana, and any friend that want to come over, but the stable family structure is there. Fenris and his sister is now used to it, and is happy that they're finally belonging to somewhere, and Fenris hope it will be a permanent arrangement.

And then Hawke discusses marriage with Hawkette.

"I don't see why you're making a big deal out of this, brother." Marian sighed, exasperated. They've been talking for almost half an hour now, and it seems that Garrett is really into the idea. "You know how he is, why would you want to force this on him, on us?"

"Because I know I can never marry Anders, sister." Garrett said, sorrow on his face. Marian deflated, sitting down next to him, pulling him to her.

"I'm...sorry. I haven't thought of it."

"I know you haven't, neither have I, I'm just stating the facts." Garrett sighed, leaning onto his twin for comfort. "I want you to be happy, sister."

"We are happy, brother."

"You don't know, because they came to me instead of you, but there are a lot of offers. Our positions make people think we have the duty of providing heirs-"

"Since when did their opinions matter to us?"

"When we relied on them to put us in our seats of rulers, and we're still needing their support to maintain this city."

"I haven't forgotten it, brother. However, we're the rulers here, and to the Void with them. We've put peace back in the city, their lives improved because of us. We have done what we were supposed to, yet you're letting them treading into family business. If you give in to them, brother, we'll be nothing but puppets. Like the previous Viscount, shall I remind you of his fate?"

"You're right." He agreed.

"You're just using them to put pressure on me." Marian rolled her eyes.

"Well, I do want to see you settle down, and have a family..."

"We have a family right here, right now. Just leave it be."

"Still. Think about it."

"Marriage is just putting names onto pieces of papers, brother. Does it really matter?" She frowned. "We have not been raise with Chantry's teaching, and having them dictating us what to do is just wrong. Or did Sebastian finally influenced you to the point of thinking like him?"

"You're right, of course." Garrett grimace. "But do you truly not want to?"

Marian blinks at her twin, thinking on his words. "Brother," She started slowly. "you and Anders are happy, right? I know you're bothered by the fact that the Chantry frowns on such a couple, but you need to think: does it really matter?"

"Not to me, I'm just thinking of Anders, sister."

"I don't think it would matter to him either, he loves you. He's been staying with you, and he doesn't care what the Chantry think, you shouldn't, either."

"Sister...I don't know. I've been in knots, wondering what is the right thing to do."

"What do you mean?" She asks carefully. She knew he was troubled, but she didn't understand the reason.

He is the first born. He's older than her, by 'mere seconds' as she had put it, but he is older. He had always took his duty to the family seriously, and when he had broke down a few times, she had been the one to comfort him. He wanted to do his duty as the first born and take care of the family. With Carver in the Warden, and Bethany with Sebastian – he know for sure that the Starkhaven Prince might be confused about his faith but will always try his best for Bethany, that just leaves Marian. The cheerful, carefree Marian that hide her worries, opting instead to have a Void-takes-it-all attitude; it had served her well, letting her have her way thus far, but in the end, Garrett still worry about his twin. She is happy with Fenris, he can see – _feel _– that, but he wants more for her. He told her that.

"Garrett, brother dear." She sighs. "I appreciate that, but this is enough for me. I love him, and he loves me, nothing else matter. Nothing else should matter."

"Maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right. Don't worry too much, hm?" She pats his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Something wrong?" Fenris asked his sister. When he came home from a job, expecting the house to be quiet - both Varania and him prefers the warm comfort of Hawke's Estate - he had found her sitting in the dimly lit room, staring into space. She had jumped when he called out her name.

"Nothing, brother." She quickly stood up. "I was just waiting for you. How are you? Was the job hard? Did you get hurt? Are you hungry? I haven't cook anything yet, I was thinking of waiting for you. Do you want anything?"

"Slow down, Varania." Fenris held up his hand, wondering why his sister is so nervous. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, of course. I was..waiting for you." She finished quietly.

"I thought you'd be at Hawke's house."

"I...thought I'd cook for you for a change. Maker knows, we've been imposing on them a lot." She giggles nervously. "But if you want to eat with them, we can go now."

"Something you're not telling me?" Fenris might not know everything about his sister, and after a long absent, doesn't really know how her mind works, but he had been on the run too long, fight too many battles to not know when someone is lying to hide something. He mentally ran over a list of what could possibly bother his sister. "Is it about staying in Hawkes' Estate even when we have our own house?"

His sister is silent, but she turned her head away.

"I didn't know you mind." He sighed.

"I..don't mind exactly. They've been friendly. It's just...Well, I am comfortable with them, brother. But this is our house, we should live here."

"We are living here."

"We have our things here, but we live there."

"Is it so bad?" He wondered. He normally spends time with Hawkette, sleeping with her most night; he had thought Varania also likes the Hawkes, and she had made friend with Orana, the two of them visiting each other and gossiping about Maker-knows-what. He had thought everything was alright.

"It's not bad." She shrugged, but her words sounds forlorn.

"I apologize. I had not thought you'll be lonely." He hesitantly pats her head. "I...What do you want to do?" He had promised her he would take care of her, and he will.

"Can we try living here?" She asked, her green eyes meeting his. "Just a few days to see how it is?"

To him, this house had been just a symbol for his pride, and he had been confident while he stays with Hawkette because it's there, a place that he can return if he wishes. He rarely do, because being with Hawkette was wonderful, and he cherished every moment with her; however, he have a duty to his sister, and if she wants a home, he will do everything in his power to give it to her.

"We can." He smiles, but inwardly wondering how he will explain this to Hawkette. She had been understanding so far, he just hope she'll keep being his wonderful, lovely Hawkette and forgive him. "Should we go find something at the market so you can cook dinner? It's late, but I'm sure they still have something."

Varania nodded, a small smile on her lips.


	31. Unfinished Business 2

_Whhheeee xD Oh goodness I need to stop drinking caffeine :P_

_Bioware/EA owns everything._

_I'm too hyper XD_

_Garrett have been nagging me about his part, but his romance with Anders is going smoothly, so there's really little that I could write about except smut smut smut and more smut, and I'm horrible at it so he can just content himself with off-page smut..._

_Garrett: Learn to write smut, dammit!_

_Me: No! You learn to write smut._

_Garrett: You're the one writing this!_

_Me: Just..be quiet._

_Garrett: No! Write about me and Anders!_

_Me: =.=' *tries to ignores Garrett*_

_Garrett: *nags continuously*_

* * *

Fenris hesitate at Hawkette's bedroom door, wondering what her reaction would be. He squared his shoulder, and turned the knob. Best to get it over with.

He stepped into the room, and all thoughts fled his mind.

Hawkette is naked.

And wet. Literally.

"Hello, Fenris." She greeted, stepping out of the washroom and paused, a sly grin on her face. "You're late."

He closed the door, stalking toward her, removing his armors one at a time.

She stood, unabashed, as he tossed his gauntlets onto her writing desk, waiting for him.

His chest guard was next.

His tunic hit the ground at her feet, he stands in front of her, his eyes roaming all over her skin, still damp from the bath.

A water droplet dripped from her hair, rolling down the side of her neck. His eyes followed.

"If you were here earlier, we could have share the bath." She grins, watching him watching her.

He bend his head, tracing the droplet's journey with his tongue.

Her fresh scent surrounds them.

Their heartbeats audible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drowsily, Hawkette snuggled closer, her skin slick against his, their sweat mingled. He pulled her half on top of him, his hand rubbing her back as his heartbeats gradually slowing down.

He slowly remembers why he was here, and sighed.

She yawns, missing the troubled look on his face.

"Hawkette?" His fingers running through the damp locks of her black hair.

"Hm?" She turned her sleepy gaze to his.

"I..need to tell you something."

"That doesn't sound ominous at all." She laugh softly. "What is it this time?"

"I, uh, had a talk with Varania. She want to live in our mansion in full."

"That's alright with me. You did went through the trouble of restoring it."

"I'm going to live there with her as well."

"Aren't you already?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I mean..I won't be here all the time." He said, watching her face, tightening his arm around her.

She blinked a few times, then frowned, and he could guess her thought process.

"Well...If that's what you need to do." She sighed, pushing herself away from him to sit up, but the arm holding her was like steel. After a moment, she gave up and lay back down on his chest. "Am I going to move into your mansion then?"

"That..won't be necessary." He said, almost too quiet to hear. "We...Varania and I will be trying to spend time together, like a family."

"Fine." She said sullenly.

"Don't be mad." He pleaded, squeezing her shoulder. "Varania is my sister, I owes it to her."

"You don't need to explain." She muttered, jabbing his chest. "I have two brothers and a sister, I know."

"I...should be getting back. It's late."

Hawkette made a sound in her throat, getting up again. This time he didn't hold her back. She left the bed to put on her robe. He laid in the bed for a moment, already missing the warmth of her, before get up to dress in his armors. When he's done, he looks over at Hawkette, she's standing near the window, looking out into the night. There wasn't anything that he could say, so he turned to left.

"I'll...make it up to you, somehow." He stopped at the door, his eyes on Hawkette's back. She didn't reply, only wiggling her fingers in a sort of wave. With a sigh, he returned to his own mansion.

Varania was there, waiting with a hot meal that she cooked herself.

"That smells good." He managed a smile.

The meal was much quieter than it was at Hawkes' Estate, but Fenris still enjoy it.

After dinner, they talk a little, mostly reminiscence the past, Varania asked how his day had been, he answered, then asks about hers.

It was just small talks, but it's a good progress, and Varania seemed happy, if a little nervous. He was nervous, too, wanting this to work.

That night, he went to sleep with Hawkette's scent lingers on his skin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She understood.

She didn't like it, but she understood.

Marian sighed, settling back into bed, her hand caressing the indentation of the pillow next to her. His pillow.

She understood, because she'd do anything for her siblings. Hopefully, they'll figure somethings out, because she misses him already.

She didn't think she'll sleep, but she did.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Listen, Hawkette." Varric scratch the back of his head, pulling the chair out and sit in front of her. "As your friend, I feel like I'll be doing you a disservice if I don't say something."

"Am I in trouble?" She raised an eyebrow, putting down the report she's reading.

"No. Maybe." He sighed. "You know the Tevinter elf is covered in spikes, right?"

Marian burst out laughing. Her dear friend Varric is charming, but sometimes he can be as bad as her twin. "Varric." She giggled. "In all the time you know me, have I ever given you the impression that I was turned off by crazy?"

He chuckles, shaking his head at her. "That's true. Still."

"Thanks for worrying about me, Varric." She got up to put a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm making a comfortable living off of your adventures, Hawkette. I'd hate to write things like 'and then Hawkette cried her eyes out', those are hard to sell."

"Then I'll just have to keep giving you materials to write about."

"What do you have in mind?" He asked, looking forward to a day fighting random bandits. Ah, the good old days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fenris?" Marian walked into the house. Fenris had never locked his front door, but since he had renovated it, she thought it would be lock. It's not.

"Ah, hello Hawkette." Varania greeted her. "He's not in, he went to the market to get...things."

"Are you adjusting well, Varania?" Marian smile, hugging her. Varania squirmed uncomfortably, and Marian raised an eyebrow as she let her go.

"We're doing fine. Just fine." Varania nodded enthusiastically. "I'm sorry, I can't keep you company here long. Lots of things to clean up."

"Ah. I'll just be on my way then." Marian smiled puzzledly, but figured Varania probably is busy with cleaning. Didn't Fenris hired servants to clean, though?

Outside of Fenris' mansion, Marian and Varric looks at each other, then shrugged.

On the way back to the Keep, they ran into Fenris. He was obviously heading to her office as well.

"I should have just wait." Marian smiles. "Would save me a trip."

"Done with the house chores then?" Varric teased, and Fenris nodded with a tight smile.

"Aveline said she wanted to talk about something." Marian told him as they walk together into the Keep. "I was hoping she'll have a mission, that's why I went to your house to see if you would want to come."

"I would." He said simply.

Marian nodded happily, opening the door of the office.

Then shut it immediately.

Her twin is kissing and undressing Anders.

"Seriously, brother?" She said to the door.

"It's my office." Came the reply.

"It's my office as well!"

"Well...it's my desk!" Garrett huffed, and Varric chuckled.

Anders had been sitting on the desk, with Garrett standing between his legs, so technically he was right. Still, it's in the vicinity of her office!

After a few moment of rustling sound – she hope they're dressing and not undressing fully – Garrett opened the door, scowling. "What?"

Anders was shaking with laughter behind him, but he's dressed.

"I was going to ask if you want to see if Aveline have a mission for us." Marian said, trying hard to keep a blank face and not laughing with Anders. Not laughing. Not laughing.

"Fine." Garrett said, still scowling, and the five of them went to Aveline's office, where the woman is spacing restlessly.

"I've been waiting for you." Aveline said, walking over to them and close the door as soon as they make themselves comfortable.

"What can I help you with?" Garrett asked.

"I need a little favor."

"Oh, this should be good." Marian said, smiling innocently when Aveline glared at her.

"I can only trust you to do this." Aveline said, returning to her desk. "It should be a small matter, but I worry." She rummaged around in the desk drawer, then pulled out a shiny object. "I need you to give this to guardsman Donnic, here in the barracks."

She walk over to Hawkette, and hand the object to her. "No questions, and he is not to know it's from me."

Marian took the object, looking it over, her eyes curious. "I can't not ask questions."

"Try."

"Aveline..." Marian sighs. "If this is a matter of security-"

"This is...a different need of the guard and its captain." Aveline rubbed her face. "Just...do as I ask, please."

"You need us for something as simple as this?" Garrett chuckles.

"I need a friend to do this. It's a short list." Aveline grimaced. "I protect many people, citizens well beyond the men and women I command. But...who do I really know beside you guys?"

"And gal." Marian raised her hand, earning and look from Aveline. "Well, it must be important if you're going through all this trouble."

"It's none of your business." Aveline retorts.

"That's very Qunari of you." Marian laughed, as did Varric.

"I already regretted this. I'm not about to make it worse by...exposing unnecessary facts." Aveline crossed her arms. "You can accept it or not, but that's all I can say."

"Very well, Aveline. We'll help you." Garrett accepted.

"If that's all you need, I'll walk the hundred feet to him." Marian jibed, full of curiousity.

"Hurry back with his reaction!" Aveline hissed, and Marian dodged out of the door before she can do her bodily harm.

"Is there a meaning to this?" Guardsman Donnic asked, looking from the Viscount and Viscountess to the copper marigold in his hand. The puzzled look on his face make the twin confused also.

"Possibly: here, you throw this away?" Marian couldn't help herself. Anders giggled, making Donnic frown.

"It certainly conveyed that." Donnic said, putting the item in his pocket, then clears his throat. "Right. I'm sure we both have things to do, of varying import. Viscount, Viscountess."

"That was not awkward at all." Anders grumbled.

And back to Aveline they went.

"So, how did Donnic react?" Aveline asked eagerly.

"To your garbage you mean?" Marian raised her eyebrow.

"I thought it was clear?" Aveline muttered, saying something neither of the twin understand. Met with their blank stares, Aveline cursed. "Don't..talk to him again. Here, this roster. It's the patrols for next week. Please post it for me, and listen to what he says."

"Really? Just..walk over there and post the roster?" Marian doesn't think Aveline is pulling her leg, but asking her to do this is just...strange.

"I want his honest reaction, without the captain's present."

"You could just have him hauled off." Garrett told her. If the man need to be under investigation, they could do it so much faster than this, and Aveline normally prefers that method rather than 'sneaking under the table' like this.

"Just...post it." Aveline resumed her pacing, looking troubled.

They looks at each other, getting more and more confused.

"Alright." Marian took the parchment. "Posting the roster, just over there."

The Viscount and the Viscountess of Kirkwall, changing patrol roster for the guards.

The things they do for their friends, Marian sighed.

Back to Aveline they returned.

And Aveline fretted, wringing her hands.

Aveline had never wring her hands before.

"I can fix this." Aveline muttered to herself while her friends watches her with wide eyes. "Three goats, and sheaf of wheat. You'll take them to his mother?"

A dowry tradition.

Of courtship and marriage.

Aveline. Their Aveline, with Donnic.

Anders hide his face in Garrett's back, his body shook with silent laughter.

"I think my jaw just landed in the Deep Roads somewhere." Varric muttered.

"Varric..." Aveline frowned.

"She's courting the man, with the fear reserved for dragons." Fenris said to Hawkette.

Right, of course.

Courtship.

Aveline. Donnic.

Varric suggested Aveline come to the Hanged Man, where ranks really doesn't matter.

And they – without Aveline – went to ask Donnic.

"Guardsman Donnic. How are you?" Garrett smiled.

"I'm...good, I suppose." Donnic replied, confused. They had just talk to him and asked after his health, why are they keep visiting him? He would have thought the rulers of Kirkwall would be more busy. He knew them, somewhat, through the Captain, and they seem to be the sort that kept themselves busy with various tasks. What do they want from him?

"Doesn't matter." The Viscountess wave her hand dismissively, and Donnic raised both his eyebrows. "A night at the Hanged Man? You'll come, of course you'll come."

She was smiling, but basically she's forcing him to go.

"Why?" He asked, suspicious.

"The guards is having a night out." Garrett said, crossing his fingers behind his back. Anders grabbed his hand and link it with his own.

"Should I have heard of this?" Donnic scratch his head. "Very well, Messere, I'll be there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marian was giggling hard after Donnic left, and Varric was smiling broadly. Garrett and Fenris, however, was grimacing.

"Slayer of Dragons, demons, slavers, thugs in the dark. Conquerors of the Deep Roads, Viscountess of Kirkwall, and he thinks you don't have a backbone." Varric shook his head. He wisely leave out the Arishok, knowing the twin still misses him.

"What did he say?" Aveline asked, coming out of hiding.

"He thinks I'm interested in him." Marian replied, biting her lips to stop herself from laughing.

"Ugh." Fenris grunted.

"Well, his mutton-chop is interesting." Marian commented.

"Hawkette!" Aveline snapped.

"Not as impressive as Varric's chest hair, of course." She grinned, earning an approving smile from Varric.

From that on, they arranged for Aveline to patrol with Donnic. The twin clearing out bandits while Varric, Anders, and Fenris stashed the bodies off behind the rocks.

It was painful watching Aveline chat about anything but the main point.

It was endearing to see her blushing behind Donnic.

It was adorably awkward.

But Aveline gets Donnic in the end, the man did not stand a chance. Apparently he had been crushing on her all these years.

Dense couple of...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fenris returned to his mansion that night to another dinner with Varania. She seems to be getting more and more nervous each day.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

She shook his head, smiling. "Of course not, brother. Here, eat this, you used to like this a lot." She quickly put plenty of food onto his plate.

"You can tell me, Varania. I'll help you fix whatever it is bothering you."

"It's nothing, Leto."

"Varania..."

"I'm alright, honest." Varania shoved a spoonful of food into her mouth, chewing like her life depends on it.

Fenris sighed.

Obviously they both missed the Hawkes, and Fenris wondered how long they would have to play family, how long until he can sleep with Hawkette next to him.

Varnia wanted to try, so he'll humor her until both of them have enough.

The pattern persist for the next two days, though it did went a little better, as Varania is talking more, sometimes just random things, and he thought his sister is getting used to the house and their new life.

If this situation continues to improve, he might even ask Hawkette to move in with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And this is your Mistress? The Viscountess of Kirkwall, lovely." Danarius spoke, and Fenris shook himself out of the initial shock at seeing the person he hated the most.

Varania had arranged this. The realization filled him with rage.

"Fenris doesn't belong to anyone." Marian said fiercely, her eyes locking onto the decrepit, graying face of the magister.

"Do I detect a note of jealousy?" Danarius laughs, his eyes seeking Fenris. "It's not surprising. The lad is rather skilled, isn't he?"

Garrett cringed inwardly, the innuendo was hard to missed. Fenris had suffered this man? Garrett doesn't normally put much stock in appearances, but those cruel eyes spoke volumes.

Fenris curled his lips in disgust when he remembered all the things Danarius did to him, but he is not the Leto that obeyed this man. He is not the Leto that cowered and do everything Danarius ordered him to. He is not the Leto that only thought of pleasing his master.

He is Fenris, a warrior.

He will kill this pathetic magister, ending this farce of a hunt once and for all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As everyone frittering around, trying to survey the damage and checking on each other, Anders briskly using his healing skills on their friends, Varric making sure Anders getting lyrium potions down his throat so he can have enough strength to heal them all, Isabela lithely looting the bodies and making sure they're really dead, Hawkette lends Anders her own healing skills.

Fenris cornered Varania, holding her in place with his burning eyes while the stench of burned flesh and the smell of blood made his nostrils flared.

"You brought him here!" He growled, and Varania flinched.

The group shifted, moving to stand behind him.

"I'm sorry, Leto." Varania bit her lip, trembling at the hatred in her brother's eyes. "You have no idea what Mother and I have to do to survive. He was going to make me his apprentice, I would have been a magister."

Fenris want to stagger back. Here is his sister, whom he had suffered seemingly endless nights for, the person he thought he could trust, now turned against him despite everything he had done for her. "You sold out your own brother to become a magister?" He ground his teeth together.

She cries, her green eyes – the color similar to their mother's – drowned in tears.

But he will not be fool by this.

"Your sister is a mage?" Anders gasped behind him.

This news took him by surprise as well.

He should have know better.

"I have no choice, Leto." Varania chokes, sobbing and shaking.

"Stop calling me that!" He is not Leto. He will never be Leto. Leto is weak, Leto trusts too easily. Leto is dead, because Leto had been a fool.

"I had to, it was my only chance!"

"And now, you have no chance at all!" Fenris snarled, his marking glowing blue and his blood-soaked hand clenched tight around her heart, making her gasp in pain.

"Fenris, wait!" Marian called out, her voice soft. "Don't kill her."

"Why?" He turned his head to look at her, anger vibrating throughout his body. "She was ready to see me killed!"

"This is your family, Fenris." She stood right behind him.

"Family? She is not my family, she's nothing more than a tool of the magisters!"

Varania cringed, standing still as a rock. She closed her eyes, sending a quick prayer to the Maker. She deserved this.

"Listen to me, elf...Fenris, killing your sister will not solve anything. Trust me." Varric interrupted.

"Please, Fenris. Don't." Hawkette said, trying to persuade him.

Fenris took his hand out of Varania's chest, and she crumbled onto the ground, still crying. "Get out!" He ordered.

Varania stood on shaky legs and walk past the group, keeping her eyes straight at the door; however, she turned back when she's near it. "Freedom was no boon." She whispered. "I look on you now and I think you received the better end of the bargain." She left, clutching her chest with both arms.

"Why, Hawkette?" Fenris whirled, facing Marian. "Why did you stop me?"

Marian sighed, looking over at Varric. The dwarf understood the unspoken words and wordlessly left the tavern, following Varania.

"Because I don't want you to make another mistake you'll regret." She replied, looking back at him.

"Not killing her was a mistake." His hands clenched at his side. "What will stop her from selling me out to the next magister?"

"She fought with us against Danarius." Marian reminded him.

"Only because she know Danarius will not be able to win!"

"No, Fenris. She cares for you."

"And she sold me out to the person I hated most. I don't need that kind of caring." He brushed past her, leaving the Hanged Man.

Hawkette looks at his back with sad eyes, but she did not follow. He needs time to calm down. He is like a wolf, retreating to hide and lick his wounds alone.

He will come back when he's ready.

Marian hope he'll come back soon.

Her twin put his hand on her shoulder, and she look back at his concerned face. "I'm alright."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Varania!" Varric called after the running elf. "Wait!"

She paused, glancing over her shoulder at him, tears still running down her face. "Why? Are you here to finished me off? If so, make it quick."

"Nug licker!" Varric wheezed after he reached the elf. "I'm not going to kill you, but you certainly are killing me."

Varania wiped her face with her sleeve. "What do you want?"

"Consideration for short-legged people would be nice." He replied, trying to catch his breath. Ancestor, who knew she could run so fast? Not him, for sure. "At least let me look at the wound. You don't have healing skills, right?"

"That hardly matter."

"It mattered to Hawkette, and it mattered to me."

"Why?" She asked, perplexed.

"Because you're Fenris' sister."

"Not anymore."

"Ignore Broody, he'll come around."

"I just betrayed him, why do you want to help me?"

"Because you helped us fight off the slavers, that usually score high points with us." He took her arm, pulling her the rest of the way to Fenris' mansion. "Sodding elf, you made me chased you all the way to High Town!" He pushed her down a chair, and rummage around the drawers for bandages and clumsily patched Varania up. He probably need Hawkette to look at Varania's wounds later, because he knew he's not doing any good. He's a dwarf, not a healer, that job is Blondie's and Hawkette's. "So, you're a mage?"

"Yes."

"Could have said something sooner."

"And what good will it do?" Varania turned her face away, and a second later she covered her face with her hands, crying while curling into herself.

Varric sighs, wrapping his arms around her, feeling her heart breaking to pieces.

"He...will...never forgive...me."

"I wouldn't give into despair if I were you." Varric smooth her hair back from her face. "The Hawkes can work miracles. Believe in Hawkette."

"Thank you, Varric. Your words never fail to make my nose swell." Hawkette smile, walking into Varania's room. Her eyes held a glint of coldness, and Varric wisely step aside.

With precise movement, Hawkette connected her palm with Varania's cheek, the force of her hit turned Varania's head. "That was for putting my dear family members in danger." She told her, and before Varania could recover or even move, Hawkette hit her again. "That is for lying to us all."

Varric winced, already Varania's cheeks have red imprint of Hawkette's hand on both sides.

Hawkette lift her hand again, and Varania cringed, but Hawkette roughly pulls on Varania's arm to look over at the blood still leaking out of Varric's hasty bandages. She used her magic to heal that gash and the other cuts and bruises on Varania, but she deliberately not gentle about it.

When Marian was done, she stood up, glaring at the cowering elf.

"I will never forgive you for trying to send Fenris back to his old master. Never." Marian paused, closed her eyes, and take a deep breath before continuing. "I will not forgive you, but I understand why you did it."

"Hawkette." Varric came closer to her, and put his hand on her forearm. He knew how she thinks, and he had also came to the same understanding as she did. This is his way of letting her know he's supporting her decision. She opened her eyes and smiles at him. He smiled back. That's his Hawkette.

They both look back at Varania.

"I'm doing this more for Fenris' sake than yours."

Varania looks away. "I know."

"If you really, really want a family with him, you have to show him you mean it." Marian pulls Varania up, leading her to Hawkes' Estate, and put her in the room she used to stay in. "Rest."

Varania nodded, going to the bed and laid down, closing her eyes.

Hawkette asked Orana to stay with her, keeping an eye on her and comforting Varania the best she can.

Then she went to her room, and wait for Fenris.

Around midnight, he came back. She was sitting on the bed, reading a book without really paying attention. She look up when his shadow fell across the floor.

His hair was wind-blown, the blood from earlier in the day stained his clothes, and his eyes was both wild and sad.

"Sit with me, please?" She asked, closing the book.

He sighed, tiredly moving to her.

"Why?" He asked, standing in front of her.

"She is the only blood relative you have left, Fenris." She put the book on the night stand. "Unless you have a hoard of cousins you never told me about."

"She wanted to give me back to Danarius." He said bitterly, still regretting his decision to let her live.

"You don't want her blood on your hand, Fenris." She looks at him, asking him again to sit with her. He shook his head, leaning against the bedpost instead. "Both of you were slaves, and it was kind of you to ask for her freedom. If it was anyone else, they'd want riches or special privileges, you only thought of family, and maybe that's why it hurts more."

"She is nothing to me now."

"She still share your blood."

"It means nothing."

She sighs. It's going to take a long time for him to understand. "Remember when you first escaped Danarius, you didn't know what to do?" She asked, trying to explain it to him. "You were lost, not understanding the meaning of freedom; you fled, and you had the Fog Warriors to help you. Your mother and sister was lost the same way, but they have to fend for themselves."

"They were lucky to have someone suffered like I did to set them free."

"They were, but did you not said yourself that slaves did not think of anything but their master's wishes? I suspects they had a hard time making a living after they're free, didn't you think of that?" She stood up, taking his hands in hers. He let her. "I know you're angry, and you have the right to be; but think about what they had gone through without a master, how different their lives were after you freed them. A mage without training in a dangerous city. Danarius had been hunting for you, so he knew the whereabouts of your sister. He used that advantage to lured your sister, and she had fell for it, hoping her life would improve."

"A magister's life!" He spat. "She would have kill for sports if she succeeded!"

"Perhaps, but she stood by you when Danarius came." She smiled gently. "She had agreed to the deal before she know you but after she had, she chose to stand with you. That's loyalty, Fenris."

"I don't need her kind of loyalty. She was tempted by an easy life, she will sell us out again when she have the chance. I don't want to have to watch over my shoulder every day, expecting a blade in the back. I don't..." He swallowed, pulling her into his arms. "I don't...want you in that kind of danger."

She smiled again and kiss his throat. "I won't give her that chance, Fenris. However, she's still your family."

"No." He muttered, nuzzling his cheek against her. "You are my family."

She wanted to melt, or perhaps she already did, all of her inside are gooey. Who knew Fenris could be so sweet? "And you are mine." She replied, her hands on his chest-plate, unbuckling his armors. "But do try to understand."

"We'll see." He said, taking off his gauntlet before dipping his hand under her robe. To his delight, she wears nothing underneath. "You temptress." He breathes, bending his head to nibble her jaw.

He's not sure if he can forgive Varania.

Because of her, he had suffered long nights without Hawkette. He did see her often during the days, but he misses her at night. He had often woke up during the night, reaching for her only to met with cold sheets. Nights in a chilly room without Hawkette's hot body.

He intends to make up for it, filling his senses with her scent, her skin, _her_.

Fortunately, Hawkette was in the same mindset.


	32. Ishmael

_Yay! Waiting for DA III :D Inquisitors sounds very, very kinky xD_

_And yes, Ishmael, from the novel Ishmael. If you know what the name is, I salute you. That is one wondrous book/serie._

___Bioware/EA Did it all :D  
_

* * *

"Really, Fenris, you can stop glowering now." Marian rolled her eyes, pulling on a robe. They've been talking since dawn, she had told him that Varania is going to be staying in the old room for a while, until the both of them come to an agreement of sorts. He had been mumbling something in Tevinter, and when she asked, he had said he's still rather kill Varania than to make peace with her.

"Why do you insist on doing this? She almost had us killed."

"I had thought you have higher confident in my skills than that." She turned to look at him on the bed. He's not wearing anything, and the sheets was low on his hips...No doubt he want to tempt her into letting him do away with his sister, but...Marian, stand firm! She told herself, even when her eyes lingers on his bare skin.

"Of course I do, but you're harboring a snake in your house. How long until the snake turn around and bite you?"

"You stubborn elf." Marian sighs, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing him. "Think about it, she could have killed us before, there was plenty of chance. She chose not to, and she chose to stand with us against Danarius."

"You trust too easily, Hawkette."

"No, I just have good judgment of characters." She leaned down to kiss him. "I found you, didn't I?"

"Sweet talking me?" He chuckles, caressing her face. "I mean it, Hawkette. I don't want to have to keep an eye on her all the time."

"Give her a chance, Fenris."

He dropped his head back heavily against the pillow and groaned. "Hawkette..."

"Think of what you can have, a nice family." She smiles at his exasperated expression.

"I'll think about it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Four months later._

Garrett smiles, walking up behind Anders and embrace him, putting his chin on Anders' shoulder.

"Afternoon, love." Anders chuckles, leaning back against Hawke.

"Is that everyone?"

"You know it's not. It's still not the end of the day."

"But it's time to fool around." Hawke chuckles, kissing Anders' cheek, then his lips.

"You've been woolgathering all day, what's on your mind?" Anders had been less busy since there are other mages that can do healing openly in this city and his clinic is not really necessary anymore, though he's staying for a few emergency cases that can't make it to the Gallows in time.

"I'm just thinking, really." Hawke sighed. "Marian had been wondering about the Circle and the Divine."

"Did..Did something happened?" So far, the Circle in Kirkwall are doing fine, though it had started a spark of revolution in the rest of Thedas. The Divine had expressed that while Kirkwall does not needed her intervention, it doesn't mean the other Circles could expected the same courtesy. It was a compliment to the way the Hawkes running things, but this, too, is just a testing phrase. The other Circles didn't take it well, of course, but sort of cloning the Hawkes and giving them the control of the Circles, they only have two choices: migrate to Kirkwall (which is already expanded almost to the brim), or do something to get the Divine's attention. Some of them had chose the latter, because to them, even the freedom mages enjoys in Kirkwall is still somewhat of an illusion; not that the Hawkes wouldn't fight to keep the Circle free, but they're being sensible and finding compromises instead of wasting life. Unfortunately, not everyone have intellectual sense.

There have been talk of Revolutionist riling up mages outside of Kirkwall to try and take control, and because of that the Divine had send a missive to the twin, advising them to be cautious at the same time alerting them to the fact that an agent of the Divine is coming to Kirkwall to see if they can work something out.

That was yesterday, and the twin had been on edge. They're certain of their leadership skills and is confident of the works they had accomplished, not to mention is very proud of the friendship between the Mages and Templars; however, they do realized that things are different outside of their city, and while they're doing well, the scale is very fragile and can tip over if the Mages decided to go to war.

The Circle in Kirkwall knows that, too, as well as the Order, they've been talking and gossiping about it; the twin had been bombarded with questions, they had answered to them the best they can, and be the leaders that Kirkwall needs. Thanks to that, it had been quiet in Kirkwall, though there are still spectators speculating rumors and news around the city. Aveline's tearing her hair out with complains, and trying her best with the city guards; it was thanks to her and the guards that there was only less than a handful fights, and none of those had been serious.

"No, but apparently we're expecting a guest sometime tomorrow." Hawke replied.

"Another guest? From the Divine? Why would she send someone here again?" Anders turned around in Hawke's arms, frowning at him. "I thought the city is doing well?"

"The city is indeed doing very well, it's what's happening outside the city that is giving the Divine headaches."

"What doesn't give her headaches?" Anders snickered. "A mage sneezed in Ferelden and she locked herself in her room. It's a wonder she can get anything done without the healing of the mages at her side."

"Yes, well, we'll see how it goes." Hawke laughs. "Let's hope our new guest will be impressed by my manly charms."

"Failing that, we'll just get Varric to show her his chest hair."

"What, mine's not good enough for you?" Hawke pulled on an affronted face.

"I'm sorry to say this, Hawke, you're not hairy enough."

"Thanks the Maker for that." Hawke grins, pulling Anders toward the private room, unbuttoning his jacket on the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aveline." Hawke greeted the Guard Captain. She have had her work cut out for her as soon as she got back from her honeymoon a week ago. At first she had declined time off from work, given how tense things are, but the twin had insisted they can hold down the fort for a short time. They even had to resort to using their position as rulers of Kirkwall to make her go on a much-needed vacation.

"You never told us how your week in Orlais went." Marian teased, Aveline is looking contented and more happy that she had the past few years. Anders usually jibes Donnic about his bedroom prowess, but only Marian had the gall to tease Aveline directly.

"You're right, I didn't." Aveline smiles coyly, but did not divulges anymore than that.

Garrett and Marian grins at each other.

"Is there anything you need?" Aveline cleared her throat.

"Actually, yes. I was wondering if you would be able to come with us tonight? The guest said he or she is going to wait for us in the Keep."

"So the agent is here?" The Guard Captain sighed. "Doesn't the Divine have anything better to do? After Sister Nightingale, I thought she'll be content to let you two do the dirty works."

"You'd think so." Marian laughed. "But obviously the Divine want to make sure everything is still under her thumb."

"Alright, Hawke, if you two need me, I'll be there."

"It's just a few steps from here, Aveline."

"I know, but the situation seems to be grave, and it will be treat as such."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sister Nightingale spoke highly of you two." The agent - named Ishmael - said, his eyes twinkling. "I was hoping for a show."

"I'm afraid we're running things too tightly for that." Garrett replied, gesturing for the agent to sit at the guest table they've prepared.

"I can see that, or, you know, not see anything out of place."

"You sound disappointed." Marian noted politely. "Seems to be you're the type that get bored easily unless there's a lot of actions."

"It takes one to know one, Viscountess." Ishmael grinned, bowing to both of them before sitting down. "I've heard of your exploits, and was hoping I get to see you doing something exciting."

"I've been taking on odd jobs just so I don't go raving mad with boredom." Marian confessed.

"About that, I might have something for you."

"What might that be?" Garrett wondered, as did Marian. They have heard mages are actively fighting against the Templars outside of Kirkwall. They have done the best they could to make space for the numerous mages arriving in the city, but there are more mages than accommodations; they had discussed with each other, and they're thinking of renovating the abandoned house in Dark Town and Low Town so they can house more mages. It's still a work in progress, meanwhile there are mages living in tents around the docks; it was pretty similar to how people fleeing the Blight, though instead of outside Ferelden, mages are flocking to Kirkwall, seeking protection.

"How much do you know about the situation outside of your city?" Ishmael looks from Aveline to the twin.

"Just that they're having one rebellions after another." Garrett replied.

"And that we're going to have to expand the city soon if mages continues their migration." Marian told him. They don't mind that mages are trusting the twin to help them, but Kirkwall is not that big of a city, and everything have limit. Already the Templars and Mages combined are double the count of the citizens. "We need more resources."

"That is why the Divine is sending me here." The agent sighed, pushing his darkbrown hair out of his face. "Originally, she had given you the courtesy of controlling the mages already in Kirkwall, but now it seem that this is riling up other Circles. As you can see, mages are fleeing to your city – it is an attest to your bravery and abilities; however, it is causing concerns, not just how it will tax our resources, but also changing the way we're dealing with magic."

"If you mean to imply that the Divine is withdrawing her support-"

"Not at all." Ishmael hold up his hand, stopping Marian's words. "She had saw the results you've accomplish in such a short amount of time, and Her Perfection is impressed."

"I hear a but coming." Marian grimaced.

"Well, it's not as bad as you think." Ishmael smiles. "The Divine wanted things to work out as much as you do, if not more. The Maker has love for all His creation, and to have His children working together like this would, probably, pleases Him and His bride. You've shown that your leadership is admirable, the Divine is asking you to use that skill on the Revolutionists."

"What do you mean?" Marian asked.

"Calm them down, and the Divine will back you up on your endeavors as much as she can." Ishmael said plainly.

The twin look at each other, then to Aveline. The bribery was clear, but they know it wouldn't be an easy task, not to mention that this will make it clear that the Viscount and Viscountess of Kirkwall is supporting the Divine. For a city that is showing its support for mages, this will contradicts all that they've worked for; they all know there will be talk, and the mages in Kirkwall will be wondering about the twin's words.

If they accept it.

"You both know how delicate this would be." Aveline said, and the twin nod. "The balance is hanging on a thread. My job is to support the city, that means I would urge you to think of the people first, but I already know you both does do so. It is up to you to decide."

"I..think we need to think this over." Garrett said. "Will you be able to give us a few days?"

"Two days is all I can wait." The agent replied. "If it was up to me, you wouldn't have to make such a choice, but the situation is dire."

"We understand, we shall have an answer for you soon." Marian told him, standing up, and the others did the same.

"I will stay in the city." Ishmael told them as they escort him out of the Viscount's meeting room. "I will return here after two days."

"May I offer you the hospitality of our house?"

"That is very kind of you, but I already secured arrangements."

"If you're sure-"

"I am."

"Very well, Brother Ishmael. We will see you later."

"Viscount, Viscountess, Guard Captain." Ishmael bowed again, leaving the Keep.


	33. Talks of War

_Life, it's strange and wonderful XD I haven't been able to write because of a lot of things going on, and as soon as I get a moment free, I get strange ideas XD This is one of the instances =x_

_Bioware/EA did it all =x_

* * *

"I appreciate your help in this, Brother." Ishmael said to the Brother, who had offered him a place to stay while he is in Kirkwall. The Divine had told him to speak to the Kirkwall's Chantry, first is to get their view on the twin, second is to see if they can work with Ishmael if the twin decided to refuse the offer. After the small chat with the Grand Cleric, Ishmael was introduced to this Brother, and being escorted by him to his room.

"Not at all. Call me Sebastian." The Brother smile pleasantly, and Ishmael once again heard that very obvious accent.

"You don't sound like you're from Kirkwall." Ishmael asked, putting his small bag onto the bed.

"Did my accent gave me away?" Sebastian chuckled. "Indeed, I was born in Starkhaven. I've been here for ten years already, but it seems one can't hide where one came from."

"I bet you're very popular, ladies like that kind of accent."

Sebastian laugh a little, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was sworn into the Chantry, so that kind of things..." Though, there is only one woman he care to impress with his accent now.

"I see, I see."

"I, uh, will leave you to rest. If you need anything, let me know."

Ishmael nodded, waving the Brother away cheerfully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The twin had been silent after the agent left, and Aveline patted their back encouragingly. "Don't worry about it too much, I'm sure things will work out, one way or another."

"Thank you, Aveline." Marian smiled.

"I'm going to get back to work now. Let me know what you two decided."

"She's basically running away and letting us do the hard work." Garrett laughed once Aveline is out of earshot.

"She's not the type." Marian swat her twin's arm. "She just know it's not her place to make this kind of decision, and she's wisely staying out of politics. It's our job to choose, brother."

Garrett sighed.

"What do you think?" Marian asked.

"I'm thinking that we can't hide our heads in the sand."

"So you're planning to help the Divine." It was not a question, but Marian wasn't sure if that is the answer, either.

"I'm just stating the fact, sister. There is still much to consider." Garrett leaned against his desk and crossed his arms, staring into space. "Should we even..."

"Kirkwall is not small, but it's one city against the entire Thedas."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We're trying to protect the mages, are we not? I say let them know of the situation, and maybe ask for their advices? About one third of our mages came from outside, they must know what's happening and can provide insights into what we'll be facing."

"The Templars needs to know as well."

"It might not be a bad idea, there is two way it can play out."

"They either deepens their relationship with the mages, or went back to the way thing was." Garrett finished her sentence, already not liking it. They can help the Divine, and set themselves up to be used by the Chantry; or help the Revolutionists, inevitably participating in a war in the process. Either way, they'll be risking the mages, which they're trying hard to protect. "I'm not liking this one bit."

"Neither am I, brother. Let's plan for the worst, and hope for the best."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dear Hawkes,_

_I am named Ashkaari. No doubt you wantsto know why I'm sending my letter to you. Normally, I would come meet you face to face, but given the unrest you've heard about, I thought it prudent to let you know of my arrival as to assures you that I am not a foe._

_By the time this letter reach you, I would be outside of Kirkwall, waiting for your answer to enter._

_Good day, or night, whichever is the time the messenger give you this,_

_Ashkaari_

Garrett read the letter, and again, disbelieving the black words on the white parchment. "Marian?"

His twin sister peeked up from the letter she's writing to look at him, waiting for his explanation in calling her.

"We're going to have another guest."

"I hope it's not from the Queen of Orlais requesting something only we can do?" She leaned her head to one side, exasperated. "Because I don't think I can tolerate the ruffles."

"Oh Maker, please don't scare me." Garrett frowned, walking over to her and put the letter down on the desk. She quickly scant the content, raising an eyebrow.

"A Kossith? Here? Why?"

"I guess we'll have to talk to the guest to find out."

"I'm not sure if I'm happy or scared that Kirkwall is getting so popular."

Garrett chuckles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, Bethany." Marian hugged her sister from behind, startling the younger girl. Bethany yelped, but laughs and patted her arms.

"Hello, sister." Marian let go of her, and Bethany turned around to look at her sister.

"You're looking well, tanned even." Marian commented. "Did you stood out in the sun all day yesterday?"

"I had to help with the merchants, so yes." Bethany smiles. "And the children was pretty active. We have a physical class yesterday."

"I bet that was fun...Did they get to swim in the nasty water?"

"Sister." Bethany rolled her eyes.

Marian only smile brightly. Her main reason for checking up on Bethany is because of Sebastian. It had been half a year since they denied him his courtship of her, and Marian's being paranoid about why it's taking the Chantry Boy so long to try again. Even though he's more pensive than usual, Sebastian is still cheerful, making Marian very, very suspicious.

"Have...Sebastian been by lately?" She asked Bethany, noticing a quick glint from Bethany's eyes. She was hesitant to approachs her sister with this subject, knowing that it's a sore point for Bethany. Yet... "Bethany, what are you not telling me?"

Bethany blushed beet red, turning her face away.

"Bethany!"

"Nothing, sister." The younger girl replied.

Marian narrowed her eyes, and use her hand to turn Bethany's face back to her. "What. Are. You. Hiding?" She asked, punctuating every word with the authority of a Viscountess.

"If you must know." Bethany sighed, looking at Marian's collar instead of her eyes. "He promised he will ask you again after he take back his city. He said he'll...give me nothing less than a Prince."

"Why did you not tell me this?"

"Because it's between me and him?"

"Try again."

"No, really. This is my life, sister." Bethany made a face. She knew her older siblings meant well, but they tend to overreact when it comes to her. She understood their reason, but she have to make her own choices in life.

Marian hugs her sister again, and sigh. "I know, but he better be good to you. And I'll hold him onto his words to ask us again."

"I'm doing the same, sister." Bethany kissed Marian's cheek. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Bethany, you know that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Viscount and Viscountess of Kirkwall stood next to each other, being watched by numerous pairs of eyes. They had gathered all the mages and the Templars, and here they are, crowded in the platform of the Gallows as the twin stood on the dais on top of the stairs. The numbers of people had increased ever since they 'reform' the Circle, so it was not a surprise that Mages, Templars, and their family members have to almost squished together to fit around the dais, eager to hear what the twin had to say.

"As you well know, there had been rumors coming from outside of Kirkwall, bespoke of bloodshed." Garrett stated, his deep voice rang across the space, clear and precise. There is no need to water down the truth, and the twin had agreed it would be best to be straight forward. "We had hope we would be able to avoid the worst of it, however, this is just the first part. You all had done a very wonderful job of being friends with each other, and your efforts should be the role models for the other Circles and the Orders outside of this city."

"This is what we're trying to accomplish," Marian continues. "and we, all of us, Mages, Templars, normal citizens, need to stand together, now more than ever."

Various nods and whispering amongst themselves, and Marian let them speculate a moment before speaking again.

"It is through those bonds of friendship that we can stand firm in the face of adversaries. It is through our trust in each other that we know this is a battle worth fighting for. All and everyone of you are worth fighting for."

"Times might be tough in the upcoming future." Garrett warned. "But that is when we can stand up straight, proud of our accomplishments. There is no greater sin than doing nothing while the world is raging around us."

"Over the past few months, every one of you had pour your efforts into learning that there is nothing to fear but fear itself. I am proud of that, so very proud. We all had come a long way in terms of using magic for good, we had build a steady foundation for the future generations to learn. We can probably sit back and relax, but we still have a duty to keep trying our best. And it's more fun that way." Marian lower her voice, put a hand on the side of her mouth and said conspiratorially, drawing light chuckles from the crowd at the childish grin on her face.

"There had been trouble brewing outside," Garrett shot his twin an exasperated glance while continuing. "and there had been talk of war over the freedom of mages. The Divine had asked this city to help with that, to be the example of Mages and Templars working together."

"This is a decision that we had talked over, and decided to ask for your opinions on this." Marian grinned, bracing her hands against the rails. "So what do you think, my fellows friends? Ready to show the rest of the world how it's done?"

As a cheer sounded out from the crowd from excited people, Garrett kept a blank face as he look to his sister. Trust Marian to make a game out of a serious situations. Not that he doesn't appreciate it, because it helps lessen the tensions, and give people new perspective on things, and if it prevents needless bloodshed, he'll let her handle it.

Collateral damages are usually a norm for the Hawkes however, but Garrett hopes it'll be less of a war and more of an inner strife.

War is not needed, and he's going to try – no, do – his best to make sure it wouldn't become that, at least not with Kirkwall.

Amidst the grinning faces, there was one that stood out, in part because there's a resemblance to him, but also because of how serious it is.

He glance over to Marian, and from the confused look on her face, she evidently saw the person, too.

"If you have any question or any advice for us," Marian said, getting the meeting done with. There's probably going to be a dozen people in the Viscount's meeting room later on, and she'll deal with them, but right now, the person leaning against the wall and staring straight at them needs her attention. "please feel free to come by any time of the day. And I stress the word day," She winked. "because I need my beauty sleep at night." Also, she didn't want her private time with Fenris be interrupted.

Chuckles and laughter behind her as she step down from the dais. That served as a signal, and people went back to their daily routines.

"Hello, Carver." Garrett greeted when he reached the person.

"You're very tanned, brother. The Wardens must be treating you nicely." Marian grinned, crossing her arms and resume that look of challenge. It used to riled Carver up plenty of time, but now the younger man just nodded and took Marian by surprise with the look of amusement in his eyes.

"And you've been stuck in the office for too long, sister." Carver eyed Marian from head to toes, then purse his lips.

"Are you calling me fat?" Marian gasped, and Garrett laughed.

"How have you been?" Carver nodded at Garrett, ignoring the sputtering Marian.

"Could be better, about to get worse." Garrett answered, amused. It seems his little brother had grown up a bit during his time away.

"So I hear." Carver sighed. "Even the Warden had been talking about that. Apparently there's nothing to do after the Blight had been defeated, so people thinks of ways to beat up each other to pass the time."

"The Wardens is also involve in this?" Marian frowned, arms still crossed.

"Not at all, we're just contemplating how to get out of harm's ways." Carver said solemnly. "Knowing you, it's probably a wise decision to hide until you finished blowing things up."

"You've gain a sense of humor, brother." Garrett smiled.

"Is the mighty Warden here just to make fun of me?" Marian glowered at both of them. "If so you can just send a letter with all your bad puns."

"Nah, it's more entertaining to see the look on your face when I take you down verbally, sister." Carver stood up straight, a little grin on his lips.

"You can try." Marian lifted her chin and look down her nose up at him – a comical pose, since Carver is taller than her, but she managed that.

"What, afraid I'd win?" Carver goaded, unfazed. Strange how it used to rise his hackles, but after all the things he seen, the places he been to, all the people he met, he can now realized this is just Marian being an older sister. He had not appreciated his family until he don't have them with him anymore. Funny how the world works.

"You're hundreds of years too young to play this game, _little_ brother." Marian snickered.

Carver just bodily picked her up and tossed her into the air, making her yelled, then deftly catching her by the waist and grinned at her startled face before putting her down.

"Dammit, Carver!" Marian gasped in outrage, hitting his shoulder with her fist. "Is manhandling all they've taught you?"

"It kept you quiet for one whole second, didn't it?" Carver sneered, taking her hits with nary a flinch.


	34. Visitors

_Poor Carver had been neglected with almost no mention at all, so here's to him. He might be a big pain in the behind, but he's still family =x_

_Bioware/EA did it all, and they're making the Inquisitor! (by which I'm drawing inspiration from x3)_

* * *

"I hope it's not serious?" Garrett wondered. They did kept up contacts, but Carver had said more than once that it was so busy for him in the Wardens that he rarely have time to reply to letter; yet here he is in person, and alone as far as Hawke can tell. He does appreciated seeing his brother hale and hearty, but there seem to be more than just a family visit.

Carver was leaning against the lone mast of the small boat that they use for transportation between the Gallows and the main city, there is a faraway look in his eyes, and he did not look at Garrett when he reply. "It's complicated, brother. There is so much I can't tell you."

"Keeping secrets?" Marian tsked. "And here I thought we're a close-knit family."

Carver snorted.

"Now you're making me curious."

"Don't pry sister." Carver turned his head, staring at the twin for a moment. "Wardens normally don't involve themselves in politics, you know that, right?"

"Say that to the King of Ferelden."

"He's...different. His path is already laid out even before he was a Warden."

"The Warden's appointing King for Orzamar?"

"I hope you have a point for bringing this up." Carver scowled.

"I'm just saying, they might make as much rule as they want, but I know for a fact they wouldn't stop at anything to get things done."

"Be that as it might, this war between the Mages and the Templars doesn't have anything to do with the Blight, so the Grey wouldn't bother stepping in unless..."

"Unless?"

"I'm just speculating, brother."

"You're going to keep it to yourself?" Marian asked sourly. "Spit it out already."

"No." Carver grinned down at his sister, enjoying her annoyed look more than ever. She had made fun and prodded and poked at him mentally for far too long, and now it's time to pay back for all those years.

"Will you be here for a few days?" Garrett chuckled, not coming between the two, Carver can probably handle Marian by now. "Or are you just going to leave?"

"I asked, and they let me stay a whole three days in Kirkwall!" Carver faked enthusiasm in the similar way of Marian, and she growled at him. "Imagine that! Though I still have to get a bigger shield in case big sis here want to try something new."

"I have no idea who this person is, can we get rid of him?" Marian asked her twin, and it was all Garrett could do to keep a straight face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they gave Carver a room of his choice, they were not really surprised to see Carver waving them off like bugs, and immediately disappeared toward the direction of Low Town. Well, Carver and Merrill had been apart for a long time, and Garrett is sure to them, it had felt like a century. Ah, young love.

There is still the matter of the Qunari waiting for them at the city's gate. Together, the twin went to find the Askaari.

To their surprise, the Askaari was not a Kossith, but rather, an elf. After a formal greeting, they invited him to their office.

"After the incident with the Arishok, I had thought your people views us as heathen?" Marian wondered.

"Not at all, rather, we're more curious as to who had the skill to defeat the Arishok, though it's a shame about his demise, he was a good leader."

"That he is. We are still sad about that."

"There is no need to worry about your duel."

"That was not what we meant, we're sad to loose him, too." Garrett explained. "We had developed a understanding, and friendship. We had plenty of occasions where we talk about a lot of things."

"He considered you both qualified to follow the Qun, yet you didn't agree?"

"While we appreciated his consideration and shared a lot of common thoughts, but there are still things we could not agreed with, therefore we did not accept his offer."

"That I gathered as much. He was very detailed in his letter to the other Triumvirate. I assumed he told you about his child, too?" Ashkaari asked. "Were you not curious about his daughter?"

"We were, but I thought the Arishok look kind of sad when he mentioned her, and we didn't want to bother him more than we already had."

"I had thought the Qunari female does not fight?" Marian asked, ignoring her twin's jibe. An elf in the Qun is not that surprising, since a lot of them had converted, but this one seems a little different than the elves she had met. He seems...more sure, of himself and his task.

"Some don't, but some do." Askaari replied. "I think the only reason the Arishok didn't told you about his daughter is because of her circumstances."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know that in our culture practice, children are raised by Tasmaarans?"

"The Arishok did mentioned that."

"Well, it get complicated. Somehow, his daughter disappeared after she was only a month old."

"She was kidnapped?" Marian look to Garrett with her wide eyes, then turned back to the elf. "Who could do such a thing?"

"We never did find out, though us Ashkaari did track her down. She was living amongst the Fog Warriors in Seheron."

"Did they kidnapped her?"

"We didn't think so, because she was already a year old when she came across them." Askaari rested his chin on his folded hands, lost in memories. "We did sniffed out hints of her before that, and it seem she was being parade around by a band of performers. A child of the Kossith, locked in a cage so people can pay to see."

The twin look at each other, grimacing. That must have hurt the leader of Qunari's army more than he let on, and it is horrible what people can do to each other. And to a child...

"We concluded that their boat must have crashed on the shore of Seheron, because that's where the Fog Warriors found her, cage and all. Her will is strong, though, for she was clinging to life with everything she got." Askaari smiled proudly. "It's a miracle that she managed to get herself to the shore with the cage weighting her down and nothing but a piece of wood to hold on to."

"You sound like you were there to witness that." Marian noticed.

"I was."

Marian blinked.

"Consider what my role is, was it so strange for me to be in different places?" Askaari chuckled, enjoying himself.

"That's true." Garrett regards the elf with a closed expression. "Were you born in Qunari lands?"

"Indeed I was, both my parents were converts."

"I thought so. You have this...assured air about you. If you don't mind me saying it."

"Not at all."

"Yet you have a sense of humor." Marian grinned teasingly.

"Coming from you, that's a nice compliment."

"About the Arishok's daughter." Garrett said, turning the conversation back to their topic, lest Marian turn it into a flirty jokefest. "I was informed that she died?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Askaari sighed. "I was visiting a friend in the Fog Warrior's village when a scout report that there is a ship crash, I went with a few to see what the fuss is about – mind you, Askaari are curious people, and found the girl. The Fog Warriors nursed her back to health, and as soon as she was conscious, she jumped up spitting and ready to fight, the little fierce thing. It took a while to calm her down and show her that we meant her no harm. Can you imagine? A little one year old woke up ready for a fight."

Both the twin laugh at that, the Arishok's apple did not fall far from her tree.

"Children forget easily, but it took a long while to gain her trust. Another Askaari found me, and I gave him the report they were waiting for. The Ariqun had wanted to get her back to where she was supposed to be, but short of fighting the entire village of Fog Warrior _and_ Besrathari herself, there is nothing that can bring her back."

"I thought the Fog Warriors doesn't belong to the Qun? Why gave her a role?"

"The Fog Warriors might not live with the Qun, but they have not forsake the teachings, so they're still considered to be of Qunari, not to mention she is still the Arishok's daughter, and the Qun wastes nothing, you should know that." Askaari explained. "Just because she was stolen from us at birth does not mean we will forsake her. I, on the behalf of the Qun, approached her when she became of age and offered her a role. Women are teachers, artisans, and priests – it might be a little different in the Fog Warrior's society, but I was there for the Qun. I had asked that she train other Kossiths from Qunari lands, because even at such a young age, she was already an accomplished warrior. She is an intelligent woman, and could see the benefits of the arrangement, and accepted it. We made her a Besrathari, and gave her our elite soldiers – those who had the potential to be Ben-Hassrath – to train. She did a wonderful job as expected."

"What happened then?"

"I went away to do my job, and when I returned, there is nothing but corpses." Askaari said in a low voice, and while his face is blank, his eyes are full of remembered sorrow. "My friends, the villagers, Besrathari...all died. I watched her grew up, and treated her as my own child...It was a blow to see her lifeless body on the ground."

Askaari clenched his fist, rage now making itself show on his expression. "There were also bodies of Tevinters nearby, so we deducted that the accursed mages must have engaged the warriors."

The twin look at each other, a light going off in both their heads.

"I was above angry, because of the needless deaths. I think I lost myself for a while, in mourn, as do all of us who knew her."

"What did you do then?" Garrett asked carefully, wondering if it's just coincident. With their kind of luck, he rather doubted it.

"We figured the Tevinter mages must have tried to attack Seheron's border, and the villagers responded. From what it looks like, they did managed to defended the border, at the cost of all their lives. That is a admirable deed, so we honored them. Myself, I was thinking of revenge, for my friends, for Besrathari." Askaari turned to look at the sky. "If it was not for the Arishok, I would have abandoned the Qun in search of fruitless killing. He reminded me that they had traded their lives for the safety of others, and if I ignore their sacrifice, then I would have dishonored them. He was right, of course." The elf sighed. "It took a lot of meditations and reeducating myself for me to be calm, but I never stop mourning Besrathari. She was the daughter that I never had, and I was blessed to have known and loved her."

"I'm sorry." Marian stood up, walked over to the elf, and gathered him in for a hug. The elf patted Marian's shoulder awkwardly, but did not protest.

"That is very kind of you." He cleared his throat when she let go of him, his eyes was a little misty, as is Marian's.

"Did you..ever found the culprit?" Marian asked.

"I tracked down the mage responsible, but he was already dead when I got wind of his whereabouts." Askaari shrugged. "Since he's already answered for his crime, I returned to the Ariqun for my new task."

The elf shot the twin a curious look when they sighed heavily at the same time. Should they even tell him? It was technically Danarius' fault that the Fog Warriors was dead, along with the Arishok's daughter, yet...

"Since you're so kind as to tell us the story, even though you didn't have to." Marian said, knowing that in the Qun, it takes trust to be as friendly as they had been to her, and she was honored. To keep the truth from them when she respected the Arishok so much...How would Askaari react? "I'm going to tell you a story of how Danarius managed to killed the entire village." And so she told him of Fenris' story concerning the Fog Warriors.

Askaari was silent throughout the telling, and he was still silent after she was done.

A minute passed, and the Askaari sighed as heavily as the twin had. "I see, that explained so much." The elf said finally. "Given the state of the dead bodies, we had assumed evil magic was involved, and it is – in a sense. My condolences to the fellow elf. I understand he's, erh, your close companion?"

"Yes, and I will stand by him if needed be." Marian said stiffly. She had told Askaari the truth, but it doesn't mean she would just stand by and let the Qun extort their revenge on the man she loves.

"There is no need." Askaari held up a hand. "It was by the mage's order that your elf killed the people, and we held him responsible, not his weapon."

"And Fenris had changed, I can say for certain that he will not likely to slaughter anyone unless they gave him a valid reason first. He's not a slave any longer."

"The Arishok had give you his respect, so we will do the same. Your words is good enough. Like I said, I am here not as your foe."

"May I ask the reason you're here?" Garrett cut to the chase, wondering what else the elf would give them.

"I'm here to see what you need to deal with your city."

"Deal with my city?" Marian frowned.

"You are tasked with the duty of bringing peace to the bas Seraabas, are you not?"

"We are, but I hardly see why the Kossith leaders would send you to us."

"The Ben-Hassrath have an interest in both of you, and they wished to to forge a relationship between us and your city."

"I'm not sure I understand." Garrett said carefully. The Arishok made it clear that mages are barely tolerated, and Kirkwall is now full of mages. He really hope that the Qunari are not thinking of conquering this city and bound the mages up. "Given what the Qun teaches about Sareebas, I'm not sure if it's a wise idea."

"I know it might be strange." Ashkaari smiled. "The Arishok had declared you both worthy of notice, and in that fashion, the Ben-Hassrath wanted to know more about you."

"I can't imagine we're that interesting." Garrett chuckled.

"On the contrary. There is a lot of questions that need answers." Askaari eyeballed both of them. "I might have grow up amongst the Kossiths, but I do have enough interactions with normal people to know a few laws. In example, mages are not allowed to hold titles or be outside of the Circle, yet here you are, certainly not restricted in your own Circle, and held the title of Viscountess. That's a little strange, isn't it?"

"Surely you have heard of apostates, Askaari? One that was raised outside of the Chantry's law?"

"Of course, but are those not normally hunted down?"

"Not if they're careful. However, my being a mage was not discovered until...until the Knight Commander had need to defended the city. It was her decision to allowed me the freedom to aid Kirkwall, after that, who cares if the Champion is an apostate when we had saved so many lives? Important lives – or so they believed themselves to be." Marian pointed out.

"Ah, that is the second question, the Arishok had no idea you were a mage?"

"Did you think the Arishok would interact with us if he knew my sister is a mage?" Garrett snapped. So far he had kept that secret for himself, there is no need for Askaari to dig it up, because the result would not be very pleasant. He owes it to his sister to keep this secret, he owed it to the honor of the Arishok. They already had too much to deal with right now, and the Qunari breathing down his neck about this particular subject is the last thing he want.

"You have much respect for the Arishok, Viscount Hawke. That's..interesting."

"I'm good at keeping my skills to myself, Askaari." Marian replied sadly, part of her still mourn the Arishok and her part in killing him. "In answering your question, no, he did not know."

Askaari look from Garrett to Marian, after a moment, he nodded to himself, seeming satisfied about the honest replies, at least from Marian. Garrett wisely did not comment anymore on that subject. He hate to lie, but he will if he have to; right now, however, keeping his silent would make sure he doesn't have to.

"I'm here to find out answers, and so far your cooperation is much appreciated. There is still many questions that I must look into for myself." Askaaria told them as a word of caution, being taught by the Qun that mages are dangerous, he was a little apprehensive about an unbound and free mage, but for now the Viscountess seems normal enough – if that term can be describe her in any form – and it was his duty, and he's not about to forsake it. Nevertheless, he'll keep his guard and see if there is corruption in this Hawke. "If I may be so bold to ask for your permission to stay in the city?"

"Of course." Hawke answered automatically, already thinking ahead. He is much faster in dealing with these kind of situations, not to mention his talent for sniffing out unpleasant encounter. This would be one of them.

He rather want to keep an eye on this Askaari himself, planning to make sure Marian would not be harm in any way.

There's a saying "Keep your friend close, keep your enemy closer." He did not like it very much, because it feels like he'll be harboring a wasp in his city, but then that proverb is very apt in this instance.

He'll have to see how this game is going to play out. Either he is smarter than the elf, or the elf is smarter than him.

The Mages, The Templars, the Divine, the Revolutionists, and now the Qunari, too, are going to tests his patience and skills.

Joy of joys.


End file.
